The Golden Wolf of Konoha
by Corruptmonk
Summary: An 8-year old Naruto awoke a never-seen-before bloodline. This story is all about Naruto as he strives to achieve his dream and becomes known as the Golden Wolf of Konoha.  Edited Chapters
1. 01 Awakening of a New Bloodline

**Hi my beloved readers. I've been gone for a while and I apologize for leaving you guys (and gals) hanging on my stories. However, I'm back for good and I'll be working on my updates.  
><strong>

**But first, I need to edit and change a few things in my stories since I saw a lot of grammar errors, spelling, and plot holes that needs to be fixed. I'll be going through them one by one, starting with Golden Wolf first before moving on to the next. I'll edit and upload the chapters one by one then I'll upload the latest chapters. Anyway, enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as that.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Awakening of a New Bloodline**

* * *

><p>A young boy was currently on his bed under the throes of heat-induced agony as his entire body is racked with fever. His spiky blonde hair is matted with sweat as he tossed and turned as if suffering from a nightmare.<p>

The young boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Many would ask why such a kid is alone on his bed without anyone to care for him while he was sick. The answer is simple – Naruto is an orphan and is considered as the village pariah.

Naruto grew up in Konoha alone with only a few of its people showing him kindness and love. A major part of the population treat him like a pariah with the rest are just indifferent to his existence.

He grew up not knowing his parents and all he got from the leader of the village, which he affectionately calls 'jiji', that they both died the night of the Kyuubi attack, the night he was born into this world almost 8 years ago.

After he was tossed out of the orphanage at the age of 5, the Sandaime Hokage bequeathed him the use of a run-down apartment at the western edge of the village with a weekly allowance for food and supplies. He grew up alone since then with only the Sandaime visiting him from time to time during his free time.

Forced to grow up on his own, Naruto showed a maturity that shouldn't exist in an almost 8-year old boy. He should be playing around with the other kids of the village without a care in the world. But the animosity of the villagers was passed down to their children, thus young Naruto grew up shunned and alone – with only himself as company.

Unknown to Naruto, he was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed demon fox, that attacked Konoha on the day he was born.

But despite everything that happened to him – the hateful glares, the harsh words, the ridicules, and the occasional beating on his birthdays – he still retained his child-like innocence that he happily shows to those that he love, dropping his mask of indifference and coldness that he usually wears in front of the rest of Konoha.

While the child was tossing and turning in his sleep, deep inside his mind, another presence woke up from its deep slumber by the sudden sickness that racked the body of his container.

* * *

><p>The Kyuubi no Kitsune was confused. His millennia of experience did not prepare him for the sickness that suddenly gripped his vessel. No matter how much of his chakra he sends to his vessel's system to get rid or overpower the problem, it was continuously rebuffed as if an unknown force shielded his vessel's body from it, and no matter how hard he tried, which was exceptional in his case, nothing bore fruit.<p>

Oh he was trying hard, oh yes he was. The Kyuubi felt fear for the first time in his entire existence for he knows when his vessel succumbs to death, so would he due to the Shinigami's god-forsaken seal that trapped him inside the boy.

Despite all the things he did to his vessels body after the sealing to ensure that he survives whatever ordeal he will face when he grows old enough to be on his own, this blasted fever was slowly killing his vessel and no amount of regeneration and increased chakra capacity can do anything about it.

So while his vessel suffered for hours under a very high fever, Kyuubi was doing his damn best to manipulate his energy towards his container just to get rid of the problem. Hours he worked but nothing seemed to work. Desperation forced the immortal being to work harder but all his efforts were futile.

In the end, Kyuubi sighed and pulled all his energy back into its body and waited for his death to come.

"**What an idiotic way to die. Me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful Bijuu, death due to fever. I don't know if I should feel humiliated or disturbed."** Kyuubi grumbled. He sighed again and gazed back at the pipes running through the ceiling of the sewer-like cavern that he was imprisoned in, noting absently the brownish energy appearing and disappearing along the pipes. He shrugged it off as nothing.

He was about to go into a nap when the same energy pulsed again.

He raised an eyebrow at the phenomenon. His curiosity peaked.

He focused the limited senses he had on the body of his vessel and noticed that instead of the body deteriorating due to sickness, the unknown energy was slowly improving his host's body.

"**Interesting. It seems that my vessel isn't dying after all but what is happening to him?"** He mused as he stretched his senses again to check on his vessels current condition and was surprised at what he found. All his years alive in the world did not prepare him on what the energy was doing to his host's biology.

Chakra coils were being improved especially towards the major senses.

The unknown energy was saturating his vessel's cells with purposes unknown, guessing that it was actually improving everything it touched or even changing to purpose unknown.

"**Interesting indeed. It seems that my time in this world is not yet at an end. We shall see where this development will lead. Surprise me my vessel on the time that we meet."** Chuckled Kyuubi as he laid his head down on his paw for a nap, no longer afraid that death would claim him during his rest.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up from his feverish sleep without any concept of time. He can feel his weakened body protest as he tiredly swiveled his head to check on the clock beside his bed so he can determine how long he has been asleep. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the date.<p>

Two days. He's been asleep for two days! How in the world did that happen? His incredulous state, however, was broken when his stomach grumbled telling him that he was hungry, very hungry judging from the racket it was making.

Despite his weakened condition, he painfully forced his body to get off his bed despite the creaking of locked joints and sleeping muscles. He lumbered over to the bathroom and relieved himself before taking a cold shower. He braced himself for the sudden rush of cold water since the apartment didn't have any heating system installed and would be too expensive for him to do so on his own. To his surprise, the water is surprisingly warm so he lavished in the feeling and took some time to get rid of the sweat and grime that he accumulated due to his 2-day coma.

He got out of the shower, muscles no longer sore and totally relaxed. He padded over to the sink to brush his teeth but when he saw his reflection in the mirror, he jaw dropped at the sight before him.

"What the heck happened to me!" he shouted in surprise, awe, and slight fear at the sight before him.

He was surprised that his short and malnourished state was replaced by an athlete, noticeably better for someone his age as if he was eating healthy and exercising his whole life.

He was considered as the runt of the Shinobi Academy being the shortest of his age group. But now, he was standing at least 5'1, very tall for his age group. He also noticed that his body is no longer displaying skin and bones. Sinewy muscles lined his body and is quite evident every time he flexed and stretched.

Replacing his gaunt-thin frame was a chiseled body that could easily make an athlete green with envy. He is now sporting a well-chiseled chest, ripped 6-pack abs; his biceps were well-defined even for someone his age. To be honest, he was happy despite the fact he could never figure out what happened to him.

He was ripped and he loved it.

Some might find it weird that his body suddenly changed overnight but for him it was a godsend.

He happily, yet tiredly toweled himself dry and went to his closet to get something to wear before heading over to Ichiraku Ramen for a hearty treat. After all, it was his birthday two days ago so treating himself to a hearty meal is normal.

He forgone his usual orange jumpsuit since it no longer fit his new frame. He opted instead for a black shirt and gray baggy pants that the Hokage gifted to him last year but he didn't wear it since he could never forgive himself for wearing any but orange.

Checking himself in the mirror and found everything to his liking, he grabbed his trustee frog wallet affectionately nicknamed 'gama-chan', placed it in one of his pants pocket for safekeeping and left the apartment.

Despite how tired he was, Naruto marveled at the improvement of his body. He no longer felt weak and lethargic that he used to feel due to his malnourished state. In fact, he felt that he could run around the village at maximum speed without tiring though he decided to avoid doing so since his stomach was demanding his attention in earnest.

As he walked through the street towards his favorite food-stop, he partially ignored the hateful stares directed at him by the villagers. However, he almost tripped when he heard them despite their distance.

"_Look at him, walking down the street as if he owns the place, the demon brat."_

Naruto looked around and saw no one near him. He was confused as to where the voice came from. However, his confusion increased even more when his ears were assaulted by various people talking despite the fact that they were too far away for him to hear.

"_Damn the Hokage for enacting that law. If it wasn't for that then the demon brat should have been killed a long time ago."_

"_Shut up. There are ANBUs around. We don't want to get in trouble just because you said something you shouldn't."_

Naruto swiveled his head to the direction of the noise and saw two of the merchants talking in hushed tones. He can clearly hear what they were saying despite the fact that they were far away from him. Deciding to test his theory, he followed the rest of the noise to see who was speaking.

"_I wonder if I should get an apple for my sister" _a girl in front of a fruits stand was saying while checking out the selection of fruits in front of her.

"_Tenten, don't forget to deliver the shurikens to the address that I gave you." _said an old man to a girl in front of her with two buns on her hair. _"Sure dad, but make sure that you give me those kunais you promised after this delivery."_ Replied the girl before speeding off.

More sounds assaulted his ears as he focused his hearing. It was amazing. He can hear very far judging from the distance of the speakers. He knew that he didn't have this ability before and now, after his fever-induced sleep, he seemed to have developed a keen hearing like those in the dog clan.

He continued to walk towards Ichiraku while listening to the various sounds around him, but increased his step when he suddenly smelled the delicious aroma of ramen coming from his personal heaven on earth. He noticed that he could also smell better since Ichiraku Ramen was still three blocks away. He was intrigued and decided to test everything later; but for now, his ramen awaits.

* * *

><p>Ichiraku Teuchi and his daughter Ayame was picking their jaws off the floor as they looked at Naruto devouring bowls after bowls of ramen as if it was the end of the world. He was currently at his 15th bowl and no signs of stopping. It was unbelievable. Their favorite customer usually stops at 10 or 15 bowls but now he exceeded his usual limit and didn't show signs of stopping anytime soon.<p>

They were brought out of their shock when Naruto asked for another bowl, which they hurriedly complied to make sure that their number one customer stayed with them and not bring business anywhere else; though Naruto already told them before that nothing can ever beat their heavenly ramen concoctions and have no plans of changing his preference anytime soon.

After an hour, Naruto burped unabashedly and laid down his 23rd bowl of ramen down on the table and let out a hearty sigh. His previous tiredness seems to have disappeared after each bowl of ramen and now he was feeling an over-abundance of energy that would be perfect for his personal training later on.

He didn't even complain that his 'gama-chan' took quite a hit. He was just too hungry to think about his savings.

"That was great Teuchi-oji-san. Your ramen is the BEST." exclaimed Naruto after releasing another loud burp which caused both the ramen chef and his daughter to laugh.

"Of course! What do you expect? I am the BEST ramen chef in the world!" Teuchi declared with fires burning in his eyes.

"You got it old man! When I become Hokage, I will make ramen the national food of Konoha. Believe it!" said Naruto with the same fire and determination in his eyes.

Ayame just sighed as she watched his father and his surrogate brother declare their undying love towards ramen. She rolled her eyes at them and proceeded to clean up the mess.

After a few more minutes of declaring his love for ramen, Naruto bid everyone goodbye and left but not before Ayame gave him a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek which caused the poor boy to blush red like a tomato who sped out of the shop to avoid further embarrassment with Ayame's tinkling laugh following him all the way.

Damn his new found hearing.

* * *

><p>Naruto reached his personal training group deep in the forest that surrounded Konoha. It wasn't as if Naruto wasn't allowed to use the Training Grounds the littered the village; he just wanted his training to be kept secret to avoid the ire of the Konoha public.<p>

Unlike popular beliefs, Naruto wasn't stupid. In fact, he learned early that acting is one the best ways to avoid being beaten to a pulp or being ridiculed by his Academy teachers. So after his first year in the Academy, Naruto decided to hide his skills and intelligence under a mask of stupidity and boisterousness to pacify the public's belief. He even delved into the art of pranking just to add to the persona.

People no longer hated him for the Kyuubi, despite him not knowing about his burden, they hated him for his rather embarrassing pranks.

He was happy that it worked like a charm.

Upon arriving at his favorite training ground, he decided to think about what happened to his body. Aside from the obvious physical improvements, it seems that his senses were improved as well. He already knew about the boost he got on his hearing, smell, and taste, the latter of which further improved his ramen addiction that allowed him to break his previous record, which he also noticed as well since he doesn't usually eat that much compared to what his classmate Chouji usually eats during lunch time.

Deciding it best to test out his body through training, he started out with a few laps around the training ground to check his physical limit. He noticed that his speed has improved, as well as his stamina. When he reached his usual 5-lap limit at top speed without getting winded, he increased his pace and proceeded to just run until he got tired. He moved through the trees like a blur, avoiding upturned roots, occasional rabbits and squirrels, even jumping from one branch to another just for the fun of it – all at top speed which was ten times as fast as he used to have.

It took him a total of 3 hours before he got tired enough to stop, which was an amazing feat in itself. He dropped down on the grass and stared at the clouds while pondering the sudden improvement on his body.

He already tested out his speed and stamina so the only thing left is his strength. He spent a few more minutes to rest his tired muscles before standing up and moving to one of the bigger trees in the clearing. He relaxed himself with a few deep breath before going into the standard Academy Taijutsu stance and took a deep breath before releasing a powerful fist towards the trunk.

The results shocked him.

His fist met the trunk and pulverized the first few inches of it. At the strength he released, he didn't even feel any pain on his knuckles which was another shock to itself since his healing wasn't even that fast to begin with and he usually suffered some mild ache after releasing a strong punch on a tree or training dummy. He continued to punch the tree in earnest, increasing his strength until he reached his limit.

After 30 minutes of punching, the tree he was practicing on finally gave way and fell, releasing a loud crash the echoed throughout the clearing.

Naruto was shocked at the power of his punches. He looked at his knuckles comically then at the tree, then back at his knuckles.

He grinned.

He need to tell Hokage-jiji about this. He ran back to the village at top speed, leaving a trail of dust and dry leaves in his wake.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was mourning as he continued to fight the god-forsaken paperwork that littered his desk. He's been working at it for hours now and the pile didn't seem to lessen. In fact, it seems to have grown a few inches more. He cursed but refused to stop since he knew that the damn paper would multiply like rabbits if left alone. He sighed as he stamped another hateful document with relish.<p>

How he longed to have a distraction just so he could take a few minutes of rest. His prayers were answered when the door to his office was opened with a loud bang revealing a widely grinning Naruto, his surrogate grandson. The grinning face brought a smile to his lips despite how tired he was of his work. It was a miracle how someone of Naruto's reputation always brings a smile to his face despite the hardships that the boy went through.

He knew that he would either go suicidal or homicidal with all the punishment the boy went through.

He frowned, however, when he noticed something different about the blonde. Naruto was taller, more muscular, and the lack of orange on his clothing brought alarm bells ringing inside his head. He chose to ignore it and wait for an explanation that he surmised would be the reason that the blonde visited him. With a smile still plastered on his face, he addressed the boy.

"What brings you here Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked the smiling blonde.

"Jiji. Something amazing happened to me!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement.

The Hokage quirked an eyebrow at the declaration. This should be interesting. "Really? Well, grab a seat and tell me all about it." the Hokage gestured towards an empty seat in front of his desk which the blonde happily took.

"I had a fever a couple of days ago and I woke up this morning and found my body changed." blurted blonde.

"Really now, Naruto-kun? What do you mean changed? Please tell me everything and don't leave anything out." demanded the Hokage in a soft voice, trying to puzzle out the drastic change in his hyperactive surrogate grandson.

Naruto scratched the back of his head while gathering his thoughts. "Well, I woke up this morning tired from getting a fever a few days back. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and when I stood in front of the mirror, I saw that I became taller and got these cool muscles now. I feel so strong, I can hear even from far away, smell and taste better. It's all so cool!" declared Naruto with child-like exuberance.

Now the Hokage was worried. Such changes to the body can only have a few explanations. But in Naruto's case as the Kyuubi vessel, such changes could possibly mean that the beast was making the changes for the boy which was NEVER a good thing. It is also possible that there are other reasons as well but this requires a thorough check by a Medic-nin. He decided to satisfy his curiosity and proceeded to do just that.

"Well Naruto-kun, if you're not busy maybe we can go the hospital and have your body checked to make sure that everything is alright. After all, suffering from a fever for days and having your body changed might cause some problems later on." seeing Naruto nod, he pressed a button on his desk and informed the secretary that he will be taking the rest of the day off due to an important, impromptu appointment before proceeding to grab the boy on the shoulder and Shunshin-ed out of the office to the front of the hospital. He let go of the boy and gestured for him to follow.

A lot of civilians and shinobis bowed down to the Hokage but gave Naruto a glare which the boy ignored. The blatant disrespect towards the boy made the Hokage frown but he pushed the incident to the back of his mind since there is something more important to take care off. They reached one of the offices that littered the building and entered without so much as a knock.

The doctor, who was filling out a form behind his desk, saw his visitor and immediately stood up and gave the Hokage a bow. "Hokage-sama, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he also noticed Naruto peeking behind their leader and gave the boy a smile. "Why hello Naruto-kun. Is it time for your monthly check-up again?"

"Hi Kaito-ji-san. Hokage-jiji just told me to follow him so I did." answered Naruto. He really liked this kind doctor since he was the only one in the hospital who was kind to him and took care of him every time he needs to visit the hospital.

The Hokage addressed the smiling doctor. "Good afternoon, Kaito. Something strange happened to Naruto and I would like you to give him a thorough check-up to make sure that nothing is _amiss_." He added the last part with extra emphasis indicating that this is possibly a Kyuubi matter and doesn't want the boy to know about the beast yet.

Kaito quirked an eyebrow at the hidden message behind the Hokage's words and nodded. He asked Naruto to sit on the bed which the boy complied. "So Naruto-kun, tell me everything that happened and don't leave anything out no matter how small."

So the boy did since he trusted the both of them with his life. After the story, Kaito asked Naruto to take off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers, and required him to lie down on the bed. He carefully noted the drastic change in his patient's physique and marveled at how improved Naruto's body was.

He made a few seals before his hands is covered with green energy before proceeding to hover it over Naruto's body, taking a bit longer in scanning his stomach in the process. He frowned a bit before doing it all over again. After 20 minutes, he asked Naruto to get dressed before sitting down behind his desk while scribbling a few notes on a piece of paper which he later attached to a clipboard.

"So Kaito, is there anything wrong with our ward here?" asked the Hokage while messing Naruto's hair a bit and giving a smile while the boy pouted for being treated like a kid.

"Hmmm…nothing is _wrong_ with Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama. In fact, the boy is healthy, very healthy indeed." Kaito answered while putting the tip of his pen into his mouth, deep in thought.

"So there is nothing _bad _regarding the changes?" asked the Hokage, again adding a hidden emphases to 'bad' to make sure that the right message is carried across.

"No, in fact, while I was testing Naruto, it seemed that he awakened an unknown _kekkei_ _genkai_ that I know nothing off." the doctor informed the village leader with an excited gleam in his eyes.

This stunned the Hokage. Naruto has a _kekkei_ _genkai_? He knew both the boy's parents since they were kids and both didn't exhibit any bloodline with the symptoms that Naruto displayed. Well, except the mother but that is mostly related to the beast. This was all confusing.

"Explain." the Hokage demanded. He needed more information if he needed to protect the boy and he knew that the council will be on the boy's throat if they hear about this.

"Hmmm from the diagnostics I performed on Naruto, it seems that his body changed according to a DNA strand that I picked up during my testing. Note that this was not present during last month's check up. It seemed that the fever was the result of the bloodline going active in his system and used the comatose state to improve the boy's overall physique." explained the doctor.

"Are these all the changes involved with the bloodline?" asked the Hokage with a frown on his face. Naruto just continued to listen to the conversation even if some of the terms were alien to him. He just stayed quiet as he was taught to do by the good doctor when the grown ups are talking.

"No. It changed _everything_ in his biology. It seems that his bloodline also improved his senses making him superior to the Inuzuka clan in regards to their dog-like abilities. Also, the bloodline also gave him a significant boost in muscle mass and bone density – so that explains that strength and speed. Another interesting fact to note is his already impressive regeneration. We all know for a fact that he can heal wounds quickly, _almost_ like a bloodline. However, the sudden change also increased his regenerative prowess as well so any wounds he receive will heal in a matter of seconds now, not to mention that his antibodies are working overtime to counteract any forms of poison or diseases that make its way into his system." The doctor paused for a bit, gathering his thoughts before continuing.

"The hyperactivity of this antibodies is what's causing the temperature even if the reading itself would mean that the boy should be dead right now. In conclusion, by all intent and purposes, the boy is 'un-killable' except for the most mortal wounds or decapitation. I am also excited to note that his new DNA sequence made him similar to that of a wolf-human hybrid if that is all possible. Oh, one downside is his metabolism. All these changes require an increased amount of food intake so that explains why he almost cleaned out Ichiraku earlier." explained the doctor, excitement increasing as he proceeded to mention the abilities the boy seems to possess.

The Hokage choked at the information. This made Naruto one of the most powerful human in Konoha. If he was properly trained then he would be a great addition to the shinobi force in the future. Heck, these abilities would even make him the most powerful Hokage if he achieve his dreams of becoming one. He also looked like he swallowed a lemon when the doctor mentioned the last part.

"A wolf? Are you sure it's a wolf? It isn't…?" the Hokage trailed off knowing that the doctor understood his reference to the Kyuubi inside the boy.

"No! Definitely a wolf. I should know. I studied different animals before since my thesis involves advancing medical technique using animals as a basis. It is definitely that of a wolf." the doctor confirmed the discovery with determination as if daring the Hokage to disagree with him.

Naruto listened to the two adults with a keen ear. He didn't recognize the heavy words they used but he wasn't stupid. He got the gist of their conversation. He has a cool bloodline. Also, the amount of food he ate earlier at Ichiraku was indeed a result of his changes. He almost choked at how battered and empty his 'gama-chan' would be starting from today. He needs to either earn money for food or he will be learning to hunt. The latter made him sweat since he didn't even know HOW to hunt in the first place. However, he wanted to ask about the wolf part as well so he voiced out his concern.

"Kaito-jiji. You said I'm a wolf?" asked an over-excited boy, his mind already conjuring up images of him with wolf ears, tails, claws, and fangs.

Kaito smiled at the boy's innocent nature. "No Naruto-kun. You're not a wolf but from what I discovered, your body is similar to that of a wolf. Your sense of hearing, smell, and taste; as well as your strength, speed, and reflex is uncannily similar to that of a wild wolf."

The Hokage interrupted the two. "So what does this all mean?"

"It means that Naruto-kun here is the sole holder of an unknown body-based bloodline that resembled that of a wolf. But it seems that there is more to this bloodline so I require additional tests. Are you both in a hurry?" asked the doctor calmly but the excitement lacing his voice betrayed the innocence of the question as if daring them to deny him this discovery under the promise of pain. This made the Hokage gulp and hurriedly decided to answer the fanatical doctor.

"No, we are free for today so you can proceed with your tests. I want to make sure that Naruto-kun here is without any problems." answered the Hokage with a smile. Indeed it was a powerful bloodline but he doesn't want his surrogate grandson to suffer in the future because he was playing Hokage in this role instead of a grandfather.

Kaito nodded and gestured for Naruto to stand up. "Now Naruto. We have already determined that you have an unknown body-based bloodline, do you have any questions so far?" seeing the boy shrug in negative. "Good. Now I want you to channel your chakra, as much as you can without straining yourself. You already know how to channel your chakra right?"

"Sure Kaito-ji-san. Iruka-sensei already taught us that in the Academy a few months back." answered Naruto.

"Perfect. Then please proceed." instructed a pleased Kaito since he didn't need to teach the boy anything just to satisfy his 'medical curiosity'.

Naruto nodded and did a ram seal and released his hold on his chakra. The result staggered both the Hokage and the doctor.

Upon previous check-up, they already knew that Naruto already have Jounin-level chakra reserves, but now, he is easily up there with the Kages. They were both flabbergasted at what they were seeing. The chakra Naruto was releasing was so powerful that it created a light blue aura around him. Kaito immediately gestured for Naruto to stop to avoid damaging the building with the amount of wild chakra the blonde was releasing.

"Amazing! Last month's check-up easily put him in Jounin chakra levels. But now, he is easily on low-Kage levels and he is still developing. This is astounding. It seems whatever changed his physical make-up also boosted his chakra reserves as well. Simply amazing!" exclaimed an excited doctor as he jotted down the results on his clipboard.

Naruto frowned after pulling the chakra back to his body. He decided to voice out his concerns. "Uhhh Hokage-jiji, Kaito-ji-san, something happened while I was channeling my chakra."

"Really, Naruto-kun. I didn't see anything wrong." said Kaito as he continued to scribble on his clipboard not bothering to look at Naruto.

"Ummm… when you asked me to channel my chakra, I see you all a lot better. The colors were brighter and I can see all of you clearly, even that small mark on your right eyebrow. My vision is back to normal though." said Naruto apprehensively, thinking that he might have something wrong with his recent change.

Kaito's eyebrows rose quickly at the information. To see the pinprick mark hidden behind his eyebrows was astounding. He got it while he was still a field medic when he was pecked by one of the birds he was studying and no one knew about it, except now. "Well, it seems that your bloodline is definitely body-based and a doujutsu as well. It seems that an application of chakra to your eyes also improves your vision as well. Curious…very curious." muttered Kaito while taking a few notes in Naruto's medical file.

"What's a doujutsu?" asked a curious Naruto. He didn't know the term but he knew instinctively that it was of significance.

The Hokage chose to answer this query from the blonde boy.

"A doujutsu, Naruto-kun, is an eye-based technique that displays specific characteristics and results. Are you with me so far?" Naruto nodded so he continued. "Most doujutsus requires chakra to activate and yours seems to be one of them and it seems to be part of your bloodline. To give you an example, the Hyuuga clan has a doujutsu called the Byakugan. This allows them to have a 360-degree vision allowing them to see almost everywhere at once, even through walls. Another example is the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan."

Upon hearing the explanation, Naruto jumped out of his chair and bounced around the room in excitement. "Wohooo! I have a cool doujutsu. I have a cool bloodline. Wohooo!"

The two adults looked at the bouncing kid in amusement and were heartened that the kid didn't loose his smile even after the years of suffering under the idiot villager's actions.

The Hokage decided to curb the boy's excitement to get to the important part. "Sit down Naruto-kun. We need to talk about this later. There are some important things you need to know concerning your bloodline." The tone that the Hokage used to address the blonde curbed the boy's excitement and nodded before proceeding to sit on a chair but continued to fidget in excitement. Again, the Hokage couldn't help but smile and ruffled the child's hair again for good measure. He looked at the smiling Kaito. "So is there anything else we need to know about Kaito?"

"Hmmmm… I think that's the gist of it. There might be more changes and abilities popping out soon since he just manifested the change so it is best to let Naruto-kun come to me with a weekly check-up to make sure everything is alright. I would also suggest for the boy to have a teacher to help him control his abilities since it would be dangerous, especially his strength. Other than that, Naruto-kun is a healthy 8-year old boy."

The Hokage nodded. "Good. Thank you for your time Kaito and make sure that you keep the result of today's discovery under wraps. From now on, Naruto's bloodline will be an S-rank secret that is only for 3 of us to know unless Naruto or I chose to divulge it otherwise. Understood?"

Kaito nodded, closed the folder with Naruto's bloodline results and proceeded to lock it inside his blood-sealed scroll. The Hokage saw this and gave him a nod of approval before grasping Naruto again on the shoulder and exited the room to his office in the Hokage Tower via Shunshin leaving a smiling doctor at his wake thinking of this new development regarding his favorite blonde.


	2. 02 Changes in the Leaf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have and never will. So there.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Changes in the Leaf**

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the closed door where an excited Naruto left a couple of minutes earlier after having a brief discussion with the boy. After they left the hospital, he and Naruto had a little discussion regarding the importance of secrecy concerning his newly-awakened bloodline and told the boy in no specific terms should he tell anyone about it.<p>

He was glad when Naruto nodded in understanding before leaving the aged man to his contemplation of the day's events after promising that he will keep everything secret unless his Hokage-jiji told him to.

The aged Hokage stood up and walked towards the window facing the Hokage monument and started to think. With Naruto's new abilities, his current outlook needs to be seriously changed if he wanted to protect the boy.

When Naruto left, the Hokage instructed one of his ANBU guards to go to Kaito to fetch Naruto's medical records. He perused everything that Kaito wrote and was aghast as to how much torture and torment his surrogate grandson suffered at the hands of the villagers. If he wants to protect the boy then he needs to do a lot of housecleaning and there are quite a lot of _pests_ eradicated if he wanted his plans to be put it in motion.

First, he needed to recall his two wayward students for different reasons.

Jiraiya. The Toad Sannin needs to return for further instructions, more specifically, adding Konoha to his information network. Sure, the Toad Sage was able to give him valuable information _outside _of the Leaf. But with Naruto's newly-awakened bloodline, he needs _inside_ information as well. He should've thought of this sooner but his roughshod handling after the Fourth died was below standards to what his teachers, the Shodaime and Nidaime, started in the Leaf. This would need to be corrected and recalling the pervert is the first step for his plan to work.

Next is Tsunade. He understood the heartache that Konoha gave the Slug Sannin – losing both his little brother and his lover to the wars that Konoha participated in but what he saw in the hospital sickened him. It seems that the Hippocratic Oath that the current hospital workforces are only enforced on those they deemed normal and does not include those that really needed them – mainly Naruto. It is definitely time to put Tsunade's idea for an overhaul in the running of the hospital to be put in force and only his student's powerful drive can see to that.

The Konoha Council needs to be overhauled as well. For Kami's sake, he ignored it for years now and just left it alone. He knew that the Council, specifically the civilian side, wrestled a lot of power from him when the Fourth died and he, in his infinite wisdom, ignored it. He almost banged his head on the table when he realized that almost all the problems he had in the village was all HIS doing. Maybe banging his head on the table was a good idea as punishment aside from the years of headache he was forced to go through.

His major problem, however, lies with his teammate – Danzo. Oh he knew about the ROOT program that the half-blind shinobi operated underneath his radar despite his orders of disbandment of the organization. He just didn't want to cause more problems so he just ignored it. He needed to reign in Danzo if he wanted to protect Naruto. He shivered at the possibility of Danzo finding out about Naruto's bloodline. If he found out, Naruto would be abducted, experimented, placed on a hidden breeding program, or worse, turned into a mindless drone under his command. This SHOULD NOT happen.

The Sandaime Hokage worked into the night, penning letters and starting the plans to wrest the control of the village back in his iron grip and protect his surrogate grandson. This should have been done years ago. He WILL make sure this is done now or die trying.

A lot of civilians and shinobi in Konoha felt a cold shiver down their spines that night. All of them didn't know that the God of Shinobi has finally gotten his backbone because of a whiskered blonde boy.

* * *

><p>Nursing his half-empty Sake bottle, Tsunade, the Slug Sannin, Legendary Healer of the Leaf, newly minted Legendary Sucker due to her ability to lose any bets was suddenly knocked out of her reverie when a sudden poof of smoke materialized beside her revealing a messenger monkey.<p>

"Tsunade-sama. I bear a missive from Hiruzen-sama of great importance." The messenger monkey informed her in a monotone voice.

Tsunade stared at the messenger in shock. If her teacher sent a message via summons then this is definitely important. She NEVER received a message via summons after 8 years of being away from the village and receiving one now brought a cold shiver down her spine. Not trusting her voice, she nodded to the monkey who passed on a scroll to her before disappearing back into the summon realm.

Deciding to read this in the confines of her hotel room, she immediately left after paying the bartender for her drinks.

When she got to the hotel room, she saw that her assistant, Shizune was in the bathroom taking a shower so she immediately gathered her chakra and went through the seals for a privacy jutsu to make sure that she was uninterrupted with the message.

Fishing the scroll out of her trench coat pocket, she saw that it was protected by a blood and chakra seal.

This was serious indeed.

She broke the seal easily since it was keyed to her signature then proceeded to read what her sensei wanted.

_**Tsunade**_

_**My student, hope this letter finds you well. It has been too long since we have last seen or contacted each other but certain events have come to light that I require you immediately in my presence here in Konoha. **_

_**I would have loved to just exchange banter with you here in a letter considering what the Leaf took from you but THIS is important and I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER. **_

_**I have come to realize that the Leaf is no longer what it should be when your grandfather created it a long time ago. I have myself to blame and it is TIME to make sure that everything is corrected to avoid further sufferings in the future. YOUR skills and prowess is needed my dear student and it is time for a Senju to return to the village and take a hand in this matter for only with your power can I put this changes to fruition. **_

_**The same missive have also been sent to Jiraiya for a different purpose but both of you are necessary for everything that I have planned for the Leaf.**_

_**You are to rendezvous with him at Otafuku Gai in 2 days time and both of you immediately head back to the Leaf ASAP. **_

_**Your Teacher and Hokage**_

_**Sarutobi Hiruzen**_

_**Sandaime Hokage**_

Tsunade was flabbergasted as she finished the letter and could never deny that this is no ordinary missive. NEVER have her teacher been this serious before and the tone at which he drafted the letter was more than serious. This was epic. With a glint in her eyes, she burned the letter with a Katon jutsu and made ready to leave in the shortest possible time.

"SHIZUNE! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT BATHROOM RIGHT NOW!" hollered Tsunade while sealing their things inside a scroll for easy transport.

Shizune got out of the shower in record-breaking time and saw that her mentor was packing things into a scroll at unbelievable speed. "What's the problem Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade rounded on Shizune who was driven back by the intensity in her mentor's eyes. "We are leaving for the Leaf. We are meeting Jiraiya in Otafuku Gai in 2 days time so get your butt in gear and let's get moving." The Slug Sannin said in a voice that brooked no nonsense or arguments.

Shizune immediately started to work, not wanting the wrath of her teacher rained down on her just because she wanted to slow down and take her time. She knew that Tsunade vowed NEVER to return to the village but seeing her wanting to go back ASAP means that something is afoot.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya was currently giggling as he peeped on the women's section of the hot springs in Otafuku Gai. The impromptu make-out session inside the bath brought a nosebleed out of the pervert as he hurriedly scribbled on his notepad for his newest Icha Icha Paradise book. This is big, very very big judging from the inspiration he is getting from the impromptu show on the other side of the fence.<p>

He was brought out of his perverted giggling when a poof of smoke appeared beside him revealing a messenger monkey from the Hokage. Realizing that the Sandaime have NEVER used his summons for correspondence immediately alerted the pervert that this is serious.

"Jiraiya-sama. I have a message here for you from Sarutobi-sama. I already delivered the same message to Tsunade-sama before I came to you." said the monkey as he handed the scroll to the Toad Sannin and promptly returned to the summon realm when the white-haired man took it.

Recognizing the security seal on the scroll, he pricked his thumb with his teeth to break the skin and applied blood on the seal and channeled a little bit of his chakra to it. The seal disappeared in a poof of smoke allowing him to open the scroll. He read.

_**Jiraiya**_

_**I require your presence here in Konoha in the shortest possible time. You are to DROP your research ASAP and meet with Tsunade in Otafuku Gai in 2 days time. Changes are to be made in the Leaf and I require both of your presence in the soonest possible time. **_

_**I know that you are currently peeping so DROP it and head over to the rendezvous point to meet with Tsunade. **_

_**I don't care if the next issue of Icha Icha Paradise is delayed. Get your BUTT here PRONTO!**_

_**Your Hokage**_

_**Sarutobi Hiruzen**_

_**Sandaime Hokage**_

Jiraiya's eyebrows rose to his hairline as he read the missive. NEVER have his mentor told him to drop his 'research' considering that he is one of his BIGGEST fan. This is serious if his mentor DEMANDED him to stop everything in favor of coming to the Leaf instead of the next installment of his smut. He immediately burned the scroll and exited the hot springs.

Gathering chakra and a miniscule amount of Natural Energy for extra speed, he ran towards Otafuku Gai in a speed that would make Maito Gai look like a toddler.

He has a Slug Princess to meet and this has nothing to do with her jiggling 'assets'.

* * *

><p>A loud boom and a small earthquake alerted the gatekeepers of Konoha into action. They were expecting an attack but what they saw almost made them piss their pants. Two of the Legendary Sannins are back riding on top of the famed Gamabunta, the Toad Boss. Both jumped off from the head of the summons before it poofed away back into the summon realm. They both impacted the ground in front of the startled guards and left a small crater under their feet. Shizune went unnoticed considering the important people she was with which suited her just fine.<p>

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama. Welcome back to Konoha." one of the Chunnin guards stammered his greeting.

"It's good to be back. Now if you'll excuse us, we are to see the Hokage immediately." Grunted Tsunade in annoyance.

And with that, both the Toad and Slug Sannin left an awed and stammering guard towards the Hokage Tower without a by your leave.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya and Tsunade entered the Hokage's office and saw their teacher amidst a pile of paperwork with a frown on his face<p>

Hiruzen saw both his students enter the room and decided to go immediately into business. "Close the door and place your strongest privacy seals Jiraiya." he demanded in a serious, business-like tone.

Startled by the seriousness of his mentor's command, he immediately pulled out his patented privacy seal from his pocket and slapped it on the walls then going through hand seals to activate it. When he released his chakra, the room immediately glowed a bright blue before dying down signifying that the privacy barrier is up and running.

"Good, now both of you sit down. There are a lot of things that needs to be done and we don't have enough time to do it." said Sarutobi while beckoning them to sit in front of him. He immediately took out four folders from his drawer and passed two of them towards his students, one each. "Read it. I'll give you the other set when you're done."

Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded and opened the folder. Both of them paled at what they were reading. Seeing his student's reaction, he immediately passed them the other set beckoning them to read it as well. This time, the reaction was of awe, disbelief, and most importantly, shock.

"So, tell me, were you able to understand the importance of what you are reading?" asked the Sandaime.

Both nodded but it was Jiraiya who voiced out his thoughts first. "How did this happen?" the Toad Sannin demanded.

"Which one? The beatings or the bloodline?" asked the Hokage with a grim look on his face.

"THE BEATINGS! What have you been doing _sensei_! We both promised Minato that we would look after the kid. He traded his life for the village and only for them to stab him in the back using his son as a punching bag and a torture doll!" shouted Jiraiya in a voice filled with rage.

CRACK!

Both Jiraiya and the Hokage looked at the third occupant of the room prompted by the sudden sound of wood cracking under pressure. They weren't disappointed. Tsunade was holding on one of the arms of her chair with enough force that it cracked the wood into pulp. Her face betrayed her rage, her eyes on fire and gritting her teeth in fury. Both male in the room saw this before and the result was not pretty.

Still gritting her teeth and holding on to the broken arms of her chair as if it was a lifeline to her sanity. "YOU better have an explanation for this _sensei_ or _else_." The last came out as a growl. She couldn't believe the experience Kushina's son went through at the hand of the village; the village that her grandfather created; the village that Minato died to save. This was _unforgivable_.

Instead of answering, Sarutobi leveled both his students with a glare that instantly destroyed their rage easily. The one in front of them wasn't the mild-mannered shinobi of the leaf that taught them to become the best years ago.

No. This was the God of Shinobi that was said to be the most powerful shinobi in all the Elemental Countries.

"You DARE put all the blame on me?" raged Sarutobi. "Don't you DARE blame this on me. We are ALL to blame for this!" He rounded Jiraiya. "You are Minato's sensei. You were there when both he and Kushina were wed. You were there when they announced to us that they were expecting a child. Where WERE you to look after him? Peeping? Researching? Playing around?" He then glared at Tsunade who flinched at the accusation in his eyes. "And you? Don't blame me since you LEFT the village and VOWED never to return. You who is a medic-nin should know what is needed for a child of your _friends._ So answer me both of you! AM I THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME?" raged Sarutobi, flooding the room with his killing intent that almost smothered both of his students to a coma.

It took everyone quite a while to calm down. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade were filled with remorse over their actions. What their sensei said was true. They weren't around to look after the boy. They both left without even thinking what could possibly happen to the resident jinchuriki since they both knew how the other villages treated the vessels. No, they are to blame as well as their sensei.

Sarutobi tried his best to calm down and when he did, he took a deep breath before addressing both his students.

"Instead of pointing fingers on who to blame for the boy's maltreatment, what we should be doing right now is to think of a way to rectify the situation. I already drafted a plan for the changes we need to do in order to protect Naruto and the only way to do this is to change the Leaf from the ground up. So are you both with me?"

Seeing both of them nod, as well as seeing the Will of Fire burning in their eyes once again, Sarutobi allowed himself to release a satisfied smirk before continuing.

"Good. I have already made a plan on how to change the problems in the village but both of you have your own specific tasks to make sure that everything falls into place. Starting today, both of you are _unofficially_ my advisors. I will be replacing both Koharu and Homura since both of them are part of the problem. I will be informing them of both your positions when I call the Council into a meeting." Seeing the mischievous smirks adorning his student's faces, he continued.

"Now Tsunade, I WANT you to take charge of the hospital. You will be rebuilding everything from the ground up. I already have your mission parameters for this so you will know what to do when you get there. I also give you full permission to enact your own plan for a medic-nin in each squad and give you liberty to choose your students among the aspiring Genins in the Academy."

Tsunade perked up at this declaration. Her dream of reducing casualties during missions by integrating a medic-nin in teams is finally going to come true. It will take years before results will be seen in the field but if she starts now then future missions would yield better results and casualties will drop. She rubbed her hand in anticipation. Oh she is going to love this mission. Her evil smirk didn't go unobserved by the two males in the room and both shivered at the implication of that smirk.

"Now Jiraiya. You already have your spy network outside the village and it is quite understandable that you have to leave to monitor them all. However, I have another plan that I WANT you to follow. You will set up your network to make sure that all information will be passed to your position here in the village without requiring you to leave. The reason? Simple, YOU will be creating a thorough spy network HERE in the Leaf and I want you to ferret out EVERY SINGLE SECRETS and ANOMALIES here in the village. I want them all here on my desk so we can start persecuting those that needs to be dealt with. Understood?"

Jiraiya understood the magnitude of the mission. Sure, he would need to cut down on his research time if he needs to set up a spy network here in the Leaf and the lack of research material that only exists outside the village is beyond his reach at the moment. However, he will sacrifice all this for the sake of Naruto. He has years of paying for the neglect he suffered in the hands of the villagers and he is so going to start paying for it now with this mission. It's better to be late than never.

The aged Hokage saw the compliance in both Jiraiya and Tsunade so he passed them another set of folders with his plans regarding the mission he assigned to them with free reign to add anything he might have missed. Both accepted the folders with glee written on their faces.

"Next on the agenda is the entire village itself, mainly the council and Danzo. Here is a draft of my plans, please read it and tell me what you think."

He then passed them both some documents regarding his future plans for the Leaf. After a few minutes of reading, both Sannins have evil smirk on their faces that sent ghostly shiver down the concerned body's spine. This is going to be a long year for those in the Leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip: 1 week later)<br>**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat behind his desk lounging around thinking about some of the changes that has been made after a week of his student's arrival.

Tsunade and Shizune took a day to relax and plan for their pest-control project in the Konoha hospital before really rocking the foundation down. The Slug Sannin stormed the hospital the next day and reviewed every single report with the help of Shizune. It seems that a lot of issues were swept under the rug – some concerning the funding that SHOULD have gone to the development of the hospital but was instead diverted to persons unknown.

Most of the reports, however, were about Naruto and she didn't like what she saw which resulted in one of the walls on the first floor to disappear due to her temper. It was the only time in Konoha history that the hospital was empty of all personnel since all of them vacated the premises when the Slug Sannin demonstrated her displeasure…using her fist.

The next day, a lot of hospital personnel were fired on the spot except for a few who remained faithful to the oath they took when they set to work as medic-nin. She took the mantle of Director with Shizune as her assistant who will be handling the interviews for the hopefuls.

She immediately formed a council of trusted doctors to oversee the various areas on the hospital that should have been done a long time ago. Kaito, Naruto's personal doctor, was given the head position of his pseudo-council of medic-nins that alleviated some of Tsunade's tasks. She also designated separate departments in the hospital for different purposes, like a Research and Development department for the improvement of Konoha's medical studies and application; an entire department devoted to potion research and antidotes, and so on. She had trouble with the funding at first but the Sandaime opened up the village coffers for her use since it will soon be refilled after the planned audit.

She also started a draft of lessons to be included in the Shinobi Academy to slowly integrate the idea of medic-nins for future Genins. This would require her and the Hokage to meet with the current director of the Academy to properly implement the changes.

It was slow work but it was progress all the same.

Jiraiya wasn't also slacking off in terms of setting up his spy network outside the village. He utilized his toad summons as a means to relay messages to him back to Konoha to make sure that he didn't miss anything. Only important messages were required for him to leave the village but so far none of the reports require him to take such actions so he remained at the home front to continue his spy network.

The secrets he were able to ferret out in the village in only a few days since he started was enough to take his mind off his 'research'. That was how dirty Konoha has become and the Toad Sage was literally rolling in mud.

With only a week of the Leaf Spy Network under Jiraiya's command, some anomalies have been brought to the Hokage, namely Danzo's ROOT program which was set as a priority by Sarutobi. With an ingenious application of toad recon summons in different parts of Konoha, he discovered hidden locations of various ROOT headquarters, their position in the village, various missions outside the village, and Danzo's connection with the civilian council. All of these reports were currently on Sarutobi's desk which he just finished reading and waiting for Danzo to answer his summons.

* * *

><p>Danzo was currently walking along the halls of the Hokage Tower towards the Hokage's office where he was summoned. It was early in the morning that one of the Hokage's personal ANBU dropped by in his home and promptly announced that his presence was required ASAP. A cold shiver ran down his spine and a tightening in his gut told him that this meeting would not be pleasant…for him.<p>

When he reached the door, he immediately straightened and was about to open the door without bothering to knock as a slight to the person on the other side of the door when the Hokage's voice almost made him trip.

"Glad of you to answer my summons Danzo. Please come in." the voice of Sarutobi came from the other side of the door.

Danzo sniffed and proceeded to open the door and was about to berate his ex-teammate but stopped when he saw the Hokage's face. The tightening in his gut that he experienced earlier came back in full force upon seeing the expression on Sarutobi. It was the face that he only saw during war time.

It was the face of the Professor, the God of Shinobi, the Sandaime Hokage of the strongest Hidden Village in the Elemental Nations.

Sarutobi smirked when he saw the apprehension in Danzo's eyes. Good. Time for the next phase of the plan. "Please sit down Danzo. We have much to discuss." The aged Hokage almost crooned which made the old war hawk sweat a bit.

Danzo sat down in front of the Hokage and mustered every bit of courage he had in his system and glared at the other person. "What do you want Sarutobi? Why have you summoned me this early in the morning? This is…"

He was interrupted when the sudden flood of killing intent filled the room coming from the Hokage. The cold fury in the aged leader's eyes spoke volumes and will mean a lot of pain later if he didn't shut up right this minute. He gulped.

"I think we need to make some facts clear Danzo-san since it seems that you need re-educating in terms of village protocol. Let me ask you a question and I WANT you to answer me? Understood? Good. Now first question, who is the Hokage of this village?" the aged Hokage asked in a deceptively calm voice, penetrating eyes never leaving his _prey_.

Danzo, fortunately, held back a biting retort before answering. "You…"

"Good. Then how come you are questioning MY orders about summoning you? You LIVE in this village. You HAVE a position in this village. You ARE a shinobi of this village. SO THAT MEANS THAT YOU ARE UNDER ME DANZO. Now please tell me, are YOU supposed to question me when I summon you to my office?" asked the Hokage in a deathly calm voice.

Quailed by the coldness in the Hokage's question, he swallowed his pride and decided to play it safe. "No, Hokage-sama. I apologize for my rudeness."

Sarutobi gave Danzo a calm and calculating gaze. "Good. It seems that you LEARNED your lesson well Danzo. Now, tell me, how is your ROOT program coming along?" he asked in a calm and conversational voice to make sure that his opponent is caught off guard.

"You already know that the ROOT program was disbanded, Hokage-sama. So why are you asking me this pointless question?" grated Danzo who was already sweating on the inside and thinking of ways to get out of the situation.

Sarutobi didn't give him that option to escape.

"Oh _really_? Then these documents I have before me are false?" asked the aged Hokage as he waved at the folder in front of him. He opened the folder and proceeded to read what's in it. "Let me see. According to this document, we have a total of 25,000 residents in Konoha, both Civilian and Shinobi. Is that correct Danzo?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. That information can easily be accessed through the Konoha Archive and in the Shinobi Library." Danzo answered promptly, not realizing the trap in such a harmless question of numbers.

"Good. Very good, Danzo. I know that they are open to the public but there is more. Let me see, ah yes, it says here that there are a total of 15,000 civilians in the leaf plus a total of 7,000 registered Shinobis – both retired, in reserve, and in active duty. Now tell me Danzo, where is the 3,000 that was unaccounted for?"

Danzo was sweating at this point since the remaining numbers coincided with the number of shinobis he currently have in his underground ROOT program. He was about to defend himself when the Hokage beat him to it.

"You know what I _think_ Danzo-san? I think that these remaining _unaccounted_ numbers are under _your_ program."

Deciding to go with the innocent card, Danzo rebuffed the Hokage's claims. "I don't know what you mean Hokage-sama. I have no idea why there are 3,000 unaccounted numbers in Konoha."

Sarutobi smirked. Oh he got him now. Time to add the icing to the cake. He pulled out a piece of paper from the folder and read on for the benefit of his sweating opponent.

"Is that so Danzo? So does this mean that the people training under Sector 2, 10, 13, 14, and 42 aren't part of your ROOT program? You mean that there is another organization in the Leaf that I didn't know about that has a seal on their tongue and with the kanji of 'ROOT' on their masks? Are you _sure_ Danzo?"

Danzo was sweating now. How in the world did Sarutobi know about his hidden training grounds and bases? This is impossible. There were all well-hidden. Paper trail was non-existent and all information regarding his activities was underground. The seal on his ROOT shinobis was full proof and he was sure that none of them tattled on him. How? He was about to say something but Sarutobi just raised his hand indicating for him to keep silent and leveled him a glare that could easily freeze a Bijuu in its tracks.

"Listen to me Danzo. I know ALL about your ROOT program and how you disregarded my order of disbanding them. I should have you killed for treason and let all your ROOT shinobis tortured for information after the seal is removed from their tongues." He paused to add to Danzo's unease. "Oh which reminds me, I already have the counter seal to it so they will surely squeal everything when Ibiki and Anko plays with them."

Danzo slumped in his chair. Everything is now out in the open and nothing he could say will protect him from his death. He gave the smirking Sarutobi a tired look. "What do you want Sarutobi?"

Inwardly, the Hokage pumped his mental hands in triumph and proceeded to the next phase of the plan. "Don't worry Danzo. You won't be executed for treason. Oh no. I still have use for you, _old friend_." he said in a sickly sweet voice that promised a lot of pain if he refused.

Seeing no disagreement from Danzo, Sarutobi continued.

"I want you to _officially_ reactivate the ROOT program…" Danzo's face perked up when he heard this but slumped down again when he heard the next part. "…under _my_ command. Starting today, I will take control of your ROOT with you at its _director_. It will be a shadow branch of Konoha military that will operate under guise. You will submit to me every single document, secrets, and plots you have under your program which I will peruse at a later time. Let me remind you Danzo that I know ALL of your moves and one wrong move means a day of torture at the hands of my trusted interrogators. Understood?" Seeing Danzo nod. What else could he do but agree.

"Good. You may leave. I expect everything here on my desk in 2 days; it should be enough time for you to relay the new order of things to my _new_ subordinates. Do this or _else_." He added the last part with a burst of pure killer intent that made Danzo sweat.

With that, he dismissed a defeated Danzo while proceeding with the next phase of his plan.


	3. 03 Starting a New Leaf

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Just using him for a story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Starting a New Leaf**

* * *

><p>Taking a breather from her thorough rehabilitation of the hospital, Tsunade took a small gulp of the fiery drink while reading through the medical files of one Uzumaki Naruto just to make sure that she got all the facts right.<p>

The initial test done by Kaito regarding the child's potential was good, but not good enough by her standards. Sure, he got the basics done in terms of physical and mental tests but the finer points were left alone either because he didn't know how to proceed with such discovery or he was afraid that taking a deeper plunge into the child's body would result in a negative reaction.

Tsunade scoffed as the thoughts appeared on her mind. Kaito might be afraid to dig deeper but not her. No, she was the Legendary Medic of Konoha and she knew quite a lot of methods to loosening the secrets in one's body that other doctors in the Elemental Nations could only dream off.

She was brought out of her musings by a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal one Doctor Kaito, Naruto's personal medic-nin as assigned by the Hokage. Not the best of the best but due to the mindset of the previous workforce, he was the only one her teacher could get to take care of the boy.

"Tsunade-sama. You have summoned me?" said Kaito with a bow of respect.

"Yes Kaito-san. Please sit. We have much to discuss. I hope that your new position in the hospital wasn't too…troublesome for you?" inquire Tsunade as she beckoned for the good doctor to take a seat in front of her desk.

Kaito brightened immediately upon hearing his new position. "No Tsunade-sama. The position was a god-send. Being able to take a hand in the changes necessary for the hospital is a dream come true for me. So, No. I love my new position and love the changes you planned for the future of Konoha Medical."

Tsunade nodded. Her respect for the man rose up a peg or two for that comment. However, now is not the time for platitudes and useless compliments; its time to discuss the recent discovery in medical history.

"Good. Now, I summoned you here regarding one of your patients. One Uzumaki Naruto. I daresay, seeing the results firsthand were quite an experience." Tsunade queried.

"Of course Tsunade-sama. That boy is a gold mine of medical information. The way his body was improved and enhanced on a genetic level would greatly affect the world's medical history if such study is undergone. But doing so right now at this pace would endanger the boy. Besides, it is still too early to enact such a study since the boy's bloodline is clearly in the developing stages." explained Kaito with excitement.

"You're correct. The brat is displaying a medical miracle if truth be told but that is not the reason why I called you here." She placed a paper in front of the good doctor, one of the detailed notes that he compiled after the check-up. "You theorized that Naruto is evolving to that of a wolf as stated in the DNA readouts you managed to extract from your diagnostics. I want to hear your theory since I haven't had time to check the boy myself."

Kaito released a disappointed grunt and paused for a bit, gathering his thoughts. "It is not as if the boy will be changing into a wolf, Tsunade-sama. But my theory is more pronounced when it comes to the boy's changes. From the looks of it, the DNA strand that I got yielded two results instead of the usual one."

Tsunade looked at the doctor as if he just sprouted another head. "Two strands? Don't be ridiculous Kaito. It is IMPOSSIBLE for a single human to have two strands of DNA."

Kaito shook his head. "If you read my notes Tsunade-sama, there are two strands of DNA on Naruto's biology. However, these two are separate and is seems to be connected by some form of thread. From what I surmise, the wolf DNA requires activation but the stimulus for such activation remains unknown."

Now Tsunade was intrigued of the concept; a change that requires activation? Now that is something to look forward to. "Hmmmm…your theory seems plausible and its working is similar to that of many bloodlines we know of that requires a physical change. Could it be a mental trigger since chakra doesn't seem to initiate the change?"

"I doubt it Tsunade-sama. But I would surmise that it is both emotional and mental for such a change to occur. If I am correct, a mental stimulus is necessary to jumpstart his emotional trigger, thus activating the semi-dormant gene. Without further tests, we can never finalize the theory." Kaito mused. "We also need to dig deeper into this gene so we can determine its exact ability or changes on the boy if there is one. I would also suggest we look into his genealogy since it is quite possible that his parents might also have similar strain. Are you familiar with his family Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, I am very much familiar with his parents. They come to me for their check-ups and healing so I can safely say that both of them didn't show any bloodline to what their child is currently undergoing."

A thoughtful frown marred Kaito's face. "If that is the case then the gene to trigger the activated of the bloodline might be dormant in their case. A distant ancestor might yield more positive results but it would be safe to say that it is impossible right now since Naruto-kun is the last of his family. It would be safe to treat this as a NEW bloodline and document it from there for future use."

Tsunade became quiet after the revelation. The good doctor's theories were sound, or if possible, accurate to a point. However, they would all remain as such if they don't have enough facts to prove such a point and requires a thorough test to acquire them.

The Legendary Medic already reviewed the records she had of Naruto's parents and it would be safe to say that both didn't display the bloodline that Naruto is showing right now. Among the two, only Naruto's mother has an active bloodline. It was too bad that she didn't subject both to a gene test to check since it wasn't required at that time and there was no need to do so.

Deciding to set this matter aside for now, she will wait for Naruto's visit to the hospital since there are still plenty of things for her to do and going into this project will surely take a lot of her time in both studies and experimentation.

"I suggest we drop this project for now Kaito. According to the notes you made on your findings, you are planning to let Naruto undergo more thorough tests when he comes over next month for a check-up. Is that correct?" Kaito nodded in affirmative. "Please inform me before proceeding so I can conduct my own tests as well to collaborate the results It is quite possible that both of us to discover something new that the both of us alone could have missed. Understood?" commanded Tsunade in a voice that brooked no opposition.

"Crystal Tsunade-sama." agreed Kaito with a bow. Working on this new discovery was a dream come true for him and he didn't plan to do anything that might compromise his position in this project.

Tsunade nodded and beckoned for him to leave her while sealing Naruto's medical files back into her private scroll before tackling another document regarding the hospital's running.

But not before taking a long swig from her trustee Sake bottle.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently sitting behind his desk, deep in thought, finalizing everything that needs to be done in today's council meeting that will shake the Leaf to its foundation. This has been coming for quite a while now but the information that he received from Jiraiya's spy network will make it easier for him to enact the change necessary to improve the Leaf and protect his surrogate grandson.<p>

He was brought out of his musings when Tsunade and Jiraiya entered the office, both sporting faces of anticipation on what is about to happen in the meeting later.

"Thank you for coming Jiraiya, Tsunade. I have called a council meeting in an hour for both civilian and shinobi councils. It is finally time for us to enact the plan we have discussed."

Jiraiya grinned. "I guess the information I passed on to you from my spy network pushed to change the schedule ahead of time then?"

The aged Hokage smiled. "Yes Jiraiya. Your spy network yielded the results I need. Their actions have already been brought to my attention before but the lack of evidence delayed any form of action." He looked then at Tsunade who was slouching on the couch with a Sake bottle in hand. He sweatdropped at the sight but ignored the alcoholic beverage for now. "How about you Tsunade? Any problems on your front?"

Tsunade grunted and took another swallow of the fiery drink before addressing her sensei. "Problem? The hospital is like a ticking time bomb ready to blow up. You have perfect timing in calling me back and starting the change or else we would be totally screwed."

Sarutobi's face turned grim. This he need to know. "Explain Tsunade and don't leave anything out."

The Slug Sannin took another drink.

"When I took over, the hospital isn't even running at 10 percent efficiency. Most of the doctors and nurses were not qualified to even practice and how the head doctor hired them I have no clue. All reports indicate that treatments were done in a form of basic First Aid. We were just lucky that no serious injuries were brought in or we would be suffering from lack of shinobis. They are woefully inept. I fired all of them and tasked Shizune in screening everything on the applicants. And don't get me started on the funding. The allocations were diverted to imaginary people for 'developments' that we don't even see. No paper trails. Millions of Ryo disappeared overnight for Kami knows where." She spat out the last part and took another long swig from her bottle.

Jiraiya snorted. "So what else is new? Everything I uncovered in the Leaf is either money transactions or secrets passed to other villages. I wouldn't be surprised if some of then come knocking on our front step due to the amount of information being released without our knowing."

This time, rage lined the old face of the Hokage and killer intent is slowly leaking out from him. "WHAT! What information were you able to dig up Jiraiya."

Jiraiya snorted and pulled out his ever-present 'research' notepad, but instead of the usual smut, this one is filled to the brim with village information he managed to get from his budding spy network.

"Let me see…clan information including their abilities, numbers, and experience; Current heirs of clans, names and physical description; Shinobi assignments, and mission accomplishments; patrol information just to name a few."

Sarutobi took in a calming breath and massaged his aching temples. It was worst than he thought it would be. If this information gets out to the wrong hands, especial his traitorous student, then the village wouldn't remain standing in a few years. This has got to stop…NOW. "Dog…"

Upon his prompting, a silver-haired, dog-masked ANBU appeared before the Hokage, kneeling. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Are the squads in position and ready to enact the plan upon prompting?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Squads 3, 6, and 8 are all in position in the council chambers waiting for your orders. All of them are briefed on their respective targets and await your signal." The dog-masked ANBU answered.

"Good. Then proceed as planned. Are the Civilian and Shinobi council all present and accounted for?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. All of them have just arrived and are waiting for you to start the meeting."

The Hokage nodded. "You are dismissed." With that, the ANBU stood from his position and melted back into the shadows without so much as a sound.

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood up from his desk and beckoned for his students to follow, putting on their game faces to avoid betraying their intentions.

Heads will roll today and it wasn't theirs.

* * *

><p>The Konoha Council was divided into two factions – the Shinobi Council and the Civilian Council - both working in tandem for the betterment of the village.<p>

The Shinobi Council is made up of the Konoha clan heads, as well as the two advisors of the Hokage – Koharu and Homura, ex-teammates of the Sandaime Hokage.

The main clans include the Hyuuga, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Uchiha, Yamanaka, and Inuzuka. Minor clan heads were also present but their numbers did not merit them any major position.

The Uchiha representative was Danzo Shimura since Uchiha Sasuke is still underage and the eldest, Uchiha Itachi, is a missing nin with a bounty on his head.

The Civilian Council is made up of the wealthy merchants in Konoha, who mostly resided in the Merchant District of the village. These individuals are considered as the wealthiest in their respective position, thus their position in the chamber.

The Hokage, as well as the Toad and Slug Sannin entered the chamber that resulted in the sudden silence of the gossiping crowd. All of them were called into this chamber an hour ago and they have no idea what the aged leader wants to discuss.

Sarutobi took his seat in front of the council flanked by Tsunade and Jiraiya, acting as bodyguards, faces grim which practically intimidated everyone in the room.

Questions erupted from the civilian council, demanding why they were called so suddenly without prior notice. The Hokage let them stew it out a bit for a few seconds before flooding the room with a powerful killer intent that silenced everyone immediately. The civilian council who had no shinobi training was running short of breath from the intense aura that covered the council chamber; while the shinobi council just gripped the tables and sweated a little.

"Thank you for keeping the peace inside these hallowed halls." The Hokage snarled, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Now if all of you are done gossiping like fishmonger's wives, let's get down to business."

One of the civilians, a fat-man with a pompous air decided to call the attention of the meeting. "What is the reason you called us here Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi spared the man a glance. "Let me see Himura-san. Who are you to tell me WHY I have summoned you?"

The councilman bristled. "We are the civilian council. It is only right…" he was cut off from further dribbles when a sword was pressed on his throat from an ANBU who materialized upon his disrespect of the Hokage.

"Himura-san. I AM the Hokage. This is MY village. You are JUST a councilman so who are YOU to tell me what to do in MY village…hmmm? Are you going to shut up or should I let my ANBU slice your throat to make sure you stay quiet throughout the proceedings?" the aged Hokage explained in a condescending tone.

The sweating and petrified councilman simply nodded and he immediately slumped back on his seat when the sword was removed. The ANBU simply melted back into the shadows awaiting orders.

"Good. Now that Himura-san here decided to close his mouth. We can proceed. The first order of business is the abolishment of the Civilian Council since they are not needed in this village and is a complete waste of time."

Chaos erupted from the Civilian Council while the Shinobi Council just leaned back on their respective chairs waiting for shit to hit the fan so to speak.

"SILENCE!" the Hokage bellowed in a chakra-amplified voice, shaking the room with its volume, as well as adding a dash of Killer Intent to drive his point home.

The effect was immediate. The silence that followed was deafening.

One councilwoman dared to break the silence and spoke in a sweet tone that failed to hide her anger. "Hokage-sama. The Civilian Council has always been a part of Konoha and will always be so."

"Is that so councilwoman? According to the laws passed by the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage, the Civilian Council was supposed to be an _advisory_ position and you are here insinuating that you are, as well as the rest of your counterparts, in charge of the village and should dictate what I should be doing? I think not councilwoman so please sit down and shut up or you will be taking a quick trip to Ibiki and Anko to loosen your tongue." declared the Hokage in a calm, collected, cold tone that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Seeing that everyone was cowed by his interpretation of the law, he continued.

"Now all of you should probably be thinking WHY I abolished the Civilian Council, correct?" seeing a majority of the people nod, he continued. "The reason is simple, I have implicating evidence that a majority of the civilian council have been doing something behind my back that merits to treason and its subsequent punishment. So ANBU!" ANBUs materialized behind their respective quarries. "Take them to Anko and Ibiki and inform my two chief interrogators to take care of them without any restrictions."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The ANBU accepted the command as one and shunshin-ed out of the council room with their respective captives.

"Now that the garbage is out of the way, the remaining civilian council shall leave this chamber. What we are about to discuss is not a part of your jurisdiction. All of you will be summoned at a later date to finalize whatever decisions I have with the Civilian _Advisors._ Dismissed." The remaining ANBU ushered the remaining civilians out of the room before Jiraiya activated his Privacy Jutsu to make sure that eavesdroppers are not included in the discussion.

Tsume, the Inuzuka Clan Head, stood up from his chair and clapped her hands in approval. This was shortly followed by the rest of the Shinobi Council to the stunned amazement of the Hokage.

"What merits this action, Tsume?" asked the aged Hokage.

The Inuzuka Clan Head gave her leader a fanged grin before replying. "Nothing much Hokage-sama. It seems that the famed Professor and God of Shinobi have returned to his rightful position and have wrested his control back of the Leaf."

The Hokage nodded and gestured for everyone to silence. "Now that everything is out of the way, we are going to be discussing some important changes in the village due to information that come to light with the help of Jiraiya's spy network."

Every Shinobi Council member nodded their heads and waited for the Hokage to tell them what's on his mind.

"For starters, Koharu and Homura, your position is no longer yours. I have assigned Jiraiya and Tsunade both as my advisors from now on. You two, however, will be delegated to the Shinobi Academy to enact the changes I want to implement on our future shinobis."

Koharu spoke first, with slight venom in her voice. "Beg your pardon, Hokage-sama, but we have always been your advisors since you and the Fourth took the position. Our knowledge and experience cannot be replaced by both Jiraiya and Tsunade. They are still both young."

The aged Hokage smiled. "Indeed. But both Tsunade and Jiraiya have experiences that you have lacking. They have experienced the world Koharu but you have stayed in the Leaf and only in the Leaf without any knowledge or information on the outside world. This makes you inadequate in terms of advisors. Both of you have knowledge of history, even I can attest to that, so your position in the Shinobi Academy would be a great boon to the future hopefuls. Hope that is enough explanation to pacify your need for a reason?"

Both Koharu and Homura were stunned at the reason of their dismissal. They could never deny the fact that everything spoken was the truth. In fact, Sarutobi was right regarding their experience of the outside world. They just nodded their agreement of their new stations and waited for the Hokage to continue.

"Next we need to discuss is the possibility that some villages might take a sudden interest in Konoha." The Hokage stated grimly.

This topic made all the clan heads frown. The Nara Clan head, lead strategist of Konoha, took an interest with this information. "What do you mean Hokage-sama?"

Instead of the Hokage, Jiraiya addressed the question. "I have established a spy network here in the village and I have uncovered some documents wherein the village secrets are being sold to the outside without us knowing about it."

Hiashi Hyuuga became tense. The failed abduction of his daughter, as well as the demise of his twin brother because of it was a sore subject despite years of getting over the loss. "What kind of information Jiraiya-sama?" he asked tersely.

"The secrets involved mainly on clan-based information, their numbers and abilities, the village's shinobi forces, mission accomplishment and failures, clan and village patrol info, and more. Those are just the tip of the iceberg. This means that the village has been compromised by the Civilian Council itself."

The chaos and outrage that ensued from the mouths of the clan heads echoed within the hallowed halls and it was only the Hokage's killer intent that shut them all up.

"Instead of running around like headless chickens, I am going to be assigning you important orders to counter this problem. I have already taken the first step using Jiraiya's information by taking out the key figures in the Council. They are being interrogated by Anko and Ibiki now as we speak and the secrets they are holding will be on my table hopefully by the end of the week."

The Hokage addressed the Nara Clan head. "Shibi, I want you to come up with a new strategy for the village in case of a sudden invasion. Don't leave a stone unturned. Use any resources we have to boost whatever you need in terms of patrol duty and Konoha's defense. I want Konoha to be on lockdown without the civilian knowing about it. Be discreet. Utilize the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and Aburame shinobis. Use their abilities to set up a defense parameter around Konoha. If someone so much as sneeze outside the walls, I want to know about it. Clear?"

Nara nodded. "Understood. I will draft a strategy immediately after this meeting and will run it by you tomorrow for approval." His keen mind for strategy already working utilizing clan information and abilities, inserting them into his strategies and forecasts for the defense of the village.

"Good. Koharu and Homura. I want you to overhaul the academy. Make sure that the instructors are capable in their respective field. I want to make sure that all the teachings are of equal stature. Train our aspiring Genins to be the best." The two ex-advisors nodded. They sat up straight realizing the importance of their new position regarding the future of Konoha.

"Danzo, ROOT Program will be reactivated immediately under my command. Your forces will be deployed along with Nara's strategy. You are also tasked to deploy your most talented stealth specialist to other villages to scout if there are any active plots against us. If they have, I want to know about it. Also, I will be allowing you to pick sensitive missions that your ROOT shinobi is capable off."

Danzo sat straight. Now the Hokage was talking. He was expecting his ROOT to be on standby but by putting them on the field then they will be of big use.

"Of course, Hokage-sama. I will have the assignments ready for you this afternoon." Danzo replied with a little bit of excitement in his voice. The other clan heads noticed it and looked at the grinning war hawk with trepidation. A smiling Danzo was a crazy Danzo."

The Hokage nodded seeing that he has completely cowed the old war hawk under his banner. He then looked at Hiashi.

"Hiashi. I want you to assign a dozen of your branch family members to be taught by Tsunade. Their Byakugan will be invaluable to the hospital considering that there aren't many capable enough to take care of our wounded. I hope this is under your jurisdiction?" asked the Hokage knowing the internal conflicts with the Hyuuga elders and currently have no info on their elders so he decided to go through Hiashi instead of demanding their services outright.

"Understood Hokage-sama. Leave the preparations and selections to me." complied Hiashi, already plotting on how to undermine the current hold of the elders to make sure the Hokage's orders are followed.

"Chouza, I want you to double train your clan since they will become the primary defenders in case our defenses are breached. Your bloodline will allow you to protect the walls, as well as any large attackers in the village." stated the Hokage towards the Akimichi Clan Head who nodded in reply.

"I think that is everything for now. I will be calling the council again in a few months to finalize the plans we have. I expect news of deployment of your orders in the soonest possible time. If you have any questions or additions that is not tackled in this session then feel free to visit me in my office. Dismissed."

With that last statement, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, have wrested control of Konoha back to his fist and woe be tide to anyone who disagree with him.


	4. 04 New Lifestyle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**New Lifestyle**

* * *

><p>When Naruto left the Hokage's office, the first thing that came to mind is to first find something to eat. Pulling out his wallet, he saw that he only have a few hundred Ryo left from this week's allowance and it has only been 4 days since he got it. It should last him for a week and now he is down to his last meal!<p>

He opted to take a slow walk towards Ichiraku while pondering on a solution for his money problem. The first idea that came to him is to utilize his new abilities to hunt but he encountered a snag when the thought came to mind – he doesn't know how or even where to hunt in the first place.

The only viable solution that he could work with is to find a job. A frown appeared on his face as he thought about it. Finding a job in Konoha would prove to be impossible due to the villager's treatment of him.

He needed help and he knew the perfect person to help him out.

With the idea set in mind, he ran all the way to Ichiraku Ramen to empty the last bit of his allowance for a hearty meal.

It was almost evening when Naruto left Ichiraku and made his way to the Academy to talk to the only person he knew who could help him. He made good time since he took advantage of his insane speed to get there in the shortest possible time. He made his way into the Academy compound and saw the lights inside his classroom still open. He reached the door to his classroom and knocked.

"Come in." a voice inside the classroom answered.

Naruto quickly entered the room and saw his Academy teacher grading test papers.

"Good evening Iruka-sensei. Are you busy?" it was a bit stupid to ask considering Iruka was grading papers but it was the best he could come up with.

Iruka saw Naruto standing awkwardly by the door which brought a frown to his face. This is the first time that Naruto visited him here in the Academy at this time of night.

Heck, this is the first time he knocked and being polite. Something's up.

Deciding to humor his favorite, yet noisy student, he decided to break the ice.

"Not really Naruto. What brings you here at this time? You didn't come to class for three days and I was worried?" asked Iruka, his voice laced with concern for the young blonde. He didn't say it out loud but he definitely noted the changes in Naruto's physique but he decided to let Naruto tell him about it instead of pushing him for answers.

Naruto was thinking fast on what to do. He can't tell Iruka about his bloodline but he didn't have any legitimate excuse why he was absent today and he really needed help with his new condition. So he decided to break his promise with the old man just this once since he had no options left.

"Ummm Iruka-sensei, about that. Something happened to me this morning that I need your help about. I didn't attend your classes because I was sick and what you see right now is the result." said a nervous Naruto.

Alarm bells started ringing inside Iruka's mind. Naruto was being nervous and respectful. Something was definitely wrong with his favorite blonde.

Beckoning Naruto to be silent, he stood up from his chair and walked towards the door and locked it. He then proceeded to close every window in the classroom to ensure that they have the utmost privacy for their conversation. He beckoned Naruto to sit on one of the chairs in the classroom and sat on the one beside it.

"Ok, what is this all about Naruto. You didn't get in trouble or anything did you?" Iruka asked patiently to help alleviate the boy's nervousness.

Deciding to take the plunge, Naruto told Iruka everything, starting from the fever down to the result of the doctor's checkup. At first, Iruka was confused when Naruto talked about his fever and the changes on his body when he woke up. His jaw dropped when Naruto mentioned his food consumption at Ichiraku and vowed to keep an eye out when the blonde tries to trick him for a free meal to preserve his limited paycheck. His face showed awe when Naruto mentioned his experimentation in the forest and flabbergasted about the results of the doctor's check-up.

His number one hyperactive unpredictable student has done it again. A bloodline, and a powerful one at that if properly trained.

Naruto finished his tale and told him about his problems in terms of food and money.

"Because of everything that happened, I need to either learn how to hunt in the forest to feed myself or find a job so I have enough money to buy food. I don't know anyone else to help me and you've been always there for me so I decided to ask you for help." finished Naruto with hands on his lap, his head bowed down, and desperation in his voice.

Iruka was surprised at how the prideful Naruto was being respectful and pliant. It seems that he is really in trouble judging from the seriousness of the child's voice. He decided to get something out of the way first before doing something to help the kid with his problems.

"Naruto, why didn't you ask Hokage-sama for help? From what I know, he has always been there to help you and he has the resources to help you with your problems." asked Iruka while scratching his chin.

"Ummmm I thought of that too but he already did so much for me and I don't want to be a burden anymore." Whispered Naruto but Iruka heard it clearly.

Iruka smile and nodded. For once, Naruto wasn't being selfish.

"Ok. So let me make this clear. Your problem is mainly money because so you would need a lot of it just to feed yourself, correct?" Naruto nodded. "I have an idea to help you out but this will take a lot of effort on your part so do you still want to do it?"

Naruto nodded his head vigorously that made Iruka chuckle. Despite the changes in Naruto, he will always be his hyperactive knucklehead student.

"Ok Naruto. Here is what we are going to do…"

* * *

><p>It's been 2 weeks since Naruto's talk with Iruka and his sensei didn't disappoint. The next day, since class was out for the weekend, Iruka took Naruto out to meet a friend of his down in the merchant district. When they got there, Naruto was introduced to Saji, owner of a weapon shop and blacksmith who is said to be one of the best weapon-makers on this side of the Elemental Country.<p>

Iruka explained the problem to Saji regarding Naruto's financial problem without having to elaborate his bloodline, which Naruto was silently thankful of.

After a brief interview to find out the boy's willingness to do hard work for good pay, Saji was convince of the boy's determination and got him started to work immediately by showing him around the shop and what's expected of him. Iruka left happy knowing that Naruto was in good hands and he was confident that Naruto will deliver his promise to work hard. It is his 'shinobi way' after all.

Naruto was quite happy with his time in Saji's shop. It was a tight schedule since he needed to attend the academy during mornings then work in the afternoon, but he was able to squeeze it in thanks to his newfound stamina and endurance.

Saji got him started out as a delivery boy, but he eventually upgraded the boy as his assistant in the smithy when he discovered the boy's strength – its not everyday you see an 8 year old boy carrying 3 big boxes of kunais with ease…he was even skipping as the boy was carrying the heavy boxes to the next room. Sweatdropping at the sight, Saji immediately told Naruto to help him out in the smithy doing some of the laborious work since he was getting on in age.

Since then, he became Saji's _unofficial_ apprentice in the forge; teaching him the basics of weapon creation, like taking care of the metal, how to melt them properly and get rid of the impurities, forming metals using molds, sharpening, and polishing the finished product. He wasn't allowed to do any complicated work, like swords and blades. However, he was entrusted for small projects and orders, like kunais, shurikens, and senbons. Naruto didn't know that working for a living was fun and educational.

Also, Saji was quite happy to find a determined worker in Naruto so he was more than happy to compensate the kid with a few bonuses here and there for a job well done. Well, he wasn't loosing any money since he was able to take care of ALL the orders due to the boy's hard work so the extra money he gave to Naruto was well worth it.

Naruto, on the other hand, was quite happy with his new found career. Working with Saji made sure that he has enough money for food and clothes. He was even making his own equipment for free using the extra materials lying around the shop so he no longer need to use the spare, low-quality weapons offered by the Academy.

Despite the drawback of cutting back on his training due to his afternoon shift at Saji's, Naruto noticed that his body was getting a lot of workout with all the hard work he was tasked with.

For starters, his speed was sorely tested and improved when his boss asked him to make deliveries in various parts of the village within a specific time frame and running at full speed lugging around heavy orders was definitely doing wonders on his stamina and leg strength.

He also improved his upper body working with metal and laboriously hauling weapons here and there due to his boss' bullheadedness that he is old and should NOT be carrying heavy loads so he always kept Naruto near him in case he needs something brought over. Naruto scoffed at that.

Saji also promised him that he will teach Naruto to make more complicated weapons and equipment once he ages a bit. He was just too young to get started on complicated weaponry that requires an eye for details. He did, however, let Naruto read through some of the scrolls on weapons in his workshop to prepare the boy for the future. With promise made, Naruto was looking forward to this lesson since he dreamt of making his own 'cool' weapons in the future when he graduates from the Academy.

Despite Naruto's busy schedule, he also made sure to visit the Hokage during his spare time. The old man was more than happy to accommodate the boy for conversation and some ninja stories or advice. When Naruto confessed to the old man about telling Iruka and asking for help in finding a job, the old man was happy that Iruka helped the poor boy and was even surprised that the enigmatic Saji decided to teach Naruto the craft.

He questioned Naruto heavily about his job with Saji, what the shop owner was teaching him, and his pay. In the end, the Hokage was pleased and gave him his blessings and a note to always come to him if he needs any help in the future. He was more than happy to help the boy out after all the blonde have to go through in his life.

Naruto gave him a hug that left the Hokage out of breath for a few seconds due to the boy's freakish strength.

Naruto didn't know it but the Hokage was proud of the boy for taking matters into his own hand despite the fact that the old man was more than happy to give him money for his needs. Well, he would if the old man bothered to tell him that his allowance was from his parent's personal fund. He still has his weekly allowance though on top of his wage so the boy has a small fortune to get by if he really needed to splurge which the old man doubted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Timeskip: 1 year since bloodline discovery)<br>**

Naruto woke up from the blare of his alarm clock which he proceeded to silence by smashing it beyond repair with a well placed slap. Groaning due to the glare of the morning sun, Naruto got up from his comfortable bed and moved to the bathroom to get started on his morning ritual and go to the Academy.

It's been a year since his bloodline activated and it was a fruitful and happy year for Naruto. His lifestyle changed a full circle due to his emerging bloodline. He didn't realize it yet but because of his body's needs, he was forced to work that resulted in his current body.

For an almost 10 year old boy, Naruto was quite powerful for his age though he tended to downplay his strengths since the Hokage asked him to keep quiet about it. He was now 5'5 in height, making him the tallest in his age group. His body was well-muscled due to his sweaty grunt work in Saji's shop, which he chose to hide wearing loose clothing since he wanted to avoid being hounded by annoying fan girls like the Uchiha. He shuddered at the thought of getting his own. He also let his hair grow out so it was already just below his neck and made his hair more messy but he loved it that way.

The previous year has also been a big discovery for Naruto, especially when Kaito brought him to meet Tsunade to test him for any other changes in his bloodline. It seems that his body is still evolving and improving due to his bloodline activation. Tsunade concluded that Naruto will stop changing when he reaches puberty, around 16 or 18.

Another revelation is the second DNA strand that was found in Naruto's body. In-depth studies show that there was another part of Naruto's bloodline that requires activation; the ability to change his body into a wolf and vice versa.

Naruto was quite excited when he heard this and was literally bouncing around. However, his excitement was blunted when Tsunade and Kaito told him that they didn't know what the trigger was. They both theorized that it would just manifest itself through sudden change in behavior so Naruto was asked to continue monitoring his emotions if such changes would occur.

Naruto finished his shower and proceeded to don his everyday clothes consisting of a black loose shirt, dark brown cargo pants, and black heavy boots. He preferred sandals but Saji told him that boots are more practical due to his work carrying heavy objects around. A simple sandal would simply give way after a month of heavy use.

He proceeded to prepare his usual breakfast of half-a-dozen eggs, a loaf of bread, and some fruits. His appetite no longer worried him since he has plenty of money to spare because of his work at Saji's. The old man was quite free with his bonuses and until now he didn't know why he was given plenty of it. Good for him though so he didn't complain.

Cleaning up his breakfast, he proceeded to dash towards the academy at a sedate run, no need to bring out his insane speed, since he still has plenty of time left. On the way, he met a jogging Lee who was also making his way to the academy. Sprinting up a bit to catch up to the bowl-cut haired boy, he greeted him.

"How you doing Lee?" greeted Naruto, not the least bit winded after the sprint.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. A youthful day to you, my friend. Are you by chance going to the Academy?" asked Lee in his usual loud 'youthful' voice. Naruto has already gotten used to Lee's quirks when he met the lad a few months back. He was fun though if you decide to ignore the 'youth' that usually comes with his speeches.

"Yep." Naruto quipped but eventually gave Lee a determined look along with a wolfish grin. "The usual?" The challenge in his voice was quite evident.

Lee grinned at the contest that is about to happen. "Ready. One…two…three….GO!"

Both ran at their top speeds leaving a huge cloud of dust in their wake to the surprise of some villagers who was in their way. It didn't take them long to reach the Academy with their insane speed which Naruto won this time around. Both of them stopped and took in a huge gulp of air.

"That was quite a youthful run Naruto-kun. You have beaten me this time around but I SHALL WIN TOMORROW!" declared Lee with fires burning in his eyes despite the sweat running down his face due to the effort he put into the contest.

Naruto chuckled at his friend's behavior. These daily challenges were welcome for him since it did present a way to test his capabilities without anyone knowing about it.

"What's the current count?" he asked while wiping the sweat off his face with the back of his hand.

"221-220 in your favor." answered Lee enthusiastically, already walking towards his classroom.

Naruto nodded and made his way towards his classroom after bidding his friend a farewell. He arrived and found that he was the first one there. He checked the clock in the corner and saw that he was 30 minutes early. Cursing for being too early, Naruto walked to his seat at the back of the class and proceeded to take a short nap to wait for the class to start.

* * *

><p>Naruto was woken up later when he heard Iruka calling the class to attention. He opened his eyes and rubbed it a bit to get rid of bleariness. After the class rosters have been called, Iruka addressed the class.<p>

"Good morning everyone. Today we are going to do a little bit of review on the different ninja disciplines. This will be a practical exam which will include shuriken/kunai throwing, a taijutsu spar, and finally, breaking down the cloning technique before giving it a try yourself." explained Iruka which got a groan from everyone else.

The class started with Iruka's droning voice giving them all a review on weapon throwing and finer points of the Academy Taijutsu style. According to Iruka, the Academy Style is considered as a basic style that will allow them to branch off easily to other styles. The style includes basic knowledge and muscle memory in throwing punches, kicks, landing when thrown, and basic evasion maneuvers. He already knew about it no thanks to the Taijutsu instructors that took care of the subject.

Naruto already knew from previous months that the instructors in the Academy, except for Iruka, are disrupting his education. During one Taijutsu class, he noticed that his instructions were WAY different from his classmates. He also felt clumsy from the style taught to him since it seems to put him off balance instead of correcting them. He questioned Saji about it when he got to work that afternoon and the old man asked him to show him what he was taught. Saji was livid and proceeded to correct the boy and even expanded on the subject. He found out then that Saji was a retired Chunnin who quit due to an injury and proceeded to follow the family business of working with metals.

After the lecture on Taijutsu, Iruka proceeded to teach them the basics of Clones. Naruto was interested at this point since this was the first ever jutsu that the Academy would teach them due to their age since the chakra requirement for the technique was too small to even have a side-effect on their developing chakra coils.

Iruka explained that the basic clone is creating an exact illusionary copy of yourself and preprogram it with moves for it to perform. He introduced the seals and told the class to practice for 10 minutes without using chakra. Naruto tried it out and was proficient with it when their sensei called a halt and asked them to go out for weapon throwing and a class spar.

Iruka called the class to order when they reached the training ground where dummies are lined up for weapons throwing. Since he would be second-to-the-last to be called, he proceeded to lean on a lone tree and observed his classmates. Thanks to Saji, he was given lessons on the various clans in Konoha. He didn't know if he was lucky or not but being told to maintain a grade twice since 2 years back made it possible for him to be in his age group despite the fact that he started the Academy early when he bullied the Hokage for him to do so. He chuckled at the memory before proceeding to observe the class.

The first one to be called was Aburame Shino who belonged to a clan who controls bugs incorporate it as part of their techniques. His weapon throwing skills was average at best since he got 7/10 in Kunai and 6/10 in shuriken.

He was followed by Akimichi Chouji, the sole heir of the Akimichi Clan was known to utilize Jutsu that expands their body size to gigantic proportions, making them great front line fighters. Choji scored 5/10 and 4/10 respectively before going back to the bench and pulled out a bag of chips and started munching, not caring that he got low scores.

Haruno Sakura, her one-time crush, is a first generation aspiring kunoichi in her family which was mostly comprised of merchants. Her parents were wealthy merchants and controls large businesses in the village. He used to have a crush on her but lost interest when she started to develop a fanatical obsession to the sole Uchiha survivor. She scored 6/10 on both weapons, pretty average but good enough for a civilian.

Hyuuga Hinata was called next to showcase her skills. Despite being part of the strict and serious Hyuuga clan, Hinata seems to be shy and friendly. However, he was confused when she starts to stutter and blush, and sometimes faint, when he is near. He shrugged it off as a personality quirk or something. She scored 8/10 and 7/10 on her try which was above average compared to the rest.

The next on the list was the dog-like Inuzuka Kiba and his faithful companion, the puppy Akamaru, who scored 7/10 on both weapons. It was good considering that their clan are born with great hand-eye coordination along with the strength to back it up thanks to their bloodline.

Nara Shikamaru, the laziest of their classmates was called next. The Nara always confused Naruto. He knew that the lazy boy was smart and comes from a powerful clan in Konoha but his laziness to exert a modicum of effort was confusing. Due to his laziness, he scored a passing grade of 5/10 without trying. Naruto mused that the Nara must be hiding his strength or thinking that it was too 'troublesome' to exert some effort.

A sudden cry from the female students brought Naruto out of his study of the Nara habits, realizing that it was the Uchiha's turn on the field and the cheer he got from his 'fan girls' was loud enough to make him wince thanks to his advanced hearing. The urge to put his hands to his ears was almost unbearable but he persevered since that would give away his abilities.

In truth, Sasuke also confused the blonde. He was quite friendly when they were kids but after the massacre of his clan, he became a brooding emo that shoved everyone out of his emotional and physical space. It wasn't a healthy lifestyle to Naruto's observation. He could never deny the fact that Sasuke was a prodigy as their instructors loves to point out but having an attitude is never an excuse. Anyway, he scored 8/10 and 9/10 on both his weapons which brought a loud cheer from his fan club.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out.

Naruto took in a deep breath and pushed himself off the tree and went to his teacher and took the offered weapons. 5 shurikens and 5 kunais. 2 points each – a point each for both accuracy and strength of the throw.

Naruto placed himself in front of the dummy and took a stance that Saji taught him to relax himself before throwing a weapon. He was thankful for his work in Saji's workshop since his ability to use ranged weapons dramatically increased. After all, you have to test the weapons you make so Saji taught him the how-to's in weapon's throwing. He threw his weapon one-by-one without pause and got him a score of 9/10 and 10/10 easily.

Silence greeted him.

"Nice work Naruto. It seems you've improved your weapon skills compared to last year's scores." praised Iruka, giving the blonde a smile which the boy happily returned.

It was then that the flood of complaints came out from Sasuke's fan girls that there was no way for Naruto to score more than their beloved Uchiha. Said Uchiha, however, stomped towards Naruto and questioned him about it.

"What did you do, dobe?" asked an irate Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked a confused Naruto while ignoring the jibe to his abilities.

"What did you do to get a score like that? There is no way you're better than me in weapons throwing. I trained for months!" grated Sasuke almost to the point of being hysterical.

Naruto shrug and observed the Yamanaka heir when she was called to throw. However, he answered Sasuke all the same.

"I worked in a weapon shop for a year now and Saji-san taught me how to make shurikens, kunais, and senbons. Since it is necessary to test the weapons we make, he taught me how to throw properly and I have been throwing the weapons I make everyday. I guess that is how I improved." He explained calmly. He omitted the fact that Saji also gave him some in-depth advice on how to improve his throwing stance and accuracy since he knew Sasuke wouldn't like that information.

In most cases, the Uchiha would just demand from him to teach him what he knows and he didn't want that to happen. He had no intentions of teaching the arrogant ass anything if he can help it.

Sasuke calmed down when he heard the explanation and gave a grunt before turning his back and going back to his brooding. Naruto noticed the action and just shrugged. He learned a few months ago that the best way to pacify the Uchiha ego is to always give a clear and concise explanation. After all, how can he argue when the results are quite obvious?

The weapon's throwing session ended when the Yamanaka heir scored an average 5/10 and 7/10. He made a passing note that Ino was better than Sakura before focusing his attention back to Iruka who was already announcing that the Taijutsu spar will start after a 10 minute break.

* * *

><p>The Taijutsu spar ended well in his favor. He was partnered with another Academy student from a civilian stock. He dodged the attacks easily and ended the contest by getting under the student's guard and a punch to the gut that knocked his opponent unconscious.<p>

They were all herded back to the classroom to practice their clones, which was a big disappointment for Naruto but he was determined to perfect it if it was the last thing he ever done.

He kept doing clones for an hour and all he was able to make is a sickly replica of himself which was lying down on the ground as if it was out of energy. He frowned while the rest of the class was laughing at him but he ignored it. He did everything right and gave it chakra but no matter how hard he tried, he did know why his clones looked that way. He asked Iruka about it but he didn't have any explanation as to why.

The class ended in failure for Naruto but he was adamant to perfect the clone technique before he graduates from the Academy in the future.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi and Senju Tsunade were looking at the Hokage's crystal ball that was showing Naruto's class in the academy. They were doing that almost everyday for 2 major reasons:<p>

One, to observe Naruto and the growth of his bloodline under the Academy's controlled setting;

And two, see the changes in the Academy's performance firsthand if their original plan was working or not.

Both were looking at the scene with interest; and frowned when Naruto failed the cloning exercise.

"You know, it is impossible for Naruto to make a basic clone with his chakra reserves. Even the chakra control exercises he will learn when he becomes a Genin would be useless since there is just too much for him to properly control. Heck, I'm not even sure if I can control it at all if I was in his shoes." observed Tsunade, always interested in the development of Naruto's bloodline. The level of chakra Naruto possess will require a better chakra control exercise if he got around to asking for help.

"I agree. I got the same conclusion myself. If I recall, Kushina had the same problem as well since the Uzumaki clan is quite well-known for their dense and powerful chakra. It was one of the reasons why we have the **Kage Bunshin** in our possession. She offered it to Konoha when she transferred here from Uzu as a sign of goodwill." stated the Hokage, taking a puff from of his favorite pipe while thinking of the hot-tempered red-head that was Naruto's mother.

Tsunade looked at her sensei with a frown. "Why don't you teach him then? It is his birthright after all. If I remember correctly, **Kage Bunshin** is considered as a basic technique in Uzu and is a requirement in their Genin exams before the village was wiped out.

The Hokage hummed in agreement. "True, but I prefer to let Naruto come to me with the problem instead of me just offering it to him. I don't want him to become too dependent on me. If I know him well, he will keep trying at it considering his bullheadedness but if he presents the problem to me then I will teach it to him." explained the aged Hokage to his former student considering how distraught she was over Naruto's continuing struggle with the technique.

Ever since the 'Council Coup' and 'Leaf Renovation Plan' as they called it, Sarutobi Hiruzen reverted back to the persona of the 'Professor' that scared Konoha's enemies during the Third Great Shinobi War. No longer was he a complacent leader, giving second chances and letting this runs for themselves.

No, he was now a man who analyzed things on a greater perspective, allowing him to determine whether a peaceful solution is needed or the application of brute force to ensure compliance. He was also grooming Tsunade to take the position one day when he retires which is one of the reasons why both of them were checking on the Academy almost everyday to see if the changes were being followed to the letter.

He trusted Homura and Koharu to follow his directives but it never hurts to check once in a while to make sure that everything is as it should be.

It seems that introducing jutsus and increasing weapon's proficiency in the Academy classes was yielding positive results. However, he was still considering whether it was a good idea to introduce Maito Gai to the Academy's physical program. He shuddered as he envisioned a graduating class of Genins wearing green spandex running around Konoha doing missions. The horror of it all. He might need to visit Inoichi later to remove the traumatic vision from his mind.

"So Tsunade, do you have any news on Naruto's bloodline?" asked Sarutobi, finally breaking the patient façade since he was quite interested in Naruto's bloodline and want to make sure that his surrogate grandson will not be suffering from serious problems in the future.

Tsunade opened up a scroll that contained her conclusions and theories regarding Naruto's condition.

"Nothing much sensei. It seems that the improvement to his senses, mainly his hearing, smell, and taste have stopped so we can expect it to be at this level even after he reached maturity." Tsunade reported with a clinical detachment that medic-nin should emulate when giving medical reports.

"However, these senses are still greated than that of the strongest Inuzuka so he got the best in the bargain. Actually, it is a godsend that it stopped or else he will be suffering from it in the future since there is no way to turn it off. I was even surprised when he told me that he could control his senses depending on the situation. "

"His physical body is still improving at an astounding rate and his work in Saji's shop is doing wonders to his core strength. I guess it was a stroke of genius on Iruka's part to have the kid work there considering his bloodline. When he reaches puberty, he would be somewhere around 6'3 in height with a body as powerful as a bodybuilder but springy as an athlete."

The totality of the report pleased Sarutobi immensely. Not only was his surrogate grandson a powerful shinobi-in-training, he was silently relieved that the boy's ability will be used for the safety of the Leaf.

"That is great news Tsunade. Yes, Iruka did earn my respect when he helped the boy out." He paused a bit, remembering a tiny info in Tsunade's notes. "How about the activation of Naruto's wolf 'transformation' as you called it?"

The Legendary Slug Sannin shrugged while sealing the medical reports back into her personal storage scroll.

"Nothing so far. We know that it is a mental and emotional trigger but we haven't determined anything yet. We have come to a conclusion that the change might require him to age a bit first or it will require a massive amount of mental and emotional trauma to initiate the change. Aside from that, we got nothing concrete. Only time can tell how it would come out."

The Hokage nodded. There was nothing he could do about it but pray that the emergence of this phase of Naruto's bloodline wouldn't be detrimental to the boy's health.

"Keep me posted after every check-up to make sure that no harm comes to Naruto. I have failed him once before and I will not do so again." declared the aged Hokage with determination in his eyes that mimicked Tsunade's.


	5. 05 Naruto's Growth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just using the characters for my story. Give credit to where credit is due.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Naruto's Growth**

* * *

><p><strong>(Timeskip: 4 years after discovery of bloodline == Naruto's Age: 13==)<strong>

Naruto was currently hammering away on a piece of metal that he was shaping for an order of a katana by an ANBU. He had come a long way in his skills as Saji's unofficial apprentice.

When he was 11, Saji announced that his skill working with metals for 2 years have improved and he was ready in shaping metals for larger weapons. This was the time that Naruto became Saji's _unofficial_ apprentice in the art.

Under Saji's tutelage, Naruto learned the art of sword making, as well as applying what he learned to create other weapons, like spears, sais, halberds, and the likes. He absorbed every bit of knowledge from Saji like a sponge and the old weapon maker was more than happy with the results.

It has been 4 years since he started working with Saji and Naruto is a very happy camper. Aside from his skills in metals and weapons, the blonde boy has changed from a scrawny boy to a powerful shinobi-in-training. He now stood at 5'11, way taller than those in his age group with muscles that would make any female swoon. If one didn't know Naruto, he could easily pass himself off as a teenager and nobody would ever know.

As he was hammering on the red-hot metal, Naruto's thoughts drifted off to the various changes in his life, his body going on auto-pilot crafting the metal as if his subsconscious mind was taking over, leaving his conscious thoughts to his own.

He was no longer the Academy pariah, or the dead-last as some students used to call him. Due to his increasing skills in weapons and in Taijutsu, he easily rose in the score bracket to 4th best in the class. The only thing hindering him is his inability to make clones but the other facets of Ninjutsu was quite easy for him, especially the **Henge**, which he sometimes used when he needs to buy some stuff in the village from shop owners who was quite adamant that he not shop from their stores.

Speaking of Taijutsu, he was able to modify the current Academy Taijutsu to create his own style based on speed and power. He called it Wolf's Rage – an attack that utilized the basic academy katas to inflict powerful blows while using his agility and speed to get under his opponent's guard. His style was similar to the Goken that he saw a green-spandex wearing Jounin used during one of the Academy demonstrations. The only difference is that his movements was wild and unpredictable, similar to how a wolf would dart, evade, and attack when facing an enemy.

He was proud of his new style since Iruka told him that the lack of pattern in the style makes it almost impossible for the Sharingan to copy or anticipate. It was far from being perfect but it was a work in progress with promising results.

His Academy days were better too since he made friends with a lot of the Clan heirs in his class.

He first made friends with Choji and Shikamaru when the 'chubby' Akimichi invaded Ichiraku Ramen and challenged him to an eat-a-thon, which he conveniently won due to his increased metabolism. Since then, the three boys were fast friends and sometimes trained with each other, except for Shikamaru who preferred to just lie on the grass and stare at the clouds while his two friends sweat it out with their training.

He also made friends with the ever-stoic Aburame Shino. They usually meet each other in the forest – Naruto practicing his skills in the wild while Shino was looking for bugs to add to his colony. Their relationship was more on professionalism since the bug-user refused to speak more than a few words at a time to Naruto's disappointment. He did earn the bug-user's respect when he used his knowledge of the forest to point out where the rarer bugs resided. What Naruto didn't know, this action endeared him to the Aburame clan and would offer him any help if he deems to just ask for it.

He also made friends with the brooding Uchiha though Sasuke prefers to call it rivalry much to Naruto's amusement. They usually sparred during their free time in a Taijutsu-only match since Naruto didn't have a clan library to fall back on in terms of jutsus. Their frequent spars made them the best in Taijutsu in Academy with Naruto in the lead due to his physical body and speed followed closely by Sasuke who's reflexes and attacks were quite fluid since Naruto was merciless on him.

All in all, both boys were happy with their positions and the result of their relationship showed in their performance in class. Naruto treated him as a friend but Sasuke treated him as a rival (though Sasuke just want to deny that they were friends in the first place).

Also, his teachers in the Academy improved their outlook on Naruto except for Mizuki. The white-haired Chunin always tried to ruin Naruto's education but the blonde just ignored the man and always asked for second opinion in Saji regarding lessons so he was corrected before the wrong teachings were too ingrained into his psyche.

Due to his apprenticeship under Saji, Naruto's reputation in the village also improved as well.

Sure there were still glares directed at him when he walk the streets but he noticed that there were only a few of them now. The Konoha Shinobi now knew who was making their quality weapons and they were astounded when Saji explained to them that it was all Naruto's work when they commented on it upon purchase. He explained that due to his age, Naruto, more or less, took charge of the smithy, only giving tips and instructions every now and then to improve his creations. He relegated himself to watching the store and taking orders while reading an orange book which Naruto found suspicious since Saji always giggled like a schoolgirl after a few pages with blood coming out of his nose.

His various deliveries around the village made him visible to many. At first, many were curious when they see the speeding blonde carrying heavy packages to and from different parts of the village. However, as time passed, they were able to piece things together that Naruto was earning himself a living by working as Saji's apprentice while studying in the Academy. This made some of the villagers respect his hard work and conveniently forgotten what he was carrying inside him.

After all, if the respectable Saji likes the boy, who were they to refute?

He was also enjoying a close relationship with his new doctors,Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune. Sure, he was flabbergasted at first when he found out that Kaito passed him off to the Legendary Sannin for his check-up and at first he couldn't accept the fact that such a famous figure was concerned about his health. At first he was awkward but he eventually opened up to the both of them and treated them like family – Shizune as a doting sister and Tsunade as a crazy aunt – crazy when she practically demolished the office when Naruto offhandedly commented about her age.

That was one mistake he would never commit again. He shuddered every time he thought that it could have been his body hit by Tsunade's famous punches instead of the wall which was pulverized into dust upon contact with her legendary fist. He knew that his body could never hope to survive, bloodline or no.

Another of Naruto's accomplishment is his newly improved apartment. After 2 years of working with Saji, he noticed that his apartment was no longer being attacked by mobs. He didn't realize that the villagers were starting to accept him slowly but he was oblivious to the fact since he trained himself to ignore them for years after he was thrown out of the orphanage and being subjected to their hate for years.

Using his savings, he purchased materials to help repair and renovate the apartment and used the skills he gained from Saji to turn his 1 bedroom apartment to a 3-bedroom flat complete with kitchen and lounge room. His apartment didn't have the necessary space but he bought the rooms besides his own and broke down the walls so he could change it to his needs.

He renovated one room to store his own weapons, which was a grand collection considering that he made them himself. He wanted to put a dojo on the lower floor but he needed to ask the Hokage about that if he is willing to sell the entire floor to Naruto since the apartment building he was staying was the property of the village. He put this plan on hold, however, since the forest was served well as a training ground.

He was brought out of his musing when he noticed that the metal he was pounding was properly shaped. He picked it up with a pair of tongs and dropped it in a vat of water to cool down. The hiss it made was spectacular and Naruto was proud to finish another weapon for the use of the Leaf. He took pride in all the weapons he made and the quality was testament on how he showed attention to every piece he worked with.

When the metal was significantly cooled, he pulled it out using the tongs and placed it in front of his work table for inspection. It was perfect. He nodded to himself and placed it in one section of the wall for the next step to be done tomorrow – sharpening and shaping the blade. His Genin exam is scheduled this afternoon and was hoping to pass it so he can finally become a part of Konoha's military and achieve his dream.

He wiped the sweat from his brows and removed the leather apron he was wearing revealing a powerful, muscled body without an ounce of fat. He took a white shirt from one of the hooks on the wall, placed it over his head and tugged it in place. He left the smithy to the front of the shop where he saw a giggling Saji reading his orange book again. He just sighed at his sensei's eccentricity.

"Eh sensei, reading that smut again?" berated Naruto with an exasperated sigh.

Saji closed the book and frowned at his apprentice. "Shut up gaki, you can never become a man if you don't read this fine piece of literature."

Naruto scoffed. "That's just porn. Only perverts read those. And I'm no pervert!" declared the blonde boy.

Saji gave Naruto a perverted grin. "Really now? So the blush you were sporting when Higurashi's kid, Tenten, came by a few days ago was nothing? Huh?" he finished with a leer.

Naruto blushed and scowled. "Shut up sensei. Anyway, I'm leaving early. I need to get to my apartment to freshen up so I won't be late for today's exam."

The old man nodded and gave the boy a pat on the back. "You will do great boy. Make sure that you come by AFTER you graduate. I have something that you would find interesting."

Naruto gave him a curious look. "Is this about the project you were making for months now?"

Naruto knew that Saji was working on the smith during his off days and effectively hiding it from him. His curiosity was peaked but he didn't want to badger his _unofficial_ master about it. Patience, after all, was one of the most important lessons Saji drilled into his head.

Saji just waved his curiosity away. "Ask me no question and I tell you no lies." Then he roughly pushed Naruto out of his shop. "Beat it squirt and give them hell."

Naruto grinned. "Sure sure. Will do that. Bye now old man." With that Naruto sprinted towards his apartment at top speed to make sure that he didn't arrive late for his exam.

* * *

><p>Naruto exited the compound in a depressed mood. He failed the Academy exam despite being the rated as the third in his class. How was he to know that the clone jutsu was part of the exam prerequisite? He kicked a stray pebble while he walked towards Ichiraku Ramen, planning to eat away his grief for failing the exam. He almost reached his destination when someone called his name.<p>

"Oi Naruto."

Naruto stopped, turned around, and saw Mizuki walking towards him.

"Hi Mizuki-sensei. What brings you here?" greeted Naruto in a subdued voice.

Mizuki gave him a smile. "I was looking for you." He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "How are you doing?" he said in concern.

Naruto just shrugged. "Doing ok. I mean I failed before so this is nothing new."

Mizuki patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it. Actually I came here to offer you something that we usually do to those who failed the exam." He said with a grin.

The blonde boy perked up at this. Another way to pass the exam? This is too good to be true. "Are you sure Mizuki-sensei? I haven't heard about this before."

The white-haired Chunin just waved the question away. "Of course you haven't heard of it. It won't be a 'special' test if everyone knows about it. We only offer this to exceptional students who don't get to pass the exam due to some circumstances, like your failure to make a clone for one. So what do you say? Are you interested?"

Naruto nodded with glee. He is being offered another chance to pass the exam and who was he to turn down an opportunity like this.

"So what do I need to do, Mizuki-sensei?" asked Naruto in excitement, totally missing the sly look Mizuki was giving him.

"Well, it's simple really. This is a stealth and retrieval mock exam. There is a huge scroll in the Hokage Library that you need to 'steal' and bring to a designated spot in the forest. Your task is to successfully infiltrate the Konoha Archive in the Hokage Tower, steal the 'test' scroll, and bring it to this location." He instructed Naruto while giving him a piece of paper with a hand-drawn map of the rendezvous point. "In order to graduate, you need to learn a jutsu from that scroll before I arrive. So, do you want to take this exam? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and it won't be offered a second time."

"Sure thing! I will get this exam done perfectly." Naruto exclaimed while speeding off towards his apartment to get ready for his 'mock' mission, totally missing the sinister smirk adorning Mizuki's face.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when Naruto arrived at the shack deep in the forest where he was supposed to meet with Mizuki. He still have 2 hours to spare and stealing the scroll was relatively easy considering he can easily hear and see the ANBU patrols in the tower with his abilities.<p>

Squatting down on the ground, he placed the scroll on the grassy floor and opened it. The first technique he saw was the **Kage Bunshin** technique. A cloning technique that requires a huge amount of chakra to perform.

Jackpot. Here is the solution for his worst jutsu that made him fail the academy. He read through the description and found it to his liking, especially the idea that his clones passes whatever they learn to the original.

Without wasting any time, Naruto followed the instruction and was able to properly activate the technique without even getting winded. Dispelling the clones, he took advantage of the extra time to check on more of what the scroll has to offer.

"Let me see. I got the **Kage Bunshin** down so that is enough for me to pass Mizuki-sensei's test so let's see what else this scroll has…hmmm…Hiraishin? Fourth Hokage's priced jutsu, nah too complicated." He continued to unroll the scroll. "Forbidden sealing methods, nope. I have no knowledge on seals and these are too complicated. Let me see… what's this? Legendary Summoning huh? Now that sounds interesting." He read the content.

_**Legendary Summoning **_

_**Unlike other summoning contracts, the legendary summoning borders beyond the normal summoning animals. The technique was first used by the Shodai Hokage but he failed the test by one of the creatures he was able to summon. There is no known drawback to this technique except for the fact that it requires massive amounts of chakra to even connect to the one you are supposed to summon. **_

_**It is also noted that this type of summoning technique will summon the animal that is suited for you at the expense of your chakra. **_

_**Beware. Many shinobis have died from utilizing this technique when they were completely drained dry of their chakra when making contact with their summoning animal. Only 3 people have accomplished this, mainly Jiraiya of the Toads, Orochimaru of the Snake, and Tsunade of the Slugs. **_

_**Sarutobi Hiruzen**_

_**Sandaime Hokage**_

_**Holder and Guardian of the Monkey Summoning Contract**_

Naruto was flabbergasted with his discovery. So this is how summoning animals was made possible. If he was right, he could easily pull this off considering the mount of chakra at his disposal. Having his own summon animal was quite cool after all. Naruto was about to try the technique when Iruka suddenly appeared in front of him with an angry scowl on his face.

"Naruto! What have you done? Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?" shouted Iruka.

Naruto just gave him a confused look. "Huh? What do you mean Iruka-sensei? Weren't you here to check up on me and to test me what technique I learned from the scroll so I can pass the special exam?"

Now it was Iruka's turn to be confused. "What special exam? I haven't heard of any special exam!" hollered Iruka.

"W-what? Mizuki-sensei told me that there is a special exam offered by the Academy. He told me to steal this scroll, learn a technique from it in order to pass, and he will meet with me to test me afterwards." explained Naruto, excited to show Iruka what he learned.

Iruka was far from stupid. From Naruto's revelation, it seems that the blonde was clueless that he was tricked into stealing the scroll by Mizuki. He was about to tell the blonde when a sudden barrage of shurikens flew towards them from shadows of the forest. Seeing no other way, he pushed Naruto and the scroll away from him and in the process, got hit by several of them. Luckily, none of them were lethal.

"It was unfortunate of you to find out Iruka. If you just stayed in the Academy then you would have lived to see another day." stated Mizuki after he dropped down on a branch and sneered at his bleeding co-teacher.

Iruka grunted as he pulled at a shuriken embedded on his shoulder before glaring at Mizuki. "Mizuki! You traitor. How could you trick Naruto to steal the scroll? You're committing treason!"

"Yadah Yadah Yadah! Is that all you have to say Iruka? I thought better of you. Besides, who would care if I tricked the boy? He is nothing more than a demon." spat Mizuki with obvious hatred for the boy who was watching the scene.

Naruto, who was confused and angered at the attack at Iruka, looked at Mizuki with confusion and rage in his eyes. "What are you doing Mizuki-sensei?" he bellowed.

Mizuki sneered. "Shut up demon. Why don't you just give me the scroll and let me kill you before I go on my merry way."

Iruka got in between the two and drew a kunai from his pouch, adopting a defensive stance and glared at Mizuki.

"Naruto, get away from here. Protect the scroll and run." ordered Iruka, preparing to attack Mizuki as a decoy to give Naruto time to get to the village and get help.

Naruto was about to leave when Mizuki's next statement made him stop in his tracks.

"Do you want to know why everyone hated you Naruto? Why everyone in the village keeps calling you a demon?" initiating his plan to keep the boy rooted on the spot so he can take the scroll later after he dealt with Iruka.

Iruka couldn't believe what Mizuki was saying. This was a secret punishable by death. "Mizuki. Don't! The Hokage forbade us to even mention that."

"Who cares Iruka. I'm leaving the village anyway. Besides, don't you think its only fitting to let the boy know before I kill him?" said Mizuki with an evil smirk on his face, quite happy that his plan was working like clockwork.

Naruto was confused. What in the world were they talking about?

"Iruka-sensei? What is Mizuki talking about?" asked a confused Naruto.

Before Iruka could answer, Mizuki beat him to it.

"Oh ho. You want to know badly boy? You remembered the Kyuubi don't you? The one that attacked the village thirteen years ago?" Naruto nodded, confusion lining his face. "Good. You see, the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi. He sealed it…"

"Mizuki. No!" Iruka shouted in desperation, he even threw a kunai at Mizuki hoping to stop the revelation but the traitor just moved out of the way before continuing.

"Shut up Iruka. Where was I? Oh yes. He sealed it in a boy that was also born the night the demon attacked. Guess what. You are the boy that he sealed the Kyuubi into. You are a demon. You are the Kyuubi no Yoko!" finished Mizuki with an evil cackle upon seeing the look of shock on the boy's face.

Naruto froze at the revelation. He remembered all the times that the villagers attacked him, spouting 'demon brat', and 'fox demon' every time they land a punch or a kick on him. He also remembered the glare of the villagers as he passed by them. Now everything was clear. No wonder the villagers hated him.

Mizuki saw that Naruto was frozen on the spot by the the revelation so he took advantage of the situation. "Die demon!" he threw the massive shuriken he was holding towards the still-frozen Naruto, thinking to end the demon's life there and then and gained recognition in the process…not that he needed it since he was leaving the village anyway.

Iruka saw the projectile flying towards his beloved student so he did the only thing he could think off. He shoved Naruto down to the ground and shielded him with his body. A loud squelching sound echoed throughout the clearning when one of the blades of the shuriken embedded itself into Iruka's back.

Naruto was brought out of his shock when he saw his teacher push him out of the way of the shuriken and took the attack himself. He looked at the figure of Iruka covering him, with blood running down the side of his mouth.

"Are you ok Naruto?" slurred Iruka, coughing a little bit of blood that splattered on Naruto's face.

"I-Iruka-sensei. Why did you save me? I-I'm a demon. I should die." blurted a shocked Naruto.

Iruka shook his head slowly and gave Naruto a smile. "N-No Naruto. Y-you aren't…the demon. I…I should know since…I saw you grow…to a fine man…you are…" Iruka coughed again, more blood dribbling down his chin from the damage he sustained from the attack.

"Oh shut up Iruka. You hate the fox more than I do." Spat Mizuki, glaring at the two on the ground beneath him.

"Yes. I do…hate the fox." stated Iruka. Naruto froze at this revelation. "But…Naruto is NOT…the fox. He is my…beloved student…who I would protect…with my LIFE!"

Mizuki sneered. "So be it. Then die Iruka!" he was about to throw his other shuriken when an earth-shattering punch collided with his face that threw him to the ground with a sickening crunch. He pulled himself up after gathering his wits and saw Naruto standing in front of him, between him and the prostate Iruka, glaring at him with cold fury in his eyes.

"You will not hurt Iruka-sensei! If you touch him again, I'll return the pain a thousand times over." declared Naruto in a cold voice that made Mizuki shiver.

Mizuki scoffed and pulled himself off the ground and withdrew a kunai from his pouch. "Give it a try demon. You're no match against me. What can an Academy drop-out do to a seasoned Chunin like me?"

Naruto just glared at the man he hated with all his guts for hurting his beloved sensei. He made a modified cross ram-seal in front of him and shouted. "THIS! **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!" The clearing was covered in smoke which later dissipated revealing hundreds of Naruto clones glaring at the traitor.

The blonde grinned at the shocked look on Mizuki face and shouted. "OK BOYS! MAKE HIM FEEL PAIN LIKE NEVER BEFORE!"

A loud "YES BOSS" echoed throughout the clearing and the entire clone army descended on the shocked Mizuki and beat the hell out of him.

Naruto walked back to Iruka to check up on his beloved teacher that practically saved his life. "Iruka-sensei, are you ok? I should bring you to the hospital. You're bleeding very badly."

Iruka was shocked when he saw Naruto clobber the hell out of Mizuki with hundreds of clones. Shadow Clones! He watched the beating that Mizuki received for a few minutes before the hundreds of clones dispelled revealing a beat up Mizuki in the middle of the clearing. He heard Naruto asked him if he was ok and looked at the grinning, yet concerned face of his beloved student."

"Yes…Naruto. I'm fine. Nice…job in beating…Mizuki." He pulled out two pills from his pouch and took them. "Chakra and blood replenishing pills. When you attacked Mizuki, I diverted all of my chakra to the wound to close it up. I drained all of my chakra just to close it up so I need to replenish it." explained Iruka when he saw the questioning look on Naruto's face.

"Hehe. I didn't know that." Confessed Naruto while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Iruka chuckled. "Anyway, let's go return the scroll to the Hokage…WATCH OUT!" He pushed Naruto out of the way when he heard the distinct metallic clink from Mizuki's direction and was hit by a kunai in the chest.

Naruto was savagely pushed out of the way when Iruka shouted. He looked back at his sensei and saw a kunai stuck on his chest.

He saw red. Seeing Iruka's shocked face and a kunai on his chest made Naruto's felt fear and rage. Fear for Iruka's health and rage over the attack to one of his precious people. He swerved his head and glared at a bleeding Mizuki who have a triumphant look on his face.

"He…he…he…good riddance to bad rubbish." stuttered Mizuki as he spat out some blood that was pooling in his mouth. "Now that he's out of the way, its time too…" he froze from his rant when he saw Naruto.

The blonde boy was seeing red. Rage bubbled through his blood and heat spread throughout his body as if his very veins was on fire. He could feel the rage releasing a torrent of energy from his body that he couldn't describe. The rage ignited something inside him that would forever scare the living crap out of Mizuki.

Naruto howled as the rage and heat in his body rose up to a roaring crescendo. His body bulged and grew that ripped his clothes way, except for his pants. His golden hair grew longer as golden fur grew from every inch of his skin. His once blue eyes turned a golden yellow. A wave of energy emanated from him as he howled once again, his body in pain under the throes of another change. He crouched down on the ground on all fours as his body changed again. His ears grew and his mouth elongated to form a wolf's muzzle. His teeth grew sharper, more defined. Sharp nails grew from his hands and feet. He howled again as another wave of power was released.

After the feeling died down, Naruto rose up, shivering from pain all over his body as he changed to his wolf form, which was slowly receding as the heat slowly disappeared from his system. He took away his sight from the still shocked Mizuki and checked himself out.

He was like those werewolves in the books he read! He was very tall, taller than he was before the change considering how he was towering over Mizuki now. His claws were very sharp and he was covered in golden fur. His face released a wolfish grin that practically made Mizuki piss his pants when he saw it – which was the result of seeing razor sharp teeth baring at him.

"**Nice. So this is what Tsunade-baa-san was talking about when she said I could turn into a wolf. This is soooo cool!" **crowed the now-changed blonde as he examined the changes on his body. He felt so powerful…so free…so liberating. The feeling made him want to howl again, not in pain but of freedom. He was about to do so when the voice of Mizuki interrupted him. This caused him to growl in annoyance.

"W-what are you? Demon! I knew it! You're the Kyuubi." ranted a still shocked Mizuki.

Naruto released a wolf-like growl that echoed throughout the clearing. **"Are you stupid or what? I'm a wolf you idiot. Kyuubi is a fox and as you can see…" **gesturing to his changed body **"…I'm a wolf, or a wolf-man, dumbass."**

"Shut up! You won't trick me demon. Die!" spat Mizuki, gathering up what's left of his courage and threw his lone shuriken at Naruto who watched it spinning towards him in slow motion. He easily snatched it out of thin air by grasping one of its blades with ease. He looked at the weapon for a few moments and realized that it was one of his creations.

"**Oi teme. How dare you attack me with the weapon that I made? Besides, this is how you use it…" **he threw the shuriken back at Mizuki with amazing strength. The speed that it was flying made it impossible for the traitor to avoid it entirely, slicing one of his arms off by the elbow before it cut off one of the trees behind him before getting stuck at another. Mizuki howled in pain.

Naruto saw his chance and dashed forward with his powerful legs and punched Mizuki in the gut with a powerful uppercut that broke one of his lower ribs and threw him up into the air. Naruto then jumped up and did an axe kick that hit the traitor on the back and propelled him to the ground with amazing force that it cause a crater upon impact.

Naruto landed at the edge of the Mizuki-shaped crater and saw the traitorous Chunin knocked out from the blow. The teme was still alive judging from the shallow movement of his chest. Naruto snorted and walked back to his beloved sensei with a gait similar of a predator stalking his prey.

Iruka coughed and blearily opened his eyes but shouted when he saw a golden werewolf grinning in front of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DON'T EAT ME!" he screamed in a high-pitched voice.

Naruto was shocked at Iruka's outburst but could understand Iruka's position considering his recent change.

**"Neh Iruka-sensei. It's me. Naruto." **Desperately holding in his laughter from Iruka's childish reaction.

"Na-na-naruto? Is that you?" stuttered Iruka.

Naruto rolled his eyes and gave Iruka a huge wolfy grin that scared the wounded Chunin again. After all, seeing razor sharp teeth just a few inches from your face have that effect on anyone.

**"Yep! I finally activated another part of my bloodline that Tsunade-baa-san told me about. I'm a wolf see. Or maybe a werewolf? Isn't it cool?"** Naruto jumped back to show Iruka his entire frame.

Iruka chuckled. Yep, this was Naruto alright. He checked his wounds and was lucky that one of the storage scrolls in his chest pocket protected him from the kunai. He sighed in relief. He thought that he was about to die from that. Chakra or not, a second major wound was not something to look forward to when you're already wounded. He looked at the jumping and exultant Naruto in front of him and grinned.

"Oi, Naruto. You did know that you're almost naked right?" Iruka pointed at the almost mutilated pants Naruto was wearing with only a few threads and his belt holding it in place.

Naruto looked at Iruka, confused, then looked down. What he saw made him curse.

**"SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES! MY FAVORITE PANTS! MY SHOES! NOOOOOOOO! SAJI IS GOING TO KILL ME!" **wailed Naruto in a child-like manner but his rough wolfish voice destroyed the facade.

Iruka was about to make another comment when the Hokage and his ANBU guards appeared in front of him, effectively shielding his view of Naruto. Their position also made sure that they couldn't see Naruto as well.

"Iruka. Where is Mizuki and the scroll? WHERE IS NARUTO?" demanded the Hokage, worried about his grandson.

Iruka just shrugged and just pointed behind them.

The Hokage and ANBU weren't prepared to see 9-foot tall werewolf grinning at them beside a much wounded Mizuki and the Forbidden Scroll lying innocently on the ground.

"**Yo!" **greeted a still grinning Naruto, showing off his razor sharp teeth, waving one of his clawed paw/hand at the new arrivals.

The Hokage and the ANBU fainted causing Naruto and Iruka to sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>The Hokage woke up face to face with a grinning werewolf.<p>

"**Hi Hokage-jiji. Glad of you to join us." **greeted Naruto.

When the Hokage and the ANBU fainted, Naruto and Iruka laughed out loud at their response before deciding to wait for them to wake up. Naruto was telling Iruka about his changes and abilities when he heard the old man wake up from his fainting spell and proceeded to greet him.

"Naruto is that you?" asked a still shocked Hokage, checking out the changes on his surrogate grandson.

Naruto's grin grew wider if possible. **"Yup jiji. I finally changed to my wolf form. Isn't it cool? Won't Tsunade-baa-san be surprised huh?"**

The Hokage chuckled. Yep, this was Naruto alright. Nothing could ever emulate the way he addresses him even when they are in front of people. Also, only Naruto would find his…changes…cool. He was about to say something, when the ANBU guards woke up and saw a grinning Naruto in front of the Hokage.

They did the only thing they could think. They immediately attacked.

Naruto saw the ANBU woke up and immediately proceeded to attack him. He grabbed one of the punches thrown by the huge bear-masked ANBU and threw him to the side, hoping that he didn't hurt him too much. He dodged a sword swipe from a cat-masked ANBU, yanked the sword out of her grip and threw her away as well. The last ANBU was going through a jutsu when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut. All of these were done in just 5 seconds.

The two ANBU that Naruto threw to the trees was about to attack again when a shout of "STOP" from the Hokage froze them in their tracks.

"STOP ATTACKING NARUTO-KUN NOW! STAND DOWN." commanded the Hokage in a voice that brooked no complaints.

"That….that's Naruto?" asked the cat-faced ANBU.

"**Hiyah , it's me!" **quipped Wolf-Naruto, giving his old caretaker a wave with his clawed hands, which looked practically scary considering the razor sharp nails he was sporting.

Neko recognize the way she was called immediately. She ran up to Naruto, jumped, and bonked him in the head.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING STEALING THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL YOU BAKA? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

It was quite funny to see a 9-foot tall golden werewolf being scolded by a mere 5'5 woman. Everyone in the clearing sweatdropped at the hilarity of the situation.

Naruto sat down and massaged his head. **"Neko-chan"** he whined. **"I can explain. It wasn't my fault! Mizuki tricked…" **

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE TRICKED! YOU SHOULD BE SMART ENOUGH TO RECOGNIZE DECEPTION!" ranted an irate Neko.

Naruto dropped his gaze to the ground, which was quite comical to the onlookers since it wasn't everyday that a werewolf is cowed by a woman. Heck, it's not everyday you see a werewolf. Period.

"**Sorry Neko-chan." **said Naruto in a downtrodden voice, almost a whine that made their hearts ache.

Neko was about to bop him again on the head but she saw something that made her buried girly instinct run out of control. A golden furry wolf with cute fluffy ears and a bushy tail lazily swaying behind him. She tried to stop herself from doing what she promised never to do again when she joined ANBU. She tried, tried, tried… and she snapped.

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!" she shouted and glomped on Naruto with so much force that the large wolf was thrown on his back. Neko nuzzling the huge ears and scratching it.

Naruto was in heaven. The feeling of being scratched was dizzying. He released a plaintive whine of contentment and his tail and one of his legs was twitching in bliss, his tongue lolling out the side of his muzzle, eyes half-closed.

Iruka and the Hokage saw the potential blackmail material the scene opened up to so they immediately whipped out a camera from somewhere and took multiple photos of the oblivious duo then hid it again without anyone noticing. The remaining two ANBU just sweatdropped at the sight.

The Hokage, wanting to get the night over and done with released a loud cough that caught everyone's attention.

"Ok. Now that is over and done with. Bear, I want you to take Iruka to the hospital. Eagle, I want you to go get Tsunade and tell her to be in my office ASAP. Tell her it's about Naruto, she'll understand the seriousness of the situation. Cat, you can let go of Naruto now." This caused Naruto and Cat to whine but was duly ignored by the old leader. "Everything you see here is an S-class secret and must not be released to the public without my express permission. Is that clear?"

The ANBUs and Iruka shouted in affirmative. Bear grabbed Iruka and Shunshin-ed to the hospital, leaving Naruto, Neko, and the other ANBU with the Hokage. "Now let's go to my office for debriefing."


	6. 06 A Summon's Revelation

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Just making use of the characters/story for a fan fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**A Summon's Revelation**

* * *

><p>It took them some time to travel to the Hokage's office due to Naruto's condition. They tried to use Shunshin at first but it didn't work since Naruto was just too big and too heavy to do so and making such a feat possible requires a lot of chakra to pull off.<p>

So in the end, the Hokage and Neko, who were left in the clearing with Naruto decided to teach Naruto the **Body Flicker Technique** (Shunshin) so they can get back to the office without having to reveal Naruto's recent changes to the public – after all, the Hokage Tower was in the middle of the crowded village so hiding a 9-foot tall golden werewolf was definitely beyond their abilities even if it was past midnight since there were shinobis patrolling.

It took an hour before Naruto was able to get the technique down but the blonde required practice before he could perfect it enough to travel long distances. They spent another hour of Naruto appearing and reappearing around the clearing before they were able to arrive at their destination, much to the Hokage's consternation.

One thing they found funny, however, was how the Body Flicker technique was different due to Naruto's bloodline. Instead of the usual smoke and leaves, the sudden transfer left some of Naruto's golden fur behind instead of the usual leaves. After popping a few times in the clearing, Naruto inspected himself much to the amusement of his companions until he was satisfied that his 'molting' didn't leave him bare naked. Naruto just ignored the cackling from the duo and snorted.

When they got to the office, the Hokage told Neko to keep guard outside while they waited for Tsunade to arrive. Neko gave Naruto one last hug before she left but not before giving the wolfman a few scratches behind the ear that made Naruto whine in happiness.

Naruto heard and smelled Tsunade coming near the office. He gave the Hokage a wolfish grin and hid himself behind the door, which didn't do much due to his size but enough to hide him from Tsunade.

Tsunade entered the office oblivious to the prank. "Sensei, what's the reason you called me up here at this time of night? What happened to Naruto?" demanded Tsunade, not really happy for her sleep to be interrupted. She had too much saki earlier and wanted to sleep the effects off.

Doing what Iruka did to them earlier, the Hokage simply pointed towards the direction behind Tsunade.

Tsunade whirled around and came face to face to a grinning 9-foot tall golden werewolf. She blinked at the sight. The Wolfman blinked and gave her a lick from chin to hairline.

Tsunade did the only thing reasonable to her at this point in time. She screamed bloody murder.

"EEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tsunade screamed and reared back a fist and proceeded to punch the hostile looking creature in front of her with all the strength she possessed.

To the shock of everyone in the room, the wolf just raised his hand and caught Tsunade's super punch with the palm of his hand. A small shockwave emanated from the force of the punch but the wolf looked as if it didn't affect him all that much which left both the Hokage and Tsunade flabbergasted.

**"Tsunade-ba-san. That hurt!"** Naruto whined in protest, letting go of the fist and waved his numb hand, willing the numbness to go away.

Tsunade just looked at him in shock, then awe, then anger. "NARUTO! DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU WITH THAT PUNCH!" realizing what she just said. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU BLOCK MY PUNCH! THAT SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED YOUR HAND!"

Naruto continued to whine and waved his injured hand, willing the numbness to go away but he could feel that it was already in the process of healing. He was just happy that the punch didn't break any of his bones.

**"Don't know. I just reacted. When I saw your fist nearing me, my hand just went up on its own and caught it."** he explained, then whined again. **"And it hurts too."** he said in a pained voice, his ears drooping.

Now Tsunade was guilty for hurting her favorite patient then proceed to heal the injured hand. She discovered that it was already healing at an astounding rate and the bones weren't even shattered by the force of her attack.

"Amazing. It's almost healed and not a single one of your bones and muscles were damaged. In fact, it seems like your nerves just got damaged a bit due to the punch." exclaimed an astonished Tsunade, running a diagnostic technique over the hand to examine as much as she could to add to her report on Naruto's bloodline.

The Hokage, seeing the prank was successful decided to get started with the discussion.

"Now that you're here. Let's get started. Naruto, why don't you start by telling us what happened this evening."

Naruto nodded and moved to the front of the Hokage. He was about to sit on the offered chair and saw that it was too small for him so he just removed the chair by lifting it up by its arms with one hand and placed it on the side then flopped down in front of the old man causing the room to shake a bit.

Both Tsunade and the Hokage was awed at the awesome strength the blonde casually displayed as if it was nothing.

**"Let me see… it all started when I failed the Academy exam again…"**

Naruto proceeded to tell them what happened. The offer Mizuki gave him to pass the exam, how he stole the scroll without the ANBUs knowing about it (this info made the Hokage's eyebrow twitch and Naruto to give him a sheepish grin), learning the **Kage Bushin **and the **Legendary Summon technique** (this info got a raised eyebrow from the older people in the room), the revelation of the Kyuubi inside him (Sarutobi winced when Naruto gave him a glare), the change and how he put Mizuki down.

At the end of the tale, Sarutobi let out a long sigh and decided to tell Naruto about the Kyuubi.

"Naruto, before you glare at me for keeping the Kyuubi a secret from you, you have to understand that you were too young to know about it and besides, knowing you, you would have shouted it off the rafters that would practically bring out every villagers down your throat. I made sure that the ANBU protected you from the mobs when you got out of the orphanage and you knowing and talking about the Kyuubi would only makes things worst. Besides, I plan to tell you about the Kyuubi anyway when you became a Genin since that would allow me to protect you easily since that would put you under my command." explained a tired Sarutobi.

Naruto was silent and listened to the old man's explanation. In truth, he did understand the old man's reasoning. He was dead-on about his attitude if he knew the truth and his past self would have flaunted it to every villager just to spite them. He sighed and gave the Hokage a wolfish smile telling him without words that everything was alright.

**"I understand Hokage-jiji. You were right. I wasn't equipped to handle that information if you consider how loudmouthed I was before my bloodline activated for the first time."** Naruto paused. **"So does this mean that you know my parents as well?"**

Both Sarutobi and Tsunade went stiff at the question which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

Sarutobi gave out a tired sigh.

"Yes Naruto. I do know your parents." He raised his hand when Naruto was about to say something. "BUT I can't tell you yet because your parent's told me that you are not to be told UNTIL you are Chunin or you have the necessary skills to protect yourself. Your parents were powerful shinobis and they have attracted a lot of enemies during their time in the Leaf. If they accidentally learn about your identity as their son then you will be swamped with assassination attempts that not even your bloodline can protect you. So please Naruto. For now, let this old man keep this secret for a while longer. I just want to keep you safe."

Naruto released a loud growl that made the glass on the window shudder. He sighed and gave out a plaintive whine.

**"Fine jiji. But you promise to tell me when I'm stronger right?"** seeing the Hokage gave out a pleased smile and a nod, which he returned. **"Ok jiji. I'll hold you to it. So what now?"**

"Now, I want Tsunade here to give you a thorough check up to see what has changed when you transformed to your wolf form. I want to make sure that nothing will cause serious problems later. Also, I want to know if this is a permanent transformation or not so I can make the necessary arrangements just in case."

Naruto gave a nod which prompted Tsunade to activate her diagnostic technique which resulted both her hands gaining a greenish aura. She placed her hands in various parts of Naruto's body including the area where his 'little wolf' was located which caused him to blush – he didn't turn red but the rising of his fur was definitely a sign of blushing for someone like him. Tsunade continued to scan and prod the wolf for almost 30 minutes before turning the technique off.

**"So what's the verdict Tsunade-ba-san?"** asked an embarrassed Naruto, still thinking of how close Tsunade's hand was to his 'little wolf'.

Tsunade bopped him on the head for the title before giving them the complete result of the check-up.

"From what I gathered after I diagnosed his body. There is nothing wrong with Naruto when he is in this form. Yes, this is only a temporary form. From what I checked, the DNA strand that contained the wolf transformation gene is still separate but it seems to be dominant this time around considering the amount of chakra it's been releasing. Before, the human-gene was releasing chakra so I guess that the wolf-gene was dormant. Anyway, it seems that Naruto got a boost in all of his abilities. His doujutsu seems to be activated without requiring him to consciously do so. His strength is 10 times more when he was human which gives testimony to how he was able to block my punch without any obvious damage. His muscle and bone density tripled so I guess his speed also went up a notch. From what you told me how he threw those ANBUs around like a rag doll, that doesn't require any explanation. His chakra network also expanded after the change so he is holding 3 times the amount of chakra he has to fit his body size. Well, that's it." Tsunade finished her explanation which left the werewolf and the Hokage flabbergasted with the result.

**"WOW! COOL!"** bellowed an excited Naruto then released an ear-splitting howl that smashed the glass on the windows in the office from the force of it. Naruto stopped the howling when he saw the shattered window and grinned sheepishly while scratching one of his ears with a clawed finger. **"So, how do I turn back to my human form?"**

Both Tsunade and the Hokage looked at each other then at Naruto. The Slug Sannin shrugged.

"Don't know. From what you told me rage seems to be the trigger to your werewolf form, but we don't know what the trigger would be to turn you back. All I know is that you have the ability to do so."

**"Damn it. How am I supposed to work with me like this? I mean, I won't even fit inside Saji's shop being 9-foot tall and all."** whined a clearly distraught werewolf.

The Hokage was about to say something when the door to his office was violently thrown open by a distraught Inuzuka Clan Head.

"HOKAGE-SAMA. SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MY DOGS. THE HOWL EARLIER MADE THEM…." She trailed off from her shouting when she saw a large golden-furred wolfman staring at her along with a shocked Tsunade and a sighing Hokage. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT!" she pointed at the wolf-man while her partner Kuromaru was whining behind her.

The Hokage sighed. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. Naruto…" Tsume pointing at a clearly sleeping Naruto in his wolf form in one corner of the room, tail and ears twitching every now and then "has a bloodline similar to that of a wolf that allowed him to turn into that…" pointing to Naruto again who snorted in his sleep oblivious to the world around him "which granted him unbelievable strength, speed, and agility with senses that surpassed those in my clan." She took a deep breath then. "Did I leave anything out?"<p>

The Hokage just shook his head. "Nope, you got it all. Now, this is an S-class secret temporarily before we can discover what Naruto can really do. Once we have a complete read-out of all of his abilities then we can release it to the public. I am thinking of making Naruto as a clan head despite his age since it is one of the laws that the Shodaime enacted when he formed the village. Those who have a bloodline are automatically clan heads."

Everyone became quiet, their own thoughts occupying their minds - Tsunade thinking of Naruto's bloodline, the Hokage thinking of ways to improve Naruto's way of life in the village, and Tsume about the revelation of this Alpha wolf in the village, an Alpha that is obviously far above his own clan and kennel that made her and Kuromaru (her dog companion) nervous as their instincts told them to just bow down to the golden haired wolf sleeping in the corner.

A loud grunt from the sleeping werewolf in the corner surprised them. Tsunade, who didn't like to be jolted like that proceeded to bop Naruto on the head…hard. Naruto woke up immediately with a whine.

**"What did you do that for Tsunade-baa-san. Can't you see I was sleeping?"** whined a clearly annoyed Naruto.

Tsunade snorted and gave the wolfman a glare.

"It's about time you woke up gaki. We have to find out where we can hide you till you change back to your human form." She turned her attention to a clearly amused Hokage. "Sensei, where is Jiraiya? He should be here."

The Hokage thought for a moment before bringing out his crystal ball. He made a few seals then proceeded to activate his spying technique. He saw Jiraiya currently sprawled out on his bed in one of the hotels in the village. "He is sleeping at the moment in the Leaf's Embrace, a hotel in the entertainment district. Do you want me to order an ANBU to get him?"

Tsunade thought for a moment then grinned. "Nope. I'll do it myself." She turned to Naruto and gave him a speculative leer which made the blonde werewolf nervous. "Gaki, I want you to go to Training Ground 44 and wait for us there."

The Hokage immediately looked at Tsunade with a frown on his face.

"Training Ground 44? Why in the world would you want Naruto to go there? The place is dangerous! There are wild animals in that forest that could hurt him."

"That is WHY I want him to go there. Look at him. Do you think any creature in the forest could hurt him." He told both occupants in the room while jabbing a thumb behind her indicating the blonde.

The Hokage, Tsume, and Kuromaru looked at the blonde werewolf who was sitting innocently on the floor in one corner of the room, ears twitching and tail waving behind him. When he noticed the attention he was getting, he gave them a wolfish smile, showing off his razor sharp teeth that made the Inuzuka Matriach and his dog companion cringe.

The Hokage sighed. "Good point. Naruto, do you know where Training Ground 44 is?" he asked.

Naruto grunted an affirmative. **"Is that where the crazy snake lady trains?"**

Sarutobi sweatdropped at the obvious reference to Mitarashi Anko. "Yes. Can you go there now and wait for us there while we go and get Jiraiya?"

**"Sure sure."** Naruto nodded and disappeared from the office leaving some golden fur fluttering around where he stood.

Everyone was silent, looking at the floating fur and Kuromaru spoke when the last one fell on the floor. "You know, if he does that all the time then he will definitely be bald in the future."

The rest sweatdropped at the comment.

* * *

><p>Tsunade arrived at the Leaf's Embrace and proceeded to ask the front desk what room Jiraiya was in. After getting a response, she immediately trooped up to the pervert's room then slammed her foot on the door, knocking it off its hinges. She strode in and saw that Jiraiya was still asleep, the sound of the door breaking not waking him up.<p>

With a grin, she made a few hand seals and shot Jiraiya in the face with a low-powered water bullet that woke the Toad Sannin spluttering and cursing. He saw a grinning Tsunade and growled.

"Tsunade-chan, what did you do that for?" giving the Slug Sannin a mock glare, wiping the water from his face.

Tsunade smacked him on the head. "Wake up pervert. We have a situation. Meet me in the old man's office, ASAP." She disappeared via Shunshin followed shortly by a disgruntled Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>After explaining to an awed Jiraiya what happened earlier that night, especially to Naruto. The Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Tsume, and Kuromaru immediately went to Training Ground 44 to meet with Naruto.<p>

They didn't see Naruto at the entrance but they heard a sound of fighting somewhere deep inside the forest. Without waiting for any prompt, all of them dashed inside following the noise hoping that Naruto didn't get hurt from the various wild animals in the forest.

When they got to a clearing deep inside the forest, they sweatdropped at the sight.

Naruto was currently giving a very very large tiger a choke hold while being surrounded by passed out tigers. These tigers were twice as large as the normal ones and clearly dangerous. Even ANBU feared to face them in a group. When Naruto saw that he has guests, he immediately released the unconscious tiger and gave them all a wave.

**"Hiyah guys. Sorry about this."** He gestured towards the passed out tigers in the clearing. **"They attacked me while I was playing around so I kind of retaliated. He he he."** explained Naruto while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Everyone just shook their heads in amazement at how Naruto was able to manhandle such large creatures that ANBU was afraid to face or even attack.

"So gaki. How does it feel to be the only werewolf in Konoha. From what they told me about you and Neko earlier, I would bet that every ladies in Konoha would just love to 'tussle' with you." giving Naruto a perverted leer and giggling a bit as he scribbled something on his notebook.

Tsunade smacked the perverted sage on the head and looked at a blushing Naruto. "Hey kid. Have you discovered how to change back to your original form?"

Naruto shook his head, looking comical since he was still in his wolf form.

**"Nope. But I have an idea though."** Tsunade prompting him to go on, he continued. **"I read in the Forbidden Scroll of a Legendary Summon technique that summons an animal that you are attuned with. I'm thinking that it is quite possible that my summon animal will know about me or my bloodline. Maybe they can help me control it or something."**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Tsume gave the blonde werewolf a confused look. "What technique is that gaki? I never heard of that before." asked Jiraiya.

The Hokage chose to answer this one. "The technique that you used to call on to your respective summons. If I recall, Jiraiya was able to call upon the Elder toads of Mount Myoboku while Tsunade called up Katsuyu of the Slugs. Orochimaru was able to call Manda of the Snake Clan as well. They all became your summons after the three of you passed your respective tests. It is slightly different from the regular summoning hand seals that you use now."

Both Sannin nodded in remembrance but Tsunade was concerned over something. "Are you sure sensei? If I remember correctly, both me and Orochimaru passed out when we tried it due to chakra exhaustion. Naruto is still too young to do it."

"Yes, he would be too young at the moment to attempt the summoning but you told me that Naruto has three times the chakra he has in human form so it means that his chakra is 4 times my own. He can do this technique easily with enough chakra to spare." explained the Hokage.

Tsunade nodded. The boy indeed have more chakra than all of them combined at the moment. If she would hazard a guess, his chakra reserve is currently on par with a low-level bijuu or tailed beast.

"Ok Naruto. Proceed with the summoning. We will stand back a ways in the forest to avoid angering the boss you will be calling to you."

Naruto nodded and looked around the clearing, thinking it was big enough for such an experience. He pulled in a deep breath and released it slowly. He went through the seals he memorized from the scroll and slammed it on the ground while calling out the technique.** "Denkiteki Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** (Legendary Summon Technique)

The chakra surge that Naruto released was enormous as he shouted the technique. A large puff of smoke covered the entire clearing before it dissipated revealing a sight that could even make Manda, the boss of the Snake Clan, cringe in fright.

Naruto was standing on top of the head of a gigantic wolf, easily twice the size of Gamabunta. The wolf sported a large scar that passed through its right eye, dark gray fur with white slashes like that of a tiger's stripes. The fangs were quite visible and many could easily say that it was very sharp. The unique thing about the wolf is that it sported 9 tails similar to that of the Kyuubi.

The wolf spoke in a voice that reverberated throughout the entire forest.

**"Who summoned me here in the mortal plane? Speak before I unleash my wrath on you."**

Naruto chose this time to make his presence known. He knocked on the wolf's head making everyone who was hiding in the forest wince at the disrespect and spoke directly to the summon. **"I'm here okami (wolf) san. I, Uzumaki Naruto, summoned you."**

Knowing that someone was on top of his head, the large wolf summon jerked his head upwards throwing Naruto off his head but before the boy could do anything, the wolf swiveled around allowing one of his tails to slap Naruto forcing him to careen towards the ground with enough force that it left a 3 foot deep crater with him the werewolf groaning in the middle.

Naruto groaned at the sudden impact and pushed himself up. He shook his entire body to get the shock off like it was nothing before giving the grinning giant wolf a glare.

**"What did you do that for baka okami!"** shouted Naruto, clearly annoyed at being slammed on the ground like a rag doll.

The wolf's grin widened some more revealing more of its razor sharp teeth.

**"Oh ho. You survive that did you?"** He gave the boy a closer look.** "Would you look at that, I didn't know your kind survived after all this years."** said the wolf in amazement.

**"My kind? What can you tell me about my kind?"** demanded Naruto.

The wolf gave him a fanged grin. **"I WILL tell you if you defeat someone of my choosing in combat. Since you have summoned me here, as my summoner, I need to determine if you're worthy to summon the Moon Wolf Clan. Will you accept my challenge young pup?"** taunted the wolf.

Naruto bristled at being called pup. He barred his teeth at the huge wolf and shouted at the top of his lungs.

**"Bring it on you oversized plush toy!"** challenged Naruto.

Everyone who heard Naruto's insult and challenge slapped their face in unison. The Hokage sincerely hoped that Naruto would survive the challenge, or in worst case, enough of him to be buried in a funeral.

**"You are quite courageous pup. Let me call my champion for battle."** The Wolf Boss sat on his haunches and a large puff of smoke appeared in front of him.

This time, the wolf that appeared was twice the size of Naruto sporting blood-red fur, claws and fangs ready for ripping. It sported 3 tails waving behind him. **"You called me Fenrir-sama?"**

**"Gengetsu (Crescent Moon), we have a new summoner to test."** informed the newly named Fenrir to the new arrival. He gestured towards Naruto, who was busy checking out the new red wolf in front of him, with his muzzle.

Gengetsu saw Naruto and was surprised at the challenger.

**"Interesting. So one survived the great cataclysm? This should be interesting indeed."** Gengetsu got into a battle stance. **"Are you ready young pup?"** he taunted the blonde.

Naruto heard the taunt and just gave the wolf a challenging grin. Fighting another wolf made the blood in his veins boil with anticipation. Hidden instincts boiled to the surface, readying his muscles, instinctively telling him how to attack and defend with ease.

Both fighters were at the ready, waiting for some sort of signal before attacking. Sensing the need, Fenrir gave them the much-awaited signal.

**"BEGIN"**.

Gengetsu heard the signal and immediately dashed towards Naruto, mouth wide open, fangs glinting in the moonlight, lunging for Naruto's throat.

Naruto was surprised by the sudden attack but his instincts saved him from being decapitated by jumping to the side. He launched a counter attacked on his own with a swipe of his sharp claws which the wolf easily avoided by jumping over Naruto, summersaulting and attacking Naruto's back with his paws, leaving deep gashes and blood being spilled on the ground.

Naruto grunted in pain but could already feel the wound healing. Deciding to give back what he got, he mule-kicked the wolf on the ribs that caused it to be thrown 10 feet away from the healing blonde.

Gengetsu shook the cobwebs away from such a strong kick and eyed the boy with anticipation. He was expecting an easy fight but it seems that the boy was making this a challenge for him.

Fenrir, who was eyeing the fight, was enjoying the start of the match. He thought that the boy was done for when his champion executed one of his prized techniques. He was shocked that the boy withstood the attack and countered it effectively throwing his champion away, giving him time to gather his bearings.

_**"This boy has potential but it is still too early to tell at this point…let the match continue."**_He thought with a grin.

Naruto decided to attack this time so he dashed towards his recuperating opponent and released a powerful punch aimed at the face. The wolf easily saw through the attack despite the speed it was executed, simple swerved to the side and snap his jaws at Naruto's extended arm.

Naruto saw through the attack and yanked his arm back to avoid getting it chomped off by the sharp fangs the wolf was sporting. He aimed a kick to the ribs again but the wolf was ready this time so it was avoided easily but not before giving the blonde a few scratches on the side. Both jumped back to get some distance and formulate a plan.

**"Oh, you are something pup. Only you have withstood one of my attacks and hit me at the same time. However, you are still way too young to defeat me in combat."** said Gengetsu, eyeing the blonde for a weakness he could exploit. He saw none which greatly impressed him.

Naruto scoffed at the obvious taunt to rile him up. He was currently in his Wolf Rage stance so he easily covered up his weak areas while readying his body for an all out attack.

**"Yeah right. I think the kick I gave you rattled your brains a bit wolfy."**

Gengetsu sweatdropped at the poor attempt at name calling.

**"You're a wolf too pup."** The summoned wolf deadpanned.

Naruto blushed at the mistake.

**"Shut up. Are we going to fight or not?"** shouted Naruto, challenging the wolf yet again.

Gengetsu grinned. **"Yes we are. You might want to try this on for size."** The wolf glowed an eerie white before releasing it with a howl. The clearing was suddenly filled with 30 Gengetsus – solid ones – all bearing their fangs at him. **"Now let's see you fight your way out of this one…pup." **giving the last part an added tone that came out as an insult, hoping to rile up the blonde wolf in front of him.

Naruto grinned. Oh this wolf seen nothing yet. He placed his hands in front of him in a familiar seal. He hasn't tried this yet in his wolf form but he was always best at on-the-spot improvisation.

**"I'll top your 30 wolves with this. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**

Smoke engulfed the entire clearing, shielding both fighters from view. What Fenrir and Gengutsu saw when it cleared scared them. Gengetsu was surrounded by hundreds of Narutos, some of them on the ground while the rest were perched on the trees, all of them grinning down at a wide-eyed Gengetsu.

**"So, shall we begin…Gen-getsu-san?"** taunted Naruto with a fang-filled grin that brought shiver down everyone's spine. Not seeing any answer, Naruto snapped his fingers and bellowed his command.

**"CHAAAAAAARGE!"**

Gengetsu only have one thought in mind when he saw all the Naruto clones charged at him and his 30 clones…

**"**_**Shit"**_

* * *

><p>Naruto dispelled what's left of his clones when he saw Gengetsu twitching on the ground, his body littered with bloody gashes. Despite the obvious number difference in their clones, the wolf champion matched each of Naruto's clones blow for blow - showing off that his experience in the battlefield was nothing to be scoffed at.<p>

Naruto also didn't get out of the match unscathed. He was no longer wearing any pants but he was happy to see that his 'little wolf' was clearly hidden behind fur and skin (this confused him a bit). He was also sporting a lot of wounds when he was ganged by 3 of Gengetsu's clones.

Tired from the Battle Royale, he sat on the ground, panting from exhaustion. He was startled by a loud booming laugh that echoed throughout the forest.

**"That was quite a battle, young Naruto. It seems that the Moon Wolf Clan has a new summoner today. We welcome you to our clan."** Fenrir declared with a voice filled with pride.

Another wolf appeared in front of him, this one a little bit smaller than Naruto carrying a black scroll in its mouth.

**"This is the summoning contract of the Moon Wolf Clan. After you sign this with your blood, the clan will be forever tied to you and to all your blood relatives. Unlike other summons, we of the Moon Wolf Clan are family summons, meaning that no one will be able to summon us in battle against you. The pack is family and the family is pack. That is the clan's motto and as is yours from now on. Your battles are our battles, young pup." **Declared the holder of the contract after placing the blue-black scroll on the ground in front of the werewolf.

Naruto nodded tiredly and walked over to the scroll and kneeled right in front of it. He opened the contract scroll and saw a bunch of names he didn't recognize. Shrugging, he used a clawed finger to open up a gash on his left palm, letting the blood pool a bit before using the tip of the nail of his right index finger like a pen and wrote down his name beside the last entry. Instinctly knowing what to do next, he covered his right hand with the blood that pooled on his left palm and stamped it down below his name. The contract glowed for a bit before it closed up. The small wolf bowed, bit down on the contract and returned to the summoning realm in a puff of smoke.

**"All done, Fenrir-sama."** Instinctively using the correct honorific for his summon's boss.

The large wolf nodded its head in pride over the pup's instinct to determine the alpha in the situation. **"I suggest that your friends hiding in the woods to come to the clearing so I can inform you of your heritage."**

Hearing the words coming from the boss, the Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Tsume, and Kuromaru entered the clearing towards Naruto. Tsunade immediately went to Naruto's side and started healing his numerous, yet already healing, wounds. After she finished, she looked at the gigantic wolf and pointing at the still unconscious Gengetsu.

**"You may Lady Summoner of the Slugs and thank you for the assistance."** Fenrir answered the unspoken question.

Tsunade was inwardly shocked that the large wolf summon knew of her summons but she ignored it for now as she proceeded to start healing the red wolf's wounds.

Fenrir then looked at the rest of the group. **"Such a grand pack you have here with you pup. The Lord Summoner of the Monkey Tribe and the Toad Clan. And what's this, the Warriors of the Dog Clan are here as well. Interesting company indeed."** finished the wolf with a chuckle.

**"Ummm Fenrir-sama. How did you know about their summons?"** asked a curious Naruto as he stretched his sore muscles to get some feeling back into them, ignoring the fact that he was totally naked as he was stretching his body in front of everyone. Luckily, he was ignored.

**"Easy young one. We of the summons have a hierarchy that is strictly followed. I will tell all of you in brief. The ruler of the summons that allowed us to lend our aid to humans are the four beast of the world, Suzaku of the South, Seirryu of the North, Byakko of the East, and Genbu of the West. Each of them rule their respective clans as fit their species."**

**"For example, the Moon Wolf Clan is under Byakko, as well as the Dog Summons. Genbu, who ruled the earth control the Monkey clan. Seirryu holds dominion over the snakes, toads, and reptiles while Suzaku control all birds. All summons inform each other who their summoners are so we may know them. Also, the smell that came from their summon are deeply rooted into the summoner so I can easily tell them apart."** explained Fenrir.

Everyone was astonished to discover that the summoning realm holds a hierarchy with bosses of their own. It is indeed a discovery that holds a lot of explanation in how summons communicate with one another.

**"So Fenrir-sama, can you tell me about the clan you mentioned earlier that I belonged to. Gengetsu also mentioned something about 'cataclysm' that wiped us out."** asked Naruto, eager to learn more about the source of his bloodline.

Fenrir nodded. **"You might as well sit down since this is a long tale to tell."** Seeing everyone has made themselves comfortable on the ground, Fenrir followed their example and sat on his haunches.

**"Where to begin…the best would be at the beginning of your clan before I start to explain your abilities young one. A long time ago, before the world became the Elemental countries, the shape of the land was quite different. Large continents were separated by deep seas and each continent holds their own forms of life. Of course, man has always been present in these lands but they are different and are separated according to their race."**

**"Before, us summons isn't what we are now. We were considered as spirits of the land, worshipped as deities or gods by the human race then. The one who worshipped the Moon Wolf Clan is your clan, the clan of the Spirit Wolves who lived in a large island that contained a large forest to the west. One thing that made your clan unique out of the rest was that they were deeply in contact with our clan in spirit that some of our powers bled into every generation they produced. As evolution marked every man, so too your clan. The Spirit Wolf Clan gained the ability to shift to wolves that walks on two legs. Before they were called werewolves and have been a subject of many myths and secrets from other races but I digress."**

**"The men of the Spirit Wolf Tribe is able to shift themselves to werewolves while the women doesn't have the ability though their strength is similar, just without the transformation. Their human forms gained the power of the soul of the wolf that is sleeping inside your very own. The soul is usually dormant but is usually awakened when its vessel is in deep need to protect itself. Their bodies will grow in proportion to how powerful their wolf spirit is and from what I see in your form, I could say that you are perhaps the most powerful in the tribe. Also, these men are able to shift to their spirit wolf form when they are under the throes of powerful rage."**

**"Many moons have passed and the tribe flourished. However, men from the east who utilized technology have greatly abused their knowledge and went to war with each other. The Spirit Wolf Clan who was, fortunately, far from civilization was not involved in the war but one of the factions utilized a power so destructive that it destroyed the world."**

**"The men of the east developed a technology so powerful that one of such inventions was enough to destroy a city 5 times the size of this village. First, it was controlled, only attacking those they have fought against. However, one mistake changed all that. The desperation drove one of the enemy factions to infiltrate the base that contained these weapons and launched all of these monstrosities in different parts of the globe, almost wiping out the human race. Unfortunately, my beloved Spirit Wolf Clan was among the casualties and despaired that they were wiped out."**

**"However, it seems that there were survivors from the cataclysm but the knowledge was forgotten for reasons we do not know. We didn't know they survived as well since they didn't know how to contact us through their spirit wolves inside them. Despite this, the ability is passed down from one blood family to another until it has finally activated in you, young one."**

Astonished by the story that was told by the large wolf, everyone in the clearing was silent throughout the telling. All were amazed that the race of man before was quite different from the Elemental Countries today. The revelation of the Spirit Wolf Clan brought tears to Naruto's eyes knowing finally that he once belonged to a large family. The destruction of the world brought fear and anger in the group but was mostly elated that the human race have survived.

The Hokage voiced out some questions then regarding their summons.

"Fenrir-sama. The story you told is astonishing. However, I would like to know how summons, such as yourself and mine, came to be." instinctively using a respectful tone despite his stature in the village.

Fenrir nodded. **"Indeed Lord Summoner of the Monkey Tribe. The entire summoning realm lay dormant in the scheme of life after the cataclysm fearing that man will misuse our powers despite how we have gifted it to them when we found them worthy. However, we came back after we were ordered by the four Legendary Beasts that man once again walked the lands of Earth, especially when the world was under the peril of the Great Jubii. It was because of our contract with the first user of chakra, the Sage of the Six Paths, that he was able to seal the being inside himself which he later separated into nine beasts that now exists in this world. When the Sage passed on to the next life, we were instructed to choose a person to wield our powers only when we find them worthy. For years the Moon Wolf Clan have not experienced any summoners until you came along Uzumaki Naruto, holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

Naruto was shocked that the boss knows of the demon inside him. **"Y-you know of the K-kyuubi inside me?"**

Fenrir just gave him a look that spoke volumes. **"Don't question my intellect pup. If you have lived the years that I have then it is quite easy for me to determine that the strange energy you hold in your gut is from the head of the Kitsune clan, Kyuubi no Kitsune, once a friend of mine in the summoning realm."**

Now everyone was shocked with the revelation that the Bijus were summons themselves.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN KYUUBI IS A SUMMON?" Jiraiya yelled in disbelief.

Fenrir rolled his eyes at the human's antics. **"Yes Summoner of the Toads. The Jubii was broken up by the Sage of the Six Paths into creatures that walked the earth. Ichibi the Racoon, Nibi the Cat, Sanbi the Turtle, Yonbi of the Weasels, Gobi of the Apes, Rokubi of the Snails, Nanabi of the Insects, Hachibi of the Ox, and finally Kyuubi of the Fox. These are the bosses of their respective species but all of them are now dethroned ever since they have wreaked havoc on the earth with others taking their place. Not as powerful perhaps but powerful in their own rights. Kyuubi was once a friend of mine before she started terrorizing this world. If you want the whole history young pup, talk to the fox. I sensed that it is in deep hibernation right now within you."**

Everyone grew quiet at the revelation that the tailed beast were once powerful summons before they were exiled from the summoning realm. They were brought out of their thoughts when Fenrir spoke to them again.

**"Now that you know the history, it is time for everyone to leave except for Naruto. Lord Summoner of the Monkey Tribe, I see that you are the leader of this village, so I ask a boon of you. Please make sure that this place is not accessed by another from your forces. I will be teaching the boy on his abilities and how to utilize his summons. He needs to understand everything about us since he is now part of the pack. He will return in 3 days time with full access to all his abilities and of his summons."**

The Hokage nodded. "I agree Fenrir-sama. I will make sure that your privacy is secured."

Naruto was scratching his head now.** "Uhhh Hokage-jiji. What will happen to the team assignment tomorrow? If I stay here with Fenrir-sama, I will be missing it."**

The old man chuckled at Naruto's worry. Leave it to the blonde to be worried on team assignment with everything that happened to him.

"No need to worry Naruto. I will push the team assignment in one month. Besides, there are things I need to do considering Mizuki was able to infiltrate the Academy easily so an investigation is needed. I will inform the rest of those who passed about the re-schedule." He finished with a grim look on his face.

**"Ok jiji. See you in 3 days."** waved Naruto to the leaving group, suddenly getting a shiver down his spine for reasons unknown.

Naruto didn't notice that Fenrir was giving him a grin behind his back which would have made him quail in fear if he saw it. Oh yes. The 3 days of training would be very…educational.


	7. 07 Team Placement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Team Placement**

* * *

><p>The Hokage and his 2 advisors left the clearing and immediately went back to his office to discuss important matters regarding Naruto and the team placement of those who graduated from the Academy.<p>

Sarutobi immediately went to his desk, sat down, lit his pipe and took a long pull before getting started with business.

"To start things off, I think the 3 of us would agree that Naruto no longer needs to be trained in his bloodline since the Moon Wolf Clan will take care of it for us." This got a nod from Tsunade and Jiraiya. After all, a wolf summon would be the best choice to train a werewolf of his abilities. "However, Tsunade will still continue to monitor Naruto's health to make sure that the 'evolution' that Fenrir-sama mentioned doesn't result in anything harmful for the boy."

Tsunade nodded while taking a few notes on a paper regarding the recent developments in Naruto's bloodline.

"Next on the list is to come up with balanced and workable teams from the graduates. It will be uneven this time around since Danzo slipped in one of his ROOT trainees to keep an eye out for the Uchiha. The boy is showing signs of defection and treason due to how the civilian council pampered him. I noticed that he changed after his friendship with Naruto but I know that wounds run deep when it involves an Uchiha so the ROOT agent will be keeping an eye out just in case the worst comes to pass."

"Sensei, including Naruto, there are a total of 28 who passed the Academy exam. So there is an odd one out." Jiraiya quipped while taking a look at the personal info of each who passed. The files were readily available to him since he is the head of information gathering in the village.

"Correct, Tsunade, were you able to scope out Genins who are capable of becoming medics in their respective squads?" asked Sarutobi.

Tsunade placed the tip of her pen on her bottom lip, deep in thought, pondering the rosters she had in her office at the hospital.

"The most important pre-requisite for a medic-nin is chakra control. From the file you gave me on the students, only three have that capability. Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata. I can train the others but none have these three's potential. I might even take one of them as my apprentice depending on how they absorb the lessons or how they react during missions."

Sarutobi nodded. Knowing Tsunade, she already had a plan on how to bring the three candidates up to stuff with medical knowledge.

"Good. I have changed the rules in team assignment and removed the requests from the Jounin senseis to avoid favoritism. Aside from the teams that I have already placed there on the paper included in the folder, I placed much debate when it comes to the Clan Heirs since they all have specialized abilities. To start, the infiltration and capture team composed of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. We will recreate the Ino-Shika-Cho with them. So Ino will be the team medic since you will be training her at least twice a week with the rest of the girls."

Both Sannin nodded in agreement since their individual abilities compliment each other.

"Next we have is the information gathering and detection teams composed of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Kiba Inuzuka. All their abilities are perfect for this role." Informed the Hokage. The two Sannin couldn't deny that the three would be perfect for a tracking team with their respective clan abilities.

"Last but not the least is the most important team which will be comprised of the Uchiha and Haruno Sakura. Naruto was supposed to be on this team since this will a front-line, heavy attack squad. But the inclusion of Danzo's agent will require me to remove Naruto and to assign him in an apprenticeship."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this pairing. "Why removed Naruto? He would be the perfect front line fighter that could easily compliment the team. Judging from his abilities, he is basically a one-man army with his clones that have the same abilities as the original." Jiraiya nodded at Tsunade's rebuttal.

All of them saw how the young werewolf's shadow clones were able to decimate Gengetsu and his clones back in the Forest of Death. No one can deny the sheer destruction the golden werewolf can cause if he was trained up a bit in ninjutsu. He was literally a chakra powerhouse even in his human form that can easily throw out high-powered techniques like peanuts.

Hokage nodded. "True but Naruto's pack mentality will be a hindrance if Sasuke defects from the village. For Naruto, such relationship could spell disaster for him if such a situation occurs. So no, Naruto is not practical for this scenario with the Uchiha involved despite the friendship they created with each other. Sai, on the other hand, knows his mission well and have the training needed to stop Sasuke if such situation occurs."

Jiraiya and Tsunade grudgingly nodded at the explanation. It was true that Uchihas tend to become power hungry and all signs of it points to Sasuke so they will have to forego putting Naruto on the team. If Sasuke defects then Naruto will easily kill him on the spot. His instinct wouldn't have it otherwise. Jiraiya decided to voice out his concerns.

"So if Naruto is the odd man out, what do you plan to do with him? It wouldn't be a good idea to let him wait for the next batch of graduates since that would severely pull down the village's manpower. His newfound abilities and the power of his summons is a great help if an A or S class situation occurs." said Jiraiya, frowning at the thought. "I COULD take the gaki as my apprentice as I promised Minato when he was alive."

The Hokage shot down the idea immediately. "No Jiraiya. You have your own responsibilities in the village, as well as outside with the spy network. Besides, you can still teach the boy from time to time without having to complicate your already busy schedule. I was thinking of giving him to Mitarashi Anko."

This revelation caused the Toad and Slug Sannin to give their sensei an incredulous look.

"WHAT! Why her?" shouted Jiraiya. He couldn't believe that his sensei would put Naruto under the sadistic Anko, even if she was sexy as hell.

"I have my reasons Jiraiya. One, Anko can easily train Naruto in the skills needed in the field – assassination, demolition, even seduction if his new physique is anything to go by." This caused Jiraiya to give out a mischievous grin, probably thinking about sexual scenarios that the blonde would be subjected to with his physique. This was ignored by the two. "

"Two, both compliment each other since Naruto is mostly short to mid-range while anko can easily compensate for long-range which Naruto certainly lacked. And lastly, it would fit well with Naruto's new rank." The Hokage added the last part with a smirk.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this. "Rank? I thought you wanted Naruto to be a Genin? It is still too early for him to be promoted to Chunin, not to mention it would be unfair to the rest of the graduates, skill not withstanding."

Sarutobi smirked. "Oh no. You misunderstood me Tsunade. I plan to assign him the rank Tokubetsu Genin. It's a new one I created just a few hours ago after seeing Naruto spar with Gengetsu. My reasoning is quite simple. Tokubetsu ranks are mostly for people who have specialized skills. Anko fits in this category as does Iruka. For Naruto, his specialized skills and abilities easily rank him as a Tokubetsu. Since he is a Genin, he will be a Tokubetsu Genin…a rank higher than Genins but below Chunin. What do you think?"

The mischievous grin that Sannin was similar to that of their sensei. Great minds think alike after all.

* * *

><p>Naruto spent the next 3 days under the tutelage of the boss of the Moon Wolf Clan giving him a crash course on the various abilities of his summons to aid him in battle, infiltration, stealth, and assassination – wolf style.<p>

The Blonde werewolf found out that the Moon Wolf Clan was an all rounder summon that specialized in almost anything, maybe except water-based battles since they can't swim.

Naruto went to sleep that night to rest his body as instructed by Fenrir so he could start early. He asked how to change back to his human form but Fenrir told him to stick with his werewolf form so his body can get accustomed with the change as his ancestors used to do. He did, however, tell him that he will be taught how to change back when they get to the last day of training.

The first day was a simple introduction to the Moon Wolf Clan. He was introduced to various wolves with specialized abilities to help him with his missions.

As he was introduced to the clan, Naruto immediately found his favorites. His most favorite was the heavy assault unit that is comprised of 5 wolves namely:

Gengetsu (crescent moon) who he fought for the right of being their summoner who specialized in close quarter combat and a heavy assault wolf with his ability to clone himself;

Jougen (first quarter moon) was also a front-line fighter but more on a support unit with his ability to go invisible;

Mangetsu (full moon) was a large wolf with multiple scars on his body. He was easily the eldest in the group and specializes in heavy assault due to the armor he was wearing. (Naruto shuddered at sight of the metal claws and spiked metal tail tip that the wolf wore and knew that the damage dealt by these weapons would be lethal even for him with he advanced regenerative abilities.)

Hangestu (half moon) is the jutsu specialist of the group and the one who have the largest chakra reserve of the set. His main artillery involves fire and wind based attacks which compliments each other due to its opposing forces.

Last, but certainly not the least, is Mikadzuki (new moon) who is the healer and the only female of the group. Despite being a healer, she also employs decent attacking capabilities since she uses her own version of Chakra Enjintou (Chakra Scalpel) allowing her to do direct damage on muscles, tendons, nerves, and organs - A lethal combination with her skills in close quarter combat.

These 5 wolves were affectionately dubbed as the Wolf Assault Squad.

The second day was a hazardous experience for Naruto. Fenrir saw Naruto's specialized style in Taijutsu but commented on various errors in its execution so he commanded the Wolf Assault Squad to put Naruto on the ringer. He spent the whole day mostly dodging the various attacks from the group while attacking only when he finds a weakness in their defense. On the end of the day, Fenrir praised him in finding out the weakness of his style, how to analyze the battle to make sure that he finds a weakness that he could exploit, and if no weakness is found, make one and make it count.

Naruto was grateful for the lesson despite the beatings he got from the wolves.

The third and last day of the training session was focused on Naruto practicing on Wolf Soul and Human Soul. Wolf Soul is the werewolf form of the Spirit Wolf Tribe while their human form is called Human Soul. He spent the whole day practicing the change until he was able to do so in a moment's notice, even in the midst of battle.

Before the day ended, Fenrir gifted Naruto with the Moon Wolf Emblem on his forehead (a c-shaped mark, like a crescent moon with the tips at the bottom). Fenrir explained that the mark serves two purposes. 1) It signifies him as the summoner of the Moon Wolf Clan and; 2) allows him to change into his Wolf Soul without having to worry about ruining his clothes. The blonde summoner was chagrined when Fenrir told him that his ancestors didn't worry about pants when transforming to Wolf Soul since his 'little wolf' was hidden anyway. (Fenrir explained to him where IT went in detail much to Naruto's embarrassment)

Before he left, Naruto asked why he grew again so Fenrir explained to him that the constant transformation from Wolf Soul to Human Soul and vice versa forced his body to mature at a rapid pace. So his current look of 6'4, muscles, and abilities reflect a fully matured Spirit Wolf Tribe member. Naruto had no problems with it whatsoever.

The wolves returned to the summon realm after Naruto thanked them and shunshined back to his apartment since he had no clothes on. After donning on his usual clothes of black muscled shirt, cargo pants, and boots. He teleported out of his pad and went directly to the Hokage Tower to check in with his surrogate grandfather. He didn't bother to go through the front door of the tower so he just teleported directly outside the Hokage's office and knocked.

"Come in Naruto-kun." came the Hokage's voice.

Naruto entered and gave his surrogate grandfather his trademark grin. "Hiyah Hokage-jiji. I'm back and ready for anything."

Sarutobi laughed at Naruto's enthusiasm and beckoned him to sit down. "Now Naruto, I have already finalized the team placement and I have something special for you."

"What is it?" said an excited Naruto.

"It's a secret and you will find out when the teams are announced." Naruto pouted at this making the Hokage smirk. "Anyway, here is your headband for passing the 'special exam' that Mizuki set up for you." he grinned while tossing Naruto his very own Konoha headband, black as Naruto requested while he was still young and attending the Academy.

Naruto grinned and placed it on his right bicep since putting it on his head would hide his summoner mark which is a big no-no to the clan.

"Thanks jiji. Is there anything else you need?" asked Naruto since he really wanted to go and visit Saji to tell him everything that happened. Besides, he didn't work for 3 days and he was itching to do so.

"Oh, why don't you demonstrate your transformation now? I take it Fenrir-sama taught you about it?" asked the Hokage, curious about the transformation.

"Sure jiji. Before I transform, this is the Human Soul, which is basically my human form. My transformed state is called Wolf Soul which amplifies my Human Soul abilities." After the explanation, he moved away from the Hokage's table then transformed slowly, yet fluidly so his surrogate grandfather can see the different changes to his body.

**"So, what do you think jiji?"** asked a fully-transformed Naruto, giving the Hokage a huge wolf-like smirk, fang showing.

The Hokage laughed at Naruto's childishness but pointed out something missing.

"Whatever happened to your clothes? The first time you transformed, it was ripped apart except for your pants."

**"Well, you noticed the moon-shaped marked on my forehead right?"** the Hokage nodded. **"That wasn't just a mark of a wolf summoner. It also acts like a storage seal where my clothes go to when I transform. My clothes will come back when I returnto my Human Soul form."** explained Naruto.

"Interesting. I didn't know such abilities existed. Anyway, you might want to go to Tsunade so she could check you out. She has been itching to give you one after your 3-day training."

**"Sure jiji. I'll visit Tsunade-baa-san tomorrow. I still have to check in with Saji-san or I'll be out of a job. My appetite is a lot bigger now since I grew a bit after transforming back and forth a lot of times so I need my job."** said Naruto with a sheepish grin before turning back to his Human Soul form.

Sarutobi just waved the boy away. "Fine fine. Off with you then. See you later Naruto-kun."

Giving the Hokage one last smile, he left the room in a shunshin to meet with Saji. The Hokage immediately checked the floor where Naruto disappeared from and saw that there weren't any furs around. He sighed in relief. He didn't want to make any excuses with the cleaners on where the gold furs came from.

* * *

><p>Naruto went in line to Saji's shop his mind already coming up with different excuses to make sure that it's believable to the retired Chunnin. He saw Saji reading Jiraiya's book grinning and giggling like a loon. He sighed. He will never get used to Saji's pervertedness while in the shop.<p>

"Oi Saji-ji-san. I'm back and I passed the exam." hollered Naruto scaring the old man out of his chair.

Saji grunted while picking himself from the floor, massaging his bruised bottom.

"Stupid brat. How many times have I told you that it's not healthy for an old man to get frightened like that? One of these days, you're going to give me a heart attack." Growled the aged weapon maker.

"Yeah right. You're not that old. You're still 52 for crying out loud." Said Naruto with an annoyed huff.

"Shut up gaki. 52 IS old enough for me. Ow my hips!." complained Saji, greatly exaggerating his 'supposedly' aching hips. Naruto just rolled his eyes at his sensei's childishness.

"Anyway, I'm back for work. Any pending orders while I was away." asked Naruto, putting on his leather apron, itching to get back to making weapons. He definitely missed it even after only being away for 3 days.

"Not much gaki. Nothing I can't handle. However, we are running out of kunais and shurikens so you might want to bring out all the metals you can handle and start pounding." said Saji as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket which contained the orders and handing it to Naruto.

The blonde apprentice saw the numbers on the paper and whistled. "Wow. 2000 shurikens and 1500 kunais. Tough order. Do we even have that much metal?"

Saji nodded while walking back to the front desk. "Yep. I already ordered 2 tons worth of metals while you were away 2 days back. I hired a Genin team to place it inside your work room since you weren't around to haul it in. I'm too old to carry those materials to the back room."

Naruto nodded. He knew that hauling such metals would only aggravate Saji's already deteriorating health due to his old age so hiring a Genin team when he was not around was a good idea. Besides, with the money they've been making, hiring a team didn't really put a dent on their account.

"Anyway, I'm going to be out back to start working on this order." called out Naruto as he walked towards his work area.

"Good idea gaki. We'll talk after we close shop later." said Saji before going back to his smut, his giggling accompanying Naruto all the way.

* * *

><p>Naruto was halfway done with the orders when he called it a day. Working with metals always relaxed him and his newfound strength only improved the quality and speed of his work. He placed the last of his finished products in a box and nailed it shut before putting it on the corner. He wiped the sweat off his face and body before taking off his leather apron then putting his black muscle shirt on.<p>

He exited his workroom and walked to the front of the shop. He saw Saji on the table with a very large box in front of him.

"Ahhh Naruto. Finally done I see. How are we with the orders?" asked a clearly excited Saji.

Naruto just rolled his eyes but the smile gave his fake irritation away.

"Halfway done sensei. I'm finished with the shurikens and placed them in the corner boxed and ready to sell. I'll finish the kunais tomorrow since I will be working in the mornings for a month since the team placement will be postponed." He informed Saji while walking towards the table. "So what's this thing?" indicating the very large box on the table.

"Well, I did promise that I have something for you when you graduate from the Academy and become a Genin so here it is. Contained in this box are my masterpieces. I started making them 2 years ago since you started making blades. I did it every evening to make sure you don't know about them. Open it and check them out." explained Saji, clearly excited about Naruto's reaction to his gift.

Naruto was touched by his sensei's thoughtfulness and generosity so he couldn't say no to the gift if Saji put a lot of effort into making them. He opened the box and what he saw inside made him gasp in awe.

Inside was a pair of blue gauntlets lined with silver. It contained 4 interlocking plates held together by metallic clips. He ignored the other item for now since he really wanted to check this out. He carefully placed the gauntlets on his wrist, securing it in place. He admired the craftsmanship that only Saji could make.

"Nice aren't they. They are my best work. Even if I specialize in weapons, I do have skill making armors despite the fact that only Samurais wear them. However, what makes these babies different is the metal I used to make them. I used high-grade chakra metals combined with titanium. It is very durable and makes for a very powerful shield against any weapon. Now, I want you to channel a little bit of your chakra on the seal located at the back of the clasp of your gauntlets."

Naruto did as instructed and was surprised when each gauntlet revealed claw-like blades that extended 4 inches from the base of his knuckles. He looked at the weapons in awe.

"Interesting right? Not only are they for defensive purposes, you can also utilize them for your Taijutsu attacks. Now to retract the blade, just channel your chakra again to the same spot." Naruto did as instructed and was amazed when the blades slid back into its housing as if it wasn't there. "To increase your defense, channel chakra on the guard. The seals on the side of the guard will cover the guard with a chakra shield that can easily withstand any weapon attacks. Now check out your next gift, my boy. My best creation yet!" stated a very excited Saji.

Naruto grinned in anticipation at the next gift. He knew it was a sword judging from how the cloth covered it but the design is easily hidden so he removed the covering and gasped at the design.

"This is the best zanbato-type blade I have every created in my entire life. You already know for a fact that I helped in the creation of the swords used by the 7 swordsmen of the Mist so I utilize my experience making those swords and created this baby here. My best work."

Naruto marveled at the sheer complexity of the blade before him. The size of the Zanbato was enormous. From the handle to the tip of the blade was easily 6 feet. It was quite thicker than the normal Zanbato and it was carved with various seals along the blade with purpose he could only guess. He also noticed that the blade sported a line in the middle that he could never determine its use. He grasped the blade's handle and lifted it, expecting to be heavier than normal Zanbato despite his strength but he noticed that it was very light, even by his standards.

_*Imagine Ichigo's blade, two of them attached together by their blunt side, forming a triangular blade with two edges.*_

"I call this blade Kagennotsuki (Waning Moon), the best blade I have ever crafted in my entire life and will be my last piece. I can never create any more that will surpass this. Now there is a secret to this blade that I will explain later. First, I think you have noticed that the blade is light, correct? Despite that it is made of the same material as your gauntlet, it is made light using a series of seals passed down in my family that allows it to counteract gravity so it doesn't weight as much as it used to without it. I also placed a blood seal on it that only you can touch and carry it with ease. If another person does then the gravity will quadruple on the blade making its weight roughly around 2 tons more or less." Naruto's eyes widened at that. "Yes, Kagennotsuki weight exactly 500kg considering the type of metal I used and its thickness."

"Next, you noticed the line in the middle correct?" Naruto nodded, eyes still mesmerized by the beauty of the blade which made Saji smirk. "This is actually two blade put together to form a double-edged zanbatou. Now I want you to hold the blade in both hands, right hand on top of the left and channel chakra on the handle."

Naruto followed the instructions and he heard a faint click coming from the blade before pulling it apart, the handle seemed to melt off from where he wasn't touching as if it was immaterial, allowing him to hold two single-edge zanbato in front of him. He can only gape in awe.

"Saji-ji-san. Are you sure you are giving these two me? These are priceless in their workmanship alone. I mean I can't…" Naruto was interrupted when Saji placed his hand on Naruto's mouth to shut him up.

Saji sighed, removing his hand from Naruto's face.

"Naruto, I'm an old man and I have no one to pass my craft to. When I took you in to work for me, I was also training you up to become my apprentice. You have surpassed all my expectations with your determination, hard work, and skills. You are the son I have never had and I can only make sure that I equip you properly with weapons that will help protect your life and allow you to face any enemy without fear. Please, accept these gifts, Naruto."

A tear made way down Naruto's cheek and placed the sword back on the box before giving Saji a tight hug with tears streaming down both their faces. Both silent as they held on to each other, words not meaning anything since their hearts said it all. They might not acknowledge it out in the open but both have seen each other as master and apprentice, boss and worker, and most importantly, father and son.

Saji patted Naruto on the back before letting go. Wiping a tear from his face he gave Naruto a crooked grin. "One more feature gaki that I forgot to tell you, I want you to place the sword back together the same way you separated it and place it on your back."

Naruto just gave Saji a confused look but did as instructed. The 2 swords combined again with a faint click, handles seamlessly melting with each other to form one grip. He hefted the sword a bit and placed it on his back. He felt a slight tug in his chakra that seemed to connect with the blade. He removed his hand and was astonished that the blade stayed in place. Saji gave him a big grin.

"The last feature is the no-sheath seal I placed on the blade itself. It will automatically attach itself to your chakra when you place it over your spine, locking it in place until you remove it. No one can remove it except you."

Naruto returned the grinn and practiced drawing and 'sheathing' the blade a few times until he got the hang of it.

Both them were able to calm down after a few minutes, Naruto's weapons on his hands and back, proud to display it to the world. Saji served them with tea as they continued to discuss everything that happened.

Naruto decided to tell Saji the truth about his bloodline and even showed him his Wolf Soul, much to the old man's shock and awe. Saji bequeathed him a scroll that originally came from Mist that depicts a style for Zanbato users. The katas were simple enough since Zanbatos were originally too heavy to even swing around in complicated maneuvers but Saji told Naruto that the near weightless quality of his blade would allow him to wield it like a katana.

It was almost evening when they finished their talk and Naruto went back to his apartment, proudly wearing his new weapons for everyone to see. He was determined to study and practice from the scroll that Saji gave him while thinking of ways on how to ask Neko to spar with him.

* * *

><p>Naruto used the time he had before the team assignments wisely. He tried a couple of times to ask or wheedle the information on who his team would be from the Hokage but was thwarted by subtle diversions or outright saying no. He finally quit after failing to get an answer on his fifth try using his Wolf Soul and gave the Hokage a hurt puppy look which the old man tried hard to ignore.<p>

Using **Kage Bunshin**, Naruto was able to multitask easily. His clone would practice the katas from the Zanbato scroll while his real body is hard at work in Saji's shop. Orders kept coming so he was always busy. Saji didn't tell him but his shop was already exporting weapons outside the village since the word got out that the quality of their products is the best in the market.

His training with _Kagennotsuki_ sped up when he asked the aid of Neko to help him. The ANBU operative was surprised at the complexity of the blade and was more than happy to help the blonde improve his skills.

Due to the seals that made the blade almost weightless, Yuugao also taught Naruto some katas used by Katana wielders.

At the end of the month, Yuugao judged Naruto's sword skills to be of low Chunnin when in single-sword mode, and low Jounin when going into double-sword. In fact, the double-sword techniques that Naruto uses were so complicated that Yuugao have to recruit her boyfriend, Gekko Hayate for a 2-on-1 spar. All 3 of them improved their sword skills because of it even if Naruto always loses from one or both of them.

Naruto even went to the point of repairing both their swords twice because he broke them due to the strength of his blade and his swings. Of course, this was free of charge and the blonde judiciously made sure that the swords were better than the last using spare metals he stored in the shop. After breaking their swords for the fifth time, he decided to make them swords using chakra metals. He gave them a smug grin when both sported shocked looks after presenting them their new weapons. Naruto didn't know as of yet that chakra metals were expensive and a single katana was worth a year's worth of ANBU wage.

Also, Naruto discussed with Saji that he would be going on missions so they made an arrangement regarding stockpiling weapons to make sure that they never run out while Naruto was away. At the end of the month, Naruto made 8,000 shurikens, 10,000 kunais, and 5,000 senbons to tide the shop over till his next free time.

At the day of the team assignments, Naruto strolled to the academy wearing his weapons. This earned him a few queer looks from the people who saw him walking towards the compound. Again, he arrived there 30 minutes early so took a nap to pass the time.

He was woken up by a surprised Shikamaru. "Oi Naruto, I thought you didn't pass the exams."

Naruto rolled his eyes and pointed to the Konoha headband on his bicep. "I passed Shika. Iruka will explain it later so everyone will know."

As if being called, Iruka strolled into the classroom and much to everyone's surprise; the Hokage came with him as well. Everyone immediately became quiet since this was the first time that the Sandaime was present during team assignments. Iruka smile at the silence but mentally sighed when he would command such respect that could shut them up. He coughed before addressing the graduates.

"Congratulations to everyone who passed the exams. You might have noticed that Hokage-sama is here for the team placement. This is one of the new rules that are being implemented by the village, the Hokage informing you on teams and the reasons for it. Information is a shinobi's greatest weapon and telling you the importance of your team will help you in the future when you're in the field." explained Iruka.

The Hokage coughed to catch everyone's attention and smiled at the graduates.

"Good morning. Starting today, you are all Genins of Konoha and I expect all of you to train hard and work hard to make the village proud and prosper. Now, I think you might notice that Uzumaki Naruto is here in this room wearing a Konoha headband when you all know that he didn't pass the exam." He got a few nods from the group in front of him.

"To explain, you might notice that Mizuki isn't here with you right now. He is a traitor to the village and Naruto helped in his incarceration." explained the Hokage much to the shock of everyone in the classroom.

Shikamaru, who was curious to a point, raised his hands to voice out his question. When the Hokage nodded in his direction, he stood up and addressed the village leader.

"Pardon my intrusion Hokage-sama but can you explain the extent of his mission?" It was a bold statement, questioning the Hokage, but his curiosity overrode his logical mind.

The Hokage smiled at the curious Nara.

"We have discovered that Mizuki was planning to use one of the failing students in this class to steal the Forbidden Scroll." A lot of student gasped at this. "So we purposely misled everyone by making Naruto act that he can't perform a clone jutsu to fail the exam. Mizuki then informed Naruto of a non-existent 'special exam' so he could pass. So Naruto took a fake scroll and confronted Mizuki in the forest. We were able to capture Mizuki red-handed thanks to Naruto's cooperation. To make it seem fair to the group, I will ask Naruto-kun to demonstrate that he can indeed create a clone that qualifies him to pass the exam in the first place." He gestured towards Naruto who nodded and proceeded to create a solid clone that appeared beside him in a puff of smoke.

No one noticed that the clone was solid so he didn't bother explaining it to them. Naruto dispelled the clone after convincing everyone, going back to his seat and listened to the Hokage giving out team placement for the class.

The aged Hokage went through the norms of assigning and explaining the teams until he reached Team 7.

"Now, Team 7 is defined as Front-line and Assault Squad. The Genins who will be assigned to this squad specializes in brutal Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu skills to compliment the missions assigned to it. The members of Team 7 would be Uchiha Sasuke for his prowess in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, Haruno Sakura who will be the support of the group as medic and Genjutsu, and finally, Sai, a previous graduate of the Academy who has lost his team last year. Your Jounin Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"Team 8 is designated as a Tracker and Detection team. Those who are a member of this team must have exceptional skills and abilities for both tracking and detection. As such, the specialized abilities of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata are perfect for this role. Your Jounin Sensei would be Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team 9 is still under circulation since their sensei didn't allow them to participate in last year's Chunnin Exam. This team is purely an attack squad similar to that of Team 7 but on a support basis. This team is under Maito Gai so it is quite possible that you will be doing missions with them at some point in the future."

"Team 10 is created as an Infiltration, Information Gathering, and Capture team; the reformation of the Ino-Shika-Cho group through their own heirs namely, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. All 3 of you will be trained under my son, Sarutobi Asuma."

"Last, but not the least, is the formation of a purely Assassination Squad composed of one Genin and a Jounin. Numbers is irrelevant at this point since such missions are done in a discreet and speedy manner. So Naruto will be assigned to Team 11 under the designation of an Assassination Squad under the tutelage of Mitarashi Anko. Also, due to Naruto's bloodline, he will be given the rank of Tokubetsu Genin, which ranks above Genin and below Chunin and purely under the Hokage in terms of chain of commands. Any questions?" finished the Hokage.

There were a few discontent being aired, especially the formation of Team 11 but the Hokage was more than capable to squash them down with well-placed reasons and killer intent. The team assignment ended and teams are told to come back after lunch to meet their respective senseis.

* * *

><p>Naruto was enjoying his instant ramen under the shade of his favorite tree located behind the Academy compound. After finishing up 5 of them to tide him up until later, he was about to take a nap when some people came by to join him.<p>

"Hey Naruto, why didn't you join us for lunch like you always do?" asked Choji, munching on his chips even after eating a buffet size meal during lunch break.

Naruto waved at them to sit down. "Hiyah Choji. I was a bit sleepy so I took a quick lunch of instant ramen and planned to sleep the whole break off here in my favorite spot." He saw the people behind Choji and got confused as to why the whole clan heirs were there. "So guys, what brings you here?" addressing the entire group consisting of Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and a lagging Sasuke.

Shikamaru plopped down beside Naruto and grunted. "Just want to ask how you've been? We haven't seen you for a month and you came back with a lot of changes?" Shika looked him over. "Man, how in the world did you get so big?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment due to all the attention he was getting from the group. "Well, it's because of the final activation of my bloodline. My body has to change in order to keep up with the abilities I have."

Ino eyed Naruto in a way that made the blonde nervous.

"Really, Naruto? Before you were hunky. Now you are definitely Grade-A material. Yummmm!" said Ino with a saucy wink that made Naruto blush. All of them didn't notice that dagger-filled look Hinata was aiming towards the Yamanaka heir.

"So can you tell us anything about your bloodline man? We are curious here." hollered an overexcited Kiba with Akamaru currently sleeping on top of his head.

Naruto frowned and thought about Kiba's question. The Hokage told him specifically to keep his bloodline a secret in front of the villagers to avoid arousing their fear of him since he already holds the Kyuubi but his classmates means the world to him and he considered them as pack. He weighed the pros and cons while looking at the clan heirs surrounding him.

Shikamaru and Choji can easily keep his secret since they were his close friends since they were kids.

Kiba will definitely keep this a secret since Fenrir-sama told him that he is considered an Alpha to the dog clan due to his status as his summoner so they will instinctively follow his orders within reason.

Shino, being his stoic self, could easily understand his transformation due to his bloodline.

Hinata, the only shy Hyuuga he knew, can keep his secret since she seems to look up to him.

Ino, on the other hands, was well-known as the gossip queen of their group but it is quite possible for her to keep it a secret if the situation was serious enough.

Sasuke, however, was another matter entirely. The brooding Uchiha will surely get jealous of his abilities and will find a way to pester him about it.

Deciding to keep some parts of his bloodline abilities a secret, he only told them his ability in his Human Soul.

"Well, my bloodline is body based. It started to come out when I was 8 years old. I think you guys can remember that I hit a growth spurt during that time right?" everyone nodded. "It already matured this year giving me increased strength, agility, and speed. From what Tsunade-baa-san told me, my bloodline may have been from a tribe that has wolf-like abilities or soemthing. It's quite possible that some of my ancestors were blessed by the wolf, who knows." explained Naruto, not telling them the whole truth since he didn't want Sasuke to know the extent of his abilities until the time to reveal it comes around.

Everyone believed him except Shikamaru who was giving him a speculative look. Naruto got the distinct feeling that the smart Nara already knew that he was hiding something for one reason or the other so he chose to let it slide.

"Really? That's cool man! I mean is it like my clan?" asked an excited Kiba seconded by a bark from Akamaru.

Naruto nodded. "Yep. As part of the package, my hearing, sight, and smell also improved. But not much though."

"H-how a-bout the sword N-naruto-kun?" asked a stuttering Hinata.

Naruto smiled fondly at her making her blush before removing the sword from his back and held it in front of him, giving them a clear look of his beloved weapon. "My boss, Saji, made this for me as a gift for graduating the Academy. You already know that he is a weapon maker so he made this one for me so I can learn how to use a sword to better protect myself. Isn't it a beauty?"

Everyone looked at the sword and they can never deny that it is a work of art.

Ino gawked at the size and beauty of the sword. "That is one big sword Naruto. How in the world can you hold it easily like that?"

"_Kegennotsuki_ is a unique sword, one of the best made out there. It is quite heavy, sure, but my sensei put some seals on it to make it light, but only for me. If others hold this sword, they will feel the full weight." explained Naruto.

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah right, dobe. If you can wield that sword then anyone can."

Naruto got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Really Sasuke, you want to give it a try then?" he stood up and stabbed the sword on the ground. "Why don't you take it out then?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a grin signifying that he accepted the challenge and walked towards the sword. He gripped the handle and tried to yank it out but the sword held firm. He tried again, this time, with all of his strength but the sword wouldn't budge an inch. He tried for a couple more minutes before quitting, giving Naruto a hard look, before walking back to the Academy with Ino behind him spouting off words of encouragement to keep the Uchiha happy.

Naruto just chuckled and retrievef the sword. He easily lifted it up and leaned it against the tree before sitting down beside it.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and grunted. "Ok Naruto, spill the rest of the info out."

Naruto just looked at the lazy Nara and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I know you left some things out Naruto and I know it is because of those two that you didn't reveal everything about your bloodline. We all know that Ino is a gossip and will tell anyone about it without question and Sasuke would pester you about it if he ever knows. So spill."

Naruto's eyes widened at Shikamaru's explanation. He hit the nail right on the head.

"Damn, you're smart Shika. Why can't your brain shut down for once?" said Naruto in an exasperated tone.

The Nara clan heir just looked at him smugly. "Hmph. I'm smart. So sue me." Naruto just gave him a mock-glare which the Nara heir happily returned with a grin.

Kiba was looking at the glaring duo curiously. "What do you mean Shika? Naruto wasn't telling us everything?"

Shino piped in with his monotone voice. "It is only logical for Naruto to keep it a secret, especially with people who cannot be trusted with the information."

Everyone gave Shino an incredulous look. This is the first time that Shino spoke in a whole sentence instead of a grunt or a one to two-word answer. Shino got annoyed with the stares.

"Not talking much doesn't mean that I don't know how. I just don't find any logical reason to use long sentences when a few words would suffice." He added to get his point across.

Naruto just shook his head.

"Fine. I'll tell you but I just want you all to know that this is an S-class secret punishable by death set by the Hokage. Do you still want to know?" Everyone nodded, well everyone except Shino who just raised an eyebrow as if saying "We aren't stupid you know."

"Ok, there is a clearing a few kilometers behind the Academy, I want you to meet me there in 10 minutes." With that, Naruto used Shunshin to leave the Academy towards the clearing leaving the rest of the group dumbfounded at the sudden use of a Chunnin level technique.

Shikamaru grunted and stood up. He looked at the rest of the shocked group.

"Well, aren't you guys coming or not?"

No one needed anymore prompting so they all stood up and left for the clearing behind the Academy at top speed to learn the secrets of one Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the clearing and shook his head. He couldn't believe that he promised to tell them the rest of his bloodline. True, he needed to keep it a secret, but his pack mentality already considered the other clan heirs as part of the group, well, except for a few.<p>

Thinking about it for a few more minutes, he decided that it was a good idea to tell them about his bloodline though asking them for an oath to keep it a secret from others is a good point. If they are going to be part of the Shinobi forces of the village then it would only be natural for them to know his ability so they can work together better during missions.

The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. He made up his mind and decided to tell them everything about his bloodline but will keep some of his more salient abilities secret at this time around, like his summons for example.

It didn't take long for the rest of the group to enter the clearing, out of breath from running so fast. It seems that only Kiba was slightly winded since it is only natural for their clan to have a bit more stamina than the rest.

Naruto waved at them to come closer and waited for the rest to catch their breath.

"Are you sure you really want to know the rest of my bloodline? It is not too late to back out now." urged Naruto, testing their determination.

Shikamaru gave him a look that spoke volumes. "Get on with it Naruto. We wouldn't have come here at top speed if we didn't want to know about it." Everyone else nodded their affirmation that they were also thinking of the same thing.

Naruto nodded. "Ok guys. I belong to a clan called the Spirit Wolf tribe. I am the last. As I said earlier, we got our abilities from the wolf, but more specifically, the wolf spirit. What you see right now is the Human Soul aspect of my bloodline. My human form."

Shino raised an eyebrow at the explanation. "It would seem that you also have another form. From what I gather from your explanation earlier, it would only stand to reason that you can also turn into a wolf as well?"

"Got it in one Shino. But before I go into my other form, I just want you guys to promise me that no one outside from this group should know about this. Even the Hokage forbade me to tell you guys but since we will be working together sometime in the future, it is only reasonable for you guys to know what I'm capable of, don't you think?"

There was a murmur of agreement from everyone in the group except for Kiba who shouted "Hell, yeah. Bring it on." and Akamaru's "yips". Naruto grinned at the duo.

To the surprise of everyone, Naruto immediately shifted to his Wolf Soul form, slowly to how he showed the Hokage to make sure that everyone got an idea of his change. He finished the change and stood up to his full height and stared down at the group, giving them all a wolfish grin that showed all his razor sharp teeth. The reactions were different for each one.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped, opening and closing, no words coming out of his mouth.

Kiba and Akamaru both shivered when their instincts starts telling them that they are in front of an Alpha.

Shino's eyebrows disappeared, eye wide and shades dangerous low on his nose.

Hinata just 'meeped' and fainted at the sight of a very muscular golden werewolf in front of her. Naruto just sweatdropped at the sight.

Choji's chips lay forgotten at his feet, jaw dropping at the huge werewolf in front of him.

Naruto decided to break them out of their shock.** "So, what do you think?"** he asked in his deep guttural voice that simple screamed 'dangerous'. Not getting any response from the group, he decided to prank them by giving out a very loud howl.

Everyone in the clearing fainted.

* * *

><p>Tsunade heard the howl from somewhere in the forest around the Academy and just grunted before taking a long swig from her Sake bottle. "Damn gaki. Showing off again."<p>

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, was dying of laughter from the reactions of the clan heirs to Naruto's transformation. He was spying on the blonde using his crystal ball on how his friends would handle the change. He specifically forbade Naruto to reveal the information to the villagers but it seems that he found a loophole to the command by telling his fellow Genins instead. He understood that Naruto wanted them to know about his abilities since he will be working with them in the future. His pack mentality won't allow him to keep any secrets from them.<p>

Getting himself under control, he straightened his robes and released another chuckle before going back to checking out his crystal ball.

* * *

><p>Inuzuka Tsume was checking out the kennels when a loud howl broke through the noise of the various dogs in the compound. Immediately, all dogs quieted down and whimpered.<p>

The Clan Head just shook her head and looked at the whimpering dogs in front of her. "Damn that gaki, he definitely knows how to shut you all up." She mused in a smug voice.

Kuromaru just rolled his eyes at his partner's antics.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya was peeping in the hot springs again when Naruto's loud howl scared the ladies on the other side of the fence. The ladies went wild and ran out of the hot springs leaving a very disgruntled Jiraiya from losing his research material.<p>

"Damn that brat. He spoiled my research." bellowed a disgruntled Jiraiya. He didn't notice that some of the girls heard him and was behind him brandishing weapons to beat the pervert out of him.

* * *

><p>Iruka raised his head from his work grading papers when he heard Naruto's howl. He just shook his head before going back to his work murmuring about "Annoying blonde who doesn't know how to keep his muzzle shut."<p>

* * *

><p>Saji, oblivious to the loud howl that Naruto released, was giggling while reading a very erotic scene from his Icha Icha Book. "Oh Kimiko, you naughty naughty girl you. Show your daddy your love baby. He he he." He giggled again with a slight nosebleed.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the clearing, Naruto was sitting down on the grassy floor still in his Wolf Soul form while waiting for his fellow Genin to wake up. It took around 5 minutes before the clan heirs brain rebooted and woke up from their fainting spell.<p>

All of them looked around and saw Naruto looking at them with a large wolfish grin on his face. He waved a clawed paw. **"Yo. Welcome back to the world of the living."**

Shikamaru just shook his head and muttered "Troublesome blonde." He looked around at his fellow classmates and saw that they were mostly gaping at the wolfman in front of them, not knowing what to say.

"So Naruto, so let me get this straight. You belong to a clan that transforms into a wolf?" Naruto nodded. "And you got all of their abilities?" Naruto nodded again and giving him a wolfish grin, showing off his fangs. Shikamaru shook his head. "Troublesome wolf."

That broke the silence and questions were aimed at Naruto who was trying to answer them as best he can. While everyone was busy talking, Hinata was silent and looking at Naruto with wide eyes. The blonde werewolf noticed this.

**"Eh Hinata-chan. You ok?"** asked a concerned Naruto, tilting his head to the side with one of his ears flat on his head. Naruto didn't know it but Hinata was trying hard to control herself.

Hinata didn't say anything, her eyes still glued on Naruto's form. She stood up, brushed off the stray leaves from her outfit, and walked towards the wolfman in front of her. She stopped a few feet in front of Naruto without saying anything. She looked at him, specifically somewhere on top of his head then down behind him. She was shivering; struggling over something before a loud shout emanated from her that shocked everyone in the clearing.

"KAWAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" she lunged at Naruto, similar to what Neko did and immediately started scratching Naruto behind the ears much to the blonde's amazement and embarrassment.

Naruto loved the feeling of being scratched behind his ears so he submitted to the ministrations, eyes half-open, long pink tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, tail wagging, and feet twitching in bliss.

Akamaru whined in jealousy while everyone laughed at the sight of a cowed golden werewolf in front of them.


	8. 08 Team Chimera

_I would like to extend my thanks to __**Senjuto**__ for reading and correcting my mistakes with this fic. Thanks for the help and hoping for more of your help in future chapters and fics. _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Team Chimera**

* * *

><p>Naruto and his friends were able to make it back to the Academy just in time to meet their respective senseis. It took 3 people just to pry Hinata away from a blissfully comatose Naruto just so they wouldn't be late.<p>

The blonde werewolf whined and protested in taking away 'Hinata's Magical Fingers' away from him which made the shy Hyuuga blush to the roots of her hair.

To his regret, he shifted back to his Human Soul form and grumpily trudged to the forest back to the village proper, murmuring about 'unfairness' and 'cruelty to animals' to the amusement of the guys in the group. Hinata was busy fighting the urge to faint at being in close proximity to Naruto, both as a man and as a wolf.

After re-affirming the promise to keep Naruto's bloodline and transformation a secret, the gang trooped back to the Academy. Naruto didn't bother to use Shunshin this time and simply opted to hang out with the troupe on their way back to the compound. He also had fun talking about 'wolfy stuff' with Kiba and Akamaru (though the latter just yipped here and there during the conversation).

They made it back to the Academy with only a minute to spare but they were stopped by Shikamaru when they reached the compound to go in at different intervals to avoid suspicion. So Shikamaru and Chouji went in first, followed by Kiba and Akamaru, later by Hinata, then Shino, then lastly Naruto who wanted to make the act look more convincing by eating an instant ramen at the last minute to make it look like he was almost late because of eating lunch.

The Academy graduates were busy talking among themselves, mostly discussing what missions they will be getting while the more hardworking ones were dreaming about the new training regimen they will be trying out under more experienced shinobis. Iruka just ignored the noise as he continued to grade some papers from his other classes.

Everyone was surprised when the door was suddenly blown off its hinges. A purple-haired woman strode into the room that caused some males in the room to re-arrange their pants. She was roughly 5'7 wearing a chain-mail mesh underneath a cream-colored trench coat that showed a lot of skin. It was only thanks to the coat that her 'assets' were properly covered. The outfit was completed by a brown skirt held on with a blue belt. It would have made a sexy sight but the bloodthirsty grin on her face practically scared everyone in the room.

Iruka gave the intruder a long look before giving out a long sigh. "You're early Anko-san and you didn't have to destroy the door. It wasn't locked you know." Said an exasperated Iruka.

The newly-named Anko gave Iruka a sultry grin while pulling out a kunai and seductively licking the blade which cause another round of fidgeting among the male population of the room.

"Iruka-kun. You still haven't given me an answer from last week." Said Anko in a seductive voice.

Sweat beaded Iruka's forehead as he looked around the room searching for a means of escape. He eyed the window but before he could make a run for it, Anko latched onto Iruka's arms and proceeded to rub her 'assets' on it. "Oh come on Iruka-kun. Are you sure you don't want to go on a date with me?"

Iruka shivered at her tone and was trying to get away from her. "Anko-san. Not in front of the kids. Besides, your apprentice is here waiting for you." Iruka said trying to divert the attention Anko was giving him to a shell-shocked Naruto. It was either him or his favorite blonde and his mind defintiely made the decision quickly.

Anko pouted and let go of her prey but not before giving his cheek a lick that practically knocked out half the males in the room with a huge nosebleed. Anko looked around and saw her handiwork making her grin.

"Ok maggots! Who is Uzumaki Naruto?" she bellowed in a voice that made everyone shiver…in fright.

Not wanting to get on her nerves, everyone in the room immediately pointed at a sweating Naruto who looked around, like Iruka, looking for a way to escape. He wasn't even able to stand from his desk when two hands snaked around his neck that rooted him on the spot preventing any forms of escape.

"Now now Naruto-kun. You're not thinking of escaping from me are you?" Naruto shook his head vigorously in negative. "Good my pet. It's time to go and introduce you to my tor…er…training ground so we can turn you into a fine shinobi."

Both disappeared in a puff of smoke and everyone just looked at the empty seat while praying to whatever Kami was listening to them to keep Naruto safe from the sadistic Jounin. Even Sasuke looked sympathetic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Location: Training Ground 44 aka Forest of Death<em>**

Upon appearing in the forest, Naruto immediately squirmed away from Anko's grasp and jumped a few feet to get away from his sadistic sensei. Anko saw the action and grinned.

"Lively one, aren't you, Naruto-kun." purred the purple-haired Jounin while giving the nervous Naruto a leer. "Let's get started shall we?" she proceeded to sit on the grassy forest floor and indicated for Naruto to follow her lead.

When they were both comfortable, Anko started the meeting.

"Ok gaki. Let's introduce ourselves to get to know each other better. Hokage-sama already briefed me regarding your…ummmm…unusual bloodline but I want to see it for myself later when I test you. Now, let me start with the introduction. My name is Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato. My likes are Dango, my snakes, torturing missing-nins, traitors, and prisoners; and Iruka-kun. My dislikes includes a certain pedophile snake traitor, rapists, and people who judge a book by its cover. My hobbies includes my job as a torture and interrogation specialist, hanging out with Kurenai-chan and Hana-chan, rough housing with my snakes, and having an all night party with Sake and Dango. My dreams of the future…" she released an evil cackle that made the animals in the forest shiver in fright. "…to castrate said pedophile snake traitor before killing him. Now it's your turn gaki."

Naruto nodded and liked what he was hearing from his sensei.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Tokubetsu Genin. My likes include ramen, wolves, my pack which includes my precious people, my sword _Kagennotsuki_, making weapons and playing around with metals, and my precious people in the village. My dislikes are people who misjudge others without getting to know them; perverts who don't know the meaning of control, rapists, traitors, and those who hurt my pack and my precious people. My hobbies are weapon making and training. My dreams for the future is to be strong enough to protect and defend my pack and to become the strongest Hokage."

Anko liked what she heard and will definitely have fun with her new apprentice. "Now gaki, you have passed the Academy Exam but you need to pass my test before you can even call yourself a Genin." She informed her soon-to-be charge.

The blonde werewolf gave his sensei a curious look. "What do you mean? Aren't those who graduated automatically Genins?"

Anko shook her head. "Nope. Far from it. The Academy exam is to weed out the ones without the potential to become a shinobi of the village. You need to prove yourself to your respective senseis if you have the guts to really become one."

Naruto nodded. It is definitely a good idea to weed out the good ones and bad before making sure they become shinobis. "So what do you want me to test me on, Anko-sensei?"

Anko liked the sound of that. Yep. Anko-sensei. It has a nice ring to it. Time to get this show on the road.

"I already know your abilities from Hokage-sama so we are going to have a full-out spar so I can judge your skills properly. I don't want you to hold out on me gaki." She stood up and jumped back, going into a battle stance. "Are you ready gaki?" she taunted the blonde in front of her.

"Bring it on Anko-sensei." He went into his modified Wolf Rage stance and waited for Anko to attack.

He didn't have to wait long since Anko dashed forward at amazing speed and gave him a powerful punch on the face which threw the blond away easily. Naruto grunted at the pain on his cheeks and righted himself in mid-air, and landed on the ground skidding back a few feet before stopping. Anko grinned. The kid can definitely take a hit.

Naruto shook his body to get the shock out of his system and got into a stance. He dashed forward and threw out a punch which Anko easily avoided by bending backwards with an amazing display of flexibility for a human while releasing a kick that would have hit Naruto on the chin if he didn't back away in time. Taking advantage of the situation, Anko flipped and rammed a chakra-enhanced punch at Naruto's gut which made the blonde werewolf grunt for having the wind knocked out of him. Before he could make a move, Anko kicked him on the side of his head which propelled him to a tree, leaving an imprint of himself, before he tumbled down the forest floor in a daze.

"What's wrong gaki? Is that all you got? Here I thought you are good for a fight since Hokage-sama was praising your skills." taunted Anko while giving the boy a leer.

Naruto shakily stood up, seriously shook up by the punch and kick. It was definitely powerful if the pain he felt was any indication. Hearing the taunt, Naruto turned serious and decided there and then that he would teach this purple-haired woman a thing or two in taking on a werewolf. He pulled off the sword on his back and rammed it, point first on the ground and stretched a bit to get rid of kinks on his muscles.

He gave Anko a grin then disappeared to the shock of the purpled-haired Jounin. Her instincts kicked in and were able to dodge a punch from above that hit the ground where she used to be. The strength of Naruto's punch caused a 2-foot deep crater to appear on the ground.

"_Holy shit. This gaki means business. I think it was a bad idea to taunt him."_ thought Anko as she jumped back a bit to give her some more room to attack. She pulled out three kunais from her pouch and threw them towards Naruto and made some seals ending in a Ram seal.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

The three kunai turned 30 heading straight towards Naruto who stared wide-eyed at the number of projectile heading his way and promptly used his speed to avoid it. A few of them nicked him on the shoulder and thighs but he was lucky enough to avoid any major damage. The wounds were already healing so he wasn't too worried about them.

Not minding the wounds since it was already healing, he dashed towards Anko, pumping chakra to his legs to increase his speed and lashed out with a punch that caught Anko in the stomach. He was about to gloat when the person he punched turned into mud. He was brought out of his shock when a kick hit him on the ribs, cracking a couple of them from the power behind it. A punch on the head threw him away…again.

"Nice try gaki but you need to do better than simple speed and strength to beat me." said Anko, observing the beating he gave the blonde. She was surprised however when he stood back up and shook the pain away while giving her a glare. She grinned_. "This kid is interesting to say the least. He definitely has power and speed to spare but his experience is seriously lacking. Might as well take it up a notch to see if he has more to show me." _Not giving him any time to recover, she flipped through hand seals and ended in a Tiger Seal.

"**Katon: Fireball Jutsu"**

Anko took in a huge gulp of air and spat out a huge fireball heading straight for the blonde.

Naruto didn't see the fireball coming until it was too late. Not having time to dodge, he concentrated a large amount of chakra on his gauntlet and backhanded the fireball, praying that his chakra shield can do what he intended it to do. Luckily, it did. The fireball was diverted with the force of the backhand that launched it to a tree to his right, burning the trunk into ash.

Anko jaw-dropped at what Naruto did. It was impossible to divert a jutsu with just their bare hands. He looked at the sweating blonde and noticed a blue covering on the blonde's gauntlet.

"_A chakra shield. Interesting. He must have channeled a large amount of chakra on his gauntlet to avoid getting hurt by the flames. Nice one gaki. You definitely impressed me."_

Seeing Anko's shocked face over what he did to the fireball, he launched himself towards the Jounin and utilized his speed and reflexes to attack while waiting for a weakness to show as Fenrir taught him. Both exchanged punches and kicks, Naruto not scoring a hit due to the Jounin's ability to swivel and bend her body from his attacks, while said Jounin only made some glancing blows, not being able to land a solid blow because of the blonde's inhuman reflexes.

Fortunately for Naruto, Anko overextended an elbow strike that Naruto saw so he stepped to the right and released his own elbow strike towards the Jounin's exposed midsection. It connected that caused Anko to release all the air in her lungs as she was thrown back with the force of the strike.

Naruto dashed forward towards the flying Anko, not bothering to give her time to get her bearings straight, grabbed her arms and threw her with all of his strength towards a tree. Anko hit the tree but turned into mud that was blown away with the force of the throw. Naruto cursed seeing that it was a mud clone. His instincts kicked in and jumped to the side, barely dodging a barrage of shurikens that came from above. He launched his own strings of shuriken at the falling Anko but the Jounin was able to protect herself by swiping the projectiles away with her kunai.

Naruto saw his chance to hurt the Jounin since she was falling with no way to change her trajectory, he launched a punch intending to hit the woman's face but said woman saw the obvious attack, pushed her palms forward while shielding it with a thick coating of chakra and used the impact with the fist and her palms to push her away.

She made a few seals as she was flying back and slammed it on the ground when she landed.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

The smoke dissipated revealing Anko standing on the head of a very large snake. Said woman grinned. "Nice going there gaki. I thought you didn't know how to fight. Now I want you to meet my best friend."

Naruto smirked and went through his own set of seals and slammed his right hand on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Mangetsu"**

The armored form of Mangetsu appeared beside Naruto. **"Naruto, what reason have you called me out here?"** asked the armored summon.

Naruto pointed to the large snake and a clearly surprised Anko. "I was having a sparring test with my sensei over there until she brought out reinforcements. It's only fair to bring out my own, right?"

Mangetsu chuckled. **"You are correct young pup. Let's see what the tribe of Manda can do." **

Naruto nodded and both charged towards the snake, using their hit-and-run tactics to inflict some damage. It wasn't easy since the snake was fast and its scales were tough. Anko provided distractions as her snakes lunged at the attacking duo. The projectiles and fireballs didn't make it easy for the wolves to hit the snake until it made a mistake of lunging at Naruto ignoring Mangetsu who took advantage of the opportunity and rammed the head with his own which threw both the snake and Anko away from the duo.

Communicating silently with Mangetsu, Naruto dashed back from the fight while Mangetsu acted as a decoy to keep the snake and its summoner occupied.

Naruto saw his sword stuck on the ground and pulled it out and went back into battle. He went back to the clearing and saw Mangetsu managing to slice open the snake using a swipe of its weaponized tail which caused it to return to the summoning realm. Mangetsu saw Naruto and nodded before returning back as well.

The blonde werewolf used this time to dash towards Anko who saw the weapon and brought out a chakra-enforced Kunai to meet the blonde's charge. The Jounin was shocked, however, when Naruto pulled his arms apart which caused the blades to split into its dual-sword form and proceeded to attack the Jounin mercilessly, not giving her time to come up with a counter.

Anko was surprised when Naruto brought out his summons when she did and both attacked with precision and speed that is similar to wolf packs in the wild. She tried to protect her snake by destroying the wolf duo's path of attack using kunais and fireballs. She was about to shout in victory when her snake lunged at an unprotected Naruto but she was thrown away when the armored wolf rammed the side of her snakes head that threw both of them away.

She landed on the ground with a thud and saw her snake summon return to its own plane when it was critically wounded by the wolf's attack. She breathed a sigh of relief when the wolf puffed out as well. However, her hope was short-lived when she saw Naruto dashing towards her with his huge sword in front of him intended to impale her with it. She immediate pulled out her kunai and reinforced it with as much chakra as she could to protect herself. However, she was surprised again when Naruto split the blade in two and attacked her with speed and strength that she was forced to go on a defensive.

"_This kid is a monster. Who would have thought that his blade could split like that? Damnit. First his freaking strength, speed, and reflexes. Then he brings out a freaking summon when I did. Now he is pushing me back with a sword, well swords since it split into two. Nice trick. I need to end this quick before this kid kills me."_ thought Anko as she kept watching Naruto's attack patterns until she can exploit a weakness.

She saw one when Naruto overextended a thrust. She sidestepped the attack and kicked Naruto on the ribs with a chakra-enhanced leg which pushed him away from her. Not wasting time, she threw her hands out and called out her signature technique.

"**Shadow Snake Hands"**

A dozens snakes flew out from her sleeves and bound Naruto with enough strength to incapacitate him despite his strength. Seeing her opponent bound and helpless, she maintained her technique to keep the boy on the ground.

"You're really something gaki. You made me sweat a bit, now why don't you be a good boy and stay put." said Anko while giving Naruto a twisted smirk. She was caught off guard when Naruto just grinned at her before he started to grow.

Naruto saw Anko's smirk and decided there and then that he would need his trump card just to get out of the predicament he was in. He activated his bloodline and shifted to his wolf form. The sudden change and boost in strength trashed the snakes holding him down. He stood up to his full height and howled that echoed throughout the forest. He looked down at the stunned Anko and brought out his claws.

"**Time for round 2 Anko-sensei."** growled Naruto in his guttural voice.

Anko was shocked in seeing Naruto's second form for the first time. Hearing about it is one thing but seeing a real life golden werewolf in front of her is definitely an experience. However, she was prepared for such an occasion. She grinned maliciously at the blonde.

Naruto saw the grin which made him uneasy. **"What are you grinning at Anko-sensei?" **Anko didn't say anything. Instead she pointed upwards. Naruto looked up and saw a chakra laced kick heading straight for his head.

Before he could do anything, his world turned black.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with a noticeable ringing behind his ears and an aching head. He noticed that he was still in his Wolf Soul form and tried to remember what happened. He remember having a spar with Anko – which he was soundly getting kicked – transformed into his wolf state after getting incapacitated by snakes, looking up when Anko pointed her finger upwards, then darkness.<p>

He groaned as he pushed himself up but it came out as a whine much to his embarrassment. He shook his head to get the cobwebs off. A chuckle somewhere above him put him on alert. He sniffed the air a bit, not finding anything out of place, he looked up. There on a huge branch directly on top of him was a grinning Mitarashi Anko holding a pen and paper in her hands.

"Good morning gaki. How did your nap go?" asked Anko with a snicker.

Naruto growled in embarrassment and pushed himself up and stretched, satisfied hearing muscles being stretched and bones popping in place. He looked up and asked. **"How long was I out?"**

"You've been out for around 10 minutes. For someone normal, the kick I hit your head with would have caved someone's skull or put them in a coma for a day or two after being healed. You recovering from it in 10 minutes with only a headache is quite an accomplishment gaki." praised Anko, clearly impressed. She jumped down and motioned for Naruto to sit back down.

"Now that you're awake, its time for me to give you an accurate account on what happened during our spar. For starters, I rate your skills to be in mid-Chunnin but your lack of experience places you just above Genin." Naruto growled at the commentary. Anko smacked him on the head, which was just a bit above her own even when Naruto was sitting down. _"Man, this kid is big."_ Anko grinned inwardly at the thought of training the boy into a powerhouse.

"Let me continue gaki so shut up and sit down." Naruto whined but chose to keep quiet when Anko glared at him. "Now where was I? Oh yes. You did pretty good with the spar in terms of raw power and abilities but your lack of experience in real-life shinobi combat made you almost useless. Despite what you can do, even a Chunnin can kill you. I think it was pure luck that you were able to defeat Mizuki and made toys with the Hokage's ANBU guards." Anko offered Naruto the paper he was holding which the blonde accepted using his index finger and thumb since his hands were just too big to grasp the thing. "That is your stats. Read it."

Naruto turned the paper over and read through the stats that Anko wrote about him.

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Age: 13_

_Sex: Male_

_Rank: Tokubetsu Genin – Apprenticed under Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Genin_

_Designation: Assassination and Demolition Squad_

_Abilities Stats: _

_Strength – A_

_Speed – A_

_Agility – A_

_Reflex – S_

_Training Stats:_

_Taijutsu – C (Note: powerful stance yet lack proper experience in the field)_

_Ninjutsu – Null (Needs to increase Jutsu arsenal to be properly used in the field)_

_Genjutsu – Null (huge chakra reserves, requires training in Chakra Control ASAP)_

_Kenjutusu – B (Note: powerful stance and attacks yet lack experience in field)_

_Suggestions:_

_1. Sparring – Uzumaki requires in-depth experience in Shinobi battle. Everyday sparring, roughly 2 hours a day needed. _

_2. Jutsu Arsenal – Uzumaki needs in-depth studies on ninjutsu after determining his Elemental Affinity. Suggestion – library._

_3. Chakra Control – Uzumaki has huge chakra reserves exceeding that of a Kage, start with basic chakra control (Utilize Kage Bunshin in numbers to speed the process)_

Naruto looked up when he finished reading his stats and saw that he needed a lot of work. He was about to say something when Anko beat him to it.

"As you see gaki, you are a very powerful shinobi but you don't have the experience to back it up. From our fight, I couldn't beat you in terms of speed and power but I was able to because I have the experience. I planned ahead, checked your weakness and came up with a counter, and finally, I caught you by surprise which knocked you out. Even if you have all the jutsus in the world, it wouldn't matter much if you don't have the skill to use it properly. Same with your abilities." Anko paused, took in a deep breath then continued.

"You are now my apprentice starting today so I will be training you for a month before we starting going into missions. D-rank missions are chores and I hate them so we will forego that and go directly to C-rank when you prove yourself to me. Also, all your training will be done in your human form…"

Naruto interrupted the speech when he heard the last part. **"But Anko-sensei. I am very powerful in this form. Why can't I train with it?"**

"Gaki, you don't get it do you and it's your ability. If you become powerful in your human form then it would only be amplified in your wolf form since the information Hokage told me that when you change into this 'Wolf Soul' thing enhances all your 'Human Soul' abilities." explained the Jounin.

The blonde werewolf nodded his head and waiting for his sensei to continue. It seems that she made a lot of plans while he was taking a nap.

"Now before I was rudely interrupted…" Naruto snorted at this which Anko just ignored. "…however, you WILL be using your wolf form when we train in Chakra Control, we will alternate it every day. Keep in mind that your chakra reserves are greater in wolf form so it would only be logical to train and perfect your chakra control in human form then try what you learn when you are in wolf form so you won't encounter any problems in both states. Understood gaki?"

**"Yes, sensei. When w**ill we start with the training?" asked Naruto, shifting back to Human Soul with his clothes materializing on him during the change.

Anko pondered this for a moment before speaking. "Well, I'm still going plan out your training program which is quite different from what Jounins usually give to their Genins considering your bloodline so…3 days. I want you to be here in this clearing in 3 days time at exactly 5 in the morning. Every minute you are late equals to one punishment coming from me." Anko's eyes gave off an eerie glint that made Naruto nervous. "You don't have to bring your sword, just your standard kunai and shuriken. I want to build you up from scratch starting with physical training and sparring. Understood?" Naruto nodded. "Good. Get going home brat and see you in 3 days."

With that, Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke signifying that it was a Kage Bunshin. Naruto grunted at his sensei's antics before picking up his sword then exited the clearing via Shunshin, intent to get home as soon as possible and rest.


	9. 09 First Mission  Loss of Innocence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**First Mission – Loss of Innocence**

* * *

><p>Naruto spent the 3 days relaxing since he instinctively knew that Anko's training would eventually lead to torture. And he would be on the receiving end of it.<p>

He immediately went to bed after his spar with Anko and thought about what he learned this afternoon from his personal sensei. True he was badly beaten, outclassed, and kicked in the rump like a wet dog; but he did get something out of it that will clearly improve with his time as a shinobi of Konoha.

One, Anko can whip him into shape and help him with his inexperience. Sure, he was stronger than his classmates in the Academy but he realized there and then that there is a huge difference between ranks.

Two, his Wolf Soul is useless if he didn't have any experience and skill to back it up. The proverb that Saji told him while he was a kid made perfect sense. "What's the use of a very sharp Kunai when the on who threw it didn't even hit the target?"

Three, thanks to Anko's observation of the fight; he was able to determine that gaining strength in his Human Soul will show a drastic improvement on his Wolf Soul. The thought made him giddy.

Sighing, Naruto went to sleep dreaming of various ways of Anko torturing him while she sadistically laughed all throughout his training.

* * *

><p>The three days was spent in total leisure in Naruto's opinion. First, he went to visit Tsunade in the hospital for a check-up. He asked her about Anko theory regarding training and she wholeheartedly agreed with the purple-haired Jounin's theory that his Wolf Soul will amplify what his Human Soul is capable of. She also gave Naruto a scroll with different Chakra Control exercises that she made just for him since the usual ones in the Library wouldn't have made any difference with the amount of chakra he has in his system. He promised to give it to Anko when they meet in three days.<p>

Next he visited the Hokage and spent some time exchanging stories. The Hokage even gave him some tips on how to improve his stance since he guiltily informed him that he was watching the whole spar through his crystal ball. Naruto blushed at the fact that his humiliation wasn't so private after all. He was just glad that the old man saw it and not Jiraiya. The white-haired pervert would never let him live it down.

He spent the afternoon of the first day with Saji and telling him what happened in the forest. Saji's laughter followed him as he made his way to his workshop and the old man had the audacity to send Anko a gift for "teaching the brat a lesson". He did, however, pay the old man back by replacing the pages of his Icha Icha Paradise with pictures of half-naked shinobis. The old man almost had a heart attack that day.

For dinner, Naruto pigged out at Ichiraku Ramen and enjoyed his time with both Ayame and Old Man Teuchi. Needless to say, he broke his record again by finishing up 40 bowls of ramen in one sitting. He left the ramen stand with a content look on his face while Teuchi was praising Naruto's name over and over again.

The second day was quite fun to say the least. He decided to follow one of Anko's training advices and created a dozen Shadow Clones and commanded them to raid the Konoha Library for any jutsu they could find. The librarian fainted when she saw a dozen Naruto's rooting around the library, misplacing scrolls and arguing with each other. He was a bit depressed that he only got 2 Wind Jutsus out of the whole thing but he was able to supplement it with some Katon and Suiton jutsus. The clone copied the techniques down, as well as some others, delivering it back to his apartment before dispelling themselves informing Naruto what they did.

He spent the afternoon working at Saji's again and was surprised that only half of the stocks remained on hand so he immediately went to work, utilizing shadow clones this time and roughly made twice the last output that should last for a week or two if the current demand keeps up.

Tired from a hard day's work, Naruto decided to relax in the hot springs to rest his sore muscles. After all, even someone of his healing ability needs to relax once in a while.

* * *

><p>The Konoha Hot Springs in the entertainment district was a favorite hangout of many kunoichis of the Leaf and today was quite a special day. One of their peers were able to determine that the annoying pervert was out of town for the week so quite a lot of tired kunoichis took this time to relax in peace.<p>

It was this day that Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Kurenai, and Anko were enjoying some quality rest and relaxation, half-immersed in the therapeutic warm waters, getting rid of the various stresses they have accumulated from training.

Everyone was quiet as they enjoyed the peace when they heard the door open and close from the male side of the hot springs. They froze thinking that the pervert might have come back early but relaxed when they heard a voice that all but one of them was familiar with.

"I guess I'm the only one here huh? Oh well, more peace and quiet for me!" a voice said with glee from the other side made Anko and Hinata perk up a bit.

Anko chuckled which caught everyone's attention. "It seems that the gaki chose this time to relax as well."

Kurenai gave Anko a questioning look. "Who?"

"Who else? My hunky apprentice is on the other side of the baths right now." said Anko with a little giggle at the end.

Ino's eyes went wide at the revelation and immediately went out of the water and dashed towards the partition which made Anko giggle, Kurenai frown, and Hinata glaring daggers at her. She scrambled around a bit until she found a peeping hole and looked in. What she saw almost made her pass out.

Naruto was standing there, naked looking at the water speculatively.

She got an eyeful of the upper portion of Naruto's body, the well-chiseled muscles that none of their classmates ever had. Her eyes made their way down, admiring the well-defined abs, until she got there….

BOOM

Ino was propelled back to the water courtesy of a massive nosebleed making a large splash and floated back up with a serene and blissful look on her face. She was mumbling. "God…body…big…hmmmmm"

Hinata got curious so she activated her Byakugan and saw something that made her pass out from a massive nosebleed as well. Sakura and Kurenai immediately checked the two comatose Genins while Anko just let out a perverted giggle.

It took a few minutes for the two to wake up Ino and Hinata. Both blushed a deep red but chose to stay quiet, keeping what they saw to themselves. Until…

"Wow, I guess that water is good that even my 'little wolf' is enjoying it…I never knew that hot water can make it stand up like that."

It would be safe to say that Kurenai, Sakura, and Anko have to rush Ino and Hinata to the hospital after suffering from a major nosebleed. It took a couple of blood replenishers to get them back to normal.

The owner of the hot springs never discovered why the water in the female baths was colored red that day.

* * *

><p>Naruto made his way to the clearing in Training Ground 44 on the third day, ready and excited over the training he will be getting from Anko.<p>

He noticed that his sensei hadn't arrived yet so he decided to do a little warm up exercise. He pulled off his shirt and hanged it on one of the low branches in the clearing. He did a few stretches to avoid pulling any muscles later then proceeded to run around the clearing in a slow jog. He was on his 20th lap when Anko arrived so he stopped and walked towards the Jounin.

"Good morning Anko-sensei." greeted Naruto in a cheerful voice.

"Good morning gaki. I see that you're all fired up for training." said Anko when she saw Naruto's sweaty form, grinning that her apprentice is not averse to hard work.

Naruto grinned. "Yep. I've been looking forward to it since our spar. Oh by the way…" he pulled out a scroll from his pocket and handed it to a confused Anko. "Tsunade-baa-san asked me to give that to you. She made a whole new set of Chakra Control exercises since I have larger than normal reserves and the usual ones I've read won't cut it."

Anko curiously took the scroll and opened it. She read its content and a sadistic grin made its way to his face. This is definitely perfect and is in line with what she has planned for the gaki. She inwardly praised the Slug Sannin on being sadistic in training as well.

* * *

><p>The month-long sadistic training of hell from Anko started in earnest. Naruto's dreams of what Anko would do to him paled in comparison to the real thing. The blonde werewolf cursed the Snake Jounin for the whole month much to the pleasure of a sadistic woman. He didn't realize that the more curses he spewed, the more Anko liked it and think of new ways to make the training more…interesting.<p>

The training started with a 2-hour spar where Anko meticulously beat the various lessons of shinobi combat into his head and muscle memory. It was only thanks to his improved healing factor that he survived from it. He was forced to dodge chakra-laced punches, barrage of kunai and shuriken, vicious kicks to the head and ribs, fireballs, and other hellish beatings that left him bruised, burned, and wounded after each session.

He would be given 5 minutes of rest before they proceed with 3 hours of chakra control exercises from Tsunade's Training Scroll of Doom. Naruto noticed that the exercises were similar to the ones being used by Genins during their training but with alterations to fit his circumstances.

The Tree Walking exercise was easily replaced by Boulder Walking. Using a Doton jutsu, Anko created 2 boulders half the size of his body. He was instructed to use chakra to stick his feet to the boulder and walk around the clearing on it. The first step was to use enough chakra to stick to the boulder and walk around with it. His first try was hilarious to say the least. He channeled too much chakra on his first try that he blasted off like a rocket. The boulders did not survive but Anko was more than happy to keep him supplied.

What Naruto didn't know was that Anko was increasing the density of the boulders every after 3 days to make it more heavy, which confused Naruto as to why he was having a hard time walking around with the blasted thing. Anko's aim was to increase Naruto's core strength, mainly his legs, while mastering his chakra control. According to Tsunade, Naruto would be able to properly mould his chakra at the end of the month that Tree Walking would be a cinch.

The first 3 days of training was purely sparring and control to give Naruto time to get accustomed to controlling his chakra. On the 4th day, Anko tasked him to create 50 shadow clones to do the exercise while they continue with the training regimen – a no holds-barred spar.

While the clones are off romping in the forest with large boulders on their feet, Anko was quizzing Naruto on what jutsus he knows. The blonde werewolf proudly told her sensei that during his rest, he took the time to visit the library to check out the various techniques stored within. He didn't practice any yet because of his lack of control since they were D to C rank techniques that require less chakra to pull off. The rest of the first week was spent mastering the techniques he got from the library using his shadow clones to speed things up.

Naruto questioned why there weren't any B to A rank techniques in the Library. Anko told him that those scrolls are only reserved for Chunnins and Jounins and is stored in a secure portion of the library.

After the first week, his ninjutsu arsenal was improved with the addition of **Futon: Air Bullet**, **Futon: Gale Palm**, and **Futon: Grand Breakthrough**, the latter was taught to him by Anko since the first two was low powered and not fitting for any demolition missions they might have. Anko promised him more 'destructive' techniques if he improved before the Chunnin Exams.

He also found out that he was inept in Raiton jutsus which was normal because of his Wind Affinity. However, he was able to learn and master some Katon and Suiton jutsus to compensate, like **Katon: Grand Fireball** and **Suiton: Water Bullet**.

Naruto mastered the Boulder Walking exercise on the second week of training. He was then taught Water Walking and instructed to use clones to master it. The exercise was simple enough since the first Chakra Control exercise gave him above average control of his chakra so he mastered it easily. However, the exercise was bumped up a grade when he was instructed to balance a kunai while doing water walking. The goal is to be able to water walk with 10 kunais sticking on his fingers. Naruto just groaned.

Anko, however, didn't know that Naruto was still doing the Boulder Walking exercise with his clone in some other parts of the forest, but adding something to it to make it more challenging for the blonde. The werewolf introduced physical training with the chakra control exercise by carrying boulders to improve his upper body strength since lower body was already getting a workout.

One bonus to this exercise is that it allowed him to improve his focus so much that it made the modified Water Walking exercise easy to learn.

It was almost at the end of the week that Anko forced Naruto to wear chakra weights on both his arms and legs. Unlike the ones used by Maito Gai and his student Rock Lee, these weights came in the form of metal bands with seals all over it. The seals will automatically absorb the chakra from the wearer and increase its weight above what the wearer is capable of.

Suffice of it to say, both Anko and Naruto were shocked that the initial weight was placed at 200 pounds on each band making Naruto carry 800 pounds on the first day of trying it on. Naruto's curses and Anko's sadistic cackling echoed throughout the training ground.

The blonde werewolf also didn't know that Saji was the one who gave the weights to Anko to help the 'brat' in his training. It was a 'gift' after all.

As an added bonus, Anko and Naruto found out that the shadow clones were also sporting the same weights as the original. The added weights made it hard for him to do Boulder and Water Walk but he persevered, thus getting better results than expected.

Naruto's skills grew by leaps and bounds thanks to Anko's and Tsunade's Training of Doom. His daily spars with Anko coached Naruto on how to initiate the fight to put it in his favor, improve his focus to catch weaknesses from his opponent, as well as coming up with strategies on the fly which he is already an expert of. His skill with his chakra shields also improved that he can easily call the shield up at a moment's notice because Anko gleefully keeps ambushing him with fireballs here and there when he least expects it.

His Ninjutsu arsenal stayed the same but he kept practicing them with his clones that he could easily pull them out in a speed that would make a Jounin sweat. His Genjutsu still sucked big time and Anko realized that the Illusionary art is beyond her blonde apprentice's reach but he found it easy to break any illusions, up to A rank easily with his large chakra reserves by flaring them out. This made Anko train Naruto in Genjutsu detection instead.

At the end of the month, Naruto's skill level soared to at least high-Chunnin but he still lacked the experience in field missions but Anko promised to correct that when the training is done.

He was now used to his chakra weights which totaled to 1000 pounds. His body's healing ability made it possible for him to get used to the weights easily and Naruto was giddy at the speed he would have when he turned them off, which Anko instructed to only remove them in emergencies to keep Naruto's body adjusting as it slowly increased.

* * *

><p>Anko gave Naruto 2-days break after his training to get him all rested up for non-stop missions. Naruto spent his rest by playing catch up with the Hokage, Tsunade, the Teuchi Family (with large amounts of ramen in between), and working in Saji's shop; the latter of which was totally spent in making new stocks to make sure that they never run out since Naruto would be spending a lot of time out of the village with C-Rank missions as promised by Anko.<p>

Naruto eyes bugged out when he went to the bank to replenish his depleting wallet. When he checked his balance, he was already racking a sizable amount of Ryo, roughly around 2 million. He immediately asked Saji about it and the old man waved his concerns away and explained to him that he was getting 75% of the profit, 25% was for raw materials and Saji's share of the business. Naruto argued that both of them should split it in half but Saji told him that he deserved it since he was doing all the work and he was just looking out for the shop and entertaining customers.

What the blonde werewolf didn't know that Saji already changed the deed of the business under Naruto's name since he was getting old. He planned to retire soon from the business but would continue to work for Naruto since he loved the boy. He would tell the gaki later and give the shop to him as a gift when he attains Chunnin.

* * *

><p>Team Chimera was standing in front of the Hokage waiting for the old man to hand them their first C-Rank mission. Naruto was shocked when he heard that both he and Anko were dubbed as Chimera but the purple-haired Jounin explained to him its significance. Since both of them have their own animal summons, it is only natural for their name to be dubbed as such – a chimera – a combination of multiple animals that made it stronger. Naruto accepted the name with glee.<p>

The Hokage handed Anko the scroll since she was the commanding officer of the team.

"Your mission is a C-Rank mission to a town east of Konoha that is plagued by bandits for the past months. The mayor requested the services of Konoha Shinobi when they started abducting women. From the intel that came with the mission, the bandits are holed up in one of the large forests in the area which requires both of your skills in order to find them and put them out of business." explained the aged leader.

Anko read the information on the scroll and found something that made her frown.

"Hokage-sama. It says here that we are instructed by the mayor of the town to meet with him in 2 days time, but judging from the date the mission was created, this gives us until tomorrow morning. We can easily get there in time but both gaki and I would be tired to do anything else when we get there."

Naruto frowned but an idea came into his head that made him grin. "Don't sweat it Anko-sensei. I have a plan and I'm sure that you'll like it."

Anko gave Naruto a long look but trusted him all the same. She nodded then addressed the chuckling Hokage, who already knew what Naruto planned to do to speed up their journey. After all, Naruto was a speed freak especially when he is in his other form.

"Understood Hokage-sama. Team Chimera accepts this mission." She tucked the scroll into her coat pocket and turned to Naruto. "Go and prepare for the mission gaki, meet me at the eastern gate in 30 minutes."

Naruto nodded then both he and Anko shunshined out of the room, both quite eager to get this mission done in the shortest possible time.

* * *

><p>Naruto immediately went home after the mission briefing and stocked up on the needed supplies. He went to his armory and sealed the usual supplies for a mission that involves large numbers, which includes 500 kunais, 300 shurikens, and 100 exploding tags. He also sealed medical supplies and camping supplies in a separate scroll just in case.<p>

He changed his attire to something that he laid aside for missions: a chain-mesh shirt similar to Anko that will not hinder his ability to fight at top speed. The shirt was also designed by Naruto to make sure that his skin is exposed to the air outside, avoiding the possibility of overheating when he is in an extended battle. He finished his outfit with gray cargo pants with loops on the belt for his scrolls and pockets for his shurikens and kunais. He put on a white coat, similar to what his sensei wears and tying his Konoha headband on his right bicep. He attached the sword on his back, double checked his equipment before leaving for the gate.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the gate and saw Anko waiting for him. He gestured Anko to follow him to the forest to hide them from view. A curious Anko followed him.<p>

When they were hidden from view, Anko spoke up. "Ok gaki. Before you tell me this plan of yours, tell me what supplies you brought with you."

Naruto nodded. He brought out two scrolls, one black and one green. "The black one is our basic shinobi supplies for such missions as you instructed me during training. I packed 500 kunais, 300 shurikens, and 100 exploding tags. The green scroll is our medical and camping supplies which include chakra and blood pills, 2 first aid kits, extra bandages, splints, tents, sleeping bags, and a week supply of food rations just in case if we need to camp out in the forest."

Anko whistled. "Nice gaki. I guess my training paid off. I'm proud of you. Now, how do you plan to get us to the town in just 1 day? From the distance, it would take 3 days for us to get there on foot and 1 and a half day if we use chakra-enhanced speed."

"Simple sensei. I'm going to carry you." Naruto said cheerfully.

Anko gave him a dumbfounded look. "What? Carry me? That's the worst plan I have heard in my entire career as a shinobi." ranted Anko.

The blonde werewolf raised his hand to interrupt Anko's rant. "Sensei. I will carry you in my Wolf Soul and I will run all the way without my weights on. With the speed I have in my Wolf state, we can easily get there in 8 hours tops and I won't even get tired from doing it." Naruto finished with a grin which was easily shared by Anko when she realized the extent of the plan.

"Good going gaki but I'm not making you carry me. I'll ride you instead." demanded Anko with a seductive leer.

Naruto blushed at the innuendo which was made worst when Anko gave him a seductive grin. He realized that his sadistic sensei said it on purpose. He growled before changing into his wolf form and crouched on the ground on all fours indicating for Anko to get on. The Jounin eagerly jumped on Naruto's back turning him into a horse much to the blonde's annoyance and pointed the direction they were heading.

The blonde pumped chakra to his muscles, howled, before speeding off, tearing a large amount of dirt in the process, blurring towards their destination with Anko cheering him all the way.

* * *

><p>Anko was enjoying the high-speed travel with his werewolf apprentice. When she realized that Naruto's back was very soft and comfortable, she shifted her stance to a lotus position and used chakra to attach herself to avoid falling off. During the romp, Naruto looked back at her when she changed her sitting arrangement but shrugged it off when Anko just grinned at him.<p>

The purple-haired Jounin realized that Naruto was very fast when he was in this form. From the looks of it, he was as fast as Gai without his weights on. It seemed that their training regimen paid off and her theory proven. She marveled the way Naruto ran through the forest, jumping out of obstacles or making his way to the trees when the ground was unfit for travel. She even noticed a pack of bears clearing the way when he zoomed past them, shivering in fear. It seems that Naruto's Wolf Soul even scared the wild animals that this part of the forest was known for.

She cheered and laughed all the way due to the thrill of the ride.

They made it to a mile out of the town they were heading in record-breaking time – 6 hours instead of the estimated 8 which astounded Anko. She called to a halt which the blonde heard and slowed down before coming to a full stop. She jumped down from her comfortable perch and Naruto changed back to human form with a large grin on his face, not everything breathing hard from the non-stop run.

"So how was it gaki? Tired? Need to rest?" asked Anko in concern. Naruto's Wolf Soul form is still untested in long-term use.

Naruto just grinned at her. "I'm feeling good sensei. It seems like my Wolf Soul loves to travel at high speeds. I'm not even tired and only around 1% of my chakra was used during the entire trip. Heck, my muscles aren't even sore." His stomach growled and he grinned sheepishly. "I'm hungry though."

Anko laughed; the blonde continued to amaze her. She was glad that she took the boy as an apprentice. Life was never boring when he was around. "Alright gaki. Let's go into town on foot and meet the mayor then let's find something for you to eat."

* * *

><p>They got into town and met with the mayor who explained the situation. It seemed that the bandits abducted 15 women already. Naruto frowned and growled when he heard it scaring the mayor a bit.<p>

After telling the mayor that they will take care of it, Anko and Naruto proceeded to a restaurant beside the town hall. The Jounin was astounded at the amount of food Naruto was eating. Heck, he inhaled the food so fast that an Akimichi would be green with envy. After almost cleaning out the restaurant of all its food, Naruto paid for the meal which was gratefully received by the grinning owner and told them that the restaurant is always open for them anytime.

They camped out in the forest and prepared to scout around to see if they can find a trail that will lead to the bandits. But before they did that, Anko talked to Naruto about the mission.

"Gaki, this mission will force you to do one thing that all shinobis are going to do in the field…kill. Do you think you can handle that?" asked Anko to her apprentice.

Naruto frowned, a grim expression on his face. Now that Anko told him about the situation, he realized that he might need to kill with this mission. His Wolf Soul demanded retribution when he heard that women were abducted by the criminals. It was part of the pack code for the males to protect the females – weak and strong alike. However, his Human Soul was scared at the idea of taking a life.

He sighed.

"I don't know Anko-sensei. My wolf is excited in ending their life because of what they did but the human part of me is scared in taking a life." whispered Naruto.

Anko laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's part of the job gaki. Even in my years of experience in this job, I still shudder every time I take a life but I tell myself that every criminal I kill is one less innocent being harmed. It helps thinking about it but not much. It what makes us human, you see. If you start to enjoy the act of killing then you're no different than them so take heart in the fact that you are averse to taking a life but will do so if needed."

Naruto nodded and sighed again. Determination steeling his nerves at what he is about to do to the bandits and other missions in the future.

"I understand Anko-sensei. Thanks for telling me that." He gave his mentor a grateful smile.

Anko smiled and nodded before standing up and proceeded to scout the area for the bandit's trail.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Team Chimera to find the bandit camp that was holed up in the middle of the forest. The camp was protected by wooden stakes and a cave at the back of the encampment reeks of being their base of operations. Anko summoned a dozen small snakes to scout the area since they needed information on the total numbers of bandits in the area, potential missing-nins in the group, and the location of the hostages.<p>

Anko and Naruto were hiding in one of the trees overlooking the camp, observing the various bandits with crude weapons of spears, axes, and swords patrolling the area. Boisterous sounds of drinking emanated from the encampment, Naruto straining his senses to hear them talk about their hostages, selling them as slaves, their next raid into town, and the likes. Naruto's grim look intensified when the words left their mouths.

It was an hour later when Anko's snakes returned and gave them a complete breakdown of the camp.

"OK gaki. I got the information we need and we need to come up with a way to infiltrate the camp, rescue the hostages, and wipe them all out so they won't terrorize the town again. According to my snakes, there are around 55 bandits in the area and 5 of them have shinobi training judging from their chakra levels, roughly above Genin but below Chunnin. The hostages are inside the cave in a large cage guarded by 2 bandits. Their leader seems to be in one of the rooms carved onto the cave inside. Any ideas?" asked Anko after explaining the situation. She could easily come up with a plan for this but she considered this as a test for her apprentice to see if he could think up strategies on the fly. Naruto didn't disappoint.

Naruto frowned, his mind working hard to come up with a decent plan of attack and rescue the hostages. He realized that going in with jutsus flying would put the hostages in danger. They need to be covert and use stealth to get them into the cave to rescue the hostages.

"One of us needs to distract the guards so the other can go in and secure the hostages. The missing-nins won't be a problem since their levels are below us but its best not to underestimate them." Anko nodded, urging him to continue. She let Naruto run the show to see how much he improved.

"When we scouted the forest earlier, there is a large population of wolves in the area and they recognized me and left me alone. It would be safe to say that the bandits knows about the wolves so I can use my summons to distract the guards while you sneak in and kill the ones guarding the hostages and keep them safe. You send a signal that the women are secured then I'll go into full frontal assault on them. What do you think?" Naruto finished his plan. Anko grinned.

"Good work gaki. Your plan is workable. Plain and simple, yet effective for the mission. I'll infiltrate the camp when you start your distraction in 20 minutes. Don't kill them, just scare them a bit to keep their eyes away from the cave. That should give me enough time to secure the place and kill whoever is in it. I'll summon one of my large pets to protect the hostages and I'll join you in slaughtering the rest. I'll send out a fireball from inside the cave towards the opening. That will be your signal to attack. Understood?"

Naruto nodded and both separated to get the operation started, Naruto sporting a grim face while Anko showed nothing but a sadistic grin.

* * *

><p>Naruto went a ways from the bandit camp and summoned a dozen small 1-tailed wolves and instructed them to do some scare tactics to divert the attention from Anko. The wolves agreed to the plan and bounded off into the forest surrounding the camp. A few minutes later, howls echoed throughout the forest and shouts from the bandit camp were heard meaning the distraction worked.<p>

The blonde werewolf grinned and created 6 shadow clones and handed them kunais with exploding tags to be rained down on the camp when the signal from Anko comes to confuse the group before they start the assault.

* * *

><p>A small snake slithered from the forest towards the bandit camp. It waited until it heard the howls of wolves in the forest followed by the scared cries of the bandits patrolling the ground. The small snake stuck to the shadows around the edge of the camp before slithering into the cave, unnoticed.<p>

When it reached a large, hollow section of the cave, the snake slithered to a shadowed corner and grew in size. The mouth stretched open to reveal a woman crawling out of it. The snake returned to normal size when the purple-haired woman fully exited its mouth before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Anko grinned at the successful infiltration and stuck to the shadows towards the next room that held the hostages. The guards were busy drinking, playing cards, and taunting the other with outrageous stories so she easily snuck behind one of them.

When she reached her position, she threw a kunai towards one of the bandits which stuck the target between the eyes, falling down to the ground, dead. The other bandit was about to cry out for help when Anko covered his mouth with her hand and slit his throat. No noise escaped her ministrations.

She dragged both bodies in a shadowed corner and crouched, checking with her senses if her successful assassination went unnoticed. After 5 minutes, she decided that it went well; she snuck towards the cage and saw the women huddled together, sleeping. The smell from their unwashed bodies wafted to Anko's nostrils that made her rage flare. She clamped her iron will down on her bloodlust and proceeded with the mission.

Anko snuck out of the enclosure that held the hostages and walked towards the corner where the boss' room was located. She slowly opened the door and saw that the leader was sound asleep, snoring, the smell of Sake floating around the room. She approached her target and plunged her kunai to the heart while covering the dying man's mouth to avoid any noise from escaping. She left the room when the light of life faded from the bandits eyes.

Doing a little recon of the cave, she discovered that there was no on else so that means that the rest of the bandits are outside the camp. Grinning in anticipation, she summoned a large snake to guard the hostages while she went through the seals for a large fireball to be shot out of the caves mouth to signal her apprentice to start the attack.

* * *

><p>The bandit was shocked and scared when a large fireball flew out from the cave's entrance. Naruto saw the signal and sent a mental commend to his clones to start the bombardment.<p>

Seconds later, the entire bandit camp was riddled with explosions courtesy of Naruto's shadow clones, who disappeared after the task was done, sending him their view of the camp from their vantage point, giving the blonde werewolf a rough idea of the enemy's placement and coming up with a route of attack.

Naruto jumped down from the tree he was perched on with his clawed knuckles already out. He dropped down in front of a startled bandit and easily disemboweled him with a swipe of his metal claws. The sight sickened him but he clamped down his disgust and ran towards the camp.

A few bandits saw him and rushed forward with their swords held aloft to attack the intruder. Naruto didn't waste any time and attacked one of the bandits with a clawed fist, stabbing him on the shoulder that made the bandit let go of his weapon due to the pain. Naruto raised his other hand, chakra shield activated, and blocked the downward slash from the other bandit, causing sparks to fly out from the impact. He kicked the bandit he stabbed in the stomach, effectively freeing his other hand who he proceeded to use to disembowel the other one.

When both of his opponents were successfully neutralized, he looked around and saw Anko gleefully killing the bandits near the cave with both hands holding kunais. He nodded then ran towards the other end which contained some tents that housed more bandits. He easily put down those that got in the way intent on reaching his destination in the shortest possible time.

He arrived at one of the tents and opened it, ready to attack. What he saw sickened him and made his blood boil in rage.

One of the bandits was raping a dead woman with her throat slit. The sight sickened him and growled. The bandit immediately turned around at the source of the sound but didn't get to say anything when Naruto beheaded him with a single swipe of his claws. With the bandit out of the way, Naruto had a clear view of the horror inflicted on the poor woman.

She wasn't wearing any clothes and her body was covered with wounds and bruises that made him sick. Her eyes were forever opened and mouth in a silent scream, blood still gushing out from the wound on her throat. He gulped down his disgust and approached the woman and closed her eyes in eternal repose.

Overflowing rage flowed through Naruto's veins as he exited the tent, his Wolf Soul demanded retribution, it demanded blood, and it demanded their life. Rage and anger made his blood boil and the image of the dead woman in the tent made him howl in pure unadulterated fury. He shifted into his Wolf Soul with vengeful relish and released a powerful howl that froze everyone in the clearing.

The bandits looked up from the source of the howl and saw a sight from their nightmares. A 9-foot tall golden werewolf with rage-filled amber eyes, fangs glinting in the moonlights, razor-sharp claws the size of daggers looking for flesh and blood.

The rage-filled werewolf howled again, this time, a challenging howl before diving headlong into a crowd of shivering bandits, claws and fangs ripping into flesh and armor with equal efficiency with his strength. Weapons were easily swiped away and projectiles evaded with ease. Naruto's rage filled mind brought out instincts that he thought didn't exist - the instincts of a wild animal, a killer.

Despite his bloodlust, Naruto was in full control and easily gave in to the instincts. Relishing the feeling and freedom it gave him. Blood and flesh continued to fly as he slashed and hacked through the crowd of bandits.

The battle only lasted for a few minutes, the camp filled with the dead and dying. A few escaped in fear, inwardly vowing to get away from the golden werewolf that appeared in their midst.

The werewolf known as Naruto released another anguished howl, a mourning howl for a woman that was killed by the sick minds of man. The wolf in the forest howled with him, sharing in his grief and the loss of his innocence.

Naruto didn't know it but Anko already released the hostages and they saw the golden werewolf shift back into a boy, no man, who saved them from a harsh life. Instead of fear, the women they saved were grateful and awed at the sight before them.

Thus started the legend of the Golden Wolf of Konoha.


	10. 10 Emergency Mission, Backup Team 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Emergency Mission, Back-Up Team 7**

* * *

><p>After treating some of the wounded hostages, Anko instructed Naruto to escort the women back to the village to make sure they get there safely. Naruto created one clone per women and carried them to town so they won't have to walk in their weakened condition.<p>

They started with the clean-up duty by piling all the dead in the middle of the camp and torched them with a Katon jutsu. The stench of burning flesh made Naruto sick a bit but he just clamped his disgust down and went back to work.

They both cleared out the camp of all valuables and sealed them inside the scroll to check out later. It was part of the shinobi code to make sure that you clean up any camp you attacked, not leaving any incriminating evidence and packing up the spoils for their own use. Making handy use of the clones, Naruto and Anko sealed up weapons, documents, even some money scattered around and from the dead bodies.

When the deed was done, they both planted exploding tags all over the camp including the cave system to clean up the area and not flaunt it to be used by budding bandits who plans to make a living terrorizing the nearest town. They left the clearing and detonated the explosives with a small surge of chakra.

They were greeted by a welcoming sight when they came to town the next day. The mayor was there to congratulate them for a job well done while the townspeople were cheering them like the heroes they are. Naruto blushed when the women he saved hugged and kissed him on the cheek commenting about how heroic he was for saving them and how he looked so cute and furry as a werewolf.

Naruto promptly, yet respectfully, excused himself from the group and ran towards the hotel, booked a room quickly from a respectful receptionist and ran to the room. He already discussed it with Anko that they would stay for a day or two to get his bearings straight after what he experienced from the mission so his sensei will just have to find the correct room since he had no plans of leaving at the moment to avoid unwanted attention.

He sighed and immediately went to the bathroom. A shower would be so welcome right about now. He took off his clothes and saw that he wasn't really that dirty except for a few drops of blood on his clothes since most of it was in his wolf form. He turned on the shower and found the temperature of the water to his liking, slid into the stall, and let the hot water soothe his troubles away.

His mind strayed towards the mission and was disgusted with himself at killing so many of them brutally under the throes of rage. However, the memory of the dead woman gave him a form of peace, thinking that the people he killed are criminals and a lot of people will be safe with them gone. He sighed again and washed himself down. He shifted into his Wolf Soul as well since he realized early in his life that whatever dirt he got in his wolf state will still remain even if he transformed. He didn't want to scare some poor bloke by turning into a blood covered werewolf in the middle of a mission though the thought did made him chuckle.

It took him almost an hour to get both forms cleaned up. He had trouble with his wolf form since it was too big for the shower and had to crouch low just to make sure that the water hit him. What he wouldn't give for a cool flowing river or stream right about now like the ones in the Forest of Death that he often used to take a bath in after training with Anko. He changed back when he removed all the dried blood from his fur.

He toweled himself dry and exited the bathroom and saw Anko writing something on the mission scroll.

She noticed Naruto exiting the shower and grinned at him. "How are you gaki? You didn't have to run out on those women you know. They were just showing their…appreciation." She added the last part with a lecherous grin that made Naruto blush.

"Shut up, Anko-sensei." Grumbled a blushing blonde as he brought out a green scroll from his dirty clothes and unsealed a fresh batch with a poof of smoke. "What are we going to do now sensei? Are we going back to Konoha?"

Anko shook her head. "We will be leaving tomorrow morning. I'm going to be spending the rest of the afternoon with the mayor discussing the payment for the mission. I have decided to give them the money we got from the camp as a form of compensation for the women. Is that ok with you?" asked Anko, already knowing what Naruto's answer would be but decided to hear it from his own mouth.

Naruto shrugged as he walked back towards the bathroom with fresh clothes to get dressed. "I don't really care about the money sensei. It is a good idea to give it to them since that should help them get over the situation." He pursed his lips in thought. "However, I want the weapons since I can melt the metals and I can reuse them for the shop."

Anko nodded in agreement thinking it was a good plan since metals were expensive to begin with and getting materials without having to pay for them has always been the preferred method when it comes to shinobis.

"Ok gaki. I'm going out for a bit to meet with the mayor. We can talk later when I get back and have dinner in the restaurant." She left the room not waiting for an answer.

Naruto shrugged and simply changed right there and then since his sensei was out.

* * *

><p>Anko and Naruto left the town they just saved followed by a lot of cheering. Naruto's cheeks burned with embarrassment when the women hugged him and kissed his cheek one by one. Anko wasn't any help to stop the stampede of women and kept on giggling.<p>

When they got out of town, Naruto asked if she wanted to go the same way they came. Anko said no and wanted to dash all the way to Konoha as a form of training. Both enhanced their legs with chakra and ran all the way back to their home village, leaving dust in their wake.

They were a few miles from the village when Anko called for a halt and made camp, wanting to get rested up before going back to the village in the morning. Both of them spent the night talking about the mission, Naruto bearing his hearts out to Anko who in turn gave some advice to the blonde. Naruto slept with a light heart that evening thanks to his sensei's words.

They made it back to the village at a sedate pace since they were near enough anyway and want to conserve their energy for the day ahead. The Chunnin guards let them in after explaining the success of their mission and walked towards the Hokage Tower for debriefing.

They entered the Hokage's Office and told him everything about the mission, giving them their separate perspective to make sure that the Hokage knows the whole story. The old man didn't reprimand Naruto in showing his transformation to the women of the town and praised him for a job well done with the planning and execution. Anko sported a proud grin for her apprentice when Naruto got praised by the Hokage.

Both of them left after the Hokage told them to pick up their pay from the Mission Office downstairs and take a 2-day off before going to another mission. Naruto and Anko left and promised to meet again in 2 days in the Hokage's office for another mission to add to the blonde's experience.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto was rudely woken up by a loud knocking on his front door. Grumbling about the unfairness of it all, he blearily made his way towards the door and opened it, revealing one of the Hokage's ANBU guards.<p>

"Uzumaki-san. The Hokage requests your presence immediately for an emergency mission." said the masked ANBU. Naruto grunted then nodded that he will comply before the messenger disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

Knowing that emergency missions usually meant serious business, he quickly took a quick shower and donned his mission clothes and grabbed the already prepared scrolls for potential missions. He took two of each just to make sure that he didn't need to come back to restock. He quickly used shunshin and appeared in front of the Hokage's Office, knocked, and went in.

"Yo Hokage-jiji, Anko-sensei. What seems to be the problem?" asked Naruto when he saw the two occupants in the room with grim looks on their faces. The atmosphere screamed 'serious' for the blonde Genin.

"Thanks for coming Naruto-kun. A few days ago, I assigned a mission to Team 7 for Wave Country to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna. However, a message scroll arrived this morning from Kakashi requesting for back-up since the mission was more than a simple C-Rank. They encountered the Demon Brothers of the Mist, both C-Rank missing-nins, en route to Wave. They were quickly dispatched and interrogated." The Hokage stopped, taking a long pull from his pipe, exhaling the smoke before continuing again.

"From the interrogation, it seems that Gato of Gato Industries hired a group of missing-nins to help him kill the bridge builder. From what Kakashi found out, the group includes the Demon Brothers and an A-Rank missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza, along with his masked assistant. Your mission is to rendezvous with Team 7 who is currently camped out a few miles east of Konoha and protect the bridge builder." He passed a scroll to Anko. "Anko, I want you and Kakashi to take command of the mission while Naruto-kun here will be the second-in-command just in case both of you are indisposed."

Naruto was shocked of being given such a designation in the team. "Uhhh Hokage-jiji. Are you sure you're going to put me as a second-in-charge? I mean, I just became a Genin and just had only one mission so far under my belt."

The aged leader smiled and nodded. "Yes Naruto-kun. The position suits you well. After all, it was your plan with a little help from Anko that made you successful in your prior mission. I have full confidence in all your abilities. So any questions?"

Both shook their heads and immediately headed out since both were already packed for such a situation. But before they could leave the office, the Hokage said something that made Anko and Naruto grin.

"Naruto. I think its fine time that the rest of Konoha to know about the Golden Wolf, don't you think?"

Both nodded with glee and shunshined out of the office towards the gate.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Anko arrived at the east gate via shunshin.<p>

"So sensei, shall we go?" asked Naruto, ready to be off.

"Sure thing gaki. We need speed so you know what to do." said Anko with a grin, excited at revealing the only secret of Team Chimera.

Naruto gave a wolfish grin and shifted right there and then to the amazement of everyone present to his large wolf form. He released a large howl before crouching down on the ground, ready to be off. Anko jumped off and landed on Naruto's back and sat down comfortably before Naruto shot out of the gate with a speed that would make Maito Gai blanch.

Those who saw Naruto's transformation to his wolf form answered a lot of question being circulated around Konoha, especially the mysterious howls that echoed around the village from time to time. It didn't take long for the revelation to spread towards the village and those who already knew the secret just grinned.

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Team 7, and the bridge builder Tazuna was currently camped out in the woods besides the main road waiting for the reinforcement coming from Konoha. They were all lounging around, relaxing, when a large blur jumped off from the forest behind them and landed in the middle of the camp.<p>

Kakashi immediately jumped in front of the frightened bridge builder who was surrounded by Team 7 in a defensive stance and faced a frightening scene that made them almost piss themselves.

There in front of them was a very large golden werewolf with a grinning Anko sitting on its back. The wolf released a loud howl that scared everyone, including the animals, in the area.

Anko saw the faces of Team 7 and Kakashi and almost cackled with glee. She controlled herself and jumped off the wolf who howled before sitting on its haunches, showing off its fangs and claws for everyone to see.

Naruto and Anko already talked about what they would do when they meet up with Team 7 and decided that Naruto stay in his wolf form before being introduced by Anko.

"Yo Kakashi. Hokage-sama sent us here to be your back up for the mission." said overly cheerful Anko.

Not taking eyes off the grinning wolf, a bit defensive and nervous about the large razor-sharp fangs and claws it was sporting.

"Uhh Anko. What's THAT?" said Kakashi, almost hysterically, while pointing at the large creature behind her.

"Oh him? He is part of the back-up." She turned towards the still grinning Naruto and smirked, a signal that they both worked out before entering the camp.

Naruto saw the smirk, he stood up on his hind legs and released a VERY loud howl that made Kakashi gulp, Sakura screech, Sasuke piss his pants, and Sai jump in fright. The blonde werewolf grinned and stretched out a bit showing off his huge looming presence before slowly resuming human form to the shock of everyone in the clearing. He committed their expression to memory for later before breaking them out of their shock.

"Yo. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Tazuna-san. How're you guys doing?" he greeted them while showing off his canines in a large grin.

Everyone except Anko and Naruto fainted and the two blew up in laughter.

* * *

><p>Naruto was tying the unconscious Demon Brothers on the back of a large 3-tailed messenger wolf when Team 7, Kakashi, and Tazuna woke up. Anko was eating a stick of Dango which she dutifully stashed in one of the storage scrolls in her pouch.<p>

Anko saw Kakashi up and awake. "Yo Kakashi. Nice of you to wake up. I suggest you get your cute Genins up and operational since we will need to break camp so we can get the client back to Wave and guard him while he finish that bridge of his. The sooner he gets it done, the sooner we can go back to Konoha." she finished tossing him the mission scroll they got from the Hokage.

Kakashi caught the scroll and read the missive. He was surprised that the mission is no longer just under his command and he will be sharing it with Anko. What surprised him; however, that Hokage-sama gave Naruto second-in-command status. He looked at Naruto who was giving the wolf some last minute instructions before it sped off towards Konoha to drop off the baggage.

"Naruto, where did you get the wolf?" asked Kakashi.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei. That was one of my wolf summons. Anko-sensei told me to bring one out and have it deliver the Demon Brothers to Konoha so Ibiki can interrogate them." explained Naruto as he walked back towards the group. He saw Team 7 looking at him. He smirked. "Yo Sakura, Sasuke, Sai. How you all doing?"

"Naruto, how in the world did you turn into that…that…wolf?" asked a clearly afraid Sakura. The blonde got the fearful tone from Sakura's question and frowned.

"That was part of my bloodline. I came from a tribe with the ability to shapeshift into a half-man/half-wolf hybrid. What you saw earlier was my wolf form. Since Anko-sensei wanted to get here as fast as possible, we decided to go 'wolf' to speed up our travels." answered Naruto and sat down beside Anko who offered one of her Dango which he gratefully accepted.

The answer seemed to satisfy everyone though the three Genins keep giving him apprehensive looks. Naruto didn't care since his precious people already knew and accepted his secrets so he didn't care much what others think about him.

Kakashi spoke to everyone in the group. "Ok team. Team Chimera is our backup consisting of Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jounin and Uzumaki Naruto, Tokubetsu Genin. The rank was because of your bloodline right?" he asked Naruto while giving him an eye-smile. The blonde boy just returned the smile and nodded before going back to his Dango.

"The mission parameters have changed. This is no longer a simple C-Rank escort mission. Due to the large possibility of encountering more missing-nins in the future, this will become an A-Rank bodyguard mission. Our directive is to get Tazuna-san safely to Wave and protect him until he finishes the bridge. Team Chimera is tasked to take care of Gato during the course of the mission. Anko and me will be in-charge. Second-in-command will be Naruto. Understood?"

Sai and Sakura agreed though the latter had an apprehensive air about her. Sasuke, however, decided to voice out his concerns. "How come Naruto gets to be second-in-command? This is our mission not theirs."

Kakashi shrugged but chose to answer him anyway. "It's not up to us to question Hokage-sama's orders. We just have to follow them. According to the mission scroll, it explained that Naruto already have experience in terms of missions similar to our own so it was wise of Hokage-sama to put him in charge in case me and Anko is incapacitated or indisposed."

Sasuke just grunted and turned back towards the tent to pack, followed by the rest of Team 7. Anko and Naruto saw Sasuke's expression and frowned.

"Your Genin is going to be a problem Kakashi. Haven't you beaten the arrogance out of him yet?" asked Anko, eyes not leaving the Uchiha who was pulling down their tents.

Kakashi sighed and sat down in front of Team Chimera. "I don't think that 'beating' the arrogance out of him is possible at this point. His attitude is already ingrained into him due to the ex-council's interference. I was even forced to just to avoid giving Hokage-sama a headache when the civilians react to failing the Uchiha. "

Anko just grunted and made a note to watch the Uchiha throughout the mission and gestured for Naruto to do the same who just nodded that he understood the silent instruction.

It didn't take long for Team Chimera and Team 7 to get back on the road towards Wave. Tazuna informed them that a friend of his will be waiting at a remote beach to take them to Wave through the mist to keep their passage hidden. They set up a defensive formation around Tazuna, Team Chimera bringing up the rear, Kakashi in front, Sakura with Tazuna, and flanked by Sasuke and Sai. They reached the aforementioned beach without any problems though something came up regarding their passage.

The boat was just too small for them since no one informed Tazuna's friend in regards to their changed numbers.

Anko solved the problem by informing Team 7 and Kakashi to take the boat while she and Naruto will keep guard beside them. The one-eyed Jounin was shocked at this since Naruto already knew Water Walking but he didn't bother to say anything and motioned for his team to board the boat.

When the boat pushed off, Anko was about to follow them towards the water when Naruto stopped her.

"Anko-sensei. I want you to ride my back to conserve your chakra just in case we encounter stronger enemies ahead." instructed Naruto.

Anko looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. "I can water walk to and from Wave without problems gaki. You don't have to worry."

Naruto just shook his head. "Sensei, if we encounter Momochi Zabuza later, we will be in deep trouble without you at 100%. I don't think I can hold him off while you rest up. Besides, with my chakra reserves, going to Wave in my other form would be easy. Please sensei?" pleaded Naruto, almost coming out as a whine.

Anko grudgingly agreed; silently proud that Naruto was already thinking ahead. Besides, who was she to question to travel in style. She giggled at the thought which caused Naruto to sweatdrop at his sensei's eccentricities.

Naruto shifted to his wolf form and Anko jumped to his back and made herself comfortable. He channeled chakra to his hands and legs before bounding off towards the boat since it was already ahead of them a ways.

Team 7, Kakashi, Tazuna, and the boatman were shocked when they saw a large wolf with a grinning Anko running towards them. The latter was about to shout a warning when Tazuna silenced him by putting a hand to his mouth. Said wolf and Jounin simply slowed down and took position beside the boat, senses open to check for incoming threats.

It took a while for them to reach Wave, around 2 hours, since they have to move silently to avoid detection. Bored, Anko decided to take a nap since Naruto's fur was both warm and comfortable. Her light snoring made Naruto snort but continued to check the areas with his senses so they won't get ambushed while within the mist.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was impressed at Naruto's chakra capacity since they have been walking for almost 2 hours now. No Genin can hope do so since the chakra requirement for water walking is large compared to tree walking and the deeper the water, the more chakra is needed.

The one-eyed Jounin also observed Naruto's form while they were slowly making their way to Wave. From the looks of it, Naruto's wolf form is purely for combat judging from the bulging muscles, razor-sharp claws, and fangs. He gulped at what those things could do to anyone who messes with the kid.

The rest of Team 7 was also pondering the recent addition to the group.

Sai, who has his own mission with the team itself, just gave Naruto's form a careful eye to report it to Danzo later since new bloodlines are always welcome in Konoha and such power that Naruto's form possessed was greatly coveted.

Sakura, on the other hand, was torn been awe and fear. Naruto's large frame in his wolf form is definitely something to see. And all those furs, bushy tail and ears made her fingers twitch to scratch them with blind abandon. She also felt fear since wolves are known to be ferocious but she decided right there and then that this was the same Naruto that he knew from the Academy judging from the way he introduced himself earlier that caused them to faint.

Sasuke was glaring at the golden wolf beside them with envy. It was clear that the blonde was strong even if he already knew that since they kept up spars while they were in the Academy. He needed to be stronger so he could avenge his clan. He thought of pestering the blonde about his bloodline and to teach him his skills but he realized that the changes and power that Naruto have was deeply integrated into his DNA that he couldn't even hope to even learn what he is capable off. With a sigh, he went back to brooding, eyes in front of him, lost in thought.

When they got to the shore in Wave Country, Tazuna exchanged a few words with the boatman before disembarking. Tazuna leading the way to his house.

Instead of stopping, Naruto simply walked out the water following Team 7. Anko shot Naruto a questioning look but Naruto spoke before she could.

"**I think it would be best if I stay in this form sensei. My senses are at its peak and I can easily sense anyone coming our way. Besides, this form might be needed just in case Kakashi-sensei and Team 7 needs back-up."**

Anko nodded and gesture for Kakashi to come over. She explained the situation and told the cyclops that she and Naruto will be hidden in the woods following them in case of an ambush and will come out just in case they are needed. Kakashi agreed to the plan and told his team to set up defensive position around Tazuna before leaving Team Chimera to their own tasks.

When they left, Naruto and Anko separated and dashed to the woods, scouting the area for ambushes and traps while following Team 7 and the client at a distance so they can reach them easily in case something serious came up.


	11. 11 Demon and Chimera

Raven's claw9958: Yes, these chapters are edited versions of the original. While I was busy with my professional life, I read all my previous work (yes, I have free time to read them but I don't have the time and brainpower to work on the plot) and found a lot of problems with it so spent time editing them before working with the plot for the next chapter. Rest assured, after I'm done with the editions, the updates will be next.

roboguy45: I'm not really sure about pairings and turning wives into wolves. I'm not that far into the story yet. But I'll keep that idea under advisement.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Demon and Chimera**

* * *

><p>Naruto was bounding along the forest, sniffing for anything amiss that might depict of ambushes towards their client Tazuna. After a few minutes of lumbering around, he caught the strange scent of metal and blood. He tried to follow the trail of the scent but the water in the air and the mist made it quite hard to track. He reached a dead-end in a clearing in the forest with some footprints on the ground.<p>

Knowing that someone was waiting for them in the mist, he ignored the scent and backtracked so he can catch up with the rest of the team using Anko's lingering scent on the trail.

* * *

><p>Mitarashi Anko was pissed. She was following a weird chakra trail when she separated with Naruto but it ended somewhere in the forest. She circled the area, trying to check whether she can pick up the trail again but the weird chakra source was nowhere to be found. She sighed and decided to return to rest of the team hoping for Naruto to return so they can regroup.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Team 7, and Tazuna was following a small trail in the woods that Tazuna said would lead to his house on the other side of the island. He heard something in front of him and was about to throw a kunai when an angry Anko jumped out of the foliage and released a string of curses that would make a sailor blush.<p>

Kakashi relaxed when he recognized Anko's familiar chakra signature. "Yo Anko. What got you so worked up?"

The clearly irritated Jounin answered. "I was following a weird chakra trail in the woods but all I got is a dead end. I'm wet because of the mist and I ran out of Dango so yes, I am DEFINTELY not in the mood. Just so you know, keep your guard up. It is quite possible that someone is checking us out from somewhere but I can't pinpoint their exact location."

The one-eyed Jounin scratched his chin. "I already arrived at that conclusion when you mentioned that trail you were following. Where's Naruto? Isn't he supposed to be with you?" looking around for said boy seeing he wasn't around following the Snake Jounin.

Anko shook her head and joined the team surrounding Tazuna. "Nope. He separated when we encountered two trails. He should be coming back to rendezvous with us."

"How can he find us when were all hidden under this mist?" asked a confused Sakura, looking around the surrounding foliage and mist thinking how their fellow Genin can track them with almost zero visibility.

"Don't worry about my apprentice, pinky. Naruto can easily follow our scent from where we started out. He should be along." answered Anko without a hint of worry in her voice.

Kakashi shrugged and motioned for everyone to continue down the trail.

They were walking down the trail when Sasuke threw a Kunai at a bush in front of them. Deciding to check it out, Sai moved investigate and found a white rabbit, clearly shivering in fear from almost being skewered by the weapon. Kakashi and Anko saw the rabbit and immediately went on guard.

A sound reached Kakashi's ear, similar to that of a shuriken, but louder. His eyes went wide and shouted. "EVERYONE DOWN! NOW!"

Anko immediately grabbed Tazuna and yanked him down on the ground followed closely by Kakashi and Team 7.

A huge sword came whirling out of the mist behind them, flew above them missing them by a hair, and carved itself high into a tree in front of them. A figure appeared, standing on the hilt of the sword, looking down at the defensive group beneath him with an amused leer.

The man was well-built and has the strength to back it up considering the size of the sword he just threw at them. He didn't wear any shirt but a leather belt was slung across his front with a sheath behind him. The man was wearing baggy camouflaged pants with leg and wrist warmers. His face was hidden behind bandages and his slashed Mist headband was tied lazily on his head.

"Ho ho. What is this? Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko. It seems that the old man was able to get someone worth his salt to guard him." said the muscled man, half-naked man in front of them.

Kakashi looked up from his opponent and eyed him lazily. "Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist. What brings you here in this dreary place?" attempting to sound casual, but he was inwardly tensing, readying himself for a tough battle considering the enemy hired someone of Zabuza's caliber.

Zabuza sneered at the casual way Kakashi talked to him. "Give me the old man Kakashi and none of you will get hurt."

"Up your ass you eyebrowless freak. Why don't you be a good boy, get your sword, and go back to your kami-forsaken village." griped Anko. She looked at Zabuza with a queer look. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Nuke-nin now so no village for you."

Zabuza's eye twitched. "Shut up snake charmer. You don't know anything about me. So why don't you all just mosey back to the Leaf and give me the old man…" he then gave the Genin an evil smirk that caused everyone in the clearing to tense. "…or I'll turn your cute Genins into tenderloins." He finished the threat by flooding the entire clearing with killer intent that shook the Genins and Tazuna.

Kakashi and Anko immediately took a defensive position around Team 7 and Tazuna. Anko pulled out two kunais holding them in a reverse grip while Kakashi pulled up his headband revealing his lone Sharingan eye.

The Nuke-nin saw it and grinned. "My my. I should be flattered. Already bringing out the Sharingan for little old me? He he he. Let's see you use your famous eye for this Kakashi." He flipped through a long series of seals and flared his chakra before releasing it.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu" **(Hidden Mist Technique)

The mist surrounding the Konoha team thickened, effectively reducing their visibility range to only a few feet. They saw Zabuza chuckling and crouching down on his sword before he was inadvertently swallowed by the mist, effectively cutting him from view. Zabuza's voice echoed around them making it hard for everyone to pinpoint his location.

"Hmmmm who should I kill first? I can see all of you. So many targets to choose from. Eenie, meenie, minie, mo. Who should be the first to go?" Zabuza's eerie voice echoed throughout the clearing making the Genins fear for their lives.

The two Konoha Jounins were wide alert, utilizing their senses to the maximum to avoid any ambush that could come out from anywhere in the mist. The Genins, however, were inexperienced in the field and were shaking in their boots.

Sasuke was shivering from the massive killer intent all around them, darting his eyes everywhere looking for any signs that the silent killer was going to come at them for the kill. He sensed a slight movement behind him and immediately turned around and flipped through seals at speed powered by his desperation.

"**Katon: Grand Fireball"**

The young Uchiha blew out a large fireball towards where he sensed the movement, expecting to hear the enemy to burn and scream but all he got was a slight chuckle. A figure suddenly materialized in the middle of the group, a kunai pointing at Sasuke's spine.

"You're the first to go little Genin…" said Zabuza who was crouched behind Sasuke holding a kunai to his spine. He was about to stab the boy when a kunai stabbed him on the side, courtesy of Kakashi.

"I don't think so Zabuza. With this eye, I can see you easily." said the one-eyed Jounin. He was caught off guard when the enemy he stabbed chuckled.

"Really Kakashi. You didn't think I'll go down that easily, did you?" The Zabuza that Kakashi stabbed turned to water before falling to the ground, splashing their feet. A shadow loomed behind the Cyclops, revealing Zabuza holding his sword aloft and brought it down at a speed worthy of his station.

He was caught off guard when the split Kakashi merely turned into water, similar to the clone he used. He growled. "You are really living up to your name, _Copycat_ Kakashi, to think you copied my **Water Clone** despite the mist…" his speech was interrupted when a kick from Anko nailed him on the head which revealed that it was another clone.

"Damn it. Another Kami-be-damned Water Clone." ranted Anko. Before she could come to her senses, a kick to her ribs forced her away from the group.

"He he he. I'm everywhere snake charmer so don't be surprised now." taunted Zabuza after successfully landing a kick on her ribs.

Kakashi saw his co-Jounin sprawled on the ground, dazed from the attack so he dashed forwards to attack Zabuza but another clone materialized from the mist and kicked him towards the lake behind them.

Kakashi grunted from the force of the blow and landed on the water with a splash. He was about to get out when the water suddenly coalesced around him, effectively trapping him in a sphere of water with Zabuza's hand holding him in place.

"**Suiton: Water Prison"**

Zabuza chuckled at his current catch. "Lookey lookey I caught a Kakashi." He raised his free arm in front of his chest in a Ram seal causing a dozen Water Clones to materialize on the shore of the lake ready to attack the defenseless group. "Now that your trapped, It's the snake charmer's turn." He sent 2 water clones to attack the downed and dizzy Jounin, swords already in a downward strike.

* * *

><p>Naruto heard the sound of fighting and forced chakra to his legs to speed up. He got there in time when he saw the outline of two individuals holding a zanbato each about to slash her sensei.<p>

He immediately dropped his chakra weights and dashed forward in a blur, catching both figures on the head and slammed them both to the ground, turning into water.

Deciding to get rid of the mist, he flipped through a familiar set of hand seals and aimed at the ground in front of him.

"**Futon: Grand Breakthrough" **

Naruto gathered as much chakra as he could on his lungs while taking in a deep breath before expelling the technique, hitting the ground, causing a shockwave of powerful winds around him, forcing the mist back, effectively getting rid of it.

The mist disappeared revealing a scene that made him release a growl that reverberated throughout the clearing. Kakashi was trapped in a globe of water, Anko on the ground shaking her head from a blow, Tazuna whimpering surrounded by the shivering Team 7.

Zabuza was shocked when his connection with his clones dissipated but was more shocked when a strong gust of wind blew back his mist technique with ease. What he saw made his gut wrench and a cold shiver went down his spine.

There in front of him was a large, muscled, bi-pedal, golden werewolf growling at him showing off razor sharp teeth and claws that could easily shred him to pieces.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?" shouted Zabuza in a hysterical voice.

Kakashi sighed in relief when he saw Naruto's wolf form. He cheerfully answered Zabuza in a very sweet voice.

"Oh? The werewolf? Well, that is the snake charmer's apprentice, Konoha's Golden Wolf, which you conveniently knocked on the ground if I might add." He then looked at Naruto. "YO NARUTO. WHY DON'T YOU 'INTRODUCE' YOURSELF TO ZABUZA HERE? IT'S ONLY POLITE!" he bellowed and grinned at the snarling werewolf in front of an alert Anko.

Naruto heard Kakashi quite clearly and released a fang-filled grin towards the Nuke-nin much to his added anxiety. He gathered chakra to his lung and throat and released a very loud powerful howl that made everyone cover their ears.

Due to the power of the howl, Zabuza was forced to cover his ears unknowingly releasing Kakashi from his water prison who immediately took advantage of the freedom and dashed towards the lake shore and catching his breath.

"Nice of you to join us Naruto. You definitely took your sweet time." said a gasping kakashi.

Not letting the nevous Nuke-nin out of his sights, he answered Team 7's sensei. **"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I have to backtrack to find Anko-sensei's scent so I can track you guys down. I got lucky getting here in time. Are you ok, Anko-sensei?"** he asked when he felt Anko standing up behind him.

Anko shook her head to clear it up. "Took your time gaki. I hope I didn't interrupt your sightseeing." she said sarcastically.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and eyed the situation. There were still a dozen or so Zabuza clones surrounding them while the real Zabuza, who was looking at Naruto in fear, was still out in the lake.

"**Anko-sensei. Can you and Kakashi-sensei take care of the real Zabuza while I handle the clones?"** asked Naruto, flexing his claws, itching for a fight.

Anko looked at the clones and the real Zabuza on the lake. He eyed Naruto then Kakashi. She thought for a bit and gave Naruto a sadistic grin.

"Don't take too long to play with them gaki." She then looked at Kakashi. "Oi Cyclops. Get your butt in gear. We have a Demon to massacre."

Kakashi nodded and all three dashed off towards their respective opponent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Naruto's Fight<em>**

Naruto lunged at the group of Zabuza clones in front of him and flip through hand seals and taking a deep breath.

"**Katon: Grand Fireball"**

A fireball three times the size of Sasuke's soared through the air towards the clones who avoided the blast by jumping away. However, the shockwave it created when it blew up on the ground threw them much further.

Naruto saw that he was successful in his plan to break them up dashed off towards the nearest one and impaled it easily with a thrust of his claws, dispelling it back to its original state. He ducked just in time to avoid a decapitating swing from one of the clones and retaliated with a powerful kick that was blocked by a sword. However, the kick was so powerful that it threw the clone towards a tree where it turned back into water by the force of the impact. Naruto looked around and saw that there were still 12 clones left.

Deciding to get this fight over and done with, he created 12 shadow clones who dashed towards the Zabuza clones while Naruto jumped back, waiting for his clones to do their assigned task before unleashing his own attack.

It took a few minutes of dodging and failed attacks but Naruto's clones were successful in herding them together. Seeing his chance, Naruto channeled chakra to his legs and jumped high into the air while flipping through hand seal and channeled as much chakra as he could towards the technique.

"**Katon: Grand Fireball"**

Naruto breathed out a very large fireball, twice the size from the previous one, and aimed it at the group of water clones underneath him. The Zabuza clones were incinerated, water evaporating from the strength of the jutsu.

Naruto landed on the ground, which caused a small crater to form before dispelling his clones. He panted for a bit since he used a quarter of his chakra reserves with the overpowered wind technique and fireballs. He reverted back to his human form and withdrew his zanbato from his back and dashed towards the clearing, putting him in between the real Zabuza and Team 7 in a defensive position just in case Zabuza decides to target them personally or with his clones.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kakashi and Anko's fight<em>**

Anko and Kakashi dashed forward at great speeds across the water towards Zabuza who swung his sword in a horizontal slash which caused both Konoha Jounin to jump out of the way or risk being sliced in half.

Anko flipped through the air while throwing a barrage of shurikens hoping to wound the Nuke-nin but those were easily swatted away by Zabuza's large zanbato.

Not being idle, Kakashi immediately withdrew a kunai and reinforced it with chakra before engaging Zabuza in a heated weapons fight. However, he was unable to land a decent blow due to the huge lenght of Zabuza's sword. The Nuke-nin was handling it with ease, incorporating defensive swipes to keep him away and attacking thrusts intending to skewer him even at a distance.

Zabuza, seeing Anko behind him while he was fending off Kakashi's attacks decided to break the pincer maneuver. He channeled a large amount of chakra to his sword which glowed blue and slashed the water in front of him causing the water to blow up with a powerful shockwave that threw both attackers away from him. Anko and Kakashi regrouped and got into a defensive stance a few feet away from the Nuke-nin.

The Demon of the Mist jumped back a few feet to make sure that the distance is to his advantage. He saw his clones being decimated by a large golden werewolf with ease.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING?" Zabuza demanded in a hysterical voice.

Anko saw that the Demon of the Mist was scared of her apprentice released a sadistic grin.

"That, my dear Zabuza, is my apprentice. Don't you just love those sharp claws and fangs of his? Oh look that that, he just barbecued your clones." she said pointing at a large fireball engulfing the group of clones while being surrounded by a dozen large golden werewolves. The sight made her grin even wider.

Zabuza looked at where Anko was pointing and indeed she was right. All his clones were engulfed in a very very large fireball that came from another werewolf in the air above them. Shivering at the sight, he decided to end the fight before something else happens that might get him killed.

He flipped through a series of hand seals, readying his most powerful technique in his arsenal. He looked up and saw Kakashi also doing the same thing, the same seals he was making.

"Damn you Kakashi, don't tell me you're also copying me now." shouted Zabuza, clearly irritated at what Kakashi was doing, while holding on to the last seal and gathering every bit of chakra as he could.

"I'm not copying you…I'm…looking into the future…" he said in an eerie and mysterious voice that made everyone who heard it sweatdrop.

"SHUT UP! TAKE THIS KAKASHI! **SUITON: WATER DRAGON"** shouted Zabuza.

Kakashi, not wanting to be outdone, also shouted at the same time. **"SUITON: WATER DRAGON"**

Two huge water dragons materialized behind the two shinobis and attacked each other in mid-air. The force of the collision created a shockwave that blew water everywhere.

Zabuza, thinking that he got Kakashi, dropped his guard a bit and was about to leave when a powerful chakra-enhanced punch courtesy of a pissed off Anko hit him on the face throwing him across the water towards the shore where he hit a tree with a sickening crunch.

Naruto saw Anko's plan when she punched Zabuza towards the lake shore immediately dashed towards the downed Nuke-nin. But before he could deliver the final blow, a masked shinobi materialized beside Zabuza and grabbed him before disappearing in a mirror of ice which cracked to pieces afterwards.


	12. 12 Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Aftermath and Planning**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed and looked around. The clearing was a mess – a blackened crater where his overpowered fireball hit Zabuza's water clones, puddles of water courtesy of Kakashi and Zabuza Water Dragon, the small crater where he fired his Wind technique, as well as some pebbles and rocks here and there caused by the shockwave of wind.<p>

He saw Team 7 sitting on the ground, still surrounding Tazuna, all of them panting in relief, adrenalin and fear leaving them when their sensei beat Zabuza and another shinobi spirited him away. Naruto frowned when he remembered how the mysterious individual utilized an ice mirror to take Zabuza away from them. The only thing that he can get from that short encounter is that the shinobi was around their age group and smells heavily of snow; why, he doesn't know.

He stood up and walked towards Anko and Kakashi who was sprawled on the ground, heavily panting. Not seeing any visible wounds, Naruto diagnosed them to have chakra exhaustion if the panting and weariness is to go by. Anko seems alright, slightly winded, but alright; but Kakashi is another matter entirely. From the looks of it, he would be out like a light any minute now.

Not wasting any time, he approached the prone form of Kakashi and whipped out one of his green scrolls. He sat down beside the downed Jounin and unsealed a small bottle filled with chakra pills.

"Kakashi-sensei, I got some chakra pills here to help." said Naruto, popping out a pill from the bottle and holding it towards Kakashi's mouth waiting for him to open it, of course, after removing his mask first.

Anko saw that Kakashi has no intentions of opening his mouth soon rammed a fist on the Cyclops stomach, forcing him to release all the air in his lungs. She immediately grabbed the mask and pulled it down. Seeing the opportunity, Naruto fed him the pill while his mouth was still open. He saw Kakashi choking for a bit then swallowed the pill, his shivering noticeably lighter than before.

Having enough energy to move his hands, he pulled down his Konoha headband covering his Sharingan, effectively stopping the constant chakra drain from the eye being exposed to the light and gave Naruto an eye smile while putting the mask back in place.

"Thanks Naruto. It was lucky that you brought some medical supplies with you." said Kakashi appreciatively. He was feeling slightly better with the small amount of chakra being replenished in his system and running through his veins. At least he won't have to suffer for days under a medical coma while his body tries to fill itself up with chakra again.

Kakashi also restrained himself from asking Naruto for another pill which was a very bad idea. Another chakra pill was great, to an uneducated buffoon of a shinobi, but taking two pills within an hour is suicide; or if you survive from the attempt, undergo a painful experience due to your chakra coils being damaged by the sudden influx of energy.

Naruto nodded at the thanks. "No problem, Kakashi-sensei. I always bring medical supplies on missions. I got spares this time since we have more people on in this mission compared to just me and Anko-sensei." He explained while popping out another pill and throwing it to the snake Jounin who deftly caught it in a practiced maneuver as if they were doing this for years and popped it into her mouth and sighing in relief when some of her chakra was restored.

"Good going gaki. I taught you well." Anko complimented the smiling blonde while grinning at him but immediately frowned when she remembered something from the battle. "What happened to Zabuza."

Naruto sealed the bottle back into the scroll and pocketing it. He looked at his sensei and explained. "After I defeated the clones, I took up a defensive position between the battle and the client. I saw you punch Zabuza towards the shore then he hit the tree effectively knocking him out. I took advantage of the situation to take him into custody for interrogation but someone just appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Zabuza before disappearing in a mirror of ice."

The last part caught Kakashi and Anko's attention.

"Mirror of ice? Sounds like a specialized shunshin or a jutsu. Ice is a sub-element variety, mostly dealing with excellent control over Wind and Water chakra, and only those with a bloodline can do that. As far as I'm concerned, those who carry the bloodline have been wiped out during the Bloodline Massacre in Mist a few years back." said Kakashi in a somber tone. Have an ice user in Zabuza's camp is going to complicate things a bit, especially if said ice user was the Nuke-nin's support.

Anko nodded with a frown marring her face. "I think the weird chakra trail I found in the woods belonged to the ice user. It's the only explanation why the trail disappeared in the woods. He or she must have used that technique to switch to another location."

Deciding to drop the conversation for now to concentrate more on pressing matter, they regrouped around Tazuna and set up a temporary camp to rest for a couple of hours before proceeding to the client's house. They were lucky that no one suffered any extensive injuries, well except for Kakashi who suffered severe chakra exhaustion but was slowly recovering thanks to Naruto's timely intervention.

* * *

><p>Team 7 was a bit subdued while they were resting, and it was mainly due to the intense battle that they barely survived in. When the adrenalin died down and all hostilities disappeared, all three Genin realized how close to death they were if not for their Jounin-senseis and Naruto. All three were deep in thought about the battle.<p>

Sasuke was berating himself in losing his cool while under the effect of Zabuza's mist technique. Despite being his first major battle, not counting their encounter with the Demon Brothers back in Fire Country, he shouldn't have freaked out since he knew that his brother was on a whole new level in terms of strength, power, and experience. The idea of him freezing at a battle in a smaller scale made him grind his teeth in frustration and anger.

He looked at Naruto who was chatting cheerfully with his Jounin sensei and frowned again.

How could the blonde get so strong in such a short time. He already knew from their spars when they were still in the Academy that Naruto was stronger than them despite the fact that the blonde was clearly hiding his real skills from everyone. Every time he confronted Naruto about his strength, the blonde patiently explained to him how he acquired his sudden growth, his strength, and experience. He didn't hide any of it from him which was weird since most with abilities chose to keep it a secret as part of their trump card - secrets and deception was a Shinobi's greatest weapon after all.

Now, it's been a month since the team placement and the blonde seemed to have gotten stronger. It was unbearable. He trained and trained until exhaustion but it seems that the blonde was way ahead of him. How he carried himself in battle, how his Jounin-sensei deferred to his decision and the likes are testament to his skills.

He clenched his fist and almost smashed the ground with it when he realized that he was still weak. He needed power. He needed training and he will do anything to achieve his goal. He returned to his brooding, his brother's parting words echoing in his head.

* * *

><p>Sakura saw Sasuke clench his fist, in anger or frustration she didn't know. Ever since she became a Genin, she was exposed to the real experience of being a Shinobi. Sure, the D-rank missions were insulting to say the least; but her eyes were opened to the harsh realities when her team met the Demon Brothers.<p>

At first, she joined the Academy since Shinobis were held in high-regards. It was a bonus that the lone Uchiha was in their year so she made it her career to make sure that she graduate and become a part of his team. She was smart, yes, if her grades were any indication; but when she encountered the Demon Brothers and saw their sensei getting sliced to pieces, all her smarts left her and froze on the spot. In the end, she has to be protected, along with the client, by her teammates and sensei.

She frowned at the thought. She was a Genin; but in the end, she was not delivering what was expected of her. She vowed to do better, but she didn't know where to start.

She looked at Naruto and couldn't help but be confused of the blonde. When they started out in the Academy, the whiskered teen was a troublemaker, a prankster, and a dead-last in terms of grades and practical.

He changed, however, into a studious and serious student who she observed to love to train himself to exhaustion. She realized that the changes in Naruto was because of his bloodline and not because he was a prodigy or a genius, unlike Sasuke, who hailed from the most prestigious clan in Konoha. She decided there and then that Naruto was just lucky to have a bloodline and nothing else.

It was unfortunate that she didn't realize that the Uchiha that she was pining on was famous of a bloodline as well.

* * *

><p>Sai, on the other hand, was gathering his thoughts together while observing the so-called "Golden Wolf of Konoha" as Kakashi called him.<p>

He could never deny the fact that they were saved because of Naruto's timely arrival and the power of his bloodline. Zabuza's killing intent and the battle they survive in was too much even for his ROOT training to handle. It was thanks to the Golden Wolf that they survived and the thought made him frown. This is the first time he heard of a bloodline that activates a physical transformation to something more powerful, more primal.

It interested him and he knew that it would interest his master as well.

He has been a part of Danzo's ROOT program since he was a child. Trained and educated to become a loyal shinobi. His useless emotions were removed from him – locked under an iron will and forgotten by the harsh conditioning and training he was forced to undergo.

A few years ago, his loyalty shifted back to Konoha when the Hokage discovered ROOT and judiciously took it out of his master's hands. True, they have sworn to follow the Hokage's orders, and by extension, Danzo. But for him, the real leader has always been the one-eyed warhawk.

He knew, deep inside, that he needed to report this to Danzo in the soonest possible time. He needed to write a message later when he finds the time to be alone away from his team.

* * *

><p>The three Genins' musings was interrupted by a loud shout coming from their purple-haired commander.<p>

"Alright gakis. I think we have rested enough so we are now going to Tazuna's house and regroup." She looked at Tazuna "Old man, how far is your house from here?"

"Around an hours walk that way." answered Tazuna while pointing due east.

Anko nodded. She turned to Team 7 and Naruto who was standing in attention, waiting for orders. "Ok Team 7, I want you to take a defensive formation around Tazuna. Naruto, I want you to carry cyclops since he is still out of it." Kakashi was about to protest when Anko beat him to it. "Shut up Kakashi. We all know that you can't stand up right now, much less walk, so be a good boy and let my apprentice carry you. Got it?" she added the last part with extra venom that promises untold pain if he says no.

In his helpless state, he was forced to agree with a nod. He yelped in surprise when he was yanked from the comfortable ground and put in a fireman's carry by Naruto. "Hey! Careful! Injured person here." whined Kakashi, not really that keen on being manhandled by a Genin, even if said Genin is a special case.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and decided to play a prank on the one-eyed Jounin. He tossed Kakashi upwards earning himself a startled scream which was music to his ears and immediately turned into his wolf form. He caught Kakashi's vest by the shoulder expertly with his jaws and swung him to his back.

Kakashi got a face-full of Naruto's fur. Thankfully, his facemask made sure that he didn't actually get to TASTE said fur. He shuddered at the thought. He twisted his head around to see Naruto looking back at him with a fang-filled grin on his face. He gave him an annoyed glare. "I…hate…you..." said Kakashi with as much hate and annoyance he could muster in his weakened state.

All he got was a wolfish laugh that came out in a series of yip, growls, and small howls.

* * *

><p>Despite Kakashi's misgivings, he conceded that lying on Naruto's back was quite comfortable, especially with Naruto's natural body heat keeping his body warm despite the cold mist that is quite common in Wave Country. Heck, he even fell asleep so he couldn't really complain all that much but he wouldn't admit to it even under promise of pain.<p>

Team Chimera and Team 7 arrived at Tazuna's house under an hour. Naruto shifted back to his human form 10 minutes before reaching the client's residence since Kakashi was already recovered enough to walk since his chakra levels were almost back to normal after a brief nap and the chakra pill that Naruto gave him.

Tazuna's knock was answered by a beautiful, dark-haired woman who gave him a relieved smile and immediately engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Tou-san. You're back." said woman with relief evident in her voice. She spotted the entourage from her father's shoulder and immediately removed herself from the embrace and addressed the group. "Hello. Who might you be?"

The straw hat wearing old man grinned. "Tsunami, my daughter, these are the powerful shinobis that promised to protect us from Gato while I finish the bridge. They saved me from being ambushed by the people that the tyrant hired." gushed Tazuna in a loud voice with an undertone that he was surrounded by super ninja's that could face anything. This made the group sweatdrop at the casual introduction despite the fact that they just arrived from a life-threatening battle.

Kakashi stepped forward and introduced everyone in the group. "My name is Hatake Kakashi and this is my team, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai. My partner, Mitarashi Anko and her apprentice, Uzumaki Naruto. We are all from Konoha that accepted the mission from your old man."

After a short exchange of pleasantries, Tsunami ushered everyone into the living room and told them to make themselves at home while she went to the kitchen to fix them dinner since it was already nearing night time.

Not wasting any time, Kakashi called for a meeting to discuss their plans during their stay here.

"Alright everyone, Tazuna's house will be our base operation from now on. According to the new directives from Hokage-sama, Team 7 will continue to protect Tazuna while he is building the bridge. Team Chimera, on the other hand, will be investigating Gato and his band of mercenary and find a way to bring them down while acting as our back-up if things get dicey. It is quite possible that our mission will coincide since Gato's target is our client so a confrontation is inevitable." explained Kakashi.

"Not to mention that Zabuza and the unknown shinobi are still out there so we can be sure that they will be back." added Anko, reminding everyone the seriousness of the situation.

The Genin tensed a bit hearing that Zabuza was still alive since they thought that Anko finished him off before he was whisked away to who knows where by the unknown shinobi before Naruto could get to him.

"But…you guys defeated Zabuza. We saw Anko-sensei kill him with a single punch." said Sakura in a voice that almost sounded hysterical, unwilling to believe that the person that almost killed them was still alive.

Anko gave her a sour look. "He is not dead pinky. Naruto was about to finish him off but he was spirited away by an unknown, possibly his apprentice or a partner. So no, Zabuza is still alive and we all know that he will be back with a vengeance." This revelation shook up Team 7 though only pink-haired girl showed it. Anko turned to her apprentice. "Naruto, what was the state of Zabuza before he was carted off since you were near him at that time."

"Zabuza was unconscious when you knocked him towards that tree. From the angle of his arm, I say that you dislocated a shoulder and broke a bone somewhere, not to mention that you might have broken his jaw or something since I know how powerful your punch is when you enhance it with chakra." He winced slightly after remembering the pain he went through during one of their spars. He got himself under control and continued. "Considering how you guys were going at it and from the state of Kakashi-sensei, he should be suffering from chakra exhaustion as well." Naruto finished the explanation from how Zabuza looked before he was carted off.

Anko and Kakashi nodded at Naruto's explanation.

"Thank you Naruto. This will give us enough time to prepare. I would say that we have around 3 to 5 days tops before Zabuza gets back on his feet if he has access to a skilled medic. If we are lucky, we have a week. So from that grace period, Team 7 will be training in the forest outside until Zabuza returns. One of us will keep Tazuna company while he works on the bridge. We will come up with a schedule later for that depending on the result of the exercise I will be teaching you." mused Kakashi, getting a nod from his team. He turned to Anko. "What's you're plan Anko?"

The purple-haired Jounin scratched her chin while coming up with a plan. "Me and Naruto have our own mission to take care off and you're right that Tazuna is a rally point for Gato's group since he is a target. We will provide back-up only when needed. My plan involves Naruto watching Tazuna so you can concentrate on training your gakis, and if possible, help in finishing up the bridge to get the work done faster. I will scout the island for intel on Gato and find out where his base of operation is and find a way to bring him down. Considering that he has his own interest in Wave, I would say that he is just in the vicinity but well hidden. Your team will concentrate on training to get their skills up before the battle. What do you think, Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded. Anko's plan would fit well with the training schedule he had in mind for his team. "It's a sound plan. I suggest we all rest up after we get something to eat."

It was at this time Tsunami came into the room and served them a steaming cup of tea which everyone gratefully accepted. "I didn't expect a lot of you to come so we only have 2 rooms available. I apologize. I guess you guys would have to squeeze yourself in by groups." said Tsunami in an apologetic tone.

Anko waved the concern away. "Give the room to Kakashi and Team 7. Me and Naruto will be camping out in the forest since we will be scouting the area." said the Snake Jounin, not really concerned with accommodations since she prefers to stay outdoors when on missions.

Naruto saw the apprehensive looks Tsunami was sporting from Anko's declaration.

"It's fine Tsunami-san. We won't be spending a lot of time in the house anyway since we will be combing the island for Gato. Besides, having only one team visible to everyone is a tactical advantage for us especially if Gato spying on the house right now. Me and Anko-sensei can protect you guys from the shadows while we do our investigation and kakashi-sensei and his team provide visible protection to draw the attention away from us. Everyone wins and all our sides covered." explained Naruto. His explanation got a nod approval from the Jounins.

Anko grinned with pride at Naruto's explanation. Her apprentice is turning out to be a tactician, not on the scale of the Nara strategist, but good enough when on the fly.

Tsunami gave a nod and told everyone to follow her to the kitchen so they can get something to eat before they rest up for the night.

* * *

><p>After a hearty dinner, Anko and Naruto made their way to the forest and decided to set up camp in an area with a clear view of the house, as well as the path leading to it for added security.<p>

Naruto immediately unsealed the tents and sleeping bags he brought with him while assigning clones to comb the surrounding forest for potential spies, determine the geography of the area, and scout around for potential threats.

Anko helped in putting up the tents and arranging their makeshift camp for easy use before deciding to get an early rest to be ready for tomorrow's game plan.

Naruto woke up the next morning, felling well rested. There was something about sleeping outdoors that made it very comfortable for him. A fleeting thought crossed his mind that it may be due to his wolf instincts that considered forests as their natural habitat.

He immediately dispelled the clones he left out last night to do recon and guard the camp along with the client's house, getting their memories in the process. Thankfully, nothing happened except for a few forest animals here and there that merited one of the clone's attention.

He exited his tent, intent on making breakfast. Since Anko wasn't a morning person, he was tasked to make food since his training back in Konoha. Anko was just too unreliable during mornings. He decided against eating cold rations and opted for a hot meal to start the day. He created a clone and told it to start making a fire and prepare the cooking items while he hunts for their meal.

He left Anko sleeping in her tent since he knew that she wasn't a morning person. He was durable but he thought that his bloodline would keep him alive from a very cranky Anko in the morning.

Despite Tsunami's offer to provide the meals for the group, Naruto decided to help her out by hunting game meat and maybe some herbs for her to cook. Considering the financial and economic state of Wave Country, his conscience wouldn't permit him just to mooch from their hosts hospital even if they were required to do so. Besides, the entire island's economy was already in the dirt as it is and having their host feed them for a week or two would drag them in the mud. He dashed to the forest and started to look for some game to last them for the day.

It was an hour later that he got back to camp with a clone carrying the fruit of the hunt. He was able to fell a dear while his clone was carrying a dozen fish from a river deep in the forest. He was lucky that he saw schools of them while he was hunting and quickly assigned a clone to catch some. He immediately went to work cleaning up the catch and prepare them for cooking.

It didn't take him long to skin the deer and clean up the fish. From the amount meat he brought back from a successful hunt, it should be enough to last them for 2 to 3 days if they ration it to last. He could hunt more in the following days if need be. He tasked the clone to cook some of the deer meat and fish while he grabbed the rest to deliver to Tsunami since she was in charge of the kitchen duties.

Hearing noise in the kitchen, he made a detour to the back of the house where the kitchen was located and knocked on door. There was a brief pause inside before the door opened slightly with Tsunami peeking out sportiong a worried look on her face. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Naruto.

"Good morning Uzumaki-san. You're up early." greeted Tsunami, opening the door fully to admit Naruto in.

Naruto gave her a brief nod and a smile before stepping into the house.

"Good morning Tsunami-san. Please call me Naruto. I'm not a big fan of honorifics." He lifted his package of deer meat and fish to a surprised Tsunami. "I woke up early this morning and decided to hunt. I got lucky that the forest behind your property is full of wildlife and there was a well-stocked river as well. I decided to give you the rest since I have a lot of leftover after making our own breakfast." He placed the foodstuff on the table and turned to see a shocked, yet gratefully Tsunami.

"Thank you Naruto. You didn't have to…" she stammered but was interrupted when a smiling Naruto raised his hand.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to. I know that Wave is having a crisis right now and money is hard to come by so please let me do this at least to keep your expenses at a minimum while we do our mission. So please, accept this gift." explained Naruto and giving her one of his true smiles.

Tsunami didn't say anything but gave the blonde shinobi a grateful nod. She took the package and placed it on the counter to be cooked later and prepared tea for her guest. They talked for a bit over tea until Kakashi came down and gave both of them a smile which was quite visible from his mask. He took to one of the chairs available and greeted both of them.

"Good morning Tsunami-san, Naruto." greeted Kakashi. Tsunami gave a nod while going back to the counter to fix the new arrival a fresh batch of tea since the one on the table was already cooling.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei. Where's the rest of your team?" said Naruto who was calmly sipping his tea. He usually prefer coffee in the morning but he wasn't picky and wouldn't want to impose. He noted to include coffee on his basic shinobi supplies in the future just in case.

Kakashi gave Tsunami a nod when she placed a steaming mug of tea in front of him. She excused herself and left towards the kitchen counter to prepare the ingredients for breakfast. He turned to Naruto. "They're still asleep. I'm giving them some time off to sleep in since they will need the energy for training later."

The blonde werewolf nodded. "What training do you have in mind for Team 7?" asked a curious Naruto. He wanted to know the training methods of other Jounin senseis since his own from Anko was specialized because of his bloodline and abilities.

Kakashi thought for a bit before answering. "I plan on teaching them them Tree Walking since I haven't gotten them started on any chakra control exercise since I was focused on their teamwork." said Kakash in a tight voice. The exercise he will be teaching today should have been taught to them early but he decided against it since his Genins sucks at teamwork and they needed to work like a proper team before they can take missions out of the village.

Naruto was surprised at the revelation that Kakashi only now will he teach his team Tree Walking since it chakra control is considered a basic skill to learn for newly-graduated genins. He didn't bother to voice out his thoughts since who was he to comment.

"Anyway Naruto, what are your plans for today?" asked Kakashi before taking another sip of his tea while keeping an eye out on the backdoor of the kitchen just in case.

"I woke up early since me and Anko-sensei retired early last night after posting some Shadow Clone sentries around the perimeter. I just got back from hunting actually. It was a good haul - got a large buck and a dozen fish. I already started with breakfast since Anko-sensei is usually grumpy in the morning if there's no food around." He chuckled. "I gave the rest to Tsunami. It should be enough for two days then I'll hunt again to restock."

"Why did you hunt for food? Tsunami told us last night that she'll be providing our food supplies while we're here. Usually the client takes care of those things during missions." asked a confused Kakashi.

Naruto's expression turned grim. "I know but I could just leave it to them since they are already having problems because of Gato. You saw Wave when we went through the town yesterday and everyone was in poor condition. Heck, kids were begging for food while we were walking past them. I know that hiring us is already straining Tazuna's budget so I just want to help them out." he explained with a shrug.

The one-eyed Jounin nodded and clapped the blonde on the back. "You did good Naruto. Not many shinobis would think of a client's welfare during mission unless their mission tells them to." said Kakashi in a voice that approved of his actions. This got him a smile from Naruto.

They talked for a bit, sharing stories over tea until one of his clones dispelled informing him that Anko was up and the food was cooked. Naruto took his leave and made his way back to their camp to see Anko devouring a fish fresh from the fire.

Anko saw Naruto enter the camp and gave him a grin. "Good morning gaki. I see that you hunted and made food for us. Where did the rest of the meat go?" asked Anko when she noticed that Naruto only cooked a haunch which looked like deer and didn't see the rest of the meat in their make-shift camp.

Naruto shrugged and smiled a bit before sitting down on the other side of the fire and cut himself a slice of meat that was grilled over the wood to keep it warm. He took a bite and chewed, inwardly commenting that his clone did a good job in adding herbs to the meat to give it additional flavor. He decided to make a clone to comb the area for more herbs later. He swallowed then looked up to his sensei.

"I didn't want to impose too much on our client Anko-sensei." He frowned. "I noticed the town yesterday and it wasn't in very good condition. If the people are suffering under Gato then Tazuna's family aren't really that far off the mark so I decided to hunt for our food starting today and give them a portion so they won't have to spend much for our upkeep."

Anko nodded at her student's thoughtfulness and both proceeded to eat in silence until said Jounin told him of her plans for the day.

"Ok gaki. We will leave Team 7 with kakashi since they will be training for the day. We are going to scout the island first to find Gato, and if possible, find out where Zabuza is located. We need information before we can plan our next move. You will summon some wolves and I will do the same with my snakes. Tell them to scout the island, leave no stone untouched, and get as much information as you can. You will take Tazuna to the bridge and guard him. He said that it would take a week to finish so I want you to lend him your clones to get it done faster. The earlier it's done the more leverage we have on the mission." explained Anko while slicing a piece of meat from the spit.

Naruto chewed while a thoughtful frown adorned his face. "How many clones should I make, Anko-sensei?" asked Naruto since he didn't know anything about construction.

Anko shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Tazuna gaki since construction isn't my forte. We will start our mission when Tazuna leaves for the bridge. Understood?" Her apprentice nodded and both lapsed into silence again, concentrating on their meal.


	13. 12b Interlude

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude: <strong>

**What is happening in the Leaf?**

* * *

><p>It's been 4 years since the Sandaime wrested back the full-control of Konoha under his rule and a lot of things have happened without anyone being the wiser. After all, if you want something done right, don't tell everyone about it. It's much safer that way and less headache in the long run.<p>

While Team Chimera was out of the village in their support mission with Team 7, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, sat in his chair with his favorite pipe thinking about the various changes made in the Leaf in the past 4 years. After putting down the traitors in the Civilian Council, Anko and Ibiki wrested a lot of information regarding the village that made his blood boil.

First, he found out that the ex-Council members were selling information to the major villages, namely Iwa and Kumo, for money and the amount was quite substantial when they squealed everything under Anko and Ibiki's expert _care_.

Kumo was again taking a keen interest in Konoha despite the failed abduction of Hyuuga Hinata a few years back. They bribed some of the Civilian Council on information concerning the Byakugan-using clan, which would probably result to a more daring abduction later to acquire the precious eyes of the clan.

Iwa, on the other hand, required different information from the greedy council but a lot more damaging to the Leaf. He was wondering why casualties of Genins were increasing over the years and it seems that Iwa was behind it. They have taken a shadow tactic in weakening the Leaf by taking out its future soldiers – making sure that they don't grow up powerful and boosting Konoha's fighting capability.

The worst of their many offenses involves Naruto's inheritance from his parents. Without them knowing about it, they have successfully divested the blonde of his rightful claim to his mother and father's assets. He didn't immediately bequeath it to the boy since the Will clearly states that Naruto needs to be at least 18 years of age or Chunnin in rank before he can be eligible for it. Millions of ryo from the Namikaze account was slowly being emptied without him knowing about it to who knows where. Paper trails were non-existent so compensation was _almost_ impossible. But thanks to the skills of Anko and Ibiki, they were able to come up with an amount to work with.

The Sandaime gleefully emptied their coffers and putting it back to the Namikaze trust. It was shy of its original value since a majority of the stolen amount cannot be paid by the offenders even if all of their remaining assets were sold. However, he was not overly concerned about the money since Naruto was making quite a fortune himself in Saji's shop with sheer hard work.

There were some good news that came out of the debacle however. The proverbial silver lining among the dark clouds, so to speak.

Thanks to Jiraiya, the village's security was now in full force. Thanks to the Yondaime's notes which he entrusted to the pervert, they were able to create a Barrier Team hidden beneath the bowels of the Hokage Tower. Detection seals are now scattered all throughout the village and surrounding areas that relays information back to the Barrier Team for documentation and dissertation.

The designs were simple enough, yet its effects were far-reaching to the benefit of the village. He briefly remembered talking to Minato about it but the Kyuubi attacked delayed or stopped the project before it even began. Good thing Minato already written everything on paper or they would have to start from scratch. It took 2 years and millions of Ryo to complete but the result was well worth it.

The first thing in the project was the walls surrounding Konoha. It is now riddled with interconnecting seals that is powered by ambient chakra and Natural Energy which is quite in abundance in and out of the village making sure that the seals are up and operational 24/7. Using the walls as a boundary, the barrier extends in a spherical shape around Konoha both above and below. Aside from its detection capabilities that not even an ant would go unnoticed, it can also be powered up to maintain solidity up to a month on its own without reinforcing it with human chakra and powerful enough to withstand Nibi's (Two-tailed Cat) Imari (Menacing Ball).

Aside from this protection, the patrol duty around the village was full-proof thanks to the strategy of the sharp Nara Clan Head. Utilizing the detection and tracking abilities of the Inuzuka, Aburame, and Hyuuga clans, Konoha was 100% protected at all times. On the first month alone, they were able to catch a dozen shinobis trying to infiltrate the village, even under civilian disguise.

The Academy rehabilitation was going well. Thanks to Koharu and Homura, the hopefuls are educated properly. Physical and Mental skills are properly introduced and the instructors are screened thoroughly to ensure that they have the necessary skills to instruct the students. Sarutobi frowned, however, when he remembered Mizuki's betrayal but it was a snag in the plan since Mizuki was already a staple in the Academy even before he enacted the change so it's quite possible that he was missed during the screening process due to his outstanding record.

He corrected that however by commanding Koharu and Homura to start an investigation of ALL instructors regardless of their starting date.

The Hospital under Tsunade is coming along quite well, but not fast enough to his liking. Training medic-nins from scratch took years and the hospital was understaffed for a majority of that before enough knowledgeable nurses and doctors were put into play. The Hippocratic Oath and trust was still maintained as its credo but personality and performance tests were given at random times to make sure that all of them are doing their jobs properly.

Also, thanks to the money they were able to retrive from the ex-Civilian Council, the hospital was well-funded much to Tsunade's delight and the various departments are producing outstanding research and application in various medical fields that would greatly benefit Konoha in the long run. Sarutobi smirked since he didn't have to use the village coffers to help Tsunade out with some leftovers to be diverted to other programs.

Jiraiya spy network in the village also improved in the past 4 years. He didn't have to keep an eye on everything and giving his toad summons much needed rest since he already have people in key places to inform him on the coming and goings in Konoha. The pervert only resorted to summons when he needs to do in-depth 'research' on serious reports that comes to his table. The village is now considered as a spy/infiltrators nightmare. Even if they were able to get in, it would only take days before they are shipped out…not after getting a session from Anko and Ibiki of course.

Speaking of table, the pervert was able to set up a base of operation besides the Konoha hot springs much to his amusement. It seems that the Toad Sage was still continuing with research despite his added responsibilities in the Leaf and even managed to keep it so well-hidden that even Tsunade didn't even know about it. Sarutobi thought that Jiraiya's preparation was well-merited since the Slug Sannin would have pummeled the Toad Sage to a pulp if she knew WHERE he set up his base.

His face turned grim, however, when he spotted the recent report from Jiraiya spread all over his table. It was one of the reasons why he called for the Council to convene an hour ago since this requires their 100% attention. He stood up from his chair and gathered the documents he needed and stepped out of the office, a grim frown marring his face all the way.

The New Council of Konoha immediately desisted from all noise when the Sandaime Hokage came through the large doors of the Council Chamber. Upon stepping on the threshold, blue chakra immediately covered the walls, ceiling, and floor of the room indicating that Jiraiya privacy seal was activated making sure that all discussed within stays inside.

The Sandaime immediately went to his chair in front of the Council and called the meeting to order.

"Thank you all for answering my summons. Some news has come to my notice that is considered an emergency, thus, your presence in this chamber. But before we go into that, I need the monthly report from everyone." said the Hokage, giving everyone a clear view of his eyes. It was a serious look that didn't escape everyone's notice.

The Nara Clan head, Nara Shikaku, started the report followed by the rest of the departments.

"News from the Defense Team. No new infiltrations for this month and patrol are being changed every week with new patterns to make sure that it cannot be compromised. I have implemented a triad shift of duties to make sure that our manpower is not taxed just in case forces are needed elsewhere. There are a total of 34 teams patrolling the surrounding area consisting of a 3-man team of Aburame, Hyuuga, and Inuzuka – all Chunnin and Jounin rank - to maximize detection capabilities. That is all for now." Finished Shikaku in a lazy drawl.

"On the Barrier Team. Nothing new to report except that all detection and protection seals are working at maximum efficiency. No recharging is needed since the powering seals that Yondaime-sama introduced into the design are working flawlessly. The barrier expansion project underway. Project is currently at 20% completion and would be finished in 2 months time with the current speed." reported Inoichi.

Saruto frowned after hearing Inoichi's report. It was taking too slow but the lack of Seal Masters in Konoha made it impossible to speed up the project. He sighed and nodded at the report since there was nothing he could do about it now. Maybe integrating the Sealing Arts into the Academy is a good idea but teachers are hard to come by and would be very expensive to hire outsiders for the job.

"Thank you Shikaku and Inoichi for the report. Give the team my regards and tell them to continue their excellent work. I'm looking forward to the results of their efforts. Next, I want to know how the Academy is fairing." asked Sarutobi, looking at Koharu and Homura who was in charge of the project.

Homaru took charge considering that he was the current head of the Konoha Shinobi Academy.

"The Academy Rehabilitation Project is going as planned. The new subjects are welcomed enthusiastically by the students and exam results are promising for future shinobis –both practical and written. Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, is currently taking a hand in conducting seminars on Medical Jutsus as an introduction for those who are interested in becoming a Medic-nin. She will be handling the lessons on actual Medical-related classes when students reached their final year." He coughed a bit before continuing.

"The old and new instructors are qualified after taking their evaluation last month. The only snag we encountered is the traitor which Umino Iruka and Uzumaki Naruto apprehended a few months back." Homura finished with a slight frown on his face upon mentioning the name of the traitor. It was insulting to his and Koharu's abilities and experience that one manage to get away from such an act.

Sarutobi nodded. It was grim news that a traitor was able to infiltrate the Academy; but thankfully, no harm was done since Mizuki was a good teacher. It seems that his only mission was to steal the Forbidden Scroll by using a failed student as a means to do so.

"Good. How about the missions? What are this month's statistics?" he asked after nodding to Homura, and by extension Koharu, signifying that he approved of what he heard.

A glasses-wearing Jounin stood up and answered the Hokage's inquiry. "My name is Tetsuo, Hokage-sama. I am the assistant of the Director of the Missions and Deployment Department. As of today, we have a total of 122 new and old missions, mainly of which are from Fire country and surrounding areas. Mission success rate is at 98%. The 2% failure ratio is attributed to insufficient info provided by the client or other reasons that does not incriminate our own forces' performance. 17 of these missions are currently underway and its success or failure will be reported in the next month's meeting."

Sarutobi smirked upon hearing the numbers. It was heartening to hear that Konoha is still on the top in terms of Shinobi strength and he was quite happy that the changes he made throughout the Leaf was producing sizable results. He also gave himself a mental pat on the back upon hearing the success of the different departments he started in the village dealing in the various running of the Leaf and the Department of Missions and Deployment was just one of them.

He was swamped with paperwork before because EVERYTHING was forwarded to him. This time, he assigned different people for the task. Of course, he stipulated which documents should be forwarded to him and detailed notes and references are sent to him every week to make sure that everything is in order.

A cough in one corner of the room brought him out of his musings. He looked up and saw the source of the noise was the old warhawk, Danzo. "Yes, Danzo? You have something to say?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I have received a report from one of my agents posing as a Genin in Team 7. It is about Uzumaki Naruto." said Danzo, looking a bit uncomfortable as if what he was about to say could possibly lead to more…permanent repercussions.

Sarutobi just raised an eyebrow. He was already expecting this since the rumors of Naruto turning into a werewolf in front of everyone in the vicinity of the East Gate. In fact, he laughed out loud when one of his ANBU agents ran up to him out of breath reporting what happened in a hysterical voice. He almost snickered at the ANBU when he told him not to think too much about it.

"Do you mean Naruto's changes into a werewolf Danzo?" said Saruto in a calm voice. Everyone in the room looked at him in complete shock.

"You know about this Hokage-sama?" asked the warhawk, disbelief in his voice.

"Of course. Who do you think gave him the command to finally reveal his bloodline to _everyone_? Sure, it was necessary to hide it when he was still young and untrained. But now that he is a fully-trained Shinobi of the Leaf then he can easily protect himself." explained Sarutobi and inwardly laughed at the gobsmacked look in everyone's face.

Well almost everyone since Tsume, Tsunade, and Jiraiya was smirking at the revelation.

"Can you tell us about this…bloodline, Hokage-sama?" asked Nara Shikaku.

Tsunade stood up and addressed the entire Council. She was already briefed by the Hokage regarding this issue and it was deemed safe for everyone in the higher-ups to know about Naruto's bloodline since he is no longer considered as a civilian and is under the direct control of the Hokage. She coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Naruto's bloodline is quite unique and the first of its kind. It was activated for the first time when he was 8 years old, exactly 4 years ago. He approached Hokage-sama about the changes in his body and was immediately accompanied to Assistant Director Kaito for a checkup."

At this, everyone turned to the smiling doctor on the other side of the room who cheerfully waved at them all causing everyone to sweatdrop. She continued.

"The bloodline is quite straightforward. It changed Naruto's physical makeup to include dense muscular and skeletal system making him 5 times stronger than your average Genin. He is also faster due to the changes. I think everyone noticed how he suddenly grew muscles and height overnight 4 years ago? Well, that was because of his bloodline. There are three more changes that are considered as the most significant. One, his immune system and regeneration capabilities skyrocketed to the point that lethal wounds are healed in seconds. From the looks of it, the healing factor granted to him as the jinchuriki of Kyuubi was enhanced by his bloodline making him almost unkillable. Two, his chakra capacity is more than that of a Kage level shinobi, exceeding our Hokage's own. And three, it gives him the ability to change into a 9-foot tall werewolf at will, amplifying said capabilities up to 5 times."

The Shinobi Council, Danzo, and the rest of the department heads in attendance were in awe at the potential of such bloodline. The warhawk was already drooling at the possibility of integrating said capabilities to the Shinobi Forces and how it would make the Leaf stronger than ever.

"If it is a proven case that Uzumaki has a bloodline then…" said Danzo but was interrupted by the Hokage interrupted him, smirking all the while as if a joke was about to be pulled on them.

This made everyone nervous. After all, a smirking Hokage means something devious is coming his way.

"Yes Danzo, I know what you're trying to say. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto will start his own clan here in Konoha which will eventually make him a Clan Head with all rights and responsibilities it contains as mandated in the Konoha Charter by the Shodai Hokage stating that those who have a bloodline are immediately given Clan status in the Leaf. However, it would not be given to him immediately. Either he gets it when he reaches the rank of Chunnin or when he reaches the age of 18." explained Sarutobi.

A murmur ran through the crowd all talking about Naruto's bloodline and eventual Clan Head status. All of them were positive, however, since they never hated Naruto in the first place and it was mostly the now-defunct Civilian Council who voiced out their concerns over the blonde.

"Naruto's bloodline is not the main concern of this meeting so let's put it aside since it is still too early to talk about it. Let's just put it down that Naruto has a bloodline and that's it. If such meetings ever come in the future then it would be possible ONLY if Naruto is here since it is his bloodline to begin with. Now Danzo, I want to hear your report about ROOT." said Sarutobi in a tone that simply said 'drop it or else'.

Danzo nodded at the change in topic and proceeded with his report. "There are no significant changes in ROOT program aside from 25 new recruits undergoing training as we speak. Of course, you have given your blessing for these recruits so no problem there. ROOT currently has 5 S-Rank missions outside the village, 3 of them are successful and the report will be given to you at the end of the meeting. 2 of these missions are still on the field and possibly finish next week if all goes to plan." said Danzo, pride evident in his voice since he was dealing with high-ranking mission usually reserved for ANBU.

Sarutobi nodded. "Good. Thanks for the report Danzo and make sure that ROOT's skills is maintained for the Leaf to flourish. Now we need to discuss a crucial information discovered by one of Jiraiya's spy network outside the village. I give the floor to him."

The Toad Sage stood up from his seat and addressed the crowd.

"It has come to my attention that there are two major groups right now that are currently active in the shadows of the Elemental Countries. One of them is a direct threat to Konoha while the other potentially so in the future. The first group belongs to my ex-teammate Orochimaru. From the reports I got from Rice Country, it seems that the snake pedophile created his own village, the Sound, in the bowels of Rice. So far, I haven't been able to infiltrate their defenses since the village is underground and entrances are well-protected from infiltrators. However, there is a rumor of a plan to invade Konoha within the year, possibly in the upcoming Chunnin Exams. There is another rumor of a secondary objective but so far we don't know what it is."

"The second group is named Akatsuki. We have no clear-cut info on their workings but it seems to be made up of S-Rank missing-nins from different Shinobi villages. Their mission seems to be related to the Bijuu but I have nothing concrete as of now. My spy network is currently working overtime to come up with more before we can do something about it.

This time, a nervous murmur followed the Sannin's information. Their main concern is all about Orochimaru since they knew how dangerous the Snake Sannin is in terms of cunning and strength.

"Any idea what he wants?" asked Chouza, the Akimichi Clan Head.

Jiraiya shook his head. "None. All my spy network was able to ferret out are just rumors with no substantial evidence to back it up. However, we should not be complacent even if this is just a rumor. If I know Orochimaru, he will be retaliating against the village for two reasons. One is to annihilate the Leaf since he has a deep hatred towards it, and two, something to do with his experimentation. However, I did find out that there is a communication line open between Suna and Sound. I have my spy network on it as we speak."

Everyone frowned. An attack to the village is a serious matter and it was a good thing that the Defense and Barrier Teams were already up and running to give them a heads up if shit comes up roost. The Hokage interrupted their musings with his orders.

"For now, there is nothing we can do about it since we have no additional information on the plan. We can only hope to prepare if such an event happens. My orders are as follows. Jiraiya, I want you to work with the Barrier Team and try to get the project done in the soonest possible time, preferably before the Chunnin Exam in 5 months. Shikaku, devise a strategy for defense and attack in case an invasion comes knocking on our doorstep. Danzo, use ROOT's stealth unit to try to infiltrate Orochimaru's base in Rice Country and try to find out what Sound and Suna is planning. I'll give Suna a benefit of a doubt since we are currently allied with them but I don't want to be blindsided by anything they might throw at us in the future. I want to know the extent of their forces since Jiraiya's spy network doesn't have that capability in regards to infiltration. Tsunade, try to increase the current capabilities of our Medical Program to make sure that we have enough for our wounded when such invasion does occur. To everyone, do your best in your own respective tasks and continue with training to become stronger for eventualities. Any question?" seeing that no one plans to say anything. He ended the meeting there and then until the next session.


	14. 13 Infiltration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Infiltration**

* * *

><p>Naruto cleaned up their camp after breakfast and hammered out the details of their agenda for the day. Once done, he summoned a dozen one-tailed wolves as scouts while Anko did the same for her snakes.<p>

He instructed the wolves on what to do. He rolled his eyes when he noticed that his summons were like eager puppies since their tongues were lolling out the side of their muzzles and tails wagging furiously. Anko cracked up seeing that and he could have sworn that the dozen or so snakes who were watching the whole thing were snickering as well.

He gritted his teeth and fought with himself from lashing out at them. There was something about the snakes hissing at him that made him surly, especially when he knew that THEY were laughing at him and his wolves didn't help with all their excited yips and howls.

Anko, her snakes, and his wolves left afterwards to do their jobs leaving Naruto with nothing to do since Tazuna usually goes to work on the bridge somewhere mid-morning. He decided to hang-out with Team 7 to get rid of the boredom.

He left the camp towards Tsunami's house thinking of different ways to kill time. He considered roughhousing with some of his more playful wolves like what he usually does in Training Ground 44 but he didn't want to waste any energy just in case the client is attacked during his guard duty.

He was out of the security of the forest when he saw Kakashi and a surly Team 7 leaving the house.

"Yo. Where are you guys off too?" he cheerfully greeted them, ignoring the scathing looks directed at him. He inwardly rolled his eyes while thinking that the team didn't like waking up too early.

Kakashi gave him a smile that was quite visible under his facemask. "We're going to the forest to train. How about you?" the Jounin asked in an overly cheerful tone.

Naruto shrugged at the question. "Anko-sensei left already to scout the island along with my wolves. I got nothing to do until Tazuna leaves for the bridge since I'm his bodyguard for the day."

"Good. Why don't you join us? You might learn a thing or to." invited Kakashi, beckoning him to follow.

Naruto grinned at the invitation. He was always eager to learn something new. "Sure. Lead the way Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto and Team 7 went into the forest where Kakashi started his lecture on Tree Walking. He snickered a bit at the reaction of Sakura and Sasuke when Kakashi demonstrated the exercise by walking up a tree easily without the use of his hands. Sai was just as stoic as always so nothing new there.

To rile up Sasuke, Naruto walked up the same tree Kakashi used to demonstrate the exercise and walked to one of the high branches which gave the Genins below a clear view of him looking down at them. He couldn't help but grin when he saw the Uchiha fume and glaring up at him. His grin widened at the sight. He definitely caught some of Anko's sadism but he didn't mind it at all if his target was the Uchiha.

The exercise was quite funny to Naruto and couldn't help but chuckle a bit when the Uchiha was blasted off the tree he was practicing on after putting too much chakra on his feet. He was surprised however when Sakura and Sai got the exercise in one go. Sai wasn't a surprise since he had the air of a seasoned Genin around him but Sakura was another matter entirely.

He saw Sakura settle on a branch in the middle of tree beside the one he was perched on, cheering at how the exercise was easy much to the ire of the Uchiha…again.

He noticed that Sakura didn't continue with the exercise despite getting it on the first try. He learned from his lessons with Anko that those with lower chakra reserves tend to master chakra exercises the fastest since they have no trouble regulating the small amount of chakra in their system. The next step, however, was more draining since Water Walking requires a continuous flow of chakra to maintain and Sakura had no intentions of stretching her reserves by continuing with the exercise.

He decided there and then to help Sakura a bit. Jumping off from his perch towards the tree Sakura was using, he landed on one of the top branches and walked down to where she was happily sitting and checking out her idol.

"Hi Sakura. Mind if I join you?" asked Naruto when he neared the pink-haired Genin.

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto approaching her. She gave him her approval and saw him walk down to the branch she was using and sat down beside her.

"What do you want Naruto?" she asked in a neutral voice.

Naruto noticed Sakura's tone but shrugged it off. He was here to help her not cater to her emotions. "I noticed that you stopped doing the exercise. I suggest you continue doing so." he said with a smile on his face.

"Why? I already did it so there's no reason to continue." She replied, scowling at being told what to do.

The blonde werewolf shook his head and explained the benefit of the exercise.

"Ok Sakura. Let me explain the exercise as Anko-sensei taught me. There is a reason why Chakra Control exercises have different levels. We already learned the basic Leaf Balancing exercise in the Academy right?" seeing Sakura nod, he continued. "It was taught to us then because we don't have that much chakra to begin with and it is used as an introduction on how to control our chakra. The next level is the Tree Walking exercise which you guys are doing now. This exercise has two purposes: first, the exercise improves your control over chakra by channeling it to the soles of your feet which doesn't have any tenketsu points to release a steady flow of chakra. If you can channel it there then you can do it anywhere in your body."

"The second function of the Tree Walking exercise is to help those with small reserves like you to increase their own chakra potential to prepare them for the next level, which is Water Walking. It is similar to Tree Walking except for two differences; one, the water is continuously moving so you need to time it perfectly and adjust it according to the water's movement; second, the exercise requires a lot of chakra to pull off since you have to extend the chakra into the water underneath your feet to help you stay on top. So my advice is for you to continue Tree Walking despite getting it on the first try so you can greatly improve your reserves for chakra usage in the future."

Sakura listened to Naruto's explanation and couldn't help but agree that the blonde was making a lot of sense. "How did you learn all of this?" asked Sakura, inwardly miffed that Naruto, the previous dead-last of their batch, was teaching her something she didn't know.

"Simple. Anko-sensei practically drilled me with it during our 1-month training program. I had too much chakra to begin with so I have to learn everything from ground up about chakra so I can understand it better to increase my level of control." explained Naruto in a neutral voice. "This is one of the reasons why I don't do Genjutsu since the amount of chakra I have make it impossible for me to control fully."

Sakura was about to say something when a voice above them interrupted her. She looked up and saw Kakashi squatting on one of the branches above them.

"Naruto is correct, Sakura." interrupted Kakashi without looking at them. "What he told you is the basic and advanced theory of chakra control. These levels aren't in place according to difficulty but there are pre-requisites before you can proceed to the next. What Naruto didn't tell you is that your mastery of the exercise on your first try is because of your low chakra reserves. The lower amount of chakra you have, the easier it is to control. If you stop now, then you won't be able to develop both the physical and spiritual component of chakra to properly increase the amount you have. With your current reserves, even if you master Water Walking, you can only stand on the surface for 5 minutes before suffering from chakra exhaustion which would take days before you can recover properly to do it again." He explained while observing Sasuke and Sai below. He was inwardly proud that Naruto took the time to help his team with the exercise, as well as him knowing and mastering it already.

Sakura was forced to concede and agreed with what she learned from Naruto since Kakashi backed him up. She frowned when Kakashi told her that her reserves were low but she already knew that since kunoichis always have lower chakra amount that their male counterparts but compensates it with their superior control. Deciding to continue the exercise, she stuck her foot on the tree and run up and down again with that thought in mind.

Both Kakashi and Naruto gave a nod of approval when Sakura continued the exercise without having to convince her some more.

"That was a good thing you did Naruto," said Kakashi and giving him a grateful smile "helping out Sakura by explaining to her the reason of Tree Walking."

Naruto shrugged and continued his observation of Team 7, snickering a bit when Sasuke gave Sakura a glare as she continued to flaunt her mastery of the exercise without her meaning to do so.

"It was the least I could do sensei. Besides, they are Konoha Shinobi and we should help each other out. Who knows; this might help her in the long run and make her a better kunoichi than she is now." explained Naruto while not being entirely hopeful if Sakura can get out of her fangirl stage.

Kakashi nodded and both lapsed into a companionable silence as they continued to watch Team 7 train with a few snickers and guffaws from Naruto destroying the peace every time the Uchiha made a mistake.

* * *

><p>It was after lunch that Naruto left with Tazuna to the bridge. The old man apologized for not leaving sooner since he decided to sleep in due to the stress of the journey and yesterday's battle. Naruto easily forgave him and told him that it was understandable due to him being a civilian without any training to sustain himself on long journeys. It didn't help matters that his nerves were shot due to being attacked by Zabuza along the way.<p>

When they got to the bridge, Naruto was awed at the sheer size of it. Not just its length but its overall size. He could never deny the fact that making this megalithic construction took a lot of planning and muscles to pull off and having seen that it is almost finished increased his respects for the old man.

Naruto took up his position in one of the piles of lumber on the side of the bridge, extending his senses to make sure that he is prepared just in case of an attack. He noticed that there weren't that many workers pitching in with the workload. He asked Tazuna about that and the old man surly explained that the current manpower was a fourth of what he started out with. It seems that morale was pretty low and Gato's threats caused more workers to back down.

Wanting to lend a hand, Naruto created two dozen clones to the shock of Tazuna and told him to direct them where he needed them to work. Not refusing the manpower so easily provided, he happily gave the necessary instructions and gleefully observed the group carrying lumbers, hammering large nails on huge beams, and cutting down rocks to size with ease. Naruto went back to his vigil of the bridge but not before telling Tazuna to approach him if he ever needs more hands since he can make a lot of clones for him.

The day ended for Naruto without seeing any action much to his relief and he was happy to note that construction was speeding up with the help of his clones.

* * *

><p>It was around dinner time that Anko returned to camp and immediately sat in front of Naruto who was busy adding spices to the fish soup he was making.<p>

"So Anko-sensei, what did you find?" asked Naruto while stirring the soup after adding a few herbs on the pot.

"Nothing much Gaki." said Anko sourly. "We combed the island easily but there was no sign of Gato anywhere. However, we did find a makeshift wharf on the other side of the island. Found some footprints there so I guess that is how Gato enters the country without being too obvious about it." She finished while giving the soup a hungry look. Her stomach growled when she smelled the delicious aroma.

Naruto grinned when he heard Anko's protesting stomach. "It's almost done sensei, just need to let it simmer a bit more. So what are your plans for tomorrow?" he said while adding a few more herbs to the soup.

"I need your help in checking out the small islands surrounding Wave. I'm sure his base is in one of them. I'll talk to Kakashi later and tell him to take up the bridge duty from now on so I can take you with me." she mused while pulling out two bowls and spoons from her pack and handing it to Naruto.

Naruto gratefully accepted the offered bowls and placed it beside the soup pot and sniffed his creation. Deciding that it was ready, he took one of the bowls and scooped a generous portion before handing it to Anko who greedily accepted it and started eating.

"This is quite good gaki." exclaimed Anko while relishing the taste of the fish and herbs in her mouth. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

Naruto took another bowl and got his own portion and dug in. "I learned to cook when I was 9 years old. I have enough money from working with Saji and he was kind enough to buy my groceries for me since the villagers usually throws me out." This got a growl from Anko which Naruto ignored. "Anyway, I learned how to cook from Saji since he was busy with the forge at that time so he let me man the kitchen. I read some cookbooks in the library and started to experiment." He finished then dug in to his own meal.

Anko nodded excitedly, the prospect of getting good meals during out-of-the-village mission. "Good. You are now the official cook when we go on missions. I expect food like this all the time gaki. I don't like rations all that much." She shuddered as she remembered the taste of ration bars that is a staple of shinobis during missions. Sure it was healthy but it tastes like dirt.

Naruto just gave her a long look which she returned with a grin. He shrugged. "Anyway, did you get any information from the locals?" he asked after swallowing the fish he was chewing.

She shook her head and fed herself another spoonful of soup. "Nope. The villagers are afraid of Gato and didn't want to say anything that might earn his wrath. From the looks of it, we are on our own." She made a face that indicated that she didn't like it. "This complicates the mission but there is nothing we can do about it."

Naruto nodded. Anko was never fond of long boring missions like this. She prefers short, direct-to-the-point mission, preferably those that can be ended with a kunai or two and a lot of spilled blood. And the screams, don't forget the screams.

"There is nothing we can do about it sensei. I guess we should turn in after eating so we can get started early tomorrow." He declared then slurped down the remaining soup in his bowl.

Anko nodded. "You do that gaki. Fix up the camp after we eat then I'll talk to Kakashi about tomorrow's arrangement."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Anko immediately left the camp to look for Kakashi while Naruto was pouring over a map of Wave he acquired before leaving Konoha. There were 5 small islands surrounding Wave Country. It would take 30 minutes of their usual travel to get to the makeshift wharf at the other side of Wave then it would take an hour or two of scouting each island before moving on to the next.<p>

It was an hour later when Anko came back to camp and informed him that Kakashi will take care of the guard duty while they proceed with their plans for tomorrow. They immediately went to sleep to make sure that they have the energy for their mission tomorrow.

It was around 4 in the morning when Naruto was woken up by Anko. He groggily exited his sleeping bag, did a few stretches to get the kinks out of his back and prepared his equipment. He came out of the tent in full gear and finalized their equipments before eating the leftover stew to tide them till later.

It took an hour for both of them to arrive at the wharf Anko mentioned and Naruto immediately sniffed around for scents. He confirmed a few minutes later that there were a lot of human scents in the area and all of them were leading towards the town so it was a definite success that they found Gato's entry point. Considering the islands were not far away, both decided to Water Walk to avoid wasting time.

The first island only took 5 minutes to check since Naruto told Anko that there weren't any human scents around then preceded to the next. They hit the jackpot around noon upon reaching the fourth island when Naruto declared that he smelled the fading scents of humans on the beach. It seemed Gato chose the location due to the dense forest that can perfectly hide anything from a bandit camp to a small army. They immediately took to the woods, this time Naruto leading the team since his sense of smell was stronger than the other.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at a sizable bandit camp surrounding a large mansion. Since it was still in the middle of the day, both decided to stick to the woods and scout the surrounding area gathering information.

Infiltration will happen tonight.

* * *

><p>Gato's base became a hodgepodge of activities when the moon rose from the horizon. Random bandits started huge bonfires in various areas of the mansion to push the shadows back to the trees while others proceeded with their routine of patrolling the camp to detect and stop any intruders.<p>

Unknown to them, two figures were observing their activities from the shadow of the trees, two pairs of eyes taking in every detail of the area.

Naruto and Anko were perched on top of a large tree overlooking the bandit camp and Gato's mansion. They were suppressing their chakra to make sure that no shinobi can detect their presence since it is quite possible for Zabuza and his apprentice to be in the same building as their employer.

It didn't take long for Anko to tap Naruto on the shoulder as was their pre-determined signal to start the mission before slinking into the shadows to infiltrate the camp.

Taking one last look of the clearing, Naruto jumped deeper into the forest before expanding his senses to make sure that no one is in the area. Satisfied that he was alone, he jumped down to the forest floor and proceeded to summon some of the wolves he would need for this mission.

A puff of smoke later, 4 wolves appeared in front of him looking around expectantly awaiting orders.

"Ok guys. We are going to make a distraction in the forest surrounding a camp south of our current location." said Naruto to the excited wolves, jerking his thumb over his shoulder indicating where the camp was. He got yips and a lot of tail wagging. He inwardly sighed. Why were his summons acting like puppies every time he brings them out.

He decided to expand his orders a bit since the four in front of him looked ready to do more than just distractions that might complicate the mission. "We are NOT to engage the enemy but I want you guys to make a ruckus at the edge of the camp under the shadow of the forest to keep them occupied. Understood?"

All 4 of the wolves nodded before running off into the forest. The howls began a few minutes later and the shouts from some bandits reached Naruto's ears.

This was a tactic he and Anko devised during their month-long training and used it effectively during their first mission. The wolves would act as decoys to lure the attention away from them by making it as if the camp is surrounded or plagued by wolves. It wasn't the usual hit-and-run tactics employed by wild animals. It was modified to scare-the-heck-out-of-them tactic. He got a few laughs from Anko and the wolves when he told them the name of the strategy.

He immediately went into action when he heard his wolves at play. Anko was in charge of scouting inside the camp and Gato's mansion since she was small enough to do so without getting discovered and her summons were natural at stealth. His job was to observe the movements in the camp since his frame wasn't built for such mission or provide another distraction, which involves a lot of explosions, just in case Anko is discovered and needs to make a run for it.

Jumping back to his perch overlooking the clearing where Gato's base is located, he snickered a bit seeing the patrolling bandits run around the edge of the camp like headless chickens due to the ruckus his wolves were making in the forest. He did note that the howls and growls they were making made it seem that there was a large pack of wolves ready to attack. He almost laughed out loud when some of bandits jumped out of their skins as another howl punctuated the silence of the forest.

He counted the number of bandits in the camp using his exceptional vision and noting down their weapons just in case they were to attack. He was also checking out areas where explosives will be strategically detonated to maximize destruction just in case Anko needed a distraction to escape. He drooled at the thought. He made a mental note to destroy the ships as well to make sure that they won't be leaving anytime soon. Come to think of it, he and his sensei need to check the island to find where Gato docks his vessels since they didn't find any at the beach they used to enter the island.

* * *

><p>Anko was using the shadows to her benefit as she slinked around the camp, making her way towards the mansion in the middle of the clearing. Infiltration was easy since the bandits patrolling the area were concentrating on the perimeter due to Naruto's distractions. She grinned at the usefulness of her apprentice's summons for these missions and made a point to come up with more strategies with the versatile wolves.<p>

She stuck to the shadows as she made her way to Gato's mansion, ducking from one tent to another to avoid detection. She paused for a bit and crouched low when a dozen or so bandits came out of the mansion towards the perimeter of the camp, shouting all the way about attacking wolves. Good. They were properly distracted.

With a burst of speed without using chakra to avoid detection in case Zabuza and his apprentice was in the mansion, she dashed towards the shadows on the eastern side of the towering structure and paused for a bit to catch her breath. Speeding up without chakra is tiring but quite useful if you want to avoid getting noticed by shinobis.

Not sensing any presence around her, she summoned a dozen tiny snakes and told them to scout the mansion. The snakes nodded and spread out.

She stuck to the shadows again, going around the mansion to find an entry point. She saw a window at the back of the dwelling and silently peeked in to see if it was occupied. Not seeing anyone, she pried the window open with a kunai and opened it wide enough for her to go through. She closed the window upon entry and noted her surroundings.

It was a plain room without any furniture. However, what made this room special was the number of weapons stuck on the walls and boxes. Jackpot. The walls were lined with racks upon racks of weapons, like swords, pole-axes, hammers, scythes, and bows. The crates were filled to the brim with throwing knives, kunais, and shurikens. She frowned at the crates since these were shinobi weapons and not simply used by thugs and mercenaries unless they have training to use them.

She shrugged and summoned another batch of snakes to scout the mansion and to report to her any conversation that the inhabitants might have. She also told them to return for debriefing in an hour. When the snakes left, she whipped out a storage scroll and unsealed a dozen empty scrolls, inks, and brushes. She was thankful that her apprentice taught her basic seals, especially storage seals, which was pretty much the extent of Naruto's knowledge in the art.

She grinned and happily went to making a lot of storage scrolls to take the entire armory with her. She paused from her work and thought if she should give them to Naruto as a birthday present since all these metals could easily supply him for a month of sellable products for his store. Of course, she will be splitting it 50-50 since they were a team.

She grinned again and happily went back to work, humming all the while.

* * *

><p>Zabuza was currently in bed being attended by his masked assistant. His right shoulder and arm was covered in bandages, his right cheek was slightly swollen due to the chakra-enhanced punch he got from the snake jounin.<p>

"Are you finished with that?" he grumbled as he scratched bandages on his arm. It was starting to itch and he didn't like it.

The masked shinobi turned towards Zabuza before going back to grounding the herbs in a bowl with the ring at the end of a kunai. "Not yet Zabuza-sama. I just need to add one more herb before its finished." said the masked shinobi.

Zabuza gave his apprentice a sour look. "If I didn't know any better, you're taking your time just to spite me Haku. And why don't you remove your mask when were inside?" he said to the now named Haku while increasing his scratching of the itchy appendage.

Haku sighed and removed the mask revealing a face that would make quite a lot of men drool despite the fact that he was clearly a boy. One of the reasons he wore the mask is to hide his feminine looks since he would get repeatedly flirted on by men who prefer to think with their second head down south, usually to the point of him turning them into pincushions. He sighed again and finished grinding the herbs into paste before bringing it to her master.

Both lapsed into silence while Haku removed Zabuza's bandages revealing wounds that he got when he crashed into the tree. He gently applied the healing paste on the wounds making Zabuza wince at the sudden sting.

"Owww. Why can't you be gentler Haku? I swear that you find a perverse pleasure in making it painful." whined Zabuza, sounding almost childlike despite his menacing looks.

Haku gave him a long look before scooping another paste with his finger and dabbed it none to gently on an inflamed wound which made Zabuza squawk in protest and pain which he ignored. "THAT is painful Zabuza-sama. Now just shut up and take it like a man." he said spitefully without a hint of mercy before going back to gently applying the paste.

Zabuza grumbled about sadistic apprentices and having no respect whatsoever. "So when do you think I'll go back to being battle ready?" he asked, wincing at some of the stings coming from his wounds.

Haku finished applying the paste and now wrapping the area with a fresh batch of bandage. "I would say a week. Some of the wounds are deep and you were just unlucky to get your sword arm injured. You are also healing slowly because of your chakra exhaustion. It was easy enough to set the shoulder back into place but the wounds need to properly heal before you can use it freely and you need a lot of rest to properly replenish your chakra stores." he explained as he finished tying the end of the bandage in place.

Zabuza nodded. "Why didn't you stick with the plan of putting me in a death state with your needles instead of using your technique to get me away from there?" he asked while poking the fresh bandages with a finger which was swatted away none too gently by Haku who was glaring at him. Zabuza just glared back.

"You were already unconscious so I don't need to put you in death state." he said in a tone that he didn't care what he thinks which made Zabuza frown. "Besides, I need to get you out of there in a hurry since the blonde shinobi was already planning to impale you with that huge sword of his. I could use shunshin but I don't want to be defenseless while I activate the technique. My ice mirror is immune to weapons so it is the best thing I came up with to get your out of there with both of us in one piece." he finished his explanation while wiping his fingers on a towel.

The Demon of the Mist nodded while thinking about the blonde werewolf. "Any idea what his abilities are? It scared me when he came into the clearing and killed all my Water Clones easily. Sure they were just 10% of my total power but a mere Genin shouldn't be able to take them down." He mused, inwardly scared and curious at the same time about the golden werewolf. He was exposed to a lot of bloodlines when he was in Mist but he was sure that he never heard of one that actually turns you into a werewolf.

"I think it's a bloodline since he changed back after fighting your clones and there was no hint of illusion. I observed him while he was battling out your clones and I can say that he is powerful. Very powerful. His speed and strength is amazing and his chakra levels are off the charts. His kenjutsu looks a bit sloppy but he could hold his own against you if ever both of you dish it out. His strength and speed, however, is beyond yours I'm afraid." explained Haku, his thoughts going back to the battle in Wave.

"I know. That kid is something else and if he is the apprentice of Mitarashi then we can be sure that he is properly trained. That woman is as sadistic as I am when it comes to killing. Did you get his name?" he asked his apprentice.

Haku shook his head. "No, I didn't. I was busy keeping an eye on you during the battle so I wasn't able to listen carefully to their conversation."

Zabuza grunted at the lack of information. "We need to know what he is capable of. I am familiar with the skills of Copy Cat Kakashi and Snake Mistress Anko since they are quite famous. I can take Kakashi easily with my Silent Killing technique and you can practically hold Anko in place to give me time to finish him. Not defeat her but keep her occupied while I battle Kakashi. The Genins Kakashi brought with him are easily spooked but I wouldn't put it past him to train them for the next round. We lack information on the werewolf and I don't like it." explained Zabuza. He can easily combat Kakashi's sharingan with his Hidden Mist technique while Haku acts as a decoy pinning Anko in place. But the blonde werewolf could be a problem. He is the only wildcard in the equation.

Haku nodded at his master's explanation of the Konoha-nin's skills. "I can go to the mainland and scout around. I can pretend as one of the locals to get more information on the Konoha shinobi before we attack them in a week. Do you have any plans?" he asked with a thoughtful frown on his face, thinking on ways to get the information without getting captured or killed.

"None so far. We could always commandeer Gato's thugs as a distraction but I think it wouldn't do much good with the werewolf's clones. I swear that kid is a chakra powerhouse to bring out that many solid clones that packs enough power to do some damage and my gut tells me he can dish out more. I say we attack the bridge directly and kill the bridge builder there." said Zabuza while weighing the options of getting the mission accomplished without getting killed in the process.

The ice-wielding shinobi shook his head at his master's strategy. "It's too straightforward. We need a better strategy Zabuza-sama." chided Haku, not wanting to be in the frontline since his mode of combat doesn't rely on strength but more on speed, preferring to stick to the shadows and attack when it is to his favor.

"I know but we don't have enough information to come up with a strategy. We need…" Zabuza was interrupted when the door to their room opened revealing a short man in an expensive business suit flanked by two samurai bodyguards in full armor. "What are you doing here Gato?" he grouched at upon seeing their employer. He never did like the man and is quite happy to forego the company if not for his money. He was a rich tycoon after all and he needed the money.

Gato sneered at the two missing-nins and said "It seems that I hired the wrong group to take care of my problems. Demon of the Mist my ass. You can't even take care of a group of small-time ninjas from the Leaf and your accomplices were easily defeated in the hands of kids."

Haku was about to attack Gato for the disrespect towards his master but was stopped when a hand gripped his shoulder.

Zabuza growled at his employer while holding his apprentice in place. He winced at the sudden pain in his arm from the effort of keeping Haku rooted to his side. "This is just a minor setback Gato. We didn't expect the Leaf to send reinforcements, powerful ones at that. We won't be caught in surprise this time to kill the bridge builder. Just make sure that you have our money ready when were done with the contract." said Zabuza while giving Gato a glare and filling the room with a tiny bit of his killer intent making the trio by the door shudder.

Gato mustered up what's left of his courage and leveled Zabuza with a glare of his own, though it wasn't that convincing due to his height. "See that you do Zabuza. I don't pay for incompetent help." With that, he left the room followed by his bodyguards banging the door shut.

"You should have let me kill him Zabuza-sama. He was disrespectful." he complained to Zabuza in a frigid tone while eyeing the closed door with disdain.

Zabuza grunted before lying back down on the bed. "Gato is of no consequence Haku. We don't need his respect. We need his money. Once we kill the bridge builder, we get our payment then hightail it out of here." He explained before closing his eyes to rest.

Haku grunted before going back to the table to make more medical paste to get his mind off their employer.

Both lapsed into silence, none noticing a pair of amber eyes listening to everything from the shadowed corner of the room before slithering out the window unobserved.

* * *

><p>Gato returned to his office after meeting with Zabuza and his apprentice. He hated shinobis with a passion but can never deny the fact that their training makes them perfect mercenaries, especially missing-nins like Zabuza who works for money instead of their village's honor.<p>

He sat himself on his expensive, plush office chair and turned to one of his samurai bodyguards. "When is our reinforcement going to arrive?" He asked in a silky voice.

"In a week. It will take a while to bring your own troops from Demon Country with only two vessels. The weight will slow them down. Why don't you get more of your ships to bring them here sir? Cramming 300 thugs in 2 ships is pushing it." asked the samurai.

Gato gave his samurai a glare. "Shut up. Don't tell me what to do. My ships are earning me money and I don't need to pull them out from their deliveries just because I want to bring my reinforcements here faster. Besides, a week is more than enough time for my plan to work." said Gato while chuckling a bit at what would happen when they arrive.

One of his bodyguards shifted nervously from his position. "Are you sure you want to go ahead with your plan sir? I heard of Zabuza and is very dangerous." He said nervously, looking at the door as if expecting the Demon of the Mist to appear any second to kill them all.

The businessman snorted. "Demon of the mist? Yeah right. The Konoha shinobis that Tazuna hired whipped his ass that he is now bedridden for a week." He suddenly grinned. "Besides, that is what I do with missing-nins. Hire them by offering them a huge paycheck then kill them with numbers when they're done. They're not worth the money." He finished, smirking evilly at his plan to double-cross Zabuza and his apprentice.

The bodyguards nodded at their smirking employer and went back to their positions by the door to keep watch over their master.

All three in the room didn't notice a snake slither out the open window after their discussion.

* * *

><p>Naruto immediately took off from his perch when he saw a shadow leave the mansion from the side. He took to the darkness of the trees towards the rendezvous point to meet up with his sensei. It took him 5 minutes to reach the place since he was careful not to alert the sentries with his presence.<p>

He jumped down from his perch when he saw Anko sitting down enjoying a stick of dango. He sweatdropped at the sight. Anko ALWAYS has dango when she's away from the village on mission.

"Sensei, how did it go?" he asked upon arriving at the clearing.

Anko saw Naruto jumped down from his perch and beckoned him to come closer. She offered him a stick of dango, which he gratefully accepted, and gestured for him to sit down. "We got what we came for and some extras." she said with a grin.

He gave her a confused look while biting on a piece of dango. "Extras?" he asked.

"I was lucky enough to get into the mansion through their armory. I always knew that putting your weapons in a room with a window wasn't a good idea." She grinned at him and pulling out a green scroll and waving it at him. Naruto's eyes widened and a grin appeared on his face. "Yep. I got all their weapons here. I'll bet my next paycheck that they won't find out till morning and we will be long gone from here. Zabuza and his apprentice are in there by the way. Zabuza is injured from the fight according to my snake and this Haku seems to have some medic-nin training since he was fixing Zabuza up. It would take a week for him to be battle ready." said Anko before biting the last Dango from the stick and throwing it away.

Naruto nodded at the information and a bit excited at the weapons his sensei managed to steal from the mansion. "Anything else sensei?" he asked.

Anko gave him a sadistic grin. "Yes. It seems that Zabuza is quite worried about you my beloved werewolf. In fact, he can't come up with a strategy to take us on because you are considered his 'wild card'" she added the last part with glee. "Another snake reported that Gato is planning to betray Zabuza after he offs Tazuna. It seems that the slimy bastard makes a habit of hiring missing-nins by luring them with huge bounties then kills them using the number of thugs at his disposal. Missing-nins aren't usually in top shape since they aren't required to train daily so you can expect their strength to deteriorate over time. Zabuza is the same way. He has a fearsome reputation so me and Kakashi should be having troubles in defeating him even with the two of us attacking him together." She explained to her apprentice.

He nodded at the report. So far, they have the element of surprise and anything they do should prove to be a success if they can come up with a good strategy. "So what are we going to do now, sensei?" he asked Anko after making a clone to tell the wolves to dispel. It saluted and gave them both a cheeky grin before running off into the forest.

Anko went into a thoughtful pose before grinning at Naruto. "I…don't know." she said sheepishly.

Naruto simply sweatdropped at his sensei nonchalant approach to missions. He was about to say something when he got a rush of memories from his clones, telling him that the wolves already went back to the summoning realm but not before one of them bit one bandit on the rump. That one won't be sitting well anytime soon.

His attention came back into focus and saw Anko looking at him strangely. He sighed.

"You know sensei. Knowing you, I suspect you want to storm the place and level it to the ground. Right?" he said while giving her a pointed look as if daring her to try and deny what he said.

She gave him a sheepish grin and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment at being caught at her simple plan of destruction.

"He he he. Why don't we head back to Wave and tell Kakashi what we discovered. Maybe old one-eye can come up with something good for us to do." She declared before standing up and jumping back into the forest towards Wave.

Naruto sighed again and shook his head before taking off after his sensei but not before hearing screams of rage coming from Gato's mansion. It seems that thieving businessman just found out he was robbed.


	15. 14 Precious People

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Precious People**

* * *

><p>Team Chimera arrived at Tazuna's house the next day without any problems. Along the way, both were arguing extensively on how to bring down Gato, deciding on the advantages and disadvantages of different strategies ranging from explosive tags to pulling out their respective Boss Summons to level the island to the ocean with Gato and the mercenaries still in it – the latter of which Naruto concluded to be too overkill even for their tastes which resulted in Anko pouting all the way back to Wave.<p>

Since they were too tired from the lack of sleep due to their recon mission, Team Chimera decided to head directly to Tazuna's place and back to their camp for a long afternoon nap. They saw the Genins of Team 7 having a one-on-one spar at the edge of the forest with Kakashi, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari watching them.

"Oi Kakashi. We're back." greeted Anko as she and Naruto approached the watching quartet.

"Welcome back Anko. How did the mission go?" asked Kakashi, giving his co-Jounin an eye-smile.

Anko gave him a victory sign and said "Mission accomplished. We easily infiltrated Gato's base in one of the islands outside Wave. We discovered their plans for the coming week and even emptied their armory." She said the last part with a devious grin mirrored by her apprentice.

Kakashi just gave the Snake Mistress an incredulous look. "You did what?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

She shrugged. "Why not? It was there for easy pickings so I just helped myself. It's not like Gato will miss anything once we're done with him." She said defensively.

Kakashi was about to say something but Naruto chose then to defend her sensei.

"She's right Kakashi-sensei. Besides, without these weapons, Gato will think twice attacking Wave without the weapons. I think we all know that isn't stupid to throw his army at us without equipping them first." He frowned when he remembered the missing-nins. "There's still Zabuza and Haku to worry about though."

"Haku?" asked a confused Kakashi.

"Oh. You weren't there so you didn't know. Haku is the name of Zabuza's ice-wielding apprentice. Anko-sensei's snakes found them inside Gato's hideout recuperating from our battle. Seems like Haku had medic-nin training and informed Zabuza that he will be battle ready in a week's time." explained Naruto while giving the sparring Sakura and Sai a curious glance.

Kakashi nodded. "Good. We'll have a debriefing later after dinner so we can make plans for the coming battle. Zabuza won't take his defeat lying down so we can expect both of them to attack when the week is out."

Anko grimaced when she saw Sai landing a chakra-enhanced punch to Sakura's gut before turning to Kakashi. "Oh, before I forget. It seems that Gato is planning to double-cross Zabuza once Tazuna is disposed off. We might be able to take advantage of that and swing the Demon of the Mist to our side or put them out of the battle entirely."

"Any idea how you plan to do that?" Kakashi asked with a frown. Both Anko and Naruto just shrugged in negative which made him sweatdrop at their nonchalant attitude towards the upcoming battle.

"Neh, Kakashi-sensei. What are they doing?" asked Naruto who was watching Sakura launch a flurry of punches at Sai who was dodging them quite easily looking bored. He also saw Sasuke leaning on a tree looking bored as he observed the sparring duo.

Kakashi gave him an eye-smile before explaining. "They already mastered the Tree Climbing exercise so I'm having them apply their limited chakra control in a battle scenario – fighting while channeling chakra to their muscles and bones, as well as to their punches and kicks to increase attacking and defensive power."

Naruto nodded, quite interested with the exercise. "I wonder if I can do the same thing?" he mused out loud earning a glare from Anko.

"Shut up gaki. You don't to do that since you've been doing that since you finished your training." She declared, miffed that the blonde didn't know about it.

Naruto gave her a surprised look. "Really? I didn't know that."

Anko leveled him a glare. "Why don't you check your chakra now? I think you've been going at it on auto-pilot because of Tsunade's chakra control training program." She said, itching to thump the blonde on the head with a chakra-enhanced fist.

The blonde werewolf merely shrugged and closed his eyes, concentrating on his chakra. It didn't take him long to locate his chakra since he was already familiar with the sensation. He noticed that the chakra in his body was smoothly flowing through the coils and tenketsus. He immersed in the feeling some more and realized that miniscule amounts of chakra are being channeled to his muscles and bones, further amplifying his abilities. He was astonished at the revelation and decided to increase the flow.

He didn't notice it but everyone certainly did. The blonde werewolf's chakra flared and seemed to be flowing around his body like water. A gentle breeze appeared in clearing, making the grass at his feet move around as if dancing to an invisible tune. As fast as it came, it disappeared when the blonde opened his eyes and let the chakra flow go back to normal.

"It's amazing." His voice betraying his astonishment at the discovery. "Why didn't I notice it before?"

Anko shrugged, not showing that she was impressed at the amount of chakra the blonde was displaying.

"You didn't but I certainly did. That was the result of your training gaki. Since you've been doing the chakra control every day for a month, you've been unconsciously channeling them throughout your body without you knowing about it. Any normal shinobi doing that would be tired in a few hours but with the amount of chakra you have, you've been doing it everyday without feeling a slight drain since your reserves replenish just as quick." She explained while observing the spar.

Kakashi was astonished at what he saw and was more surprised when he heard Anko explain it to the blonde. "What in the world did you train him in Anko?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Tsunade-sama gave the gaki a set of chakra control exercises different from the ones mandated in our program. It seems the kid has too much chakra for him to control so Tsunade-sama made up a slew of new chakra control exercises just for him." She explained while plopping down on the grass and looking at the sparring Genins who was oblivious to what happened since they were too far away to notice Naruto's display. She grunted in irritation when she saw Sakura's clumsy Academy Taijutsu and wondered what Kakashi has been teaching his team.

Kakashi turned to Naruto with a questioning look. Naruto saw it so he decided to explain.

"My chakra control exercise is a bit different Kakashi-sensei. Tsunade-baa-san combined the Leaf Sticking and Tree Walking exercise to a new application for my use. It is called Boulder Walking." Naruto explained to the one-eyed Jounin. "I use large, dense boulders as stilts, sticking them to my feet using chakra and walk around with it everyday. From the notes she included in the scroll, I continuously channel chakra to the soles of my feet to get the boulders to stick while channeling chakra to my muscles to strengthen then so I can lift the boulders and walk around with them. Sometimes I even spar with Anko-sensei with those on." He shivered remembering Anko throwing shurikens, kunais, and jutsus at him while evading with boulders stuck to his feet. "I also modified it by carrying boulders around and sticking it to my hands with chakra as well."

Both Kakashi and Anko looked at him as if he was crazy, for different reasons.

"You did what? I didn't know you added to the exercise." Anko half asked half shouted in an incredulous voice.

Naruto just shrugged and replied "It was boring walking around with boulders to help control my chakra and improve my lower body strength. I just gave myself a full workout by carrying rocks as well to improve my overall strength."

Anko just shook her head while Kakashi was gawking at the blonde. Naruto was already a powerhouse thanks to his bloodline but to increase it with a training program that sounded like hell? It was amazing and scary at the same time. He just nodded dumbly at the blonde before turning back to his team. He saw Sakura sprawled on the ground, panting from exhaustion while Sai was breathing heavily, clearly exhausted from using too much chakra with his attacks.

"Nice job you two. Sakura you take a rest. Sai, you get 10 minutes break then you're going to spar with Sasuke. Sakura, I want you to observe how the two fights then it's your turn to spar with Sasuke." He hollered his instructions. This got a grunt from the males while the sole female squealed for being able to spar with her crush. This earned her a sweatdrop from everyone while Anko and Naruto were looking at her with disbelief while thinking of 'fangirls'.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a silent affair that night since everyone was too deep in their own thoughts.<p>

Kakashi and Anko was busy coming up with a plan to counter Gato and try to sway the Demon of the Mist and his apprentice to their side or stay neutral in the coming conflict.

Tazuna, as usual, was thinking about the construction of the bridge and how to speed it up – mostly thinking about how to ask the blonde to lend him those useful clones of his. He was daydreaming (or nightdreaming in this case) of hundreds of Naruto's running around the bridge doing all the necessary work while he cheered for them. The thought made him drool with anticipation.

Tsunami, on the other hand, was thinking of what to serve tomorrow for breakfast. She still has some leftover deer meat that Naruto brought over so she was thinking of some recipes to try out.

As usual, Team 7 was a hodgepodge of thoughts.

Sai was thinking of ways on how to discover more of the blonde's abilities so he can report it to Danzo. He already sent an Ink Hawk to his master bearing his discoveries and he knew that Danzo already got them.

Sakura, as usual, was plotting on how to get a date with her beloved Sasuke, forgetting that she was supposed to concentrate on her training to become stronger before Zabuza comes to pay them a visit.

Sasuke was brooding as usual. Unknown to them, he noticed the blonde's display of power earlier during Sai and Sakura's spar and was envious of the amount of power the blonde was easily exuding. He was irked that he was outclassed by Naruto and is coming up with ways to gain more power even if he have to steal it from the blonde himself.

Naruto, on the other hand, was busy thinking about Kakashi's explanation on chakra control and his recent discovery on the chakra channeled to his muscles. He was attacking Kakashi with questions earlier while Team 7 sparred on the various applications on the technique. It seems that Tsunade's super strength was a derivative of the exercise, but her greater control made it possible for her to increase her normal strength a hundredfold. According to Kakashi, Tsunade's power punches and kicks stems from the timely release of chakra in short bursts, adding to its overall power, and the judicious use of chakra to her muscles made it even more powerful.

Everyone was interrupted from their musings when the youngest in the group decided to voice out his own thoughts.

"Why are you doing this? Didn't you know that you're all going to die?" said Inari in an angry voice.

Everyone turned to the boy, giving him an incredulous and confused stare.

"What are you talking about kid?" asked Sasuke, not really happy that his thoughts were interrupted by the loudmouthed brat.

Inari leveled him a glare filled with anger and disgust. "You're all going to die. Nothing can stop Gato. He is too strong. He will kill you easily."

Sasuke just grunted and went back his meal but not before adding his two-cents. "Shut up brat. You don't know what you're saying. We're Shinobis. Gato is only a thug that will fall by our hands." He said in a superior voice.

Said boy shot him a glare before leaving the table up to his room on the second floor.

Naruto followed the boy's retreating figure with his eyes then looked at a sad Tsunami who was sighing. "Where did that came from?"

Tazuna sighed. "It happened a year ago when Gato came to Wave. Kaiza, Inari's stepfather, led a revolt to try to get rid of Gato. In the end, the revolt was defeated easily with all the thugs Gato has at his disposal and he was killed in front of everyone in a public execution. Of course, Inari was there to see everything.

Ever since that day, Inari has changed from a happy boy to an angry child that lost all hope in the world." He finished with a sigh, a bit disheartened at the change in his grandson.

Silence followed the revelation and everyone didn't notice Naruto looking at the stairs with a look of understanding.

* * *

><p>Everyone was already asleep when Naruto found Inari sitting on a ledge outside the window of his bedroom. He was up all night at the camp and couldn't help think about the boy's plight. Sure, he never experienced the loss of a family member since he never had one to begin with but the abuse he experienced from the villagers was enough to make anyone weak-willed to go suicidal on them.<p>

He also realized right there and then that he would be subjected to the same pain as the boy if he ever lose those he came to love, like his Hokage-jiji, the Teuchi Family, Saji-jiji, Tsunade-baa-san, Shizune-neechan, Iruka-sensei, Anko-sensei, and Ero-sennin.

Walking up to the ledge unnoticed and stopped behind the kid. "Hey kid, can I join you?"

Inari was surprised when he heard the voice behind him and almost fell off the ledge before catching himself. He quickly turned and saw Naruto standing behind him with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" demanded Inari while giving Naruto a glare.

Naruto shrugged and sat beside the scowling kid and looked up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" Naruto mused as he observed the stars.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" the boy demanded again, this time with a hint of venom in his voice.

Naruto sighed and turned to look at the boy. "Nothing much. I can't sleep so I went out to have a walk around to check if the perimeter is safe then I saw you so I decided to join."

"Well, you're not welcome here so go back to…wherever it is you're supposed to go to." Inari said ungraciously as he turned away from the blonde going back to his brooding.

He ignored the dismissal from the boy and continued to gaze at stars thinking about his precious people back in Konoha. Silence was enjoyed by the pair but the younger didn't bother to voice it out loud. Deciding to break the ice, he said "I'm sorry to hear about Kaiza."

Inari turned on him upon hearing his stepfather's name. He scowled angrily and glared at the blonde. "What do you care? You don't know him."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yes, I don't know him but I know _about_ him." He explained.

"What do you mean? Why don't you just mind your own business and leave? You're not needed here anyway." said Inari, scowl intensifying at the audacity of the blonde butting on his business.

"I said I know _about_ him. I don't know Kaiza personally but I know of people that are like him. Your grandfather told us about your stepfather fighting Gato and was killed in front of you a year ago. I know why he did it which is the reason why I said I know about him." He explained to the boy as he continued to gaze at the stars. Not getting any response, he decided to continue.

"Let me tell you a story, Inari. A few years ago, my village, Konoha, was attacked by a gigantic beast called the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This beast was the most powerful of the 9 Bijuus and said to have enough power to cause earthquakes and tsunamis with just a swing of its tail. Everyone in the village who are powerful ninjas in their own right tried to fight the beast but nothing they do could stop it. A lot of people died that day, leaving their families behind. However, the leader of the village, the Yondaime Hokage, tried fighting the beast. Despite being the most powerful shinobi during that time, nothing he could do made a dent on the Kyuubi so he resorted to a powerful technique that demanded his life as a sacrifice. In the end, the Yondaime Hokage died sealing the fox and his powers into a child, thus protecting the village he loved."

He then looked at Inari who was looking at him with keen interest, his brooding apparently forgotten at hearing the story. Naruto inwardly grinned A kid is a kid after all.

"You see kid. That is why I said I know about your stepdad. He is like the Yondaime. He fought and died to protect the people who were precious to him. It's what made him strong and powerful, powerful enough to face death with a smile on his face." He then flicked his finger towards the boy's forehead making the boy flinch in annoyance. "Kaiza sacrificed his life to save you, your mother, your grandfather, and everyone in Wave. Your grandfather is now taking up his mantle to help construct the bridge that will save the village from Gato. That is why he braved going to Konoha on his own despite the possibilities bandits killing him along the way to hire us to help your family out. That is why we are here, to help your grandfather with his goal for Wave Country. It was all for his precious people…you and everyone else in Wave."

Inari sniffed upon hearing the story and Naruto's explanation, a lone tear made its way down his cheek as he digested everything the blonde said. "But…he will die…everyone will die…Gato is too strong…it's all pointless." He whispered.

Naruto sighed. "That may be true kid but keep in mind that there are people who are stronger than Gato. Didn't you know why me and my sensei was out for the whole day yesterday?" he asked getting a confused look from Inari who shook his head in negative "We were out on the outlying islands looking for Gato. We found him easily and infiltrated his base of operations and discovered some stuff to help us bring him down. All he has is money. He hired a lot of thugs, granted, there's a lot of them but a single Shinobi can easily level down a dozen of them with a single technique. That is all Gato has...money and thugs with no training whatsoever. We can easily bring him down." He declared in absolute confidence.

More tears fell down Inari's face. "But…but…" he was interrupted when Naruto placed a finger on the boy's lips stopping his tirade.

"No buts. I promise you Inari. We will do EVERYTHING we can do bring Gato down and there is nothing he can do to stop it. Sure, we might get wounded along the way but its part of a shinobi's life but we will get the job done so no worries." He finished with a smile on his face that showed his sincerity behind his words.

Inari nodded and gazed up the stars, both lapsed into silence.

"Thank you Naruto-nii-san." said Inari as he looked up to Naruto with a small smile on his face.

Naruto returned the smile and rumpled the boy's hair causing said boy to whine in annoyance. He grinned and brought out a sealing scroll much to the boy's confusion. He channeled a little bit of chakra to the seal which caused a little bit of smoke to puff out revealing a plate of leftovers from dinner. "Here kid. You didn't eat a lot earlier so eat up. A kid like you needs to eat or you're stay like a squirt forever." He declared with a wolfish grin.

Inari glared but gratefully accepted the food. "I'm not a squirt. You're just huge." He said with a direct implication at the blonde's height.

Naruto just gave him a smug grin and said. "I rest my case." getting another scowl from the small boy.

Both lapsed into complete silence as Inari ate his meal. He burped and gave a sheepish grin while Naruto gave a quiet chuckle but didn't say anything else.

Inari cradled the empty plate on his lap, feeling happy for the first time since his stepfather died. He looked at Naruto who he now considered as a big brother already. "Naruto-nii. There's something about your story that seems off…" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Hmmm?"

"Well, you told me that the Kyuubi was sealed in a child so what happened to him or her?" asked the curious boy.

Naruto sighed. He knew that the kid would ask the question after telling the story of Kyuubi and the Yondaime. It was a risk he was willing to take just to bring back the Inari that Tazuna and Tsunami knew.

"Well…to continue with the story. The child grew up in Konoha but not the way you would think. Despite being turned into a prison for the Kyuubi, quite a lot of the villagers didn't bother to learn the extent of the Yondaime's technique thinking that the boy is somehow THE Kyuubi and hate the child. It wasn't a good life for the kid but he survived amidst the hateful glares of the villagers. Still, he grew up to be happy to become a shinobi to protect his precious people in Konoha. There's only a few of them but he loved them anyway." He explained.

Inari looked at Naruto and saw the raw emotions of sadness and determination in his eyes while he finished his tale. Something clicked right there and then for the boy.

"You're that child, aren't you?" he asked in a confident voice.

Naruto sighed again then turned to the boy, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Yes…I am the child used by the Yondaime to seal the Kyuubi into. People who have a bijuu inside them are called Jinchuriki."

The boy nodded before looking back at the stars, both lapsing into silence once again. It didn't take long for Inari to stand up from his perch and walked back towards the window to his room and was about to enter it but not before saying something that made Naruto's heart warm with comfort.

"You know Naruto-nii. You're not the Kyuubi…" with that, he entered his room and immediately went to bed.

Naruto was shocked at Inari's declaration that he wasn't the Kyuubi since he was already thinking that the boy would be afraid or hate him for containing the fox. Instead, the boy accepted him without any fear. This warmed his hear and a lone tear escaped from his eyes making its way down its cheek.

"Thank you Inari…" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the two, Kakashi was underneath the ledge listening to the conversation. He was heartened to hear that Inari accepted Naruto despite his burden. He was completely amazed at how a child who grew up hated can easily dispel any doubts and hate in other people's heart, bring out their best qualities into the open.<p>

"_You would have been proud of him sensei. He grew up to be a respectable and powerful shinobi just like you did."_ thought Kakashi as he stared at a particularly bright star that looked as if it was winking at him.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up the next morning well-rested and happy despite staying up late. He remembered his conversation with Inari and released a happy sigh at being accepted despite his burden. He stretched out before standing up from his cot and leaving the tent. He saw that he was early so he decided to hunt again to replenish their food stores. Besides, hunting was fun and tends to get the blood rolling in the right direction for the day.<p>

Hunting was successful when he found a fat boar in the forest that he immediately killed with a throw of a kunai. He brought his kill before the river and proceeded to removing its innards and getting rid of the tough skin. Since he was a bit bloody from the act, he decided to take a short dip in the cold river to wash out the smell of blood and boar from his body before going back to camp.

After giving most of the meat to Tsunami who gratefully accepted it, he brought the rest to camp and proceeded to make a hearty stew using the herbs one of his clones picked from the forest. The smell of the food quickly woke up his sensei who immediately sat in front of him holding out an empty bowl for him to fill.

Chuckling at his sensei's childish action, he scooped up a generous portion of the stew and filled up his sensei's bowl before she gleefully attacked the delicious breakfast with gusto. He filled his own bowl and ate his fill.

After breakfast, Naruto was instructed by Anko to train with his sword since he needed to master the Katas that Yuugao taught him before they left the village for the mission. Naruto shuddered at that since Yuugao was as sadistic as Anko when it comes to Kenjutsu so he vowed in his mind to improve in order to avoid getting sliced to pieces by a disappointed swordswoman. Before he left, he created a dozen clones to go with Anko and Tazuna to help speed up the construction.

Naruto went deep into the forest until he found a large clearing with plenty of space to practice. Nodding at his discovery, he removed his zanbato from his back and plunged it on the ground before removing his shirt since he didn't want to get it dirty from his training. He started out with 20 laps around the clearing to get his body warmed up followed by some sit-ups and push-ups. Once done, he created 50 clones and ordered them to find another clearing to practice their chakra control since he wanted to try reaching Tsunade's level if he could. It was ambitious but he was determined to try even if he fails.

He moved to where his sword was impaled on the ground, picked it up and marveled at its craftsmanship for a few seconds before going through the practice katas that Yuugao taught him starting with 100 overheard slashes, 100 horizontal swings, and side slashes in between to commit everything to muscle memory. Once done, he started the dance.

The Kenjutsu style Dance of the Crescent Moon was a style created by a Konoha swordsmaster during the time of the Nidaime Hokage. It was clearly made for a katana due to the graceful movements that made it impossible to mimic with a heavy zanbato with an exception of his blade thanks to the gravity seals placed there by Saji.

He practiced the basic katas down to a tee - side-steps, lunges, side parries, and random slashes make up the style utilizing speed, agility, with minimal application of strength to target vital areas for a quick kill. His speed increased as he moved from one form to the other, his hands, blade, and feet moving in an intricate dance of death. His goal was to find his rhythm as Yuugao suggested to make everything smoother but so far hadn't found it yet.

After 3 hours of practice, he was tired and breathing hard. Unlike his usual training, kenjutsu requires absolute focus on your movement thus making you give twice the usual effort as compared to a taijutsu spar. He was tired as hell and rivulets of sweat were running down his body. Deciding to call it a day, he laid down on the ground to take a short nap before starting all over again.

* * *

><p>Haku scowled. He scoured the island where Gato's base was located to find healing herbs for his master but it seems that he exhausted all the potential supply in the area so he decided to go inland just to get enough of it to finish Zabuza's treatment.<p>

It didn't take him long to arrive in one of the forested sites in Wave Country through the judicious use of Shunshin and her ice mirrors. It was tiring but he didn't plan to go into any battles today and if worst comes to worst, he can always strain his chakra a bit to escape through his mirrors towards safety.

When he reached the clearing, he saw something there that made one of his fingers twitch.

There in the middle of the clearing where an abundance of medical herbs in full bloom was the Golden Wolf of Konoha…sleeping. His snores made its way to his ears and he was mulling over what to do.

He could kill him easily since he was unprepared for an attack but he inwardly cursed because he left his prized senbons back at the hideout.

He COULD resort to his ice techniques but the sudden spike in chakra could wake him up if he was properly trained. There is also the fact that his techniques might not affect the blonde shinobi due to the powers and abilities he showed during his battle with Zabuza's clones.

Another factor to consider is the lack of water in the area. He didn't have the necessarily control yet over his abilities to pull water out of air and turning them into ice at the same time. He cursed his lack of training and vowed to correct the oversight in the future.

Deciding to play it safe, he took a deep breath and calmed his features before stepping out of the forest's cover towards the sleeping nin. He took special care to act as a civilian so he didn't bother to hide the noise of his steps but he DID mask his chakra to avoid compromising his cover. He was silently thanking Zabuza for the stealth training she was forced to undergo no matter how hellish it was for him.

He reached his side and looked down at the sleeping form. His blonde hair was like the sun; face marked by three whisker marks on each cheek and devoid of any baby fat giving him an almost angular – dare he say it - wolfish feature. His eyes trailed down to see well-developed muscles like that of an athlete. Not bulky but enough to exude strength when needed and certainly built for speed.

He kneeled beside him and placed the basket down before his hand slowly reached out towards the blonde's neck. It was easy. One quick snap then he's good as dead. He hesitated before changing directions, putting a hand on the sleeping blonde's shoulder and shook him awake.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned when he felt someone shake the sleep out of his system. His still aching muscles gave testament that he didn't rest long enough for his body to properly heal. Opening his eyes, he saw a dark-haired teen with brown eyes looking at him with concern.<p>

"You shouldn't sleep out here. You're going to catch a cold." said the teen with a concerned expression on her face.

_"Beautiful"_ thought Naruto. He immediately sat up and stretched, sighing in satisfaction when he heard some of his joints pop back in place. He turned towards the newcomer and noticed that the girl was looking up at him with a slight awe in her features. She was wearing a light pink, sleeveless kimono with a basket at her side containing some herbs, medical herbs from the looks of it. He smiled.

"No need to worry, miss. I'm used to sleeping outdoors and I don't usually get sick from doing so." said Naruto. He noticed that she had a nice smile.

"That's good to hear. So what are you doing here? And from your looks, are you a shinobi?" she asked in a confused voice.

Naruto nodded. "Yep. I'm from Konoha sent here to guard Tazuna the bridge builder. I'm Naruto by the way." He introduced himself while holding out his hand to shake.

She accepted the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Naruto-san. My name is Haku. I haven't seen many shinobis since it's quite rare for them to come through Wave Country." She looked at the sword beside Naruto. "My, that is quite big sword you have. Looks heavy too." she exclaimed in astonishment while looking at the weapon with curiosity along with a hint of appreciation towards its craftsmanship.

Naruto chuckled and looked fondly at his blade. "Yeah, it is a gift from my employer when I graduated from the Academy a few months back. I was actually practicing with it before falling asleep." He explained.

"That's great." she said excitedly. "From what I can see, you're really strong."

He released a quiet chuckle, slightly embarrassed by the compliment. "Nah, I'm not that strong. Sure, I'm strong but there are sure to be others out there that are stronger than me." he admitted with a little blush on his cheeks. He never did get used to people complimenting him.

Haku nodded. He eyed Naruto with a thoughtful expression on her face "Do you by chance have any precious people?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion at the question but he answered anyway.

"Yep. I got a lot of precious people back in Konoha and I cherish them deeply." he declared with a smile thinking about people he loved back home.

"That's good. I believe that we become stronger if we fight for someone precious to us." she said with determination.

Naruto gave her a huge smile. "You're right. I fight to protect those I love that's why I train everyday to become stronger for them."

"Then you will definitely become stronger." said Haku while nodding in approval. She stood up and brushed off the stray grasses that clung to her dress. She picked up her basket and looked at him. "Nice to meet you Naruto-san but I have to get going now. I need to pick up some medical herbs since I have my own precious person back home who is sick and needs them right away."

"Why don't I help you with that? I need to rest a bit before I go back to training anyway so I have time to lend a hand." He offered.

"Sure. That would be most appreciated." said Haku gratefully

Naruto and Haku had fun exchanging stories while combing the forest for herbs that Haku can use for her medicines. Naruto told her stories about his work and life in Konoha while Haku listened attentively, injecting a few questions here and there which the blonde happily answered.

It took them an hour to get everything to Haku's satisfaction and both decided to part ways and promised to see each other later in the same clearing if time permits since Naruto told her that he would be training there starting from now on.

"Thank you once again for your help Naruto-san. I couldn't have gotten this much without your assistance." said Haku appreciatively with a soft smile while indicating the basket full of herbs she was carrying.

"No worries Haku. Just make sure that you take care now. The forest is no place for a girl to walk around in especially with Gato and his thugs prowling the countryside." warned Naruto with a serious look on his face.

She nodded and started to walk out of the clearing with Naruto's eyes following her all the way. Before she reached the edge, she turned her head a bit to look at Naruto with playful eyes.

"By the way, I'm a boy." Haku said before disappearing under the shadows of the forest leaving a spluttering werewolf behind.

* * *

><p>Haku's thoughts were conflicted as he walked along the uneven path of the forest. After spending a nice afternoon with Naruto, he was having second thoughts in fighting, or maybe killing him, in the coming battle. He was nice, caring, and charismatic - totally opposite of your typical shinobi which is most similar to his own.<p>

He also took the time to analyze the boy - no man - during their conversation. He was powerful and his meager sensor abilities told him that Naruto's chakra was beyond his and Zabuza's combined. He knew that the blonde is stronger than Zabuza but his master's experience in battle can easily offset that. He was confident that Zabuza will be able to defeat Naruto if the time comes. His only worries are the two Jounins in the group.

Scowling at what he found out, he flashed through a chain of handseals which cause the moisture in the air to slowly coalesce into a full-body mirror. He stepped through and disappeared causing the mirror to crack and fall to the ground leaving only flecks of water on the grass below.

He didn't notice a pair of blue eyes watching him from the tree above.

After getting his spluttering under control, Naruto frowned at the revelation. He already knew that Haku was Zabuza's apprentice when he picked up his scent but he didn't know that the apprentice was a boy. A VERY beautiful boy. Damn feminine looks.

Shaking his head, he immediately donned his discarded clothes and placed his zanbato on his back before jumping up on the trees to follow him.

He easily caught up with Zabuza's apprentice through his scent and took extra care in hiding his chakra and presence. He noticed Haku's scowling face while walking through the uneven path of the forest. He observed how he moved with a grace of a predator giving evidence that he was trained well in the arts, a total opposite of how he acted back in the clearing. He immediately jumped up to one of the higher branches when Haku stopped in the middle of the path.

He got curious when Zabuza's apprentice went through a series of one-hand seals causing the water in the surrounding area to combine into a mirror. He frowned at that. Only competent shinobis can do one-hand seals and usually those that do have a bloodline to help them along. It seems that there is more to Haku's skills than meets the eye.

He was shocked when Haku stepped through the mirror causing a slight ripple on the surface then promptly disappeared resulting in the mirror to crack and break into pieces.

He scowled at having to fight the dark-haired nin since he really liked Haku as a friend despite their brief encounter back in the clearing. Heck, he was surprised that Haku didn't kill him while he was asleep though he was quite confident that he would be able to defend himself thanks to Anko's constant surprise attacks during their month-long training.

Not sensing Haku anymore, he flared his chakra a bit before tree jumping back to base to report the encounter and hopefully come up with a plan to avoid fighter him in the future.


	16. 15 Unlikely Allies

**When I finally had time to go back to this story, I was shocked to see two similar ones when I did a search on Google. Clearly, it was adopted and I didn't think I gave permission for it to be adopted, heck; this story wasn't even abandoned in the first place. I'm alright with the idea to use my story as a basis for others but it is NOT a good idea to just copy-paste it as part of your own. What's worst, someone adopted it again and just changed the animal that Naruto turned into. WTF! I'll wait for a reply since I sent the guy a message about the adoption (which I didn't know about). If I don't get a response then I will definitely send something to the admin about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Unlikely Allies**

* * *

><p>After Haku left the clearing, Naruto immediately released his hold on his chakra and left his current perch towards Tazuna's house at full speed. It didn't take him long to get there and found Anko lounging around the garden with Kakashi watching Team 7 training again.<p>

"Yo, Anko-sensei. You wouldn't believe what happened to me back in the forest while I was training." reported Naruto, not bothering to be formal about it.

Anko gave her student a speculative look before finally breaking down into a perverted grin.

"You got laid didn't you?" Anko stated in happiness. She was proud that her Naru-chan finally became a man.

This brought the blonde werewolf up short.

"Wait what?" asked a flummoxed Naruto, not knowing whether to run for the hills or try to pound his sensei right in front of everyone.

"You got so excited so I guessed that you finally got laid." She wiped a phantom tear from her cheeks. "I can't believe that you're no longer a virgin. I'm so proud of you Naru-chan. You are…now…a man."

Naruto blushed beet red at the suggestion. "Shut up sensei. I didn't get laid. I'm a virgin werewolf thank you very much." Naruto declared heatedly with a huge blush on his face. Damn his sensei for embarrassing him like this.

"Damn. I guess I lost the bet after all." She murmured to herself but it didn't escape the sharp ears of the Golden Wolf of Konoha.

"Bet? What bet?" asked Naruto, almost hysterically. What has his sensei talking about now?

"Don't mind it, gaki. What's the news that got you so worked up?" asked Anko, successfully sidestepping her slip regarding her 'bets'. It wouldn't do her much good to reveal to the blonde that there were people making bets on when the handsome werewolf would get his virginity taken off his hands…literally.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm down. "I met Haku, Zabuza's apprentice." He reported to his sensei.

"You met Haku? How?" Anko half-shouted, half-asked. What in the world did her apprentice do this time?

"He wandered into my training ground and woke me up from my nap. From the looks of it, he came into Wave acting like a civilian looking for some medical herbs to use in Zabuza's treatment." explained Naruto as he plopped down beside his sensei, curiously observing Team 7's training program or what looked like a training program compared to his own. It was like they were doing warm-ups compared to what he usually trained with. What was Kakashi training them anyway? Teamwork?

"Why didn't you bring her in?" Anko asked with curiosity. She knew that Naruto could easily incapacitate Zabuza's apprentice if there was need and the lack of action confused her as to what her apprentice was thinking not doing so.

"For the record, Haku is a He not a She." Naruto corrected Anko who was surprised by the revelation. "I could have but didn't. It was the perfect time to gather information and I don't want to give our advantage away. After all, I was able to set up a meeting with him back in the same clearing…that is if he accepts of course."

"Good good. Maybe we can strike up a deal with Zabuza through his apprentice." mused Anko, rubbing her chin, deep in thought. Despite the confidence she had in her abilities, having a face-off with Zabuza should be put off as a last resort. She might be sadistic and battle hungry, she was never suicidal.

"That's not the only thing I discovered from our conversation. It seems Haku is a pacifist who looks up to Zabuza like a father. He has the skills but from what I gathered from our conversation, he doesn't like to hurt people unless the occasion demands it. He didn't say anything in that regard but from the indirect answer he gave me during our conversation states that as a fact. From the looks of things, they are in need of money for something which is the reason why Zabuza is currently pawning off his skills to Gato for a pretty penny."

"Interesting. Did he mention anything else regarding Gato and what their plans are?" asked the Snake Jounin since she wanted to come up with a workable plan to bring the tyrant down without so much fuss. She wanted to get back to Konoha as soon as possible since her stock of Dango was running low. Dangerously low.

"Nope. I acted as if I didn't know his secret. I just treated him like a civilian and nothing else. If you want, I can open up negotiations next time we meet back in the forest." offered Naruto as he eyed the training Team 7, especially Sakura who caused a crack on a tree with her punch.

"Your call, gaki. You're good enough that I don't need to hold your hand and tell you everything you need to do. You're a good shinobi so I expect you to handle it professionally if push comes to shove. You have my blessing. If you can bring them to our side without bloodshed then have at it." stated Anko with a little bit of pride in her voice which didn't escape Naruto's notice.

"Thanks sensei. I'll do my best." Naruto then looked at Team 7 again. "What are they doing anyway? Sparring again?"

"Yeah." She shrugged, not really impressed with how the one-eyed Jounin was handling his team. Compared to her and Naruto's training, theirs were pathetic. "Kakashi gave them some advice in using their chakra as a means to augment their strength. From the looks of it, only Sakura have the control necessary to use the technique. The Uchiha is too impatient and prefers jutsus while Sai is trying his best to get it done with little luck. As you can see, the result isn't all that flattering."

Naruto definitely noted the surrounding area. If Team 7 was successful then there should be a lot of property damage. So far, the only thing he far from ordinary is a crack along the trunk of the biggest tree that was currently Sakura's punching bag.

"Not much luck huh? You think I should give it a try sensei?" asked Naruto, excited to get his theories started to see if they'd work.

"Give it a go, gaki. I'll just observe you from here." nodded Anko, giving the blonde her permission. She was curious as to how Naruto would fare if he applied chakra to his attacks. Well, he was already augmenting his muscles and bones thanks to his bloodline but those were passive. She wanted to know how strong her apprentice was if he actively used chakra in conjunction with his strength. It would be a huge advantage since he was already strong to begin with…almost on par with Tsunade's.

"Great. I'll just try out some of the stuff I thought up over there on the other side of the clearing so I don't get in their way." exclaimed an excited Naruto as he stood up and walked over to a vacant area where he could peacefully try out what he had in mind.

Setting up shop at a decent distance away from the practicing Team 7, Naruto immediately closed his eyes and focused on the chakra running through his coils. Like what happened the other day, he noticed large amounts of chakra flowing through his coils like molten lava, with a miniscule amounts going to his bones and muscles, augmenting his strength. He shrugged it off though since he garnered that it was a part of his bloodline's schematics.

This time, however, he focused in adding more chakra to his extremities to see what would happen. He immediately felt his muscles bulge and harden while giving him the feeling of euphoria as he felt lighter and stronger than before.

Deciding to test it out, he opened his eyes and taking a moment to make sure that the chakra was being channeled properly to his muscles and bones, he leveled a strong punch at the tree in front of him and the results didn't disappoint.

His fist blasted the trunk to pieces, taking half of the solid body as if it was made of cotton. Seeing that the tree was about to fall from the absence of support, Naruto made a split second decision to just level the tree since it would surely damage Tazuna's house if it fell from the direction it was leaning to.

He channeled chakra to his legs and jumped, about halfway up to the tree; he twisted his body and kicked with all of his strength. The tree didn't stand a chance. The already weakened trunk gave way and blasted the tree towards the forest with a deafening crash that echoed around him.

Naruto landed and looked at the devastation he caused with a simple punch and kick. Flabbergasted at the result, he turned and saw Team 7, Kakashi, and Anko looking at him as if he grew an extra head.

"What?" asked a flabbergasted Naruto, not knowing why they were staring at him in disbelief, shock, and awe.

"What do you mean 'what?'" shouted Anko as she a beeline at him. "You just kicked that tree and it flew as if it was made of paper. What did you do, gaki?"

Naruto shrugged. "I noticed that I am subconsciously channeling chakra to my muscles and increased the amount. I was shocked with the result when my punch almost destroyed the tree. When I saw that it was about to fall down towards Tazuna's house, I had to do something to avoid destroying our host's residence so I channeled chakra to my legs, jumped then kicked the leaning trunk towards the forest. As you can see, it worked." explained the blonde as if what he did was nothing to be proud of.

Anko shook her head in disbelief. Even channeling chakra to increase muscle power doesn't give you superhuman strength and Naruto just did the impossible by doing just that.

"You know, gaki, channeling chakra to your muscles amplifies your strength only by a miniscule amount. Even Tsunade doesn't have that much strength to begin with and that's her special technique. Hers involve releasing bursts of chakra to her muscles and fist, as well as putting large amount of chakra in a single tenketsu and releasing it upon impact, thus increasing the external damage. What you did was pure strength amplification. How much chakra did you channel by the way?"

"Hmmmm I'm not really sure. Let me see if I can show you." Naruto channeled the amount of chakra he released to his muscles towards his fist, making it glow a vibrant blue and showing it to Anko who was staring at it incredulously. "Ummm too much?"

Anko eyed her student as if he was crazy. "You're kidding right? That's a third of my chakra reserves, gaki. With that amount of chakra, I think I can summon Manda twice with more to spare for a third."

"Interesting…hmmmm…I wonder…" mused Naruto while looking at his glowing fist. He looked around and saw a large boulder to his left. He gave Anko a grin and walked over to it and reared back his fist, gathering momentum, before punching it with the same gusto as he did with the tree.

The rock blew up as if it was detonated by 10 explosive tags, or even more. It was raining pebbles and dust was floating around the clearing much to everyone's shock.

"Well, I guess that worked." Naruto said with a cheeky grin only to get bashed on the head by an irate Anko.

* * *

><p>Naruto continued training in the clearing where he met Haku but he didn't show until the next day. The Konoha group was cutting things a bit close since they expected the battle to be in 3 days, the day that Zabuza should be at full strength.<p>

He was currently dancing through the katas of a dual sword style when Haku entered the clearing. Naruto felt him enter his training space and immediately stopped to face Zabuza's apprentice with a smile.

"Haku! Nice to see you again?" greeted Naruto while merging _Kennotsuki_ together again and placing it on his back.

"Hello Naruto." Haku greeted back. "Practicing hard I see." He said while eyeing Naruto's sweaty visage.

"Yeah. Have to keep improving you know." Naruto admitted with a chuckle. "So, how are you? Hope those medical herbs we picked helped you out."

"They did. My uncle is healing quite nicely thanks to those herbs you helped me with. I hope I didn't disturb your training. If I am, I can always come back later or tomorrow if you like." said Haku with concern in his voice.

Naruto just waved the concern away. "Nah. You didn't disturb me at all. Besides, I was hoping you'd come and visit since I have something to you."

"Oh? What do you want to talk to me about?" asked a curious Haku.

"Before I get to that, how's Zabuza's recovery coming along?" asked Naruto with a curious tone in his voice.

Haku immediately jumped back and drew a senbon from his robe. Naruto saw the action and immediately raised both hands telling Haku that he wasn't going to attack.

"Easy now, Haku. I'm not here to attack or ambush you. I just want to talk to you about something." said Naruto in total honesty, hoping that it would get through to Haku before things get bloody.

Haku eyed the blonde with trepidation but eventually lowered his weapon when he saw that Naruto was relaxed and not making any threatening moves towards him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Haku asked suspiciously. He might have dropped his stance but he was still holding on to his weapon just in case.

"I just want to ask if you and your master are interested in sitting this one out." asked the blonde werewolf.

Haku shook his head. "No, I don't think that's possible, Naruto. We are under contract with Gato and I don't think your word alone is enough to let us renege on the deal." Haku said with a sigh of regret. He really didn't want to fight with the blonde since he viewed him as a friend despite their short meeting but will do so if his master ordered him to do so.

Naruto nodded and smirked. "What if I tell you that Gato had no intentions of paying you and planning to double cross your master after he gets rid of Tazuna?"

This surprised Haku a bit. "What do you mean?" Haku demanded with an icy edge in his voice. Being double-crossed didn't sit well with him. Betrayal was something he hated with a passion.

Naruto sat down and beckoned for Haku to do the same which the dark-haired teen reluctantly followed though he was still holding on to his lone senbon just in case.

"Two days after we got here, me and my sensei infiltrated Gato's hideout and staked the place out. We overheard your conversation with Zabuza and your confrontation with Gato. Eventually, we followed your employer along with his two bodyguards and listened in on their conversation which involved double-crossing your master once the bridge builder is killed. That is the reason why I know who you were when you appeared in this clearing despite the fact that you had your mask on when you saved Zabuza during our first encounter." explained Naruto with a mischievous grin. Haku was surprised at this.

"Impossible. I didn't even sense you and I can sense chakra along with Zabuza-sama." exclaimed Haku in disbelief. There's no way that they got in undetected. It was impossible to even think about.

"We all have our own secrets and techniques, Haku. Who knows, you might learn of them later." Naruto added the last part, enticing the boy. "But I'm telling you the truth, Gato is planning to betray you and your master regardless whether you fulfill your mission or not."

"If that is the case, what you are proposing?" Haku asked suspiciously though he trusted the blonde with the revelation. He always knew that Gato wasn't to be trusted and never let his guard down when the midget was around. "Wait a minute. Don't tell me it was you who stole Gato's weapon stockpile?"

"Yep." Naruto confirmed happily. "Nah, it was my sensei that did it since I was at the edge of the camp, distracting the guards."

Haku gave Naruto a smirk. "Just so you know, Gato was furious that all the weapons he stockpiled to bring down Tazuna disappeared. He even had a few of the guards killed because of that. Anyway, what are you proposing?"

"What if I offer you and Zabuza a parley and a position as shinobi of Konoha?" offered Naruto without hesitation. He thought of this offer while he was practicing his katas before Haku arrived and it was a good plan as any.

"What?" exclaimed Haku in surprise. It was impossible for a major village to take in missing-nins. There were protocols in place that discouraged such an act and Kiri (Mist) would never agree to strengthening Konoha's military power by integrating two of them into their ranks, especially with the position that Zabuza held before he became a missing-nin. "Even if we do decide to take up your offer Naruto, I don't think you have the power to grant us amnesty."

Naruto just leveled the ice-wielding shinobi a smile. "You'd be surprised what I can do Haku. Tell you what, If I can give you a direct missive from the Hokage about the offer, will you take it?"

Haku hesitated a bit before answering. "I'm not sure. I need to discuss this with Zabuza first and let him decide. But if you can give me the documents right now, I'll show it to Zabuza-sama and I'll try to convince him. Being a missing-nin is a hard life and I don't want to go through it anymore if there's a better offer out there for us." said Haku in a solemn voice. In truth, he was tired of always looking over his shoulder just in case a hunter-nin was after them. They never stayed in one play too long for fear of being cornered and killed. Any offer that can get them out of such life was a welcome one.

Naruto nodded. "Good. I can send the request right now if you want and we can wait for the papers to arrive before you bring it to Zabuza to read."

Haku looked at him in confusion. "How in the world are you going to do that? I doubt you have the documents with you right now and I know there is no way for you to go to Konoha and back that fast."

Naruto smirked and bit his thumb and went through the seals needed to summon. He slammed his hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**." A puff of smoke later, a small two-tailed wolf appeared in between the two.

Haku saw Naruto go through hand seals so he immediately jumped back from his position with his senbon at the ready. He was surprised when a wolf appeared in front of the blonde. Not just any wolf, but a two-tailed wolf which was an impossibility since animals with more than one tail were categorized as bijuus. And the two-tailed bijuu was a cat, not a wolf.

"You have a summoning contract?" asked a flabbergasted Haku. Summoning contracts were rare and he never heard of a Wolf Contract before now.

"Yep. I got the wolves on my side because of my clan but that's a story for another time." Naruto replied happily. He turned to the wolf. "Can you take a message to the Hokage for me?"

"**Of course, Naruto-sama." **replied the wolf in a voice tinged with respect.

Naruto nodded and explained the situation to the wolf who was listening intently. After a few minutes, the wolf spoke. **"I take it you want me to wait for a reply and bring it back?"**

"Yes. Is that possible for you?" Naruto asked the messenger wolf.

"**No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I better get going."** The wolf immediately jumped towards a shadow underneath a tree and disappeared through it. This surprised Haku since the technique the wolf used to leave the clearing was unknown to him.

"What was that all about?" asked a confused Haku who relaxed his stance when the wolf left the clearing.

"Oh that. That was a messenger wolf of the Moon Wolf clan. He can travel anywhere as long as there's a shadow for him to travel through. If I guess right, he should be in Konoha right now with the Hokage so why don't we wait for a while until he comes back huh?" Naruto suggested with Haku nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>The Sandaime Hokage was currently in session with the Shinobi Council discussing the progress of the Barrier Team when the shadows in front of his desk combined into a solid mass before a wolf jumped out of it.<p>

The entire Konoha Council was shocked that a wolf appeared so suddenly undetected and was about to attack when the voice of the Sandaime stilled them.

"STOP! The wolf is not hostile." the aged Hokage addressed the entire council before turning to the wolf. "What can I do for you, okami-san?"

"**Are you the Sandaime Hokage?"** asked the wolf summon. Everyone in the council chamber tensed since this was the first time they heard a wolf to speak; well, everyone except for Tsume, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the Hokage since they already knew about Naruto's contract with the Moon Wolf tribe.

"Yes I am. Do you bring a message from Naruto?" asked Sarutobi. It was rare for Naruto send him a message and was the first he did using his summon.

"**Indeed. It is not a written message since he lacked the supplies to do so but he asked me to inform you if it is possible to bring back a missing –nin and his apprentice to be part of the Konoha shinobi force."**

This shocked everyone in the council chamber. Naruto met a missing-nin? Who? Where? How?

The Hokage schooled his features since he didn't want to show any weakness even if he trusted the people in the room to a degree. He decided to get more information out of the messenger. "Can you explain to me what happened?"

The Wolf nodded before telling everyone in the room what Naruto told him. It took a while but the entire Shinobi Council got the gist of it.

The Hokage turned to the shocked and curious council and addressed them. "Well, you got the story. Any ideas?" He already knew what to do and trusts Naruto with his life but he needed to make sure that he followed protocol to avoid problems in the future.

"It's an interesting tale Hokage-sama but will this cause us problems with Kiri?" asked Tsume who was still eyeing the wolf with curiosity.

Shikaku shook his head. "I don't think so. Kiri is busy with their bloodline war for years now and I don't think drafting a missing-nin to Konoha will spark their ire. After all, their armies are being diverted to settle internal conflicts and I don't think they have enough to match our forces with the current turmoil plaguing their ranks." explained the Nara strategist.

"Shikaku is correct. This might cause a few raised eyebrows from other hidden villages but I don't think it will cause a negative reaction no matter how notorious Zabuza's reputation is at the moment. So let's put this to a vote. Who wants to go ahead with Naruto's plan to bring Zabuza to Konoha?"

Everyone gave a positive shout to the proposal since having one of the famed Swordsmen of the Mist in their ranks would greatly boosts the village's defenses especially with the coming storm they were expecting.

"The votes have it. Zabuza will be inducted into the Konoha ranks after he passes a thorough evaluation from Anko and Ibiki, as well as having his mind scanned by Inoichi for possible treason. I'll draft the letter right now and send it along to Naruto. Keep in mind that this is purely an invitation, not an actual drafting into the ranks. I trust Naruto with my life but it is best to give Zabuza and his apprentice the benefit of a doubt, don't you agree?"

Everyone nodded. The Hokage immediate pulled out a blank scroll from his table and immediately wrote an invitation for Zabuza and his apprentice. He handed the scroll to the wolf who took it, bowed, and ran across the chamber towards a shadowy corner and disappeared.

Sarutobi just stared at the alcove where Naruto's wolf messenger disappeared to, shrugged then called the attention of the council before going back to their discussion before the interruption.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Naruto to get a reply from the Hokage regarding his proposal, which to his happiness, was given a positive response by the council and given approval. After giving Haku the documents and getting a promise that he will get a word back to him somehow regarding their decision, Naruto left the clearing and returned to Tazuna's house to report everything that happened to Anko.<p>

Naruto arrived at Tazuna's house to see that Team 7 was on guard duty while Anko and Kakashi were accompanying Tazuna on the bridge. Team 7 was currently in a clearing behind the house doing some sort of training, well, training in a sense where Sai and Sasuke were trying to do each other in with Sakura cheering the Uchiha forward. This caused Naruto to sigh. He was starting to question their maturity, especially with a very lazy sensei in charge of teaching them.

"Yo." greeted Naruto, catching everyone's attention. "Training hard?"

"What are you doing here, dobe?" snarled Sasuke while dodging an axe kick from Sai and counterattacked with a punch that was easily sidestepped by the stoic genin.

Naruto shrugged. "I was looking for Anko-sensei since I got a report to give her but Tsunami-san told me that she was with Tazuna-san on guard duty. I came around the house when I heard you training." answered the blonde. "Just out of curiosity, what are you guys training in anyway and why isn't Sakura joining?"

Sakura piped in with an answer. "Kakashi-sensei told us to practice applying our chakra during spars since that would help fine-tune our control. I already sparred with Sai earlier and now it's his turn with Sasuke-kun." she said the last part with a dreamy sigh.

Naruto nodded and plopped down beside the pink-haired genin. "You wouldn't mind if I watch do you?" he asked the pinkette who just shrugged in reply, not saying anything.

The spar continued for another 10 minutes with Sasuke emerging as the winner when he landed a chakra-enhanced punch on Sai's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Naruto was impressed with the amount of chakra the Uchiha applied on his fist.

"Great hit there, Sasuke. That was a lot of chakra." complimented Naruto as he eyed the gasping Sai.

"Hnnn." was Sasuke's only reply. He was about to leave the clearing when he paused and eyed Naruto. "Fight me dobe."

This caught Naruto by surprise. "Huh?"

"Fight me! Are you deaf?" challenged Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged. "Sure but don't you think you should rest first before the spar? I mean, you just finished with Sai here and I doubt you're at full strength."

"Doesn't matter." Sasuke dismissed the concern. "I don't need to be at my full power just to defeat you."

Naruto decided to humor the ego-driven boy. "If you can defeat me that easily then why in the world do you still want to fight if your victory is already assured?"

That brought the Uchiha up short but answered anyway. "I know I can defeat you, dobe, but my victory will be complete if I show everyone proof that I can do so."

Naruto nodded and stood up, patting his back to get some grass off his pants. "Well, if that is the case then I have no problems sparring with you. Any rules?"

"Rules?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Naruto nodded. "Sparing between shinobi always have rules. For example, do you want it to be a taijutsu only match or is ninjutsu allowed? What is the condition for winning? Those rules."

Sasuke nodded and thought about it for a few seconds before a grin made its way to his face.

"Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Let's treat this as a real battle. Loser is the one who loses consciousness or incapacitated. Agree?"

"Hm, a bit gruesome for a simple spar but anything that floats your boat I guess." Naruto said with a shrug. He pulled off _Kennotsuki_ from his back and stabbed it on the ground. He didn't need to do warm-ups since he already had that done back in the forest before he stopped to talk with Haku. He walked over to the middle of the impromptu training ground and faced the Uchiha with a smirk. "Let's begin, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. <strong>

**Please leave a comment or a review. **


	17. Important Announcement POLL UP

**Greetings, my beloved readers and followers;**

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone for your patronage of my fanstories, your many reviews and comments have helped in their development, and granted me a boon in learning and improving in the process.**

**The reason I am putting up this announcement is the lack of time I currently have to devote to my stories. Work and some issues raised its ugly head and demands quite a lot of my time, taking quite a chunk of my writing and brainstorming sessions.**

**This is why I decided to put up a poll to give you, my readers and followers, a chance to pick stories that you want me to work on. This doesn't mean that I won't be working with the rest, only that updates would be pretty slow due to the lack of time I have at my disposal.**

**Anyway, the poll is up and please pick three stories you want me to focus my attention on. The poll will be up for 2 weeks before I will post an announcement as to what stories will be updated.**

**That's it for now.**

**Cheers everyone.**

**Corruptmonk**


End file.
